


Novamente, nós

by hyunshots



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Character Death, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 88,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunshots/pseuds/hyunshots
Summary: Park ChanYeol é um Deus que conheceu Byun BaekHyun quando o rapaz ainda era humano, durante seu Domínio Fantástico na Dinastia Joseon. Contudo, o caminho dos grandes melhores amigos se desviou quando, ao morrer, BaekHyun aceitou um contrato proposto pelo Submundo, tornando-se um demônio. Mesmo após quatro séculos, o Deus não havia conseguido mudar essa realidade; isso até reencontrar o Byun.Byun BaekHyun passou todos os dias de sua vida almejando por algo nos céus que não conseguia compreender, mas ao receber a visita de um cara esquisito que alegava ser um Deus e acompanhado de um passarinho falante, aquele pareceu o jeito mais estranho e certo de descobrir. E eles tinham apenas uma semana para aninhar seus caminhos novamente antes de ChanYeol perder BaekHyun para sempre.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Alma Indesejada

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #139
> 
> Fiquei pensativa sobre o tanto de pessoas que preciso agradecer e no quanto isso vai ficar enorme, mas não posso evitar, todos vocês foram muito importantes para mim! Obrigada à @A, por sempre me incentivar a escrever, ser uma amiga maravilhosa e me chamar para esse projeto incrível! Obrigada à @S, que é a melhor amiga do universo, a pessoa que mais me mima e que topou entrar nessa loucura comigo enquanto estávamos de férias. Nós conseguimos, soulmate! Obrigada à @C, que me ajudou em todos os surtos que eu tive e com opiniões, incentivos e palavras de conforto, você é um dengo precioso demais! Obrigado à @D, que me ajudou com esse primeiro capítulo e foi a primeira leitora crítica dele! Você sempre me ajuda demais, obrigada, neném!Eu amo demais vocês, obrigada por tudo! ♡
> 
> Obrigada à @B, que é a ADM mais paciente e gentil do mundo! Além de ter me ajudado e me tranquilizado o projeto todo, também me ajudou muito com dúvidas, conselhos e dicas sempre que precisei! Esse projeto todo é maravilhoso e formado por ADM incríveis, vocês são uns anjos! Obrigada à @K, que não só betou a fanfic como me ensinou muitas coisas e me ajudou demais durante todo esse processo, é a dona dos gatinhos mais fofa do mundo! E obrigada à @A.L, que assumiu a betagem depois e também me mimou, me ajudou demais e me acalmou no surto, um anjinho precioso! Parabéns a toda a equipe por esse projeto incrível, foi uma montanha-russa até aqui, mas estou feliz demais por ter participado e conhecido pessoas incríveis. Esse projeto foi maravilhoso demais! ♡
> 
> E, com muito carinho, obrigada à Larissa, nossa ilustríssima Kimita e dona desse plot! Sei que já te falei isso antes, mas você é uma escritora que acompanho desde quando tinha quatorze anos, Eight Months foi uma das primeiras fanfics do EXO que li e fiquei completamente apaixonada pela sua escrita. Você foi uma grande influência para mim nesse mundo fanfiction e só tenho muito a agradecer por toda a inspiração que você me proporcionou, além de vários surtos de amor e sofrimento com as suas histórias incríveis! Espero que você goste, princesa, e que eu consiga retribuir um pouco de tudo que você me proporcionou nesses anos como leitora! ♡
> 
> Não podemos esquecer da Playlist também! Para acessá-la é só clicar aqui: [Novamente, nós](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/63j3p5LlvvW11Ul2DpprOL?si=baVySzjPQ6-r0nwUkNZvxA)  
> Num surto de músicas descobertas depois de já ter montado a Playlist e outras que esqueci, venho na cara de pau divulgar mais três delas como bônus:  
> [Gone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YTr97tzuCo&feature=youtu.be)  
> [Lovin´ You Mo´](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QR0m5iJnJ7g&feature=youtu.be)  
> [Cosmic Railway](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hazOeQgvkO0&feature=youtu.be)
> 
> Agora sim! Boa leitura, pessoal! Espero que vocês gostem e se divirtam! ♡

Uma gota de suor escorreu da têmpora até a linha do maxilar do jovem de fios pintados em um azul celeste, o baque surdo escutado pelos ouvidos atentos. Os olhos se fecharam ao pronunciar as últimas frases cantadas de uma das suas músicas favoritas, o som de _“Find You”_ da cantora Ruelle sendo escutado pelos poucos moradores que frequentavam aquele bar de esquina do bairro. O salário não era tão alto como gostaria, mas era o bastante para o jovem órfão sobreviver junto com os bicos que fazia em algumas festas de aniversário e eventos anuais.

As palmas animadas de algumas crianças foram ouvidas pelo rapaz quando finalizou a apresentação, deixando o violão encostado na parede atrás de seu corpo enquanto as vozes animadas o chamando de _“tio”_ causavam um sentimento bom em seu coração. Esboçou um pequeno sorriso com os olhos fechados antes de levantar-se, ouvindo a voz de seu chefe de que o pedido de alguns clientes estava pronto. Seu expediente estava quase no fim e não demorou a chegar conforme trabalhava, se distraindo na sua função de faz de tudo um pouco, atendendo aos clientes, preparando alguns petiscos e servindo de entretenimento algumas vezes, algo que o agradava demasiadamente. Às vezes, também ajudava na limpeza do local, mas naquela sexta-feira o seu expediente acabava mais cedo e agradecia por isso.

Os ombros pesavam devido ao cansaço, a primeira semana de provas da faculdade o deixara atordoado, derrotado e exausto. Talvez fosse realmente um pouco aéreo como alguns professores costumavam o alertar, mas o estudante de Geologia não sabia o que fazer para resolver, já que apesar das boas notas, o universitário constantemente se distraía com absolutamente nada, somente com um vazio que não sabia como preencher. Desde a sua memória mais antiga, sentia-se exausto, como se estivesse em um ciclo que nunca findava; como se nunca fosse se sentir feliz novamente mesmo sem se recordar da última vez que havia sentido felicidade.

— O seu turno acabou, já pode ir, Byun. — Avisou o dono sentado no balcão, contando algumas notas antes de lhe estender _4451,39 won_. — Sua gorjeta por hoje. Acho que você está perdendo tempo aqui, garoto, o seu talento com certeza iria te garantir uma vaga em alguma dessas bandas que minhas netas adoram. Você é mais do que algumas apresentações num bar pequeno, BaekHyun.

O senhor possuía uma voz gentil que sempre fazia o rapaz abrir um pequeno sorriso, ele era muito querido entre os clientes e funcionários, além de ter o ajudado demais após sair do orfanato. Apenas guardou os trocados no bolso e ajeitou a mochila nas costas, gostaria de levar o violão, mas alguém poderia querer usá-lo em outros turnos. 

— Agradeço pela preocupação, senhor Yoon. Eu já vou, boa noite! — Se curvou em agradecimento arrancando um sorriso frouxo do mais velho, por achá-lo educado e um bom garoto.

— Boa noite, Byun. Até amanhã. — Disse por fim, se virando para atender alguns clientes conforme o rapaz ia sumindo de seu campo de visão para os fundos do pequeno estabelecimento. Soltou um curto suspiro, um pouco preocupado com o rapaz, sabia que não poderia fazer nada além de o incentivar e torcer pelo seu sucesso e felicidade, mas gostaria que ele tivesse um futuro brilhante como o ótimo garoto que era. Ao ouvir o baque baixo da porta indicando que ele havia ido, decidiu fazer uma rápida oração como todos os dias, pedindo para que ele chegasse seguro em casa e tivesse um bom descanso.

O primeiro encontro do vento gélido após sair pelas portas dos fundos causou um leve tremor no corpo magro, que se encolheu contra o moletom quente que usava. Mas embora o clima estivesse frio e o corpo um pouco pesado, concluiu que a noite estava linda ao erguer o rosto e olhar para os céus, ficando entretido por algum tempo enquanto recuperava o fôlego e se acostumava com a temperatura do lado de fora. Voltou a andar minutos depois, as mãos dentro dos bolsos do moletom, um dos lados do fone caído rente ao corpo e o rosto quase inexpressivo conforme seguia o caminho para casa.

Não conseguiu identificar a música de primeira, perdido demais em ainda olhar os céus ou seus pés para prestar atenção na melodia calma que tocava. A noite era um dos momentos que menos gostava, porque era o momento que não possuía nada para manter sua mente ocupada e não o deixava pensar sobre o que significava estar ali. Diferente de outras pessoas, sequer se recordava de sua infância e possuía muitas poucas memórias, sabia algumas coisas sobre si mesmo, mas a maioria parecia um borrão. Talvez não houvesse nada de interessante para recordar, mas com certeza era mais interessante do que contar quantos passos havia dado na calçada desgastada.

Contudo, ainda estava em alerta, mesmo que parecesse tão distraído em sua própria confusão. Era quase natural prestar atenção em tudo, estando atento ao som do ambiente, os odores, quantas pessoas haviam na rua ou quantas apareciam; e foi assim que sentiu algo queimando suas costas, como se estivesse sendo seguido ou observado. Ergueu o olhar para a rua à sua frente, procurando qualquer sinal de vida por ali, mas não havia ninguém. A respiração condensada evidenciou o quão fria estava aquela noite quando olhou sobre o ombro, a mão apertando a alça da mochila; não avistou ninguém. Soltou a respiração novamente, uma pequena risada vindo logo em seguida por achar que estava sendo paranoico demais.

Aquela vizinhança costumava ser calma, especialmente a rua que estava percorrendo para chegar ao seu apartamento, então quase nunca se preocupava enquanto andava por ela. Porém, as coisas foram diferentes nas duas últimas semanas. Tinha uma estranha sensação de estar sempre sendo observado e não conseguia achar a origem daquilo. Havia conversado até mesmo com seu chefe, perguntando sobre como estavam as coisas por ali, se tinha tido algum assalto ou algo do gênero, mas as ruas estavam tranquilas naquele mês.

Talvez fosse apenas o seu cansaço devido aos dias exaustivos que estava tendo, visto que no final, estava sempre sozinho. Apressou os passos mesmo assim, preferia chegar logo do que se arriscar a ser o primeiro assalto do mês ou algo pior. Manteve o olhar na rua desta vez, mesmo que seus olhos sempre fossem atraídos para cima; pensou por alto que se tivesse a chance de escolher um próximo curso para se graduar após concluir o de Geologia, sem sombra de dúvidas escolheria Astronomia, visto que sempre fora uma de suas opções além de Geologia e História. E enquanto o rapaz se perdia em pensamentos sobre alguns de seus encantos, o homem sentado em cima de um poste alto sorria ao observá-lo: questionando-se sobre o que se passava na cabeça daquele pequeno aparente humano, que sempre falhava em tentar lhe localizar. Admitia não facilitar tanto para ele, mesmo que BaekHyun se concentrasse menos nos céus para tentar achá-lo, não estava na hora de se tornar visível para ele ainda. O seu tempo estava cada vez mais curto e tinha demorado para encontrá-lo daquela vez, mas parecia que ele possuía algum tipo de imã que o atraía; sempre conseguia encontrá-lo em qualquer lugar que ele estivesse, não importava a época. Ele mais do que ninguém acreditava em destino e sabia que o seu estava entrelaçado ao do Byun.

Sentiu quando Diana pousou em seu ombro: um belo Quetzal — que o acompanhava desde que havia chegado ao mundo. Abriu um sorriso de canto ao ouvir o som animado e saudoso da ave, que acompanhava o Byun com o olhar, os olhos brilhando em saudade. Não podia julgá-la, fazia um bom tempo que não o via e Diana sempre fora apegada ao rapaz, assim como ele. Assobiou para repreendê-la ao vê-la ameaçar voar até o Byun, a cabeça balançando em um acenar negativo para indicar que ainda não era o momento certo. Recebeu um som desanimado em resposta, mas compreensivo. Se virou para deixar um beijo breve em suas penas, no intuito de confortá-la. Mais algumas horas e poderiam, finalmente, revê-lo. Se levantou sem pressa, notando que ele havia virado a rua que dava para o seu prédio e o seguiu como havia feito nos dias anteriores, o corpo flutuando pelo ar como uma brisa calma, completamente _livre_.

E seguiu flutuando acompanhando os ventos até a janela do Byun, abrindo e adentrando o local com a mesma facilidade que havia chegado ali. Sentou-se sobre o batente da janela, apoiando o braço no joelho enquanto olhava para o horizonte, o infinito estrelado sendo uma vista muito agradável e aconchegante como um lar, fazia tempos que não visitava o lugar, mas se recusava a fazê-lo sem levar BaekHyun consigo. Conseguia escutar o bater de asas de Diana de fundo, que explorava o pequeno e confortável apartamento afobada demais, o que arrancou curtas risadas do Deus. 

Apesar do tamanho do local, Diana observava tudo com atenção, querendo captar cada mínimo detalhe da personalidade do Byun naquele pouco espaço, se ele continuava o mesmo ou se tinha mudado. Tudo parecia estar em seu devido lugar, demonstrando que ele continuava o mesmo homem centrado, os poucos livros do local estavam organizados em ordem alfabética e não havia louça na pia, o armário estava perfeitamente organizado, as roupas dobradas e separadas, os tecidos completamente esticados e o Quetzal não encontrara qualquer resquício de poeira; BaekHyun continuava extremamente disciplinado. 

Contudo, podia perceber outros traços mais descontraídos de sua personalidade ali também. Os panos de prato bordados por ele mesmo — já que havia visto um material de costura separado em uma das prateleiras do quarto —, o mosaico das paredes brancas com alguma cor numa tonalidade leve de pastel, além de todos os tecidos do local parecerem ser de algum personagem ou serem das cores favoritas do menor. Diana sempre soltava um som de felicidade ao encontrar as cores azul, amarelo e vermelho pelos cômodos, também ficava feliz ao notar que ele ainda tinha a mania de deixar um calçado mais confortável na porta para quando chegasse e que seu pijama ficava dobrado no pé da cama. 

Ela foi veloz em observar tudo enquanto o humano sequer havia chegado em seu apartamento; a velocidade celestial do Quetzal chegava a superar até mesmo a do Deus. Talvez aqueles detalhes não fossem tão importantes para qualquer outra pessoa, já que para quem não conhecia sua história, aquilo poderia ser banal. Parecia que a cada vida que se encontravam, mais distante eles se tornavam, como se a ligação que existia entre eles estivesse se desgastando e fosse romper a qualquer momento. E o homem sentado à janela sabia melhor do que ela sobre aquilo, porque o tempo estava ficando cada vez mais curto, e o conhecia bem demais para saber que estava se esgotando. 

Em uma vida, o Byun havia contado que no Reino Demoníaco as coisas pareciam passar mais lentamente, enquanto no Celestial tudo passava rápido demais. E o Deus estava nesse meio termo do espaço-tempo, já que passava a maior parte dele no mundo humano. Mas se pudesse fazer um pedido, naquele momento, desejaria que o tempo se passasse mais lentamente do que no Reino Demoníaco. No começo de suas vidas parecia que possuía tanto tempo com ele, mas agora temia que não tivesse mais do que uma semana para confrontar BaekHyun, além dos períodos de reencontro terem se tornado mais longos. E isso apenas no tempo dos humanos.

O barulho da fechadura ecoou pelo cômodo e Diana voou alegre até pousar no braço do sofá, tendo a visão perfeita de quando o garoto colocou os tênis de forma organizada ao lado da porta para calçar as pantufas quentinhas do personagem _Frajola_. O rapaz caminhou preguiçosamente, deixando a mochila no chão para se jogar em seu sofá, as costas não dando uma folga e a cabeça repousada no encosto. A ave se aproximou mais, ficando quase perto de seu rosto para observá-lo com atenção, as asas batendo eufóricas ao olhar para seu mestre. Depois de 423 anos, finalmente reconhecia a fisionomia de BaekHyun durante seu Domínio Fantástico, sendo a mesma dos tempos em que seu mestre era humano. Ficou desconfiado se não era o próprio demônio em alguma missão ou visita à Terra, já que só encontrava sua aparência real fora de seus Domínios Fantásticos, quando ele obedecia à alguma ordem de Azazel, a Ira.

Contudo, ele não emanava nenhuma aura demoníaca, acreditava que aquela reencarnação deveria ser algum sinal de sorte, já que precisou de mais de quatro séculos para vê-lo assim novamente como humano. Ouviu o suspiro, tão vívido e familiar que causou um arrepio na nuca do Deus chamado nos céus de Libertas, que se prontificou a se levantar e ir até o espaço em que o humano descansava, o rosto conhecido, agora de perto, causando uma felicidade grande demais para que conseguisse conter o enorme sorriso que brotara em seus lábios. Ele estava claramente exausto, as olheiras presentes embaixo dos olhos e o rosto um pouco mais magro do que costumava ver, mas apesar de tudo, ainda era _ele_ , ainda era o seu melhor amigo. O corpo flutuou até que pudesse estar rente ao dele, os rostos tão próximos sem que ele sequer se desse conta, a presença de Libertas passando despercebida. 

Mas ele estava bem ali, formando um perfeito Yin-Yang, as energias poderosas de ambos se mesclando e o Byun sentiu um tremor estranho no corpo ao sentir aquela ligação enquanto procurava por algo — como se não estivesse _sozinho_ —, como se os olhos pudessem se conectar e enxergar algo em meio àquele completo breu. Libertas sentiu aquelas emoções que o tornavam tão humano quanto Celestial ao reconhecer os mesmos olhos confusos e gentis por quem tanto sentia carinho e amor; a ponta dos dedos percorrendo a bochecha saltada em um ato saudoso e carinhoso.

O humano fechou os olhos ao sentir o vento bater e acariciar sua pele, tão delicado e gentil, que soltou um suspiro sem saber como reagir a sensação de paz que se instalou em seu espírito. 

E o Deus acabou por sorrir novamente, o peito aquecido e as mãos um pouco trêmulas; o tempo parecia não sorrir para ele, mas aquele precioso humano sempre o fazia. Talvez fosse um pouco engraçado para Byun se soubesse que, em meio à toda confusão que a vida havia feito consigo, ele ainda se fazia lar. Sentia-se em casa de novo, mas ainda não poderia se acomodar como queria, por isso se despediu com um beijo delicado deixado na testa de BaekHyun, a saudade martelando em sua alma antes de se afastar a contragosto. 

O humano abriu os olhos rapidamente, olhando para os lados assustado enquanto os dedos acariciavam a testa, a sensação de um toque, tão real que o deixou desnorteado por alguns segundos. Não havia ninguém ali além dele mesmo, ao olhar para os lados, não teve nenhum sinal de que estava louco por achar que sentira o calor de outro corpo perto do seu. Só havia o breu infinito que parecia o engolir mais a cada dia; estava sozinho, como sempre foi. Um suspiro decepcionado saiu pelos seus lábios e notou que a janela estava aberta — algo que sequer se lembrava de ter deixado — mas estava convencido de que tinha a deixado fechada como em todos os outros dias. 

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios do homem alto que o observava da porta, fechar a janela com rapidez, notando que ele ainda continuava cauteloso, mesmo em um bairro considerado mais seguro. Ele e Diana continuaram ali, observando-o encerrar o seu dia com um banho quente e curto para não gastar muita água; uma janta rápida com as sobras do almoço e um episódio de uma série de comédia que ele gostava. Também viram quando um bico frustrado nasceu nos lábios finos por não poder assistir mais um episódio, porque precisava acordar cedo para estudar, e continuaram ali até que ele já estivesse no mundo dos sonhos com o cobertor até a altura do nariz e a respiração calma. 

Poderia parecer tão calmo quanto o humano que repousava à sua frente, mas a sua pulsação estava correndo vívida, em sincronia com as batidas aceleradas de seu coração. Se sentia tão ansioso e, diferente de qualquer outro momento de seus longos anos de vida, sentia tanto medo. Sabia que aquela deveria ser a última chance de poder retribuir e demonstrar tudo o que ele significava para si, tudo o que ele o ajudou a se tornar.

A meia-noite trouxe o dia 23 de março, o dia em que se conheceram séculos atrás. O dia em que Libertas conheceu um significado ainda maior para o Domínio Fantástico, um evento onde um Deus, para se fortalecer, poderia viver uma vida humana. Foi o dia em que seu destino se cruzou à criatura mais fascinante que já havia visto, que o enriqueceu sobre a vida e trouxe um novo significado para o que era. O dia que iniciou todos os recomeços para o mesmo fim.

  
  


✰

  
  


O dia seguinte chegou mais rápido do que o Byun queria, o relógio despertando mais cedo do que o usual, para que o garoto tivesse tempo de revisar a matéria antes de ir para a faculdade fazer a prova. Havia estudado bastante a matéria Sedimentologia por ser uma das mais pesada e específica do curso, além de ter um conteúdo extenso. Aquilo era bom porque o rapaz sempre fazia alguns resumos para não se perder e captar as partes principais da disciplina, mas mesmo depois de estudar tanto e sentir que estava preparado, esperava revisar uma última vez o conteúdo dos resumos por precaução. Foi o que o motivou a se sentar rápido na cama e apenas isso. Todo o processo de levantar, fazer sua higiene pessoal e um café da manhã rápido: BaekHyun parecia que estava morrendo.

Diana cerrava os olhos sempre que parecia que ele ia bater a cabeça em algum móvel devido a lentidão de seus reflexos. Não tinham ideia de como o garoto ia estudar naquele estado, mesmo depois de lavar o rosto com a água gelada três vezes, ele ainda parecia que dormiria se encostasse em algum lugar. Esperaram ele comer pacientemente, com tanta calma que o Park até checava o relógio, tentando entender como ele teria tempo para estudar estando lento daquela forma. 

A resposta veio minutos depois, quando após um copo de café e mãos ágeis organizando o material, o Byun parecia totalmente desperto ao começar a enfiar a cara nos resumos, ficando tão concentrado e elétrico que ChanYeol acabou por soltar uma risada um pouco nervosa.

— Misericórdia. — Diana e o maior disseram juntos, desacreditados demais de que aquela era a mesma pessoa que parecia um zumbi minutos atrás. 

O garoto parecia um robô, completamente programado e certeiro, a expressão concentrada e despreocupada por perceber que já tinha pegado a maior parte do conteúdo. O maior não tinha dúvidas de que ele se sairia bem naquela prova, além de estar muito curioso sobre o café que ele bebia. Olhou para a Quetzal, os olhinhos brilhando em um pedido silencioso para que ela experimentasse o líquido e dissesse como estava. A muito contragosto, ela voou até a área da pequena mesa de centro que estava lotada de papéis e anotações muito bem organizados. A caneca com a bebida quente fora deixada no canto esquerdo da mesa, para que não tivesse o risco de bater a mão e deixar que caísse algo em seus resumos ou em seu tapete novo, era desastrado às vezes.

A Quetzal olhou uma última vez para seu mestre, como se perguntasse se realmente era necessário e apenas recebeu um acenar em resposta. Acreditava que existiam limites sobre as coisas que deveria e não deveria fazer por ele, mas Park ChanYeol sempre a surpreendia com a sua capacidade de ser um mala sem alça. Respirou fundo antes de se inclinar e molhar o bico com o líquido amargo, o sabor grudando em sua língua assim que o provou e bateu as asas em reprovação, voando para longe dali.

— É puro! — A voz doce soou no ouvido de ChanYeol em total desagrado.

— Ele consegue tomar sem açúcar? — Questionou surpreso e choramingou com inveja. — Eu sei que é mais saudável, mas eu gosto tanto do café docinho. 

— E eu não gosto de café. Na próxima, você experimenta. — Ralhou antes de voar para a cozinha e sem dar a chance de o maior retrucar, precisava de água.

Recordá-la de que não gostava de café puro estava na ponta da língua quando notou que ela já não estava mais em seu ombro. Não tinha muito o que fazer, a palavra de Diana era uma ordem, por isso esperaria que o Byun fosse para a faculdade, faria o seu café adoçado do jeito que preferia, lamentando internamente pelo menor ainda não se lembrar dele; ele sabia fazer o café mais gostoso do mundo, do jeitinho que gostava. 

As horas pareciam passar mais lentamente naquele dia, talvez por estar ansioso demais. Achou que depois que o Byun saísse para ir fazer a prova o tempo passaria mais rápido, porém estava tremendamente enganado. Já havia passado todos os canais que tinham no pacote do Byun, bebeu o seu tão desejado café adoçado e foi pesquisar sobre aqueles pôsteres em seu quarto. Descobriu que o menor era o que chamavam de _Otaku_ , além de ser um grande fã da Lady Gaga, Rihanna e amar Sleeping At Last.

— O Google diz que todos tem um amigo gay que gosta da Lady Gaga. — Diana contou o que lia no notebook do garoto.

— Mas não sabemos se ele é gay. — Pontuou enquanto lia mais sobre Naruto.

— Bom, _hétero ele não é_. — Olhou sugestiva para o mestre, que até então estava entretido demais no mangá em suas mãos. Ele apenas ergueu mais o que tinha em mãos, o bastante para esconder o rosto envergonhado antes de voltar a ler, e tudo isso em menos de dois minutos que o menor havia saído. O Deus se sentiu muito desatualizado por nunca ter ouvido falar daquelas coisas antes. Lidava com pessoas todos os dias e nem se perguntava sobre o que gostavam, ou até mesmo conhecia coisas novas que poderiam gostar, como Naruto.

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, ele apenas lendo parte da coleção que o Byun tinha, com as pernas voltadas para o alto e a cabeça apoiada no encosto do sofá, enquanto Diana pesquisava mais sobre a Lady Gaga.

— Bad Romance. — Pronunciou com curiosidade antes de apertar o play para tocar, a música ressoando pelo apartamento. A batida fizera Diana começar a movimentar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, completamente hipnotizada com o videoclipe a sua frente e com a música. O Park não demorou a se juntar a ela, o quadril se movimentando sem que desse conta conforme levantava do sofá para tentar, inutilmente, dançar a coreografia do vídeo.

No final, acharam a discografia de _“A Star Is Born”_ e decidiram ver o filme em algum site pirata descoberto por Diana, encantada demais com toda aquela tecnologia e trapaça on-line. Chegaram à conclusão de que foi uma péssima ideia, já que choraram igual dois bebês no final do filme e ficaram atirados no chão por um bom tempo sem conseguir superar. Já deveria estar perto do Byun chegar, mas nenhum dos dois pensou muito nisso enquanto continuavam deitados no tapete fofo, olhando para o teto e se perguntando como iriam superar aquilo.

Estavam tão imersos na sensação pós-filme que até mesmo esqueceram de mascarar a sua presença e essa foi a primeira cena que o jovem universitário viu quando entrou e trancou a porta. Um homem alto, completamente jogado e usando o que parecia ser uma roupa de monge, já que reconhecia levemente os traços Shaolin nas vestes, similar aos trajes de artes marciais que via nos filmes. A calça do terno tipicamente utilizada no _Kung Fu_ , estava à altura de seus joelhos por conta de seus pés estarem apoiados em sua parede, além de um pássaro com as asas esticadas e as patas para cima em pose similar.

— Quem é você?! — Foi a primeira coisa que perguntou, a mão apertando a maçaneta, pronto para abrir e pedir por socorro. Por que tinha um monge em sua casa, com um passarinho, e como ele havia entrado se tudo estava fechado? Agradecia por não ter precisado levar a mochila, era um peso à menos para comprometer a sua mobilidade na fuga que estava planejando para correr daquele doido.

A voz melodiosa e um pouco grave por conta da surpresa e receio atingiu ambas as criaturas deitadas ao chão, que prontamente se levantaram — em uma velocidade que o humano não conseguira acompanhar — à sua frente, os olhos carregavam um brilho. As asas de Diana tremiam diante da euforia. O maior estava igualmente ansioso, mas conseguia perceber pela postura e expressão, que o menor estava à ponto de chamar a polícia. Não podia culpá-lo, não era todo dia que se encontrava um não tão completo estranho em sua casa. 

— Permita que eu me apresente! — Pediu em um tom suave e um pouco nervoso, aparecendo ao lado do jovem humano tão rápido quanto se levantou. Fora veloz em também o afastar da porta, ficando encostado na mesma para que ele não tentasse fugir ou chamasse muita atenção. — Meu nome é Libertas, sou o Deus da Libertação, mas você me conhece como Park ChanYeol. Nos conhecemos desde a Dinastia Joseon, quando vivi minha vida humana, sou seu melhor amigo e você é um demônio vivendo mais um Domínio Fantástico. — Ficou orgulhoso por ter conseguido falar sobre tudo, quase se esquecendo do detalhe mais importante. — Além de, claro, eu ser o grande amor da sua vida.

Tinha certeza de que se fosse humana, a sua expressão seria de completamente enojada pelo tom sedutor de seu mestre e pelo sorrisinho de galã que ele — tentou — abriu, além da decepção por ele despejar tudo de uma só vez no Byun. Se tinham alguma chance de simpatizar com o menor de primeira, Libertas tinha enfiado tudo aquilo no rabo. O pânico se instalou na cabeça do humano, que longe da porta pelo tal ChanYeol o ter afastado, não conseguiria sair para pedir ajuda de forma alguma.

Precisava organizar os pensamentos, poderia tentar ligar para a polícia, mas não sabia se o tempo de eles chegarem ali era o suficiente para que aquele homem o matasse, embrulhasse ele em seu tapete novinho e se livrasse do corpo em alguma reserva pela cidade. E foi com esse pensamento que o Byun tomou a decisão mais sensata que pensou na hora: ele tentaria, de todas as alternativas.

— Socorro! Tem um maluco aqui! — Começou a gritar enquanto corria para o quarto e se trancava nele, os dois na sala, desnorteados demais com a sua reação para conseguirem fazer algo a tempo. Continuou pedindo por ajuda enquanto discava o número da polícia, sabendo que sua vizinha já deveria estar em casa.

Não era como se fosse totalmente indefeso, seu Taekwondo deveria servir para alguma coisa, mas preferia não se arriscar, não sabia se o cara estava armado ou coisa do tipo. Quando notou que tinha discado o número errado na pressa, foi rápido em desligar a ligação para discar o certo. Mas antes de concluir a chamada, sentiu uma respiração atrás de si, bem em sua nuca; fechou os olhos completamente tenso e se questionando: como? Não ouvira a porta sendo aberta e a janela estava fechada assim como havia deixado. 

O Deus entrou no quarto na intenção de conversar com o Byun, que estava assustado demais. Reuniu coragem para tentar iniciar outra abordagem, não sabia como introduzir aquilo sem ser daquela forma, já que pareceria loucura de todos os jeitos, mas Diana tinha ficado tão irritada que preferira escutá-la e tentar de outro jeito. Chegou a abrir a boca para falar, mas antes que pronunciasse qualquer palavra, levou uma cotovelada bem na região do estômago, a força aplicada o fazendo ficar sem fôlego por alguns segundos; tinha esquecido como BaekHyun era forte.

BaekHyun foi rápido em se afastar do corpo maior, apanhando a primeira coisa que conseguiu no quarto para se defender: um ventilador. Não se orgulhava da escolha da sua arma, mas contava mais com a força física, e sua pouca habilidade, após anos sem praticar o esporte marcial. O Park soltou a respiração se recuperando rápido do golpe, mas ainda estava na defensiva e em alerta ao notar a expressão corporal do Byun; sabia que precisava ser cuidadoso, ele tinha um dom para combates que havia aperfeiçoado conforme os anos. Isso significava que, mesmo que humano e sem se recordar de suas memórias, ele ainda era muito perigoso e habilidoso.

— Quem é você e o que faz na minha casa? — O tom daquela vez fora mais ríspido e grave, evidenciando que já estava sem paciência e na defensiva.

O maior ajeitou a postura ficando ereto antes de, em uma terceira tentativa, abrir a boca para tentar falar algo convincente ou que fosse o suficiente para ele se acalmar e largar aquele ventilador. Entretanto, eles não contavam com _alguém_ ainda mais impaciente que o Byun e que tomou a frente da situação.

— Se acalma, BaekHyun, somos nós, ChanYeol e Diana. — A voz doce o recordara de alguma cantora famosa que gostava, mas não focou muito nisso quando percebeu que não sabia a origem daquele som. 

— Quem disse isso? — Perguntou ainda olhando para o maior, com receio dele estar pregando uma peça em si para o distrair e atacar.

— Eu. — Ouviu a voz mais perto dessa vez. — Olha para o lado.

Foi naquele momento que se lembrou da ave que havia visto antes na sala, assim como entendeu que a origem da voz vinha dela. Não percebeu quando o corpo ficou mole e as vistas escuras. ChanYeol foi rápido em se mover para impedir que o corpo do garoto caísse no chão e olhou um tanto irritado e desesperado para Diana, que havia tomado as rédeas da situação sem que ele concordasse com aquilo.

— Eu sei, foi uma péssima ideia. — Disse ela um tanto frustrada e envergonhada pelo que causou ao humano. 

Recebeu um acenar negativo do maior, ambos erraram, mesmo que um desmaio fosse ruim demais. Segurou o corpo leve entre os braços, decidindo que a melhor opção naquele momento era cuidar dele até que ele acordasse novamente. Foi pensando nisso que ele e Diana o deixaram no quarto, revezando uma vigia enquanto o menor tinha um tecido molhado em sua testa. Não havia passado nem dez minutos do ocorrido quando o Deus notou a movimentação do menor e isso fez a dupla ficar um pouco avoada já que não haviam decidido se usariam abordagem agressiva ou não, o menor acordou rápido demais.

BaekHyun achava que tinha tido um sonho muito estranho. Havia chegado da faculdade e encontrado um estranho que o chamara de demônio e dissera coisas absurdas e estranhas demais, além de um passarinho que falava. A ave falara consigo, o que era completamente impossível e isso o fizera rir enquanto se sentava na cama que nem sabia como tinha chegado, mas achava que tinha sido seu rumo depois de chegar, estava um tanto cansado então deveria ter se deitado para dormir.

Estava convencido o suficiente de que só tinha acontecido isso, quando reparou no pano molhado em seu colo, sua testa ainda úmida indicando que ele tinha caído dali quando se sentou. Aquilo sim era um pouco estranho, mas não se importou muito. Após bocejar, comentou consigo mesmo: “Que sonho maluco, o passarinho falava...”, antes de olhar para o lado.

Estava tudo bem e sob controle, com exceção daquele mesmo homem encostado na parede com os braços cruzados e a ave que falava em seu ombro, ambos encarando-o de forma séria. Não precisavam se olhar para concordar em usar a abordagem agressiva, ChanYeol já tinha ido direto ao ponto, não tinham motivos para enrolação.

— Sim, eu falo. Mas você precisa se acalmar, porque somente você pode nos ver no momento, então ninguém vai acreditar se você tentar contar. — Confirmou o passarinho, para o desespero do Byun, que tinha os olhos arregalados daquela vez, principalmente após a explicação do Quetzal falante.

— Quer que eu prove que sou um Deus? Olha o que eu sei fazer! — Foi a vez do maior causar um desmaio no humano ao flutuar no quarto de cabeça para baixo, ficando com o corpo ereto enquanto os pés estavam encostados no teto. — Acho que ele está lidando bem.

O tom irônico irritou os ouvidos de Diana, mas não poderia fazer muito naquela situação. Não tinham jeitos mais fáceis de dizer tudo aquilo na opinião dela, não quando tinham pouco tempo para uma abordagem menos desesperada. Só restava esperar o menor acordar para que pudessem conversar melhor e tudo ficaria bem, sabia que iriam resolver tudo logo. Eles eram grandes amigos, nada mudaria aquilo.

  
  


✰

  
  


Voltar àquela construção o trazia lembranças de alguns meses atrás, quando não se sentia pronto para levar a vida sem os encontros semanais com a Dra. Kang. O acompanhamento psicológico fora uma das suas melhores decisões em relação à sua saúde nos últimos anos e só decidira passar as sessões semanais para mensais quando se sentira melhor e mais estável. Ainda assim, mantinha contato frequente com a psicóloga, uma mulher jovem e paciente, alguém que sempre fora cuidadosa, gentil e uma das melhores da cidade apesar de ser considerada nova no ramo. Para BaekHyun, ela era a melhor. Tentou a todo custo ignorar os dois supostos seres celestiais, como fez por todo o caminho até a clínica psiquiátrica que costumava frequentar há dois anos. Escutava suas vozes entrando como zumbidos em seu ouvido, o que o deixava sentindo-se um pouco tonto. Desde que entendera seu destino, elas se tornaram ainda mais barulhentas. 

Foi até a secretária conhecida perguntar pela sua antiga psicóloga enquanto os dois tentavam a todo custo o convencer de que não estava imaginando coisas. Foi notificado de que a profissional não estava na cidade naquele dia e que só voltaria na semana seguinte e que, mesmo com o horário apertado, eles poderiam tentar encaixá-lo. O desânimo e quase desespero no rosto do menor compadeceu a secretária, que pediu que ele aguardasse um momento para ver se tinha algum profissional com o horário livre naquele momento. Seu desânimo vinha um pouco pelo fato de que não veria Kang Seulgi, que mesmo sempre mantendo a relação profissional, era como uma amiga para ele. Além de que, aguentar o falatório dos outros dois o deixava mais perto da sensação de que enlouqueceria. 

Observou a moça dar um telefonema antes de sumir para o corredor de acesso às salas, provavelmente para procurar alguém disponível. Encostou a cabeça no estofado do sofá que tinha na sala de espera, fechando os olhos por alguns minutos para tentar relaxar e organizar seus pensamentos. Os acompanhantes ficaram quietos daquela vez ao notarem como ele parecia abalado. Sentiam-se um tanto culpados, além de que já estavam ali, não podiam contrariar o humano no que ele achava ser melhor para si. De certa forma havia sido bom, já que ele se sentiria mais insano se falasse com eles em um ambiente público. Permaneceu na mesma posição por alguns minutos até ouvir seu nome ser chamado. Ficou um pouco confuso quando não encontrou a secretária de antes — e sim um homem com estatura mediana e um rosto mais sério, o procurando pela sala —, mas concluiu que ela devia estar conversando com algum profissional antes de voltar ao seu posto. 

Acenou assim que notou os olhos dele em sua direção e sorriu para cumprimentá-lo quando ele fez o mesmo.

— Byun BaekHyun, certo? Eu sou o Dr. Lee JiHyun. Por favor, me acompanhe até minha sala. — Pediu ao voltar a entrar pela porta, guiando o menor que o seguiu para uma das salas do final no corredor. — Fique à vontade.

Disse simpático assim que entraram em sua sala, esperando que seu paciente entrasse para fechar a porta. Familiarizado com o ambiente, BaekHyun se dirigiu até o sofá tão aconchegante quanto o que tinha na recepção, se acomodando ali enquanto o psicólogo se sentava em uma cadeira à sua frente. O cômodo era um tanto bonito, beirando ao paradisíaco, com os móveis feitos de bambu e a decoração alinhada e interligada com a paisagem do local, aconchegante demais aos olhos do Byun.

— Fiquei sabendo que você não frequenta a clínica já faz um tempo. — Disse para iniciar o diálogo antes de voltar o olhar para o rapaz. — Como você está se sentindo?

Não estava acostumado com outro profissional que não fosse a Kang, o que causou um desconforto e estranhamento sutil no jovem adulto que reparava em todos os detalhes da sala, menos no profissional. Observava a textura da parede e os quadros bonitos que a enfeitavam, enquanto tomava coragem para dar abertura a ele. Demorou alguns minutos até que reunisse coragem suficiente para começar a dialogar com ele, mas a postura paciente o convenceu depois de um tempo. Só precisava não olhar em seus olhos, causavam um sentimento negativo que não entendia. 

— Um pouco estranho e ansioso, eu acho. — Colocou a mão na testa, um pouco perdido no que responder e em como conversar sobre aquilo. Mais uma vez sentia a falta da Dra. Kang, se aquilo persistisse, tentaria um horário com ela na próxima semana.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa para estar aqui hoje? Você parece ter vindo com urgência e fora de horário. — O tom de Ji Hyun era neutro e como não se conheciam, ele não tinha muito conhecimento sobre o seu tratamento, tirando o que ficava salvo ali.

— É um pouco diferente. — Começou com um sorriso um pouco tímido, parando de reparar nos quadros bonitos que a sala tinha para tomar coragem e falar sobre o que havia acontecido com ele. — Hoje eu vi uma pessoa no meu apartamento e suspeitei que fosse um ladrão no primeiro momento, mas todas as trancas do meu apartamento estavam perfeitas, sem qualquer sinal de arrombamento também. E esse homem, ele era muito rápido e conseguia flutuar no ar? Se fosse um sonho, o chamaria de Peter Pan.

Observou ele anotar algumas coisas em um caderno de porte médio e mordeu o canto da boca para descontar seu nervosismo. Preferiu não falar sobre a ave falante naquele momento, não se sentia pronto.

— E há quanto tempo você o vê? 

— Faz umas cinco horas no máximo. — Recebeu um acenar em concordância.

— Você já o viu antes, ou outras pessoas? Acha que tem a possibilidade de ser alguém relacionado à sua infância? Algumas crianças podem ter amigos imaginários.

A calma que ele emanava deixou o Byun mais relaxado para poder responder suas perguntas, a forma natural como ele conversava consigo o deixara menos tímido. O único problema foi que o seu relaxamento foi momentâneo, porque do nada, ChanYeol apareceu na janela, se sentando sobre ela enquanto Diana voava por todo o cômodo até pousar próxima a si, no braço do sofá. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Mesmo que por muito pouco tempo, tinha se esquecido da presença deles.

— Você não está louco BaekHyun. — Insistiu ChanYeol.

— Não, essa foi a única vez e ele foi o único. Um instante. — Pediu sem graça antes de olhar com uma carranca e desespero para o homem sentado na janela. — Cala a boca, ChanYeol! — Praticamente implorou antes de voltar seus olhos para o psicólogo, que parecia analisar a situação. — Voltando, ele apareceu hoje do nada e falando um monte de coisas estranhas, eu nunca o vi antes, sério.

— Então ele está aqui agora? — Questionou fazendo mais anotações. — Se quiser, podemos falar sobre o que conversaram, caso se sinta bem.

— Sim. — Disse ainda olhando para o maior que parecia emburrado. — E podemos conversar sobre isso em uma outra oportunidade? Nem mesmo eu compreendi direito o que aconteceu.

Foi sincero e o homem devolveu a resposta em um olhar compreensivo antes de sorrir e voltar o olhar concentrado em si.

— Certo, nesse caso, você poderia me dizer onde ele está?

— Ali na janela, _tá_ acenando pra você. — A voz entediada do Byun fez a expressão emburrada do maior voltar, não acreditava que ele realmente achava que estava louco. Ok, tinha que admitir que aquilo até tinha um certo grau de sentido, mas não era o caso e ele não o deixara explicar direito sobre nada.

— Oi, ChanYeol! — O médico saudou, acenando para a janela, a região indicada pelo paciente. Por nunca ter tido uma consulta com BaekHyun antes e não saber muito sobre ele além de que já tinha sido um paciente frequente, não sabia a melhor forma de abordagem para que ele se sentisse confortável.

— Cara. — Comentou ChanYeol olhando o homem com o qual Byun estava fazendo a sessão e respirou fundo. — Caso eu não fosse real, ele ia parecer um retardado assim. 

— Ele disse que, apesar de ele ser real, você parece um retardado por estar falando com o nada. Peço desculpas pela falta de educação dele. — Pediu um tanto envergonhado, por ter realmente verbalizado o que ouviu do maior e, principalmente, pelo que ele havia dito. 

Tudo o que recebeu foi o silêncio, o profissional não sabia se sentia-se ofendido, surpreso ou se achava a situação um pouco cômica. Resolveu deixar aquilo para trás e prosseguir com a consulta:

— Você acha que algo pode ter acarretado isso?

Realmente não sabia. Se parasse para pensar, por mais que tivesse alguns momentos difíceis em que achou que não conseguiria superar, ou conseguir aguentar, nunca tinha acontecido de imaginar alguma pessoa como aconteceu. Isso era algo muito novo e não sabia por qual razão estava o imaginando, era verdade que sempre fora sozinho em grande parte de sua vida, mas não sabia se teria chegado àquele ponto por conta desse sentimento de solidão.

— Talvez eu ser… um pouco sozinho? — Era mais um questionamento para si do que para o outro, estava um pouco confuso sobre o que responder. — Eu não sei.

— Você se sente sozinho, BaekHyun?

— Sim. — Com a expressão preocupada, ChanYeol analisou o Byun. A resposta certeira havia doído mais do que esperava.

Quando criança, BaekHyun sempre havia sido muito comunicativo e espontâneo, mas conforme os séculos, tornara-se cada vez mais recluso e reservado. O rapaz tinha melhorado bastante naquilo desde suas sessões com Kang Seulgi, mostrando uma evolução bastante positiva, mesmo que ainda fosse tímido, o que ajudou muito a sua relação profissional e acadêmica. Começara a tentar se soltar mais em seu trabalho e conforme o tempo, tinha dado muito certo, e passara a sentir-se bem. Também costumava ficar muito ansioso e nervoso quando tinha provas e, principalmente, apresentações de seminários. Uma vez chegou a ter uma crise e isso havia deixado a profissional muito preocupada, mas com o tempo isso foi melhorando ao ponto de se sentir seguro e diminuir as consultas. Agora até possuía alguns colegas de faculdade que gostavam de jogar conversa fora. No entanto, ainda não possuía um laço verdadeiramente forte com alguém e não tinha família, era apenas ele e isso às vezes tornava-se um pouco sufocante. 

— Não acredita que ele possa ser real? — Saiu do transe de seus pensamentos com a pergunta do psicólogo, o cenho franzido por estar pensativo demais, e agora confuso. 

O súbito interesse de novo em seu mestre deixou Diana um pouco alerta, já que achava que ele iria focar no sentimento de solidão do humano.

— Você acredita? — Rebateu BaekHyun um pouco confuso.

— Não importa no que eu acredito e sim no que você sente. — Se ajeitou na poltrona antes de continuar. — Ele aparece somente para você.

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, frustrado, e um pouco perdido sobre aquilo. Se lembrava de ter ouvido sobre aquilo por parte do pássaro, de que somente ele podia vê-los, mas achava um pouco estranho ele ser tão certeiro sobre aquilo.

— Você se considera religioso, BaekHyun? — A voz voltou a chamar sua atenção e ele abaixou as mãos para olhar Ji Hyun. Piscou algumas vezes para tentar entender o que ele queria com aquilo. — Dizem que quando você clama por um Deus, ele pode atender ao seu pedido.

Certo, aquela conversa estava sendo uma viagem. Tinha ido em busca de um profissional para conseguir entender a situação e manter seus pés no chão, não para ficar ainda mais confuso com uma abordagem estranha como aquela. Nem conseguia entender como chegara naquele ponto, já que tinham começado tão bem e ele estava começando a se sentir mais confortável. Olhou para ChanYeol, que tinha a atenção voltada ao homem de forma ameaçadora; ele não tinha ideia do porquê. Cada vez piorava e ele só queria voltar para o dia anterior.

— Eu acho melhor deixarmos isso para outro dia. — Praticamente correu da sala ao se levantar esboçando um sorriso nervoso, sendo acompanhado pelo psicólogo, que parecia conter o desespero na expressão calma, para fora da sala. Não tinha planejado que BaekHyun fugisse tão cedo, mas tudo tinha saído melhor do que esperava.

— Senhor Byun? Caso queira voltar outro dia quando se sentir preparado e mais à vontade, estarei à disposição. — Insistiu na recepção, recebendo um acenar do jovem. A secretária ainda não estava ali, mas não pensou muito quando tomou rumo à saída do local, passando rápido pela porta.

O Park ficara para trás, observando as costas do tal psicólogo com uma carranca ainda maior do que antes. Este não demorou a se virar para voltar à sua sala após o Byun sair da clínica, seguindo seu caminho como se não notasse a presença de ChanYeol. Isso até ele esbarrar em seu ombro perto da porta que dava ao corredor das salas, olhando para frente e esboçando um sorriso de canto que deixou o maior desconcertado por alguns segundos, voltando a olhar suas costas que se distanciavam cada vez mais, porém sua presença ainda permanecia muito marcante no ambiente. Voltou a piscar os olhos, tentando entender o que havia sido aquilo, ainda travado na recepção.

— Ele praticamente falou: _“Fica esperta cadela.”_ — Murmurou Diana em um comentário, a porta se fechando ao fundo num baque silencioso.

— Por que está me chamando de cadela? — Franziu o cenho, um tanto ofendido e sem conseguir esboçar reação por estar pensativo demais na situação.

— É como os jovens falam na internet, somos velhos, precisamos nos modernizar, Libertas. — Preferiu não responder sobre aquilo, apenas gravou o sorriso ameaçador e banhado de malícia do psicólogo na memória.

Voltou a seguir o Byun porta à fora, o encontrando parado com os olhos fechados e puxando o ar com calma. Depois daquilo, sentia que deveria fazer o mesmo para tentar se acalmar, a certeza de que os servos de Azazel sabiam o paradeiro do Byun, cada vez mais próxima.

Foi um alívio para BaekHyun sentir o vento em seu rosto, aquele simples ato trazendo ar novamente aos seus pulmões, ar este que parecia que havia sido retirado durante toda aquela sessão. Podia ser apenas uma impressão, mas aquela sessão havia sido um pouco mais intensa e talvez mais comprometedora do que as que estava acostumado. 

Isso fora percebido também por Diana e ChanYeol, que ainda pensando nisso, não demorou a pedir para que a Quetzal seguisse aquele doutor. Algo que ela faria com prazer, achara tudo suspeito demais, praticamente explícito, após o que presenciou na saída, mas preferiu investigar a situação antes de chegar à qualquer conclusão.

— Vá. — ChanYeol usou um tom mais baixo para que não chamasse a atenção do menor, que parecia estar estressado o bastante. Ato totalmente falho, mesmo tentando ser discreto, aquilo não passou despercebido pelos sentidos atentos do Byun. 

Estranhou quando ele continuou em silêncio, sem fazer qualquer pergunta sobre o paradeiro da Quetzal, mas fazia sentido já que não acreditava que eles eram reais. Apressou o passo para que conseguisse o acompanhar, quando ele começou a andar. As pernas curtas pareciam ser velozes demais conforme caminhava e o menor demonstrava não querer companhia. Não admitiria em voz alta, mas aquela rejeição o deixava um pouco triste, além de que, fazê-lo chegar ao ponto de procurar um profissional, não era lá considerado muito positivo para eles.

— Uma hora você vai precisar conversar comigo, BaekHyun.

— Não, eu não vou.

Rebateu de forma cortante, o bastante para que o Park ficasse em silêncio durante o caminho todo até o barzinho de esquina em que o Byun trabalhava, um bem popular no bairro por ser um ambiente tranquilo e familiar. As paredes em tom de amarelo traziam uma alegria ao local, o que contrastava com a decoração bonita que a senhora Kim — esposa de seu chefe — escolhera para o local, as toalhas floridas e os móveis em um tom escuro trazendo aconchego ao ambiente praieiro. Era comum ver algumas famílias reunidas para assistir à algum canal de esportes enquanto as crianças brincavam e se empanturravam com os pratos deliciosos feitos por ela. Era um espaço tranquilo e proveitoso para o jovem, ele se divertia demais com o casal de donos e os outros colegas, além ainda dos momentos em que se apresentava, algo que gostava de fazer e que o ajudava com a sua timidez.

BaekHyun avistou o estabelecimento no fim da rua, já um pouco movimentado pela clientela fixa que tinha, as orquídeas azuis contrastando com a decoração bonita e casual do local. Percebeu também que o maior ainda estava consigo e não queria ter que lidar com aquilo enquanto trabalhava, precisava do seu tempo para pensar.

— Você precisa parar de me seguir. — Disse sério, incomodado com a presença do maior.

— Só quando você parar um pouco para me escutar.

— Você não existe, não tenho o que escutar.

Após essa fala, apressou o passo para que se distanciasse de ChanYeol. O que não foi tão difícil, o tal Deus parecia atingido com sua frase quando o olhou sobre o ombro, para saber se ele tinha sumido ou parado de o seguir. Sentiu-se um pouco culpado por alguns segundos, mas afastou esses pensamentos para não ceder a algo que só existia em sua mente.

De certa forma, aquilo surtira efeito, visto que quando chegou ao estabelecimento, não tinha mais ninguém em sua cola. Ignorou a sensação estranha de culpa e decepção, uma decepção um tanto estranha já que ele queria que o maior se afastasse, então não fazia sentido se sentir um pouco triste pela falta do maior ali. Fechou os olhos para que conseguisse foco novamente, ele precisava se concentrar no trabalho e depois pensaria em uma solução para tudo aquilo, poderia tentar uma outra consulta com o psicólogo daquela tarde ou esperar pela Kang. 

Tinha em mente que precisava lidar com aquilo, mas não queria fazer isso naquele momento. Entrou pela porta dos fundos, encontrando a senhora Yoon preparando os vegetais que usariam nas receitas e sorriu ao cumprimentá-la, jogando conversa fora por poucos minutos até ir cumprimentar o chefe, que deixou um pouco o caixa para poder ajudar a esposa. Logo, outros cozinheiros chegariam para ajudá-la, mas sabia que o senhor gostava de cozinhar com a esposa.

— Que bom que chegou, BaekHyun! Você pode tirar o lixo e cuidar um pouco do caixa? Estou fazendo os molhos agora. — Pediu enquanto preparava o molho doce de pimenta vermelha que usariam mais tarde para o tteokbokki.

— Claro!

Para ser sincero, odiava tirar o lixo, apesar de sentir-se muito aliviado sempre que fazia isso. Deixou a porta dos fundos aberta para que pudesse pegar ambos os sacos na cozinha, separados em recicláveis e orgânicos. Tirou um por um sem pressa, para deixar uma pilha organizada ao lado da saída, o lixo orgânico separado — que não era muito, porque o casal evitava desperdícios —, por conta da taxa que a população pagava caso não fosse descartado corretamente.

Estava pronto para voltar quando notou ChanYeol entrando no beco em que estava, as mãos atrás das costas parecendo um pouco tímido. 

Acontece que aquela situação também não era fácil para ele, especialmente lidar com a memória e os bloqueios de BaekHyun, que sempre criavam uma barreira entre e contra eles mesmos, porém entendia que aquela era a forma do menor fugir de algo — que ele ainda não sabia o que era. 

Não tinha a menor vontade em aparecer entre os humanos, porque era perigoso demais à segurança do menor. Depois do episódio com o profissional de mais cedo, ele estava bem mais alerta, foi um dos motivos que o levou a fazer aquele pedido à Diana. Mas também sabia que devia algum tipo de prova para que ele conseguisse confiar em si. Não teria abertura na vida de BaekHyun se ele realmente acreditasse que ChanYeol era algo que sua mente havia inventado. 

— Você quer que eu prove que sou real? — Parou em sua frente, antes que ele entrasse pelas portas dos fundos, algo que tentou assim que se aproximou mais. Aquilo deixou o Byun um tanto irritado, porque, além de que precisava _muito_ lavar as mãos, achou que poderia fugir daquilo por mais um tempo.

— Sim. — Respondeu simplista, já que obviamente queria uma prova de que não estava tão maluco quanto pensava. — Mas estou tentado a dizer não, ninguém merece um cara de pau como você. — Completou, deixando o Deus com a boca aberta em descrença e horror para trás, quando voltou ao estabelecimento indo direto para o banheiro dos funcionários, lavar as mãos.

— Vai se arrepender de dizer isso mais tarde. — Levou um susto quando o Park apareceu atrás de si no pequeno cubículo, se aproximando o suficiente para sentir o peitoral do maior colar em suas costas. — E trago spoilers importantíssimos sobre essa frase: _você merece._ — Gostou bastante de usar a palavra _“spoiler”_ na frase. Talvez Diana estivesse certa, se modernizar não parecia tão ruim assim.

O cochicho em seu ouvido antes de ser deixado sozinho causou uma mistura de raiva e arrepios pelo corpo do menor. Raiva porque ele não tinha o direito ou intimidade de o abordar daquela forma, mas principalmente porque tinha tido um efeito estranho em seu corpo e não gostava nem um pouco daquilo. Percebeu isso claramente enquanto trabalhava, ao repassar o dia em sua mente desde a primeira vez que o viu. Poderia ter simplesmente empurrado o maior quando ele apareceu na porta, mas seu corpo não obedecera e não era apenas por conta da surpresa ou do medo, mas sim porque se sentia estranhamente confortável com ele. Sentia-se confortável quando estavam trocando farpas, enquanto assistia ele parecer frustrado por conta da sua falta de credibilidade ou olhando para a carinha de cachorrinho sem dono que ele tinha. Aquele cara parecia extremamente adorável e cuidadoso, o que fazia com que ficasse surpreso pelos pequenos momentos mais comprometedores que ele proporcionara, como o de minutos atrás no banheiro. E o que mais o deixava curioso é que não parecia que ele fazia isso por falta de paciência e sim porque o tratava como íntimo. Às vezes, quando estava distraído demais em encher o saco de ChanYeol, quase caía nessa ladainha também.

Balançou a perna um tanto ansioso pelo que ele faria, caso realmente fosse fazer algo. Não viu o Park desde então e já estava chegando ao final do expediente. Não deveria criar expectativas no final das contas e foi por isso que voltou a se concentrar no trabalho, servindo os clientes e rindo das crianças brincando no palco. 

Estava terminando de atender um cliente no caixa quando viu um homem, conhecido até demais para apenas uma tarde, subir no palco parecendo um tanto tímido e nervoso. A prova veio quando tocou os dedos no microfone, as orelhas avermelhadas indicando que ele estava com _muita_ vergonha.

Acabou por soltar uma risada baixa, ficando tão concentrado na visão do maior que quase se esquecera de entregar o troco aos clientes, estes que também estavam olhando curiosos naquela direção. Isso passaria completamente despercebido caso a ficha do Byun não tivesse caído naquele momento: eles estavam _vendo_ ChanYeol. Ele era mesmo real e o mais preocupante de tudo: tinha chances de ele estar dizendo a verdade. Aquilo caiu em sua mente como uma avalanche, o deixando petrificado por alguns segundos até ouvir sua voz, ainda incrédulo demais para acreditar.

— Boa noite a todos! Me chamo Park ChanYeol e vim a pedido do meu melhor amigo, Byun BaekHyun, me apresentar para vocês. Essa é uma das músicas favoritas dele, espero que gostem. — Abriu um pequeno sorriso, sem notar quando ele olhou para si nas últimas palavras, as mãos tremendo ao ver que BaekHyun entendera o recado de que ChanYeol esperava que ele gostasse também.

Ficou boquiaberto ao vê-lo segurar um violino em mãos, se ajeitando no banco pequeno demais para seu corpo, no palco. As crianças pareciam estar encantadas, por conta de o instrumento não ser usual por ali, além das vestes que causava estranhamento em todos no local. O Senhor Yoon havia saído da cozinha assim que escutou “melhor amigo” e o nome do funcionário na mesma frase, já que nunca havia conhecido um amigo do Byun antes.

Observou um tanto hipnotizado quando ele encaixou o violino em cima da clavícula esquerda, levemente apoiado em seu ombro esquerdo e a palma envolvendo sutilmente o instrumento. Apesar de envergonhado, o Park parecia extremamente relaxado ao posicionar-se da maneira correta, o braço acompanhando a direção de seu pé e os primeiros toques delicados nos acordes causou um pequeno rebuliço entre os clientes. O dono conseguia ver o encanto e admiração no olhar de todos no local, especialmente do rapaz que parecia estar em outro mundo enquanto olhava para o homem dedilhando o violino num ritmo um tanto animado e desconhecido para todos.

Ninguém reconheceu _“I Can’t Give You Anything But Love”_ de Cliff Edwards exceto o Byun, e o Park achava muito pouco provável que até mesmo ele fosse se lembrar, pela música ser dos anos 20. Mas surpreendentemente, ele se recordava com muita clareza, os lábios sibilando a música junto do Park, a antiga canção americana, do cantor popular para a época. Não sabia qual era a magia que aquele homem fazia, mas era como se não estivesse mais naquele espaço consideravelmente pequeno com seus clientes ao redor.

  
  


✰

  
  


A construção parecia antiga aos olhos desacostumados do Byun, a iluminação do local voltada ao palco onde o maior se apresentava com dançarinas vestidas em seus _bodies_ cheio de babados, dançando ao seu lado, o clima burlesco e animado do local deixando o menor entusiasmado demais. Conseguia ouvir vozes ao fundo num idioma que não compreendeu de primeira, até que se sentiu familiarizado com o francês e as frases de pessoas tão animadas quanto ele. Sentiu seus olhos quase se fecharem, um sorriso largo no rosto, a movimentação do local em apreciação à ChanYeol o contagiando também.

— _Mas eu estou disposto a esperar, querida. Seu pequeno companheiro, querida, não vá se esquecer._ — Cantou junto do maior, o coração batendo mais acelerado e os olhos fechados, pela letra lembrá-lo de algo familiar, ainda que não soubesse o quê. 

Demorou um pouco para notar que sua voz soava um pouco feminina demais e que seu inglês tinha um sotaque carregado e diferente para si. Foi então que abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo, confuso, reparando o vestido longo num tom bege perfeitamente encaixado em seu corpo, o tecido chegando até seus pés calçados em saltos bonitos e pontudos. A riqueza de detalhes, desde os babados até a costura, deixou o menor impressionado por um momento, até que ele ergueu as mãos notando que possuía unhas mais pontudas e a pele em um tom mais escuro e brilhoso. 

Colocou as mãos em seu corpo — confuso demais por não ser ele, e ao mesmo tempo sentir que era ele —, notando a anatomia feminina do mesmo.

A música já estava distante e seus pensamentos nublados enquanto escutava algumas pessoas perguntando se estava bem, o idioma sendo compreendido perfeitamente, sem qualquer resquício da estranheza que tivera inicialmente. Sua cabeça estava em um estado letárgico, um completo alvoroço, e quase não conseguia ouvir nada ao seu redor, cenas e mais cenas embaralhadas passando em sua mente como flashes até parar em uma mão estendida, o corpo alinhado vestido em um suspensório bonito e cinza. 

— BaekHyun? — A voz de ChanYeol o acordou daquele transe, a mão estendida sendo reconhecida pelo humano no exato momento, era a mesma mão estendida a si naquelas cenas e memórias confusas.

— O que está acontecendo comigo? — Perguntou baixo e o Deus apenas sorriu em compreensão.

— Seu expediente acabou, vamos? — Quase recusou a mão que queria tocar na dele, com receio de que fosse se sentir incomodado, mas ele foi mais rápido em segurá-la e BaekHyun pôde notar como ele tremia e suava frio.

— Para onde vamos?

Não obteve resposta. Foi guiado pelo homem estranho, que vestia aquelas roupas incomuns e engraçadas, como se tivesse saído de um filme, o violino largado no palco e os olhos curiosos e preocupados em sua direção. Se despediu rápido dos donos do bar quando saiu pela entrada da frente junto de ChanYeol, sem entender como aquela pessoa tão desconhecida podia ser familiar para si. Não sabia para onde estavam indo e nem as intenções de ChanYeol quando ele perguntou se tinha dinheiro para o metrô. Se deixou levar sem conseguir pensar em mais nada além daquela palma quente que apertava sua mão de forma firme, como se tentasse acalmá-lo ou mostrar que ele estava seguro.

Sabia que já tinha sentido aquele calor antes — em algum momento de sua vida —, vindo daquele estranho que possuía um sorriso convencido e acolhedor, tão quente como o verão.

  
  


✰

  
  


Só podia ter ficado louco por seguir um estranho — que até poucas horas atrás somente ele via — pela vegetação bonita da floresta, subindo a costa naquele horário da noite. Era a única certeza que tinha desde que ele havia o convencido a pegar o ônibus no último horário era de que, sempre que ouvisse o meme _“vozes da minha cabeça”_ , nunca mais iria rir. Se arrependia de não ter ido para casa após sair do trabalho, indo se aventurar num dos lugares mais bonitos da cidade, mas que não deixava de ser perigoso também por conta do horário. O violão em suas costas, não era tão pesado, mas conforme o corpo sedentário seguia o Park, sentia que ele ficava mais pesado, assim como seu corpo.

ChanYeol mal acreditou quando chegaram em uma parte mais plana da paisagem, adaptada com algumas estruturas de pedra, e bancos muito mais confortáveis do que a primeira vez que estiveram ali, mesmo que o maior gostasse mais do cenário antigo. Diferente do que pensou, ao invés de ir para um dos bancos, BaekHyun apenas apoiou o violão na grama fofa antes de se jogar nela com os braços e pernas abertos, parecendo cansado demais para pensar direito em qualquer coisa.

Além de ser um maluco que dizia ser seu melhor amigo, — que o chamara de demônio e ainda jurava ser o grande amor da sua vida —, ele ainda havia convencido BaekHyun a andar tudo aquilo; devia estar ficando muito louco. E como se não bastasse, ChanYeol havia contado uma história muito louca sobre aquela sua tal _“vida passada”_. Caso existisse mesmo a possibilidade de ele ser um demônio, devia de ser um muito burro para dar corda à ele. A respiração demorou a normalizar e o Park só conseguia prender a risada diante da vontade de fazer alguma piada, diferente de quando o via como demônio, BaekHyun humano estava mais fora de forma do que imaginava. 

— Abre os olhos, Byun. — Pediu quando notou que ele estava mais calmo, e se sentou ao lado dele no gramado. BaekHyun apenas negou o pedido com os olhos ainda fechados, a respiração cada vez mais regular e o corpo relaxado. Se desatou a rir quando notou que Byun BaekHyun estava quase dormindo só por conta de ter subido alguns metros de morro. Ele era inacreditável. — Anda logo, BaekHyun.

A insistência fez o jovem universitário abrir seus olhos no mais puro sentimento de ódio, pronto para mandar aquele cara ir visitar lugares nada educativos, quando foi pego de surpresa com uma visão muito bonita do céu que o deixara encantado o suficiente para se esquecer de mandar ChanYeol ir “cutucar o ânus e girar uma pomba nele”. Olhou o maior pelo canto do olho, um tanto desconfiado, já que nunca havia ido ali mesmo tendo morado a vida toda naquela cidade —, pelo menos não que se lembrasse. Logo, não tinha chances daquilo ter sido tirado de sua cachola, o que tornava tudo mais maluco e bizarro.

Conseguia ouvir o som de ondas ao fundo, algo que seria extremamente relaxante caso não precisasse lidar com o sorriso convencido de Park ChanYeol. Cerrou os olhos, pronto para ensinar aquele tal Deus abusado como caíam no soco por ali, mas ele foi mais rápido ao apanhar o violão da capa, apoiando-o em seu colo logo em seguida. 

— Eu te chamei aqui para tocar para você, nada mais justo do que usar isso para me proteger da sua vontade de me bater. — Comentou enquanto se arriscava a dedilhar algumas das cordas, procurando pela melodia certa.

— Quem disse que eu ia te socar? _Tá_ meio emocionado, Park? — Mentiu na cara dura enquanto cutucava sua cintura várias vezes, resultando em um Park revirando os olhos e recebendo um beliscão da parte do menor. — E ainda fica revirando os olhos para mim.

— Não tenho paciência com mentirosos.

— Como convive com você mesmo?

— E quando que eu menti?

— Quando disse que só eu podia ver você.

— _No momento._ — O lembrou, recebendo um bufar impaciente como resposta.

— Então se eu te perguntasse se fui uma mulher em outra vida, você juraria de pé junto dizer a verdade? — Ainda estava desacreditado naquilo.

— Sim, você também foi mulher em algumas outras. — Completou ao sorrir quando achou a melodia correta da música.

— Sinceramente… — Soltou o ar pela boca, um tanto exausto daquela conversa sem sentido. O pior de tudo era que ele parecia sempre ser sincero e não parecia ser completamente fruto de sua cabeça, já que outras pessoas conseguiram vê-lo naquela noite, embora não soubesse até onde o maior estava sendo verdadeiro. — Eu era bonita?

Acabou cedendo naquele momento, um tanto curioso — como sempre fora — sobre a sua tal versão feminina francesa. Quase ficou envergonhado com o sorriso galanteador e admirado que ganhou de ChanYeol, que parecia um pouco nostálgico ao lembrar daqueles tempos.

— Você sempre foi a mulher mais linda que eu vi em cada uma das suas vidas, mas a francesa em especial, foi a mais bela de todas. 

Mordeu o canto da boca ao ouvir a resposta, os olhos voltados para a paisagem acima enquanto pensava sobre aquilo. Novamente, ele parecia simplista e sincero demais, o que o deixava ainda mais confuso sobre tudo. Se recordava do que sentira no trabalho, de como seu físico havia mudado, do cenário de época, um tanto burlesco e as frases de fundo no idioma francês. Caso fosse a intenção do maior convencê-lo de que tudo que havia contado era verdade, ele estava ganhando alguns pontos, por mais que odiasse admitir que tudo parecia ser absurdo demais.

Sua mente viajou para outro lugar assim que a voz doce soou cantando _“Someone To Watch Over Me”_ da cantora Gertrude Lawrence, o tom rouco o levando para outra dimensão assim que fechou os olhos para apreciá-la. Começava a acreditar que ele estava certo sobre algumas coisas, já que aquela música nunca fora escutada por si antes, mas a letra parecia gravada em sua memória e não pôde deixar de cantarolar a mesma junto ao Deus, que ficara bem satisfeito com aquilo. A possibilidade de as coisas serem mais rápidas daquela vez causara uma esperança grandiosa em Libertas, que torcia para que desse certo daquela vez.

Mal percebera quando haviam encerrado a música, absorto demais naquele momento, como se as vozes ainda estivessem cantando em conjunto, numa bela harmonia. O pé do menor ainda se movia no ritmo da música e o Park ainda dedilhava o violão na intenção de prolongar aquele momento familiar e confortável que se apossou deles. A verdade era que o Byun beirava à sonolência conforme relaxava, e o maior sabia que ele não iria durar muito. Sentia-se da mesma forma, já que não tinha descansado direito nas últimas semanas. Decidiu se arriscar em um diálogo, familiar demais entre eles — ansioso para ouvir a resposta que cada vez mais se tornava frequente conforme as vidas em que o encontrava.

— Você acha que é possível ficar com alguém para sempre, BaekHyun? — O menor sentiu-se nostálgico em escutar aquilo, como se já houvesse escutado aquela frase várias vezes ao longo de sua vida, mesmo sem nunca ter feito isso antes. Porém, caso ChanYeol realmente estivesse dizendo a verdade, de fato BaekHyun já deveria ter ouvido aquela pergunta antes.

Franziu a testa antes de fechar os olhos, pensativo demais naquela pergunta, mais concentrado em tentar se lembrar de onde ouvira aquilo antes. Parecia que tinha algo, no fundo de sua memória e, mesmo com todas as suas tentativas frustradas em tentar se recordar e trazer algum resquício à tona, não obteve sucesso algum. Soltou a respiração pela boca em um bufar alto, um tanto frustrado e o Park apenas pode sorrir de leve ao admirar seu rosto; o fato de se esforçar para se lembrar de algo já era um bom avanço para as poucas horas que estavam juntos, muito mais do que nas vezes anteriores.

— Sim. — Respondeu por fim, ao parar de tentar puxar o que não conseguia na memória e voltar seus olhos para o céu. Não havia pensado muito na resposta em si, talvez se parasse para pensar melhor, a sua escolha seria diferente, mas foi a mais sincera em que conseguira chegar. E também havia sido a resposta mais firme que o maior já tinha recebido, com tanta convicção que ele mesmo decidiu acreditar, um sorriso se abrindo nos lábios poucos carnudos. 

— É bom ouvir isso, já que estamos fazendo o que você queria, BaekHyun. — Pôde assistir o exato momento em que a expressão antes serena se transformou em uma confusa, o fazendo rir alto enquanto tentava se desviar do tapa que o humano ameaçara dar em seu ombro. 

— Do que você está falando, cara? — Não tinha tempo nem psicológico para aquelas brincadeirinhas e papos estranhos não, mais uma dessas e certeza que iria esganar o abusado que tinha a coragem de dizer que ele era um demônio. Não entendia como ele poderia ser o amor da sua vida o chamando daquela forma. E enquanto só queria dar um sumiço em ChanYeol, este só conseguia achar graça demais no menor daquela forma, ele continuava o rapaz gentil e teimoso que conhecia, mas também mais robusto.

Não era de se estranhar, depois de tantos encontros e desencontros, era comum que mesmo sem saber, ele tivesse ficado mais forte. Admirava isso em BaekHyun, porque mesmo que ChanYeol estivesse tremendamente determinado a consertar tudo daquela vez, ainda se sentia um pouco impotente por todas as vezes em que falhara com ele. Fora feito da vontade das pessoas e para atender às suas necessidades e anseios, para cuidar dos humanos e, por mais frustrante que fosse admitir —, sentia que não era poderoso o bastante ainda para cuidar de BaekHyun.

— Você queria ficar comigo para sempre. — Contou com a voz um pouco distante ao observar a vista que tinham, o tom saindo tão convicto que toda a vontade do menor em o socar até ele parar com o papo furado se esvaiu. Ficou um tanto perdido na hora de respondê-lo, não conseguia pensar em qualquer resposta ácida que pudesse dar ou uma forma de disfarçar o incômodo no peito.

Poderia ser apenas uma armadilha de sua mente em pensar que aquele homem ao seu lado era familiar demais — cada pinta visível em sua pele, até o brilho característico de seus olhos —, em cada mínimo detalhe. Concluiu que, se eles realmente se conheciam, fazia sentido que aquilo o tocasse tanto, porque ele parecia ser familiar de alguma forma e BaekHyun se sentia muito confortável com ele. E mesmo chegando a essa conclusão, ainda duvidava do pensamento, apesar de que ele não parecia ser fruto de sua imaginação ou um algum tipo de lunático, BaekHyun não conseguiria criar algo tão extraordinário assim nem se fosse o cara mais criativo do mundo.

Se existia realmente uma chance de ele estar sendo sincero — como sentia os batimentos de seu coração evidenciarem —, torcia para que se lembrasse dele logo, nem que fosse uma memória boba ou embaçada. Se existia alguma barreira que o separava de suas memórias, aquelas que nunca se recordava, tentaria a todo custo quebrá-la, porque por mais estranho que fosse admitir, ChanYeol não soava errado. Na verdade, tudo que ele dizia parecia certo demais, tão certo que era demasiadamente estranho para o Byun ter a sensação de ter sua mente preenchida por um vazio sempre que forçava um pouco a sua memória. Aquela famosa sensação de _“tá na ponta da língua”_ , porém não saía nada. 

— E você queria ficar comigo para sempre também? — Perguntou após alguns minutos de silêncio, já sonolento por conta do dia cansativo e por não saber como resolver tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Achava que ter ido à um profissional iria ajudá-lo, mas se sentia tão confuso quanto antes. Parou por um momento para pensar que estranhamente, também sentia que conhecia o Dr. Lee, o psicólogo daquela tarde. O linguajar e postura dele pareciam familiares de algum modo. Aqueles olhos pareciam impossíveis de não reconhecer, só não se lembrava ainda de onde.

No final, tudo apenas contribuiu para que ficasse mais confuso e se perguntasse quando a sua vida tinha se transformado numa tremenda baderna. De qualquer forma, não queria pensar muito naquilo no momento, precisava se concentrar para não dormir no meio daquele parque, à mercê de qualquer maluco que quisesse assaltá-lo ou algo pior. Entretanto, não foi tão bom em manter os olhos abertos, já que em poucos minutos eles estavam se fechando sozinhos e o levando à um completo breu. 

Mergulhado no mundo dos sonhos, não percebeu que sua pergunta havia ficado no ar, sem resposta, e por incrível que pudesse parecer, não sentiu medo algum em adormecer ao lado do tal Deus Libertas. Se precisasse ser sincero, sentia-se seguro demais. Também não notou quando foi pego nos braços fortes do Deus, flutuando levemente como o vento enquanto o maior sobrevoava o local, sabendo que não poderia deixar o humano dormindo ali daquela vez. Ele possuía uma rotina, além de ser muito perigoso, preferia deixá-lo repousando em seu apartamento e foi para lá que o levou. O corpo leve não foi nem um pouco incômodo para o Park, e conforme se aproximavam mais da região que o menor morava, chegou-lhe o raciocínio de que ainda esperava a volta de Diana para confirmar as suas suspeitas.

Não era um caminho demorado, já que sua mobilidade era bem rápida por ser um Deus, mas ainda tentava ir devagar, para aproveitar o tempinho que tinha para observar o menor. O havia visto de tantas formas, como por exemplo a sua versão francesa com descendência africana durante a década de 20 que chegou a citar naquela noite. Tantos rostos, nacionalidades, línguas, sexualidade e gênero, todos belos demais e inesquecíveis para o Park. Ainda assim, nenhum seria mais lindo do que o rosto do garotinho que conheceu numa tarde durante a Dinastia Joseon, que se esforçava para aprender a ler e escrever. Sempre o primeiro a se voluntariar para ajudar Hayun no trabalho e o que gostava de cantar para ChanYeol na hora de dormir. 

Havia se apaixonado diversas vezes por Byun BaekHyun, mas se sentia como se aquela realmente fosse a primeira vez.

Quando o colocou em sua cama, com extremo cuidado para não o acordar, se viu com doze anos novamente, quando costumava carregá-lo sempre que adormecia durante as conversas que tinham com Dona Hayun. Assim como naquelas outras vezes, o cobriu até a altura do nariz, como sabia que ele gostava, e sentou-se ao lado de sua cama, o observando dormir. Abriu um pequeno sorriso ao esticar a mão para acariciar os fios macios, a movimentação na cama e o suspiro satisfeito do menor o fazendo rir soprado antes de decidir começar a cantar assim como ele fazia antes, a canção de mais cedo ressoou no quarto junto da voz rouca e gentil do maior, que cantava bem baixinho com medo de atrapalhar o descanso de BaekHyun.

Mal percebeu quando o cansaço chegou em seus ombros, os olhos pesando conforme piscava mais lentamente. Estivera tão preocupado em desempenhar suas funções como um Deus e tentar abordar BaekHyun sem que parecesse o mesmo intruso de sempre em sua vida — que chegava sem ser chamado e sempre com medo de assustá-lo —, que não parou nem poucas horas para dormir. No fim, acabou assustando o menor e foi um completo intruso em sua vida novamente, além de que ele agora achava que possuía algum transtorno psicológico. Chegou à conclusão de que ficava cada vez pior naquilo.

Estava quase pegando no sono quando sentiu a ave pousar em seu ombro, o olhar sério de Diana o deixando alerta, quando recobrou os sentidos e olhou para ela. Por terem uma forte ligação e ela ter sido destinada a si, era um dos poucos que conseguia entender Diana, e ela falava livremente consigo por conta da confiança que construíram. Ela lhe contou que seguira o homem por todo o resto do dia após o encerramento da consulta do Byun, como ele havia pedido, e descobrira que ele não tinha mais ninguém para atender aquele dia. Também contou que o nome dele não constava dentre os profissionais daquela clínica e que ele aparentemente não morava em lugar algum.

Mais do que isso, lhe disse também que viu quando a fisionomia coreana do homem se transformara na de uma mulher jovem, que tinha todas as características de um Divino. As vestes e as frases que ouvira ela falar, indicavam o uso de magia. Assim também como a habilidade de invocar portais, estes por onde vira a mesma sumir após invocar um e entrar nele. Quando questionada sobre a natureza da mulher, Diana confirmou que suas suspeitas estavam corretas, se tratava de um ser do Reino Demoníaco. ChanYeol trincou os dentes ao receber a confirmação, não havia sido o único a achar o menor e sequer sabia o porquê de estar tão surpreso, era óbvio que sabiam e que estavam de olho nele. Provavelmente, a mulher já sabia quem ele era naquela sala e logo reportaria aos seus superiores. 

Mais do que nunca, precisaria redobrar sua atenção no Byun, para que eles não interferissem de novo em tentar ajudar o menor e o levar novamente para aquele lugar. Não suportava a ideia e nem sabia como o menor havia chegado naquele ponto, ele nunca se lembrava quando o questionava, era sempre o ponto em que se distanciariam para então em algum “acidente” ele morrer e começar todo o ciclo novamente. E depois de tantas vezes, também não entendia porque queriam mantê-lo ou nunca o abaixavam de seu posto, há dois séculos BaekHyun continuava no posto de Guerreiro, ficava impressionado que ele não fosse reduzido a uma Alma Maldita depois de tantas vezes que ele os traíra para ajudar ChanYeol. 

Talvez eles descobrissem algo que ChanYeol ainda não sabia ou apenas se aproveitassem de suas perdas de memória. De qualquer forma, era algo que somente o menor poderia contar a ele e torcia para que não fosse tão ruim como pensava. Sabia que a aceitação de BaekHyun entre os grandes deuses seria difícil, afinal, ele chegara naquela posição fazendo muitos trabalhos para o seu líder e sabia que não deveriam ser nem um pouco bons. Por mais que soubesse que ele havia sido uma boa pessoa, por toda a história que tinham, ele ainda era um demônio.

Deixou o menor dormindo tranquilamente ao ouvir chamados por seu nome, sabendo que sua posição como o Deus da Libertação não poderia vacilar. Cuidaria de BaekHyun no dia seguinte, mas para a garantir sua segurança, deixou Diana no local cuidando do menor. Ela poderia chamá-lo a qualquer momento, além de proteger o menor contra qualquer demônio que resolvesse aparecer, nem que fosse o suficiente para ganhar tempo. Ela era uma das criaturas mais poderosas que conhecia, tinha plena confiança nela.

Foi quando quase havia deixado o local que notara não respondera a pergunta do Byun. Estava tão entretido por sentir sua família unida novamente que não percebeu que esqueceu de sibilar sua resposta, deixando a pergunta no vácuo. Abriu um sorriso antes de responder o menor, saindo pela janela em seguida para completar suas missões daquela madrugada, o coração pesado demais pelo receio, mas ainda leve por saber que não o deixaria escapar daquela vez:

— Eu _quero_ ficar com você para sempre.

  
  
  


✰

  
  
  


Completamente alheios às movimentações japonesas lideradas por Toyotomi Hideyoshi, a Coreia vinha mantendo uma relação amistosa e próspera com a China, o que resultara em alguns anos de paz entre a Dinastia Joseon e a Dinastia Ming. Os jovens pescadores situados no litoral ao noroeste do país sequer imaginavam a guerra que estaria por vir, presos em sua rotina e em sobreviver com os poucos recursos que conseguiam naquele trabalho. Apesar de tudo, Park ChanYeol e Byun BaekHyun tinham uma vida consideravelmente confortável e que vinha sendo o bastante para os dois rapazes. Aquela manhã estava muito bonita aos olhos do jovem Byun, que se aventurou nas águas gélidas das praias de Samcheok enquanto parecia ter um período de folga.

Sentia-se flutuar ao estar com o corpo boiando no mar, a sensação de paz acompanhada do calor dos raios de sol era muito bem-vinda para o jovem camponês, que desde sua memória mais remota, amava o mar. Era indescritível como aquilo parecia lavar sua alma, o livrando de pensamentos pessimistas e memórias que queria afastar de sua mente; sentia-se renovado e livre. As ondas estavam calmas naquela manhã e a correnteza ainda não estava tão forte, o que o permitiu relaxar um pouco naquela imensidão azul. 

Cerrou os olhos ao dar de cara com a luz do sol, esta que cobria toda a extensão de seu corpo e grande parte da região que estava, sua luz refletindo na água. Sem sombra de dúvidas, era um dia muito lindo e propício para o jovem pescador, que costumava trabalhar desde o começo do dia até o final da tarde. Não estava trabalhando naquele dia e não sabia realmente o porquê, mas também não se importava em descobrir. Era simplesmente tão bom estar ali que não queria se preocupar com mais nada além de apreciar tudo o que podia daquele mundo fascinante. Talvez não fosse tão religioso como a querida e falecida Dona Hayun — uma senhora, freira, que cuidava de si e de mais algumas crianças — ,mas tinha certeza que para criar algo tão grandioso e encantador, só poderia ser feito por alguém perfeito e tão maior quanto. 

Levou a palma da mão em frente aos olhos, a visão ficando um pouco mais nítida apesar dos raios solares que passavam pelos vãos entre seus dedos. Acabou por soltar uma risada baixa, tentando inutilmente alcançar os céus com aquele ato, o som das gaivotas ao fundo o deixando ainda mais preso naquela visão; queria muito conseguir alcançar aquela imensidão azul. Sentia-se curioso demais sobre o mundo, todos os dias observava aquelas paisagens tão maravilhosas, queria saber como elas surgiram e saber pintar ou desenhar para gravá-las em alguma tela. Por algum motivo, quanto mais se esforçava para alcançar o céu naquela brincadeira boba, mais sentia que estava prestes a conseguir — de uma forma bem lenta, mas ainda tentou alcançá-lo, atendendo ao chamado da paisagem que parecia lhe convidar. E continuaria tentando, caso uma voz conhecida não o chamasse e o fizesse perder o equilíbrio pelo susto. 

Olhou para os lados um tanto frustrado, conseguindo avistar o amigo na beirada do mar, os pés cheios de areia e o sorriso enorme ao acenar em sua direção, o braço balançando para o alto. Acabou por suspirar um tanto impaciente, chateado demais por ter sido interrompido em um momento tão íntimo e precioso para si e, definitivamente, xingaria muito o palerma de seu amigo, caso ele não tivesse de repente ficado ainda mais longe. Não percebera quando a correnteza ficara mais forte, o puxando para mais longe do Park; não alcançava mais nada abaixo dos pés, não alcançava mais os céus e, apesar de ser um bom nadador, a correnteza estava forte demais para que conseguisse se estabilizar. Conseguiu escutar o seu nome ser chamado ao fundo, cada vez mais alto, como se fosse uma luz se aproximando e o cegando tanto quanto o sol forte de antes. Seu nome foi a última coisa que escutou antes de abrir os olhos e dar de cara com o teto de palha da pequena cabana que dividia com o amigo.

Piscou lentamente os olhos, se acostumando com a pouca iluminação do local provinda da luz da lua que vinha da janela. Um suspiro cansado saiu pelos lábios finos ao virar o rosto para o lado e dar de cara com o sorriso de canto e os olhos brilhantes em malícia do amigo. Fechou os olhos novamente, entendendo com aquele sorriso, que ele planejava algo. E BaekHyun não sabia se estava apto a sair de sua cama para acompanhá-lo. Precisou controlar também a sua vontade em deixar um tapa na orelha do amigo. Além de tê-lo atrapalhado em um sonho muito bom, o Park ainda havia o acordado antes do horário de terem que ir para o trabalho.

— Tenho algo para te mostrar. — Escutou a voz grave e insistente contra seu ouvido em um sussurro, lhe causando um leve arrepio pela surpresa e o choque do hálito quente contra sua pele, fria como a temperatura naquela noite. Abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente nos deles, claramente confuso, mas um tanto curioso sobre o que seria. Conseguia ver nos olhos castanhos que ele não desistiria facilmente e um suspiro cansado deixou os lábios do menor ao ceder silenciosamente; não ganharia uma discussão com o Park estando curioso sobre o que ele queria mostrar, somado ao nem meio neurônio que tinha funcionando naquele período. 

Somente o viu jogar a cabeça para o lado, indicando que era para irem até lá fora e levantou-se logo em seguida, indo preparar uma pequena muda de tecido com os poucos alimentos que ainda tinham naquele dia. Pelo menos sabia que estavam bem alimentados, já que a pesca nos dias anteriores haviam sido melhores e BaekHyun até conseguira fazer um ensopado mais encorpado para eles. Jogou a preguiça — assim como jogou a coberta — para o lado, tentando se livrar da vontade de ficar repousando ali para sempre e seguir acompanhando o amigo. 

Conseguiu ouvir o bufar de sua égua, Cadente, fazendo com que olhasse pela janela imediatamente. A cela já estava devidamente ajustada nela, assim como no cavalo do amigo e notou que tanto Cometa quanto a Cadente pareciam sonolentos, ninguém podia culpá-los, a rotina naquela semana vinha sendo mais pesada e todos eles estavam mais cansados. Um bocejo saiu dos lábios finos — entendendo o sentimento deles — e ele vestiu um tecido mais grosso em seu tronco, o suficiente para esquentá-lo naquela noite, antes de rumar porta à fora, encontrando o Park terminando de ajeitar sua cela para montar em Cometa, assim que se aproximou deles.

— Para onde vamos? — Questionou ao pegar impulso e montar em Cadente, o tronco se abaixando para que deixasse um beijo próximo a seu chanfro, os dedos acariciando sua crina perfeitamente arrumada.

— E teria graça se eu te contasse, palerma? Apenas me siga. — Indicou antes de começar a cavalgar com Cometa, sabia que ainda deveria ser tarde da noite e quase início de madrugada devido às luzes dos poucos vizinhos ainda estarem acesas e pela coloração do céu.

Eles não haviam dormido mais do que três horas e a postura de BaekHyun ressaltava o quanto estava exausto, mas o local que iriam e sua intenção, só fariam sentido se estivessem lá durante a noite, e o caminho a seguir não era um dos mais rápidos. ChanYeol ficara em dúvida sobre levarem a carroça, mas além de não querer que BaekHyun suspeitasse de cara sobre o lugar para onde iriam, achava injusto demais fazer os cavalos carregarem o peso extra de novo em tão poucas horas desde a última vez. Preferia que deixassem para usaras carroças reservas disponíveis no trabalho, no dia seguinte, quando voltassem para a casa.

Poderia estar bastante sonolento devido às poucas horas dormidas, mas não demorou mais do que vinte minutos para que o rapaz notasse que estavam indo em direção ao mar. Sabia o caminho de cabo à rabo, por ser o trajeto que percorria todos os dias para o trabalho, rumo ao litoral da cidade. O amigo não respondeu nada quando o questionou sobre, estava apenas com aquela aura de quem escondia um segredo muito grande, o sorriso frouxo e molecote enquanto rumavam pelo caminho limpo do interior humilde onde moravam, a visão do céu completamente estrelado compensando as horas mal dormidas.

Não havia sido tão ruim sair da cama àquela hora, afinal. Acostumara-se e estava preso àquela rotina desde que completara onze verões, sem nunca desviar ou tentar algo diferente. Sentia-se um tanto tolo por não ter desconfiado, já deveria ter imaginado — estava acostumado a visão linda que eram aqueles pontos brilhantes à noite —, mas ao mesmo tempo, havia gostado da surpresa e de notar o convencimento do outro rapaz ao olhar sobre o ombro, o sorriso dessa vez saindo amigável, com aquele brilho diferente no olhar. Ainda não sabia o que significava, mas os olhos de Park ChanYeol eram brilhantes como as estrelas. 

Se BaekHyun parasse para pensar, ChanYeol sempre parecia esconder melhor as coisas ou sempre parecia saber muito mais sobre tudo, do que ele. E sempre fora melhor mesmo em não demonstrar ou o despistar sempre quando BaekHyun o questionava sobre algo. Eles haviam se conhecido quando ainda eram crianças, mas ChanYeol não era de sua cidade e também não tinha pais ou outro responsável. Ninguém sabia como ele tinha chegado sozinho ali, mas BaekHyun não se importara muito ou se preocupara; naquela idade, ele só queria um amigo para brincar com ele e até que gostava de ouvir suas risadas engraçadas. Conforme os anos, passou a notar uma diferença acentuada entre eles, se antes já sentia que ChanYeol estava num nível superior, aquilo aumentara ao se tornarem mais maduros, ele parecia muito mais velho espiritualmente e mentalmente que BaekHyun, um tanto silencioso na maior parte do tempo, e observador. BaekHyun costumava pensar que ele estava numa busca constante pelo significado da vida, nunca soube muito bem se fazia sentido, mas torcia para que ele encontrasse o que queria.

Se recordava de suas conversas com a Dona Hayun, que o acolhera muito cedo junto com algumas outras crianças em sua pequena casa. Não era mais tão comum adotarem crianças naquela época, por isso a senhora acabou por resgatar as crianças que via em risco. Lembrava-se que ela era viúva e que sempre pedia ajuda a eles quando ia trabalhar, e estavam sempre ajudando a senhora nas plantações, era a forma que ela conseguia cuidar de todos e garantir que tivessem comida e cobertas quentinhas em casa. Era muito feliz na época, apesar das dificuldades, todos aprenderam muito com Hayun e conseguiram levar uma vida confortável — assim como ele e o amigo — mesmo após ela falecer, se estabelecendo em trabalhos e alguns até mesmo se voluntariando para o exército do país.

Guardava muitas boas lembranças do período em que esteve com ela e era grato por tudo, Hayun era muito querida e BaekHyun sofreu demais com a sua perda. Sentia a presença dela sempre que olhava para aqueles pontos brilhantes, e isso o deixava feliz. Sabia que algum dia se encontraria com a senhora bondosa, risonha — e um pouco severa ao pegar no pé de suas crianças ora no trabalho e ora na vida. Uma vez chegou a perguntar se ela sabia sobre o que existia além da visão que tinham do céu e ela dizia que achava ser o paraíso, isso sempre fazia ChanYeol soltar uma risadinha tímida, o que causava curiosidade tanto no Byun quanto na senhora, que não demorava a perguntar se ele sabia algo mais que ela. E ChanYeol apenas continuava a rir enquanto se negava a encará-la, o que só fazia aumentar o sorriso curioso da senhora e a risada do Byun, ambos sem entender realmente o que acontecia.

Pensando agora, talvez ela também achasse ChanYeol sabichão demais, de uma forma que não devia, pois sempre pedia para que estudassem caso tivessem a chance, para saber mais sobre o mundo e sobre eles mesmos. Hayun acreditava fielmente que as estrelas eram fragmentos de pessoas incríveis e boas que haviam deixado aquele mundo e que todas as suas crianças virariam uma estrela quando o deixasse também. O grande carinho de BaekHyun por aquela imensidão azul nascera desde que conhecera aquela senhora de sorriso fácil e crescera ainda mais, conforme os anos e sua amizade com o maior também crescia. 

Assim como não sabia nada sobre as estrelas, também não sabia sobre o amigo. O Park era um garoto extremamente enigmático e ainda não decidira se gostava ou não daquilo. De qualquer forma, não se preocupava tanto, a vida já possuía tantos mistérios e tudo ao seu redor o causava curiosidade, poderia contar com mais um deles em sua vida — um que possuía um sorriso gentil, piadas engraçadas, um estranho e bom sexto sentido para as coisas e que continuava sendo seu grande companheiro desde quando eram mais jovens. 

Apressou o passo por poucos segundos apenas para alcançá-lo, cavalgando sem pressa ao seu lado. Estavam ambos em silêncio, observando a paisagem que era aquela estrada de terra em campo aberto, a visão do céu conforme desciam em direção ao litoral, nítida demais para ambos. Olhou para o lado quando sentiu um cotovelo trombando no seu e riu baixo junto do amigo, devolvendo a cotovelada num ato infantil. Sentia-se um crianção quando estava com ele, com os risos fáceis e brincadeiras bobas que geralmente não tinham tempo de fazer, pelo trabalho ser árduo. Acreditava que ter tido aquele sonho mais cedo fora tão bom exatamente por isso, por ter finalmente conseguido apreciar uma paisagem que estava sempre tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante depois de tanto tempo, desde a época em que Hayun estava viva. Sentia-se grato por estar indo sabe-se lá para onde junto dele, sabia que seria bom. 

Quando chegaram perto do litoral, diferente de um dia comum, o Park guiou Cometa para um caminho oposto ao das praias, começando a subir pela mata que havia no local. Os sons dos animais causavam uma sensação de paz e segurança em ambos, os cascos trotando era um barulho agradável em meio ao silêncio confortável que mantinham. A noite parecia ainda mais fria enquanto atravessavam aquelas fileiras de árvores, a postura preguiçosa do amigo sendo observada em alívio por BaekHyun, se ele estava tão relaxado, significava que não estavam perdidos. 

Demoraram poucos minutos para finalmente chegarem ao local planejado pelo mais alto, um campo vasto com um gramado raso e com algumas rosas-de-saron, deixavam o ambiente mais aconchegante, junto das árvores ao fundo. ChanYeol havia encontrado o local algumas semanas atrás, quando Cometa se afastou do local que costumavam deixar os cavalos, se aventurando floresta adentro e o deixando preocupado e praticamente desesperado atrás do cavalo. Desde então pensara que poderia levar o amigo ali, um grande amante daqueles pontos brilhantes acima de suas cabeças, aquele local era perfeito para ter uma visão limpa e vasta das estrelas.

— Chegamos. — Avisou para o amigo, que estava parado olhando ao redor. Conseguia ver pelo sorriso pequeno que ele estava feliz e aquilo aqueceu a região de seu peito onde batia o coração, queria ter encontrado aquele local na época do aniversário do menor, teria sido uma forma muito boa de comemorar seus dezenove verões. Ao descer para o chão de grama fofa, apanhou o que havia separado para levarem até ali, dando tapinhas leves na região traseira de Cometa para indicar que ele já poderia explorar a região que estavam.

O menor fez o mesmo, vendo Cadente ir logo em seguida, ambos trotando animados ao redor do campo. Soltou uma risada antes de ver o amigo estender um lençol no chão, a manta dobrada ao lado para se cobrirem naquela noite um pouco fria. Também havia levado o resto do ensopado que tinham feito naquela noite, além de maçãs para os cavalos e água para todos. 

— Planeja isso há muito tempo, não é? — Cutucou as costas do amigo com o pé, o sorriso curioso e brincalhão nos lábios por notar que ele parecia preparado demais para aquilo.

— Duas semanas. — Respondeu, rindo, tentando desviar dos golpes fracos, se jogando no tecido em seguida. — Deita aqui. — Disse dando tapinhas ao seu lado.

Apressou-se em se deitar ao lado do maior, acomodando as costas na grama fofinha e a cabeça no próprio antebraço. A coberta foi jogada sobre ambos logo em seguida por ChanYeol, que assumiu a mesma posição do amigo, ambos com a cabeça apoiada no antebraço e os braços livres encostando-se um no outro. Sentiam-se um pouco envergonhados naquela posição, as peles roçando sutilmente uma na outra em um carinho silencioso, mas que causava um reboliço que não entendiam em seu âmago. O leve rubor nas bochechas era completamente ignorado pelos jovens rapazes que observavam as estrelas e a lua, entretidos demais no azul bonito que estava o céu naquela noite.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, os batimentos acelerados demais para corpos tão relaxados e calmos, os braços unidos, as bochechas ainda levemente coradas e o som das respirações dos cavalos ao fundo, ambos também já acomodados para dormir perto dos rapazes. O Park já havia levantado para dar água e maçãs a eles, BaekHyun e ele comentando a todo momento o quanto eles eram fortes e gentis de os terem levado ali. E agora os animais repousavam perto deles, alertas demais pelo ambiente desconhecido e preocupação por seus donos. O Byun considerava Cadente uma das melhores coisas que já havia acontecido na sua pacata vida, ela foi sua terceira amiga após Hayun e ChanYeol; ela cuidava de si e BaekHyun cuidava de volta, lhe dedicava pequenos mimos, com o que seu trabalho permitia e compartilhava um carinho e amor imensurável. Sabia que o amigo sentia o mesmo por Cometa, a ligação deles era explícita, para qualquer um perceber.

— Você acha que é possível ficar com alguém para sempre? — O maior perguntou de repente, após mais alguns minutos em silêncio. Ouviu o bufar de Cometa, que quase havia pegado no sono se não fosse pela voz de seu dono, a crina balançando com o vento. ChanYeol não recebeu nenhuma resposta do Byun por alguns minutos, notando que ele parecia reflexivo demais sobre aquela pergunta. 

— Eu não tenho ideia, mas acho que eu gostaria, talvez. — Fez uma careta ao pensar naquilo, não sabia se queria viver para sempre, mas descansar com alguma pessoa querida quando deixasse aquele mundo era uma ideia que o agradava demais. Olhou novamente para Cadente e sorriu, queria estar com eles o máximo que pudesse.

Notou um concordar de cabeça vindo do maior, que também parecia estar pensando muito naquilo. Perguntava-se qual o motivo para ele perguntar algo que parecia tão aleatório como aquilo, mas sabia que se tratando de ChanYeol, nunca acertaria.

— Obrigado, BaekHyun, também quero passar a eternidade com você. — Ouviu o tom convencido do mais alto e deixou uma cotovelada em seu braço, os olhos se revirando por conta da cara de pau que o maior possuía. Este desatou-se a rir, aquela risada malandra e sapeca de criança, um tanto escandalosa e que sempre o envolvia no final de tudo. Mas ainda sim, uma risada que parecia esconder alguma coisa por trás daquela pergunta, algo que sentia que nunca iria conseguia entender o significado.

— Eu não estava falando sobre você, ChanYeol. — Suspirou em falsa decepção, a mentira causando um riso em ambos antes de voltar a encostar o braço ao dele, a pele quente enquanto a sua ainda estava fria. Não se surpreendia, ele sempre teve o corpo mais quente que o seu, invejava isso.

— Não precisa se sentir tímido, eu sei que você me ama. — Insistiu ao entrar na brincadeira do amigo, a ponta do indicador acariciando as costas da mão do Byun, o que causou um rubor um pouco mais forte que antes. Precisou coçar a garganta antes de responder, sabendo que poderia gaguejar a qualquer momento sob os olhos atentos de ChanYeol, que desta vez olhava para si. Não devolveu o olhar, estava tímido demais para isso.

— Deveria questionar o seu conhecimento e sabedoria falha. — Era um alívio não ter errado ou se embolado com as palavras, mas bem que estava próximo disso quando ele encostou os dedos nos seus, as pontas levemente entrelaçadas ao enfiar os dedos nos vãos dos seus. — Pelo menos não vamos nos atrasar para o trabalho. — Tentou fazer uma brincadeira antes de reunir coragem o suficiente para colocar sua mão sobre a de ChanYeol, sua palma suavemente em contato com a dele e os polegares brincando um com o outro.

— Pensei que fôssemos amigos, Byun. — A voz rouca saiu mais grave naquela brincadeira, talvez pela vergonha ou por ter ficado admirando demais BaekHyun daquele ângulo. O garoto estava adorável com as bochechas tingidas de vermelho daquela forma, parecendo nervoso e tímido, mas ainda sim corajoso o suficiente para retribuir à sua investida sutil, não sabia exatamente o que sentia por ele e se era recíproco até aquele momento, assim como também não sabia se ele iria retribuí-lo ou não, mas se afastaria caso ele se sentisse desconfortável. Talvez o amor para ChanYeol fosse o ponto em que o jovem Deus fosse mais ingênuo, onde se sentia estranhamente livre e ao mesmo tempo preso aquele sentimento e aquele humano, mas que ao mesmo tempo, de alguma forma, que o fazia sentir-se livre. — E podemos começar o trabalho mais cedo também.

Pontuou antes de terminar de entrelaçar as mãos, recebendo o olhar do menor sobre si. Apesar do rosto corado, BaekHyun ainda mantinha um sorriso gentil ao apertar sua mão em um carinho. Não sabia exatamente sobre nada daquilo, mas sabia que queria o manter sempre por perto, queria voar junto de BaekHyun se fosse possível. Não sabia quando aquela vida iria acabar e temia nunca mais vê-lo. Talvez fosse um pensamento egoísta e impróprio para um Deus, mas realmente não queria perder BaekHyun.

— É exatamente por isso que eu não preciso falar sobre algo que você já sabe. — Respondeu olhando em seus olhos, o brilho intenso daquela íris castanha quase cegando o Park, que tinha o coração disparado e um pequeno sorriso pela confirmação indireta e silenciosa. BaekHyun deixou um outro aperto em sua mão, os olhos se fechando assim como os dele após o cansaço abraçar seus corpos. — Boa noite, ChanYeol.

— Boa noite, BaekHyun. — Devolveu antes de cair no sono, os dedos entrelaçados assim como as batidas dos corações que, de agitados, passaram para a calmaria típica de quando estavam juntos, quando se sentiam seguros um com o outro. 

Talvez BaekHyun não entendesse que era tão fascinante e interessante para ChanYeol — um homem que havia vivido tantos anos e sabia tantas coisas sobre a vida e os cosmos, mas que sentia-se extremamente apegado e confuso sobre um humano sem entender o motivo. BaekHyun era, para ele, muito mais precioso do que todo aquele céu estrelado acima de suas cabeças. 

E era verdade também que Park ChanYeol era um tremendo mistério para Byun BaekHyun; as únicas coisas das quais ele tinha certeza sobre ChanYeol, eram o sorriso gentil, as piadas engraçadas, um estranho e bom sexto sentido para as coisas e um companheirismo inigualável. 

E o mais importante, _que ele o amava._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *4451,39 won: É equivalente a 20 reais brasileiros.


	2. Alma Maldita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em primeiro lugar, quero dizer que: Eu amo a Diana. Em segundo lugar, esse é provavelmente o capítulo mais fofo e boiola da história, espero que vocês se divirtam com ele! Foi um capítulo muito gostosinho de escrever e a Diana me fez dar muita risada, espero que ela também cause risadas em vocês, porque eu criei todo um marketing na minha cabeça para ela que somente quem acompanhou meu processo criativo sabe. Ela foi introduzida no meu roteiro maluco no final do décimo segundo tempo e espero que seja uma personagem carismática para alegrar vocês.
> 
> Preciso agradecer muito a @C por ter me ajudado tanto nesse capítulo como em todos os outros, mas esse e o próximo ela foi minha primeira leitora de muitas cenas! Obrigada pela ajuda, você é um neném precioso demais! Obrigado ao “Trio Madrugada do Desespero”, que além de surtar junto comigo, me ajudaram a me acalmar e me incentivaram a continuar, eu amo vocês! ♡
> 
> Inclusive, ainda tá aí, né chefia? Não desista ainda, tem mais dois capítulos além desse! Stay strong, Lare! ♡ Espero que não tenha te decepcionado logo no primeiro capítulo e que você esteja curtindo essa história que parece ter sido um delírio da minha mente, não entendi nada até agora, mas espero que você sim! Os últimos dias do prazo fritaram a minha cabeça e eu não sei de mais nada, gente.
> 
> Com oferecimento de sofrimento, desespero e agradecimentos à minha nova beta: OBRIGADA DE NOVO, @A.L., POR NÃO DESISTIR DE MIM MESMO QUANDO EU ENTREGUEI 20K DE SURPRESA NO SEU COLO PARA BETAGEM E ISSO ACONTECEU MAIS DE UMA VEZ! VOCÊ É TUDO, TÁ ME ENTENDENDO? TUDO! ♡
> 
> Agora, brincadeiras a parte! Sou muito engraçadona, né? Não respondam, por favor, eu sei que não. Contudo, porém, entretanto, todavia, espero que vocês se divirtam e boa leitura galera! ♡

A época conhecida como “Loucos anos 20” antecipava o período de grande depressão econômica iniciada no ano de 1929 com a quebra da bolsa de Nova Iorque, que viria a trazer grandes impactos e consequências no mundo todo, mas isso sequer passava pela mente de Gabrielle Armand. A França vivia um grande momento de prosperidade cultural, influenciados pela afro-americana, Josephine Baker — que ditava moda ao mundo —, o teatro e a admiração pelo burlesco ganhavam mais força na bela cidade de Paris.

Trajando um de seus vestidos favoritos, a dançarina seguia para um dos teatros burlescos mais famosos da cidade, o longo vestido bege cheio de babados, costuras e mangas bufante, sendo quase que uma ironia ao local que tomava rumo pela esbelta Cidade das Luzes à noite. Seus fios alcançavam a altura de sua cintura em perfeitos cachos bem definidos; os brincos cintilantes, com pequenos diamantes dourados, balançavam conforme andava naquele salto alto vermelho em direção à grande construção, o colar de pérola realçando a pele negra brilhosa, assim como o batom escarlate presente nos lábios carnudos. O perfume amadeirado se perdia no vento relativamente forte da noite, mas Gabrielle não se importava nem um pouco conforme aproximava-se mais da pequena aglomeração em frente ao prédio de época. Estava quase na hora das atrações começarem, por isso apressou o passo para chegar logo à construção, chamando a atenção de quem estivesse no local, deslumbrante demais para que qualquer um deixasse de admirá-la.

Contudo, apaixonada demais pela cidade e pela arte, a jovem dançarina comprometia-se apenas com essa combinação que transformava Paris em uma cidade ainda mais mágica, o amor pelo seu trabalho e pela expressão sendo muito mais vívido em si do que qualquer possibilidade de relacionar-se com alguém. Pediu licença ao passar pela grande entrada, as portas de cedro em contraste com as paredes pintadas num amarelo claro e chamativo trazia mais vigor e atenção para o ambiente animado do local. A textura lisa das paredes entravam em conformidade com as esculturas pontiagudas na cobertura do prédio, realçando com os detalhes feito nas paredes em um tom amadeirado escuro ao redor das grandes janelas e abaixo delas. A estrutura também possuía detalhes naquele amarelo bonito, em listras grossas feitas pela extensão de todas as paredes do prédio, deixando o local ainda mais harmônico.

Pediu uma taça de vinho ao chegar devidamente no evento e sentou-se num dos bancos depositados para assistir às apresentações, o brilho nos olhos evidenciando a admiração que sentia por todo aquele cenário burlesco. Por dentro, o prédio mudava totalmente sua aura jovial e alegre, a iluminação intencionalmente precária realçava as luzes do palco e as paredes tingidas de vermelho ao redor. Sua amiga costumava brincar que era como estar dentro de uma caixinha para anel, o brilho da jóia voltado ao palco através de holofotes de luzes marcantes, que logo abriria espaço na grande cortina para as dançarinas fazerem o grande show aguardados por todos. As paredes aveludadas tornavam o ambiente um pouco mais quente conforme bebericava seu vinho, mas sabia que a temperatura realmente começaria a subir em poucos minutos.

O brilho dos lustres deixava o local ainda mais elegante, as conversas animadas dos diversos franceses presentes enchendo seus ouvidos e a fazendo sorrir pela aleatoriedade deles. Amava ouvir como aquele idioma dançava pelos lábios, a sonoridade trazendo serenidade ao seu coração e alegria ao seu corpo por dançar músicas naquela língua encantadora todos os dias, que beiravam à arte. E muito mais do que isso, amava suas origens e toda a cultura que sua família manteve dela, que a enriquecia e tornava seu coração mais completo e poderoso. Dançava as músicas daquele país que, apesar de belo, fora impiedoso, cruel e destrutivo com seu povo, com tudo que acreditavam e com tudo que eram; dançava as músicas de seu povo, para purificar a sua alma e com o amor de nunca se esquecer de quem era. Amava a França, mas amava muito mais Mali.

Seus olhos desviaram da taça para o palco assim que as luzes se apagaram, anunciando que as apresentações iriam começar, antes perdida em seus pensamentos. Lamentava não poder ver uma apresentação de Josephine Baker naquela noite, uma das maiores inspirações para ela e suas colegas, sonhava com um dia em que teria a sorte e a honra de dançar ao lado da famosa e espetacular Pérola Negra. Abriu um sorriso assim que ouviu sua música tocar, a voz de Josephine soando aveludada e sensual pelo grande salão enquanto as cortinas eram puxadas para mostrar as estrelas daquela noite. Era fantástico como tudo ficava ainda mais envolvente com a música da artista, todo o cenário burlesco e o público animado aos assobios e palmas saudavam as dançarinas que começavam a aparecer no palco.

A vestimenta padrão das dançarinas era composta de um body preto justo com uma pequena fenda nas laterais, deixando a cintura das dançarinas à mostra e as silhuetas bem marcadas. O tecido parava no fim dos ombros, as mangas revestidas de babados brancos assim como todo o body, que possuía algumas camadas de babados brancos misturadas aos cordões que ficavam no centro da vestimenta em detalhes dourados, começando na altura do decote e indo até o quadril. No quadril, as mini-saias brancas deixavam o figurino ainda mais provocante em conjunto às meias ⅞ pretas, que paravam na altura do início das coxas, demarcando a região pelo tecido justo e enfeitado de detalhes em dourado. A maquiagem nos olhos era caracterizada por um preto carregado e os lábios pintados de vermelhos, a cor tão forte quanto a que estava na parede e os cabelos estavam enfeitados com uma tiara da mesma cor.

Estavam deslumbrantes e não foi uma surpresa para Gabrielle se sentir extasiada em toda a apresentação. Amava todo aquele cenário e como sentia-se envolvida por tudo ao ponto de se esquecer de tudo ao redor. Ouvia as palmas, os assobios e as vozes entusiasmadas, mas seu foco só estava naquele palco onde ocorria uma das melhores performances que já havia tido a chance de assistir. As primeiras horas passaram tão rápido, que mal notou como o tempo havia voado, apenas quando fizeram uma pausa nas atrações e outras músicas começaram a tocar no salão com as cortinas novamente fechadas. Pediu mais um _drink_ , os olhos perdidos nas bebidas enquanto relembrava da apresentação de minutos atrás, ainda encantada demais.

Diferente de Gabrielle, que esteve tão cativada naquela apresentação para notar qualquer coisa ao seu redor, o homem de blusa social branca e suspensório preto igualmente à sua calça, só possuía os olhos para si. Tinha chegado ao local poucos minutos antes desse intervalo começar, a localização do Byun sendo finalmente descoberta por si. Não fora muito difícil achá-lo naquele salão lotado de pessoas, não precisava de muito para reconhecer um amante da arte e os mesmos olhos castanhos brilhantes; eram como estrelas, característica única do menor. Se aproximou com calma e sem movimentos bruscos, o corpo maior sendo acomodado no assento ao lado daquela mulher esplêndida.

Pediu qualquer nome de bebida que viu pela frente, olhando com curiosidade para Gabrielle, que ainda não havia notado sua presença. Aquilo quase o fez rir e riria facilmente se não tivesse a intenção de ser discreto. Esperou um tempo, tentando muito beber o que havia pedido, mas o mínimo toque do líquido em sua língua o causava uma careta de tão horrível que era, não entendia como os humanos gostavam daquilo.

A viu sair de seu transe assim que _“I can't give you anything but love”_ de Cliff Edwards começou a tocar e entendeu no mesmo momento que era sua favorita ou ao menos uma das que mais gostava.

— Gosta desta música? — Arriscou em um diálogo, atraindo a atenção dela para si. Gabrielle ficou um tanto surpresa ao ver os traços orientais, abrindo um sorriso educado para si e sentindo-se um tanto constrangida por não ter notado sua presença antes.

— _A melhor._ — Respondeu entusiasmada, o que o fez sorrir antes de se levantar, estendendo a mão em sua direção.

— Me concede uma dança?

Ficou alguns segundos olhando sem reação para a mão estendida à ela, um pouco surpresa por sua abordagem e por conta dos seus pensamentos embaralhados sobre os prós e contras em aceitar uma dança. Não estava ali com o interesse de interagir com outro alguém além de seu ciclo de amizade com as dançarinas, mas aquele homem tinha um sorriso tão charmoso que estava muito tentada a aceitar. Olhou novamente para seu rosto, a expressão gentil sendo estranhamente familiar, mesmo sem se lembrar de onde o conhecia.

— Nos conhecemos? — Prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes, olhando curiosa para o homem à sua frente.

— Um pouco. — Respondeu em um sorriso de canto tão envolvente, e parou de pensar tanto ao segurar a palma quente e firme que imediatamente envolveu a sua e a guiou até o centro do salão.

Depois disso os seus pensamentos ficaram embaralhados, se recordava de dançar com o maior e em como a palma forte o envolvia, seu calor o fazendo se sentir seguro enquanto dançavam pelo salão e jogavam conversa fora. Ouvia a risada do maior de fundo, mas eram os diversos _flashbacks_ de sua mente que o confundiam. Tantos rostos e cenários que não entendia o que acontecia, gritos e um choro alto que não reconhecia, mas suspeitava ser o seu. Aquilo só parou até ouvir seu nome ser chamado e então o som de um tiro causando uma surdez momentânea no menor para então tudo ficar escuro enquanto um zunido alto o atrapalhava a pensar.

Abrir os olhos tornou-se uma das coisas mais difíceis que já havia tentado fazer em toda a sua vida. Todo aquele breu o engolindo em um completo vazio foi sufocante e desesperador, como se fosse ficar aprisionado sem chance alguma de escapatória daquele infinito esmagador. Não sabia que lugar era aquele ou se já tinha o conhecido antes em algumas das vidas que ChanYeol disse que havia tido, mas possuía uma carga pesada demais que fazia todos os seus ossos doerem e parecerem quebradiços, seus órgãos doíam tanto que não sabia como estava conseguindo respirar, uma carga nem positiva ou negativa, apenas neutra.

_“É essa a sensação de estar morto?”_ , pensou. Não importava para quantas direções olhasse, não havia nada, nenhuma luz ou presença, era apenas ele e o completo nada. Tentou se acalmar e ignorar o corpo que latejava a cada mínimo movimento, a respiração cada vez mais lenta enquanto tentava se convencer de que era apenas como dormir sem ter sonhos algum, mas era mais difícil do que pensou; sentia-se cada vez mais como se seu corpo estivesse sendo mastigado conforme era devorado pelo desconhecido. Não se recordava disso, nem mesmo quando se tornou uma _Alma Indesejada_ , estava sem direção alguma e rumo a tornar-se apenas um borrão naquele breu. _“Não ainda.”_ , disse para si mesmo em um estímulo antes de forçar o corpo para cima, se agarrando ao único pequeno sinal de luz que avistou em sua visão.

Quando abriu seus olhos, a primeira coisa que viu fora o borrão do teto branco de seu apartamento. Sentia o corpo úmido de suor, a têmpora carregada de pequenas gotículas e a visão ainda um pouco turva, mas ao menos seu corpo não doía mais como antes, mesmo que ainda estivesse pesado. Puxou o ar em lufadas tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido, suas mãos apertando o que estivesse próximas à elas e foi com esse ato que percebeu que segurava a mão de um ChanYeol adormecido. Não tinha ideia de como ele não o notou de tão suada que estava a sua mão, mas julgando por sua expressão, concluiu que ele deveria estar cansado demais para dormir tão profundamente daquela forma.

Preferiu não soltar a palma quente que envolvia a sua em um aperto firme, algo naquele gesto o confortava demais e após aquele pesadelo, ele precisava sentir um pouco daquele contato para entender que ainda estava vivo e bem. Sentia que aquele calor característico era semelhante à pequena fresta que se agarrou para sair daquele pesadelo, mas preferiu não pensar muito sobre aquilo no momento. Depois da noite anterior, tinha noção que estava na hora de deixar o Park tentar se explicar, ele provou que — para o desespero do menor — era real, então o devia um voto de confiança, mesmo que fosse assustador pensar que aquilo era verdade. O assustava pensar que era um demônio.

Mesmo a contragosto, soltou delicadamente a mão de ChanYeol para não o acordar, a visão do corpo grande dormindo no chão ao seu lado todo encolhido deixou o menor se sentindo um tanto culpado por não ter o notado para ceder um espaço em seu sofá. Sentou-se na cama para sentir como seu corpo estava, se ainda estava pesado ou se sentia que já conseguia se mover pelo apartamento. Os reflexos ainda estavam lentos, sentia as pálpebras fechando-se lentamente e ainda sentia dificuldade em formular pensamentos claros, mas precisava se mover.

O primeiro toque de seus dedos contra o piso gélido do quarto o causaram um arrepio intenso por todo o corpo, que parecia ainda suar frio. Engoliu o seco antes de colocar o outro pé para fora da cama e se apoiar na parede para tentar se mover, a tontura o atingindo em cheio. Teve toda a paciência em esperar para não se esborrachar no chão com um passo em falso e acabar por acordar o maior. Demorou mais do que imaginava, mas assim que sua visão parecia melhor e seus pensamentos mais coordenados, moveu-se diretamente para o guarda-roupa, tirando do móvel um cobertor quentinho e macio para colocar nos ombros do Park, envolvendo-o em seu corpo encolhido. Também deixou um travesseiro atrás de suas costas, tentando ao máximo deixá-lo confortável.

— Olhando assim, você é até bonitinho. — Comentou baixinho ao ver a bochecha amassada contra o colchão, os cachinhos castanhos bagunçados por sua testa e o biquinho leve em seus lábios. Queria muito colocá-lo na cama após arrumar toda a bagunça que a noite mal dormida causou, mas era um movimento brusco demais para arriscar com o maior tão cansado. Se ele acordasse, duvidava que concordasse em voltar a dormir.

Tirou todos os tecidos molhados de sua cama silenciosamente, partindo dali para a sala, onde deixou-os dobrados e apoiados em um móvel para que pudesse levar à lavanderia depois. Seu próximo destino foi o banheiro, tomando uma ducha gelada e um pouco longa para o acordar daquele pesadelo enquanto o cheiro do sabonete o acalmava, o odor servindo como um terapeuta naquela manhã. Ainda não tinha visto Diana pelo local, mas imaginava que ela não estava muito longe, não deixaria ChanYeol sozinho por muito tempo.

O termo _“Alma Indesejada”_ foi uma das coisas que pensou enquanto preparava um café da manhã simples a eles. Se recordava de muitas coisas sobre aquele pesadelo, mas esse foi o termo que mais o deixou confuso, porque sabia sobre ele, mas não se recordava sobre seu significado e queria perguntar sobre ao maior. Deixou as torradas com ovo em um prato sobre a mesa, junto dos talheres e guardanapos que não demorou a organizar. Não sabia qual a preferência de bebida para o Park, mas chutou em um café adoçado, colocando cinco colheres de chá antes de misturar a bebida.

O cheiro da refeição que o menor preparava espalhou-se por todo o apartamento e fora assim que o Park acordou, olhando confuso para os lados até que sua ficha caísse e recordasse de onde estava. Não avistou nenhum sinal de Diana pelo local, só lembrou-se de que quando voltou no início da manhã, ela havia dito que precisava resolver algumas coisas e voltaria logo. Não sabia que horas eram, mas estranhou sua ausência, assim como estranhou sua falta de memória. Não se deu conta de quando dormiu, mas aquilo tinha sido bom. Mesmo que o cansaço ainda fosse um peso nas costas, sentia-se muito mais disposto do que antes.

Não teve pressa em chegar até a cozinha, o aroma agradável da comida e a visão das costas do Byun assim que encostou-se no batente da porta foram uma das duplas que mais sentiu saudades nos últimos anos. Canalizou todo seu desejo de simplesmente ir até o Byun e o prender em seus braços até que fosse o suficiente para acreditar que ele não fugiria, que dessa vez eles iriam consertar as coisas e não precisaria perdê-lo novamente; mas sentiu que seria invasivo demais, por isso conteve todo o tremor em seu corpo que o fazia se sentir impotente. Era um deus, precisava agir de acordo, mas era mais difícil do que gostava de admitir agir dessa forma perto de alguém que o fazia se sentir tão humano.

Seus olhos se apertaram com o sorriso que abriu ao observá-lo preparando seu café, as suas preferências sendo inconscientemente reconhecidas pelo menor, mesmo que ele ainda não notasse. Talvez fosse um tolo por se agarrar aos pequenos sinais quando o Byun tinha um grande histórico para provar que já não era o mesmo, que não podia mais ser o mesmo quando suas funções como demônio o cobravam uma posição. Mas também o conhecia muito bem naquele cenário para deixar passar despercebido coisas que nunca mudariam. Hayun sempre costumava dizer: _“Seja gentil, BaekHyun.”_ , com um pequeno sorriso; foi uma das promessas que nunca viu o Byun quebrar, mesmo como demônio.

— Você acertou. — Decidiu iniciar um diálogo, sua voz assustando o menor ao ponto dele quase derrubar a xícara no chão por conta da surpresa. — Me desculpe, deveria ter anunciado a minha chegada. — Apesar do pedido de desculpas sincero, estava um tanto risonho, o Byun não tinha notado quando chegou.

— Relaxa, eu que estava distraído. Bom dia! — Saudou um pouco tímido ao deixar as xícaras na mesa e notou o que o maior falou anteriormente. — Sobre o café? — Franziu o cenho confuso, olhando do café para o maior.

— Sim. — Confirmou antes de sentar-se à mesa a convite do menor e abrir um sorriso pequeno ao ver o belíssimo café da manhã preparado por ele. — Bom dia e muito obrigado pela comida. — Pediu com as mãos unidas e isso causou um sorrisinho no menor ao analisá-lo.

Estava ainda mais bagunçado do que quando o deixou adormecido em seu quarto e, assustadoramente, ainda mais adorável com as marcas do rosto amassado pelo lençol da cama, os fios totalmente despenteados e desregulados e uma pequena marquinha no canto da boca indicando que ele havia babado. Não sabia se Park ChanYeol era um deus, mas tinha certeza de que ele só poderia ser uma criança de cinco anos. Sentiu-se tímido ao olhar para a xícara do maior e era estranho para si pensar que sabia que tinha acertado, ainda estava se acostumando com a ideia.

— Eu sonhei com o que conversamos ontem à noite… — Ficou um pouco acanhado em continuar e isso só aumentou ao ver como o maior parecia apreciar seu café enquanto bebericava do líquido. — Está gostoso?

— É o meu favorito. — Prontamente o respondeu com um sorriso, animado por ele compartilhar sobre seu sonho. — Continue, por favor.

— Bom, tudo condiz com o que me contou e parecia real demais para ignorar, eu te devo um voto de confiança, ChanYeol. Acho que precisamos conversar sobre tudo isso, acredito que não seja uma conversa rápida.

— De fato. — Colocou a xícara na mesa. — Mas você sempre foi bom em assimilar as informações para se lembrar, acredito que podemos nos dedicar à isso hoje e amanhã, com você me perguntando o que quiser ou o que se lembrar. Você deve ter muitas perguntas se tratando desse sonho, sinta-se à vontade para perguntar o que quiser.

O menor acabou rindo assim que ele terminou de falar e mordeu um pedaço da torrada, deixando cair farelos em sua roupa e quase se desesperando por isso. A postura prepotente de um deus, a forma com a qual falava e em como ele parecia ser a pessoa mais incrível que já tinha visto se chocava com a visão de um homem muito grande, espalhafatoso e engraçado, o deixando risonho sem conseguir disfarçar.

— Qual é a graça? — Questionou um pouco confuso, aceitando o guardanapo estendido para si, o qual colocou sobre o seu colo.

— Você é fofo. — Era apenas isso que passava em sua mente, mas verbalizar foi algo que causou um rubor nas bochechas de ambos os seres na mesa.

Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, estáticos e olhando-se, sem entender como o clima havia ficado daquela forma e com um BaekHyun se xingando à todo segundo. _“Merda, ele fica ainda mais fofo vermelho”_ , xingava mentalmente enquanto o Park ainda estava acanhado por ter sido pego desprevenido. Certo, ele não esperava um elogio vindo do menor e muito menos ser chamado de fofo, não era fofo.

— Não sou fofo. — Rebateu ao cruzar os braços e arrumar sua postura na mesa. Ele era um deus, não era fofo, podia ser chamado de forte, sábio, aceitava engraçado, mas fofo não existia em seu vocabulário.

— Sim, você é. — Rebateu petulante e desafiador, cruzando os braços também enquanto segurava o sorrisinho zombeteiro.

— Por que eu seria fofo? — Detestava a sensação de que o Byun zombaria consigo a qualquer momento, sendo bem típico do menor desde que eram crianças.

Só não esperava que essa pergunta o deixasse sem jeito por não querer explicar o quanto ChanYeol era bonitinho enquanto o maior ficava mais curioso sobre o que se passava em sua cabeça. Seres humanos eram curiosos, gostava de saber mais sobre eles, especialmente se esse humano fosse o Byun.

— Sobre as perguntas… — Mudou de assunto, mordendo um pedaço de sua torrada para fugir do olhar curioso do Park. — Eu reconheci o termo _“Alma Indesejada”_ , mas não sei o que significa. Pode me falar sobre almas?

Preferiu terminar sua torrada antes de responder sobre aquilo, um pouco curioso sobre aquele ser o primeiro tópico do assunto entre eles. Era um assunto um pouco complicado para o maior falar sobre, já que seu conhecimento era mais restrito às almas que conseguia ajudar e realizar seus pedidos, embora tivesse um conhecimento raso como qualquer outro Celestial.

— Existem alguns tipos de almas quando alguém rompe o seu laço com alguma dimensão e quer fazer parte de outra, tanto para o Reino Demoníaco quanto para o Reino Celestial. O verdadeiro termo e o mais popular é _Alma Maldita_ , que é quando um ser que já foi de uma outra raça, como o seu caso que é a humana, busca o poder do Reino Demoníaco por vontade própria, mas esse termo não se aplica a todos, embora seja mais comum. Existem dois casos mais raros, como a _Alma Perdida,_ que ocorre quando uma alma não é aceita ou não se aceita em nenhum dos reinos, isso acontece quando a alma não perdoa os seus feitos em sua vida passada ou tem alguma espécie de bloqueio.

Fez uma pausa para bebericar um pouco do café que estava esfriando e deixar um Byun muito confuso tentar assimilar todas as informações.

— Acho que entendi um pouco… — Disse incerto após um tempo, a mão envolvendo os fios da nuca em frustração. — Se _Alma Maldita_ é o termo verdadeiro, por que existem mais dois casos raros? E o que acontece com a alma que não consegue se perdoar?

— É o verdadeiro por ser a forma de classificar os demônios nesse reino, os casos raros se aplicam às minorias que não se encaixam nesse padrão e por isso são chamadas de _Almas Indesejadas_ , por desafiar essa natureza do sistema demoníaco e causar um certo desequilíbrio. — Deixou a xícara vazia a sua frente. — Sobre o destino das _Almas Perdidas_ , ninguém realmente sabe, talvez o deus ou o demônio mais poderoso saibam, mas eu mesmo não sei te dizer, também não sei se elas permanecem perdidas para sempre ou só deixam de existir. Mas sobre _Alma Indesejada_ , que é sobre o que você perguntou e acredito que seja o seu caso, são as almas que não se encaixam ou não aceitam se encaixar no _Círculo_ que concordou em fazer parte, o que gera conflitos e desequilíbrio como expliquei. Você não se lembra agora, mas sempre me ajudou quando precisei ou quando algum humano precisou em prol de um celestial e não de um demoníaco, isso vai contra os seus ideais servindo a _Azazel_. Não posso confirmar nada por não saber exatamente o que passou, mas acredito que sua alma conflitou em ser _Maldita_ e _Indesejada_ , por conta da sua memória.

— Então a alma só é classificada Maldita no Reino Demoníaco, mas os outros dois casos podem acontecer tanto nele quanto no Celestial? — O maior assentiu em concordância, o lembrando de que são casos raros e que a _Indesejada_ era ainda mais rara no Celestial. — _Azazel_ é a _Ira_ , não é? E por quê eu seria uma _Alma Maldita_? Digo, se o meu caso fosse a _Indesejada_ , como eu poderia ser _Maldita_ também? — Além da ideia não o agradar, aquilo havia o deixado muito confuso.

— Sim, um dos mais fracos, se me permite contar. Raiva é uma emoção bem comum, tanto em humanos quanto demônios, vocês são fortes em combates caso alguém não saiba como lidar com vocês, mas não são tão poderosos como os casos mais raros, como a _Luxúria_ e o _Orgulho_. — Coçou a nuca antes de responder a próxima pergunta, notando o desconforto do Byun. — Dizem que somente _Almas Malditas_ permanecem com a aparência humana, o que é o seu caso.

— Então, além de um demônio, ainda sou fracote? — A piada era para descontrair, mas não aliviou nem um pouco a sua tensão. — E por que eu escolheria isso? Bom, parece que não sou um demônio muito inteligente ou decidido para não saber manter o que sou. Sinto que a minha cabeça vai explodir. — Colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, tentando aliviar a tensão cada vez maior com o ato. Como ele poderia ter escolhido aquilo?

— Não acho que seja verdade, você sempre foi um bom guerreiro, talvez por isso tenha se encaixado com você. Sabe, você tem certa… Fama. — Contou com um sorriso ladino. — Quer fazer uma pausa?

— É uma boa? — Perguntou irônico, já que vindo de um demônio, não sabia qual resposta era menos pior. — E não, estou bem, tenho mais perguntas a fazer.

— Os _Virtudes_ mais jovens não são aconselhados a baterem de frente com você caso o vejam, inclusive os _Potência_. Você é de um alto escalão, Byun, não está lá por acaso, você _nunca_ foi fraco. — Enfatizou, esperando que ele prosseguisse e o fizesse mais perguntas.

— Bom, talvez seja esse o motivo pelo qual Azazel não se livrou de mim. Se voltei à vida humana tantas vezes, não sou um subordinado tão bom ou fiél. — Aquilo estava dando um nó em sua mente.

— Admito que isso me traz curiosidade, mas somente você sabe os motivos dele. Mas você não esteve tantas vezes por aqui como humano, talvez umas sete vezes em mais de quatro séculos, é um bom sinal. — Tentou suavizar o clima e surgiu efeito quando o menor riu, talvez rindo da própria desgraça.

Preferia quando começavam a conversar sobre eles, porque a complexidade entre os reinos, o mundo humano e o universo eram difíceis demais de serem explicados em um primeiro diálogo, ainda mais com algo tão específico como almas. Sempre contava com a memória do Byun voltando para tornar o assunto mais flexível, mas não poderia ter a mesma mentalidade desta vez.

— Eu quero perguntar sobre outras coisas, mas parece ser um pouco constrangedor ou estranho. — Riu baixo, encarando o seu prato já vazio. Tinha comido tão rápido pelo nervosismo que mal notou quando ele ficou vazio. — Você me conhece, mas eu não te conheço, digo, não me lembro de te conhecer e é estranho porque sinto que te conheço, é tudo bizarro pra caralho.

— Você ficou mal educado, BaekHyun. — Comentou com um sorriso de canto que fez o menor se questionar o quanto sua sanidade ainda existia para se sentir tão afetado com aquilo, e culpou todas as suas vidas passadas possíveis por terem dado trela para um deus fanfarrão que o deixava confuso demais. — Não precisa perguntar tudo, nós vamos visitar alguns lugares para ver se ajuda na sua memória mais tarde, pergunte apenas o que está te deixando aflito, o conheço o bastante para saber quando algo o incomoda.

— E você parece ter ficado mais engraçadinho, ChanYeol. — Rebateu enfezado ao cruzar os braços antes de mordiscar o lábio inferior. Estava pensativo sobre aquilo, não tinha mais nenhuma prova naquela semana, mas não sabia o que era mais louco: teimar sobre aquilo por conta das aulas da faculdade quando ele estava lidando com toda aquela bagunça ou ir e continuar no meio daquela bagunça. — Antes de eu perguntar, que viagem?

— A que faremos hoje mais tarde, coloque roupas quentes em sua mochila, vamos sair em algumas horas quando Diana retornar. — O informou animado, gostava de fazer aquilo com ele, de retornar aos lugares que conheciam e ver o menor conhecê-los novamente antes de suas memórias voltarem.

— Percebi que a minha opinião está sendo levada em conta. — O tom irônico não incomodou o Park, apenas o deixou mais risonho com a situação. — Certo, o que eu vou perguntar agora é um pouco… Não sei.

— Estou curioso. — Admitiu de forma sincera, o Byun parecia estar mais que acanhado, parecia estar preocupado com o que ia perguntar.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, ambos olhando um para o outro. Sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo enquanto olhava para Libertas, os olhos grandes atentos em si em um misto de curiosidade e preocupação consigo, sabia reconhecer aqueles olhos e isso era desconfortável, porque se parasse para pensar cuidadosamente na situação em relação à eles, era a pior pessoa do mundo por causar tanto sofrimento à ele. Não sabia como havia virado um demônio e como tinha chegado àquele ponto, mas era impossível não tentar imaginar a bagunça que deixava em sua cabeça sempre que morria ou desaparecia de novo.

— Nesses anos em que nos conhecemos você… Você deve ter me visto morrer muitas vezes, além das péssimas decisões que eu tomei. Isso não é doloroso para você? Você me disse que é o amor da minha vida, caso eu seja o seu, deve ser um peso insuportável de carregar.

Foi pego de surpresa mais uma vez naquele dia. Não esperava ter que se abrir sobre isso tão cedo e nem sabia como poderia fazer aquilo. Seus pensamentos ficavam confusos demais quando relacionado a tudo que haviam passado, deixaram de passar ou nas inúmeras vezes em que perdeu BaekHyun. Não poderia dizer que era algo fácil de lidar, o encontrar novamente para então se desencontrarem e precisar contar com a sorte de que se veriam de novo. Era difícil pensar em um mundo sem BaekHyun, mesmo que encarasse aquela realidade por vários anos até conseguir achá-lo novamente, mas era melhor do que pensar que nunca mais o teria no seu mundo.

— É doloroso. — Admitiu em voz alta. — Mas, não é doloroso como você pensa. O meu peso se deve ao fato de que sou um deus e que, para a minha desgraça, não consigo ajudar a pessoa que eu mais amei no mundo. Eu nunca entendi bem sobre o amor antes de te conhecer, Baekhyun, e isso foi uma das coisas mais valiosas que você me ensinou e que eu guardo, é isso o que me dá forças para continuar tentando. Nada para mim seria mais doloroso do que desistir de você, porque sim, BaekHyun, você também é o meu. Nós dois estamos interligados e isso nunca vai mudar.

O Byun não perguntou mais nada depois daquilo. Por alguma razão, aquela parecia ser a resposta que precisava para sentir a mente mais leve e seu coração estranhamente mais acelerado, tão alto que temia que ele também pudesse ouvir. O que sentia ultrapassava simplesmente se sentir íntimo de ChanYeol, de saber um pouco de sua história, de sentir que o conhecia ou de ser impossível de ignorar como tinha efeito sobre si. Mesmo com a memória comprometida, a ligação que tinha com ele era _forte_ demais para que não percebesse, como imãs.

✰

Havia coisas que ChanYeol não tinha muito conhecimento sobre, diferentemente de Diana. Apesar de ter sido concedida a Libertas após seu Domínio Fantástico séculos atrás, a Quetzal já havia servido à outra deusa, a deusa Amélia. Conforme os anos em que estiveram juntas, sua mestre acabou adoecendo devido às tristezas que o mundo humano a causava e por influência de encantamentos demoníacos, sendo fatal o suficiente para que reiniciasse o seu ciclo de vida, nascendo de novo. Por amor à Amélia, continuou cuidando dela pelos anos que se seguiram de sua recuperação até que estivesse forte o suficiente como antes, mas não permaneceu com a mesma a pedido de superiores. Como ela era uma deusa mais antiga e, na mesma intensidade, mais forte e com mais armas poderosas, foi designada a Libertas, que apesar de estar se tornando um grande deus na época, ainda não possuía relíquias para o tornar mais forte em combate ou alguém para auxiliá-lo.

Desde então, ficou sendo a primeira relíquia do deus e mesmo após tantos anos, ele ainda mantinha apenas ela como sua relíquia, por serem uma dupla forte e possuírem uma grande conexão.

Por também ser um Celestial mais antigo, Diana era mais sábia e conhecia muito mais sobre o universo do que seu mestre, inclusive sobre os Seres mais primitivos e antigos. A convivência com o Reino Demoníaco por conta do tempo empenhado em que tentavam resgatar BaekHyun foi exacerbada e perfeita para ensinar o maior a aperfeiçoar suas habilidades, a quantidade de demônios habilidosos que enfrentaram não fora pouca. Contudo, apesar de habilidosos, não eram demônios realmente fortes como costumava enfrentar com Amélia. Antigamente agradeceria por Libertas não ter se metido em uma encrenca tão grande que precisasse lidar com um demônio mais forte, mas caso as suas suspeitas estivessem corretas, aquilo não era nem um pouco positivo para eles.

Não tinha reconhecido de primeira o rosto suspeito de mais cedo na clínica, por se tratar de um rosto muito antigo e quase inacessível de se encontrar, mas após as horas pensando enquanto ouvia alguma música da Lady Gaga, Diana finalmente se deu conta. Aquela mulher não era um demônio qualquer, aqueles olhos intensos em malícia, confiança e a veracidade da sensação ameaçadora que sentiu vinda de seu poder não eram estranhos à Diana, se tratava de Clamor, um dos demônios mais poderosos que serviam à Azazel e uma poderosa e antiga Banshee. 

Era tão incomum vê-la que Diana temeu pela segurança de seu mestre. Esse tipo de demônio não aparecia por acaso, ainda mais facilmente na frente de um deus daquela forma e muito menos ousaria desafiá-lo silenciosamente sem que tivesse permissão ou ordens para isso. Azazel não estava de brincadeira daquela vez e isso exigia mais cuidado da parte de ambos.

Passou todo aquele tempo fora em busca da presença de Clamor, qualquer aparição aleatória de demônio que indicasse que estava errada. Localizou tantos demônios de classes diferentes, mas nenhum era ameaçador como ela ou emanava a mesma imponência. E o mais preocupante era não saber o quão forte ela estava — o que não deveria ser pouco; quando soube de sua existência, Clamor já era poderosa, após tantos séculos seu poder deveria ter evoluído demais —, dificilmente seu radar e instintos falharam, mas se ela fosse capaz de mascarar sua presença até para si, então temia que ChanYeol tivesse um ponto cego, já que não conseguiria antecipar seus movimentos tão facilmente. 

Voltou para o apartamento do Byun perto do horário do almoço, frustrada pela busca fracassada. Uma Banshee já era uma criatura um tanto peculiar de lidar, mas era ainda mais difícil quando era uma mais antiga que si e o Park juntos, além de, claro, servir à Azazel, o que não era nem um pouco reconfortante.

E enquanto Diana ainda estava fora pela manhã, após a conversa que BaekHyun e ChanYeol tiveram no café da manhã, o deus deixou que pensasse por um tempo na sua _não tão_ proposta de viagem enquanto assistia _Tom & Jerry_ na televisão do Byun. Pensou bastante durante quase uma hora, completamente largado em sua cama e olhando para o teto, uma das melhores formas de refletir sobre a vida em sua opinião. Não tinha nada a perder, não tinha mais nenhuma prova naquela semana, seu aluguel e contas estavam em dia, seu chefe vivia dizendo que precisava de uma folga e seria realmente legal viajar para variar, não fazia aquilo com frequência e podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes havia viajado. Contudo, a viagem ainda era com um cara que se dizia um deus, um passarinho falante e ele, um possível demônio que tinha problemas de crise existencial no Inferno. Realmente, pensando daquela forma não tinha nada a perder, já tinha perdido sua dignidade, então que a vida o guiasse para onde deveria ir.

Após contar sua decisão de aceitar a _não tão_ proposta de ChanYeol, foi arrumar sua mala para que pudessem viajar ainda naquele dia a pedido do mais alto. O deus só faltou dizer que sua casa era um circo de tanto que havia dado risada, porque um palhaço BaekHyun já se sentia. Seu momento de curtição em arrumar a mala todo animadinho porque iria conhecer um lugar novo não durou muito quando fora interrompido pelo paspalhão, este que o avisou que deveria levar apenas uma mochila simples com roupas quentes para não congelar com o frio. Depois disso teve a ousadia de mexer em sua coleção meias e ainda não contou para onde iriam; amaldiçoava Libertas.

Sua raiva não durou muito quando se viram entediados demais e sem nada de interessante para fazerem, prontos e ansiosos para a tal viagem enquanto esperavam Diana chegar. BaekHyun já havia dado um jeito do maior vestir uma roupa considerada usual — que consistia na maior blusa e calça moletom que tinha — e, por ver como ele parecia ter gostado de seus mangás, sugeriu que assistissem o anime de Naruto para se distraírem enquanto aguardavam o retorno de dela. Não foi preciso mais do que três episódios para que o deus começasse a fazer imitações que causavam risadas no menor por ele ser muito bobo.

Quando Diana chegou e passou pela janela do quarto do humano, não avistou nenhum deles no quarto e o apartamento parecia silencioso, algo que não durou muito; além de um tremendo paspalho, Libertas era escandaloso. Rumou então para o cômodo que parecia estar bem animado, encontrando os dois assistindo televisão juntos. Julgando pelo personagem, deveria ser do mangá que o Park havia lido no dia anterior, além do Byun ter alguns dos posters e bonecos _action_ _figure_ dele.

— Eu vou ser hokage, tô certo! _Dattebayo_! — O Park disse imitando o protagonista, causando um misto de vergonha alheia somada à vontade de rir tanto em Diana quanto o Byun.

— O que estão fazendo? — Sua voz assustou BaekHyun, quem quase caiu do braço do sofá no qual estava sentado.

A risada do Byun cessou assim que a viu. Embora estivesse se acostumando com o maior, ainda não havia tido tanto contato com Diana para se acostumar com ela e com a ideia de que ela falava. Tentou agir o mais naturalmente possível, voltando a se concentrar no deus que parecia entretido demais em imitar as falas de outros personagens. A Quetzal notou que ele parecia um pouco desconfortável perto de si e mesmo que se sentisse um pouco triste por ele ser alguém ao qual possuía grande afeição, compreendia que era tudo muito novo para ele. Já ChanYeol apenas acenou para Diana, curioso com o que ela havia ido fazer para ter demorado tanto tempo, mas falariam sobre isso mais tarde. Não queria envolver o Byun em tudo ainda.

— Apresentei Naruto para o Peter Pan aqui. Como você pode notar, foi uma péssima ideia. — Concluiu entre risos ao vê-lo tentar imitar a Hinata.

— Naruto-kun… — Encostou os dois indicadores assim como a personagem fazia, causando um riso baixo nos outros dois presentes. — Parem, foi uma boa performance!

— Claro, claro. — Diana concordou antes de pousar no sofá, estava um tanto cansada de voar. — Foi sim uma péssima ideia. — Sussurrou para o Byun que riu antes de se desviar da almofada que o Park tentou jogar em si. — Quando querem ir?

Mudou de assunto para saber quanto tempo tinha para descansar antes de seguir com eles para um dos lugares planejados por ChanYeol. Assim como a primeira vez que BaekHyun a viu, a ave deitou-se com as pernas para cima e as asas espalhadas pelo sofá, o pequeno corpo começando a relaxar para que descansasse.

— Não sei, são quantas horas de viagem, senhor misterioso? — BaekHyun cruzou os braços olhando com uma expressão nada boa para o Park, ainda irritado por não poder saber para onde iriam. Sabia que era para algum lugar frio, mas ele se recusava a dizer qual.

— Dez minutos. — ChanYeol respondeu simplista, colocando mais um episódio para rodar. Os conteúdos humanos eram deveras viciantes aos olhos do deus, facilmente passaria o dia daquela forma.

— Não tem como chegar lá em dez minutos, ChanYeol. Isso é humanamente impossível! Não há avião que faça a gente chegar em dez minutos, além de precisar comprar a passagem, reservar o hotel e mais uma porrada de coisa. Me fala que o senhor deus todo poderoso pensou nisso. — O viu desligar a televisão assim que disse aquilo, franzindo o cenho em confusão pelo ato do maior e por parar para pensar que não tinha visto o Park fazer reserva alguma. Por que sentia que seu sonho de viajar estava um pouco ultrapassado quando pensava em tudo aquilo? — E o episódio mal começou.

— Eu não pensei, _mas_ você se esquece que não sou humano e nós não vamos usar um transporte humano, vamos usar as minhas habilidades! — Cruzou os braços em sua direção e abriu um sorriso de canto um tanto convencido. — Demoraria menos se eu não precisasse pegar leve, você ainda é humano, chegaríamos mais rápido se fosse demônio.

— Lógico, o BaekHyun abre portal para ir aonde quiser, iríamos usar as habilidades dele e não as suas. — Corrigiu Diana, estirada no tecido fofo do sofá.

— Mero detalhe. — Disse ChanYeol, um pouco enfezado pelo corte da Quetzal.

— Pelo menos eu era útil para alguma coisa! Agora você, — apontou para o maior. — realmente acha que vou acreditar nisso, Pan? — Não conseguia mais deixar de usar o apelido desde que o vira voar, somado à personalidade brincalhona dele então, só o lembrava do personagem.

Contudo, ele ainda tinha um ponto de incredulidade e desconfiança. Não sabia no que se baseavam as habilidades do Park, mas havia muitas variáveis para se pensar quando se viajava e não sabia se o deus realmente havia pensado em todas elas.

O maior não disse mais nada, apenas pegou a mochila que BaekHyun havia feito para a viagem e a pendurou em seus braços em frente ao peito, o corpo se abaixando para que pudesse convidá-lo para subir em suas costas. O humano ficou com a maior cara de tacho ao olhar a posição do corpo de ChanYeol, os olhos piscando lentamente enquanto buscava lógica para aquilo e teve sucesso em obter: 0 resultados. Aquele cara não fazia sentido algum. Balançou a cabeça em negação ao ver o deus tentar convencê-lo através do olhar pidão, mas não surtiu efeito algum, o Byun não iria fazer aquilo.

— Vamos lá. — Insistiu, o corpo balançando de um lado para o outro ainda agachado e se estivessem em outra ocasião, o humano iria muito caçoar do rebolado do deus.

— Agora? — BaekHyun e Diana perguntaram em uníssono, a Quetzal quase matando o deus com o olhar por ainda estar se recuperando das horas que passou voando pela cidade.

— Tipo, agora e… Assim? — Dessa vez BaekHyun fora o único a questionar, quase morrendo do coração quando o Park pareceu ter ficado impaciente e caminhou com pressa até a janela de seu apartamento, pulando para fora dela. — ChanYeol! — Gritou em desespero, correndo para olhar se ele estava bem, vivo e se não tinha se esborrachado no chão, completamente preocupado e nervoso enquanto Diana ainda permanecia deitada, parecendo querer criar forças para não matar seu mestre. — ChanYeol?

Perguntou sem expressão alguma ao ver o homem parado da mesma forma que anteriormente, só que no ar. Park ChanYeol, deus da Libertação, Libertas, iniciante e aspirante a Otaku e Esquisitão estava agachado no ar, sem parecer fazer o mínimo esforço e no ar. Ele voava. Ou ele flutuava, só sabia que ele estava naquela posição no ar. Que loucura.

— Agora e assim, sobe aí logo, BaekHyun. — Reclamou já impaciente, sua presença mascarada para que nenhum humano o visse daquela forma.

BaekHyun olhou para Diana em busca de ajuda, mas a ave parecia estar em outro mundo e sabia que não conseguiria obter ajuda dela no momento; a Quetzal sentía-se derreter conforme pegava no sono.

— Tá, espera! — Pediu ao maior antes de correr até seu quarto.

Pegou uma outra mochila, desta vez para colocar sua carteira e todas as suas economias dos últimos três anos — já que ainda não confiava no pouco planejamento do Park e preferia ter garantias de que não morreria de fome ou não tivesse algum lugar para dormir —; seu celular e o carregador deste para tirar fotos e, secretamente, para caso precisasse ligar para a polícia como quando conheceu o maior; uma manta quentinha que deixou enrolada para não ocupar muito espaço; uma porrada de salgadinhos que conseguiu enfiar na força do ódio e três garrafas de meio litro d’água, o zíper quase estourando quando tentou fechar tudo aquilo dentro dela. Ajeitou a mochila em suas costas, que apesar de lotada, estava leve por não ter colocado nada muito pesado além das garrafas e prendeu as alças ajustadas em frente à cintura, para garantir que nada acontecesse com ela.

Quando voltou, ia direto pular a janela para subir nas costas do deus e torcer para não espatifar no chão por tudo ser uma miragem de sua imaginação fértil demais àquela altura, mas ao notar Diana ainda estirada no sofá, decidiu ver como ela estava primeiro. Se aproximou um pouco tímido e receoso, a encontrando com os olhos fechados e claramente exausta, a respiração calma indicando que havia adormecido de vez. Levou o indicador até a região de sua barriga para cutucar de leve seu corpo, para ter a certeza de que ela estava dormindo. Diana sentiu algo parecido com cócegas e apenas balançou o pé antes de voltar a relaxar o corpo e cair no mundo dos sonhos; BaekHyun concluiu que ela estava _mesmo_ dormindo. Colocou as palmas por debaixo de seu corpo com a maior delicadeza que possuía para não despertá-la — e por ainda se sentir tímido demais com ela —, levantando seu corpo sem pressa para levá-la consigo até a janela.

Não sabia onde colocá-la e como funcionava as tais habilidades de ChanYeol para elaborar algo seguro, mas ao enxergar o capuz do moletom que o maior usava em meio ao desespero, fora rápido em pular a janela e se acomodar nas costas do maior, colocando Diana naquele capuz. Ouviu um agradecimento pela parte do deus, que já pensava que ele havia desistido, suas costas já estavam começando a doer pela posição e tudo o que BaekHyun fez fora deixar um peteleco atrás de sua orelha pela ousadia em reclamar quando aquela situação era extremamente bizarra. Se agarrou ao corpo maior com os braços e pernas, estando bem enlaçado do maior e com o corpo inclinado para deixar Diana segura; morria de medo dela cair por algum motivo.

— Isso doeu! — Reclamou ChanYeol, acariciando a região dolorida com os dedos. Contudo, ainda era muito bom sentir o calor do humano contra o seu, o coração acelerando vergonhosamente no peito enquanto segurava as pernas do Byun para olhar o céu acima deles. — Preparado? — Perguntou ao se agachar mais para pegar impulso, ignorando o que sentia no momento para prosseguirem.

— Não. — Respondeu o Byun, causando uma risada no deus antes de saltar para cima.

Uma das poucas viagens que havia feito fora à um parque de diversões na capital uma vez, chamado Lotte World. Lembrava-se da emoção que sentiu ao ir nos brinquedos considerados mais radicais, o frio na barriga e o grito engasgado na garganta conforme o brinquedo tomava mais velocidade. E mesmo assim, nenhum, absolutamente nenhum, foi mais apavorante e assustador do que estar nas costas de ChanYeol. O grito nada másculo fora ouvido por todo o bairro, que ao olhar ao redor em busca da origem daquele som nada encontraram, sua presença mascarada assim como a do deus, este que soltou um riso frouxo enquanto flutuava a uma velocidade razoável para si; não queria matar BaekHyun com um ataque no coração.

Seus esforços foram totalmente em vão, porque BaekHyun sentia que seu coração iria explodir a qualquer momento de tão rápido que batia. Não sentia muita coisa além do vento secar sua gengiva, que aparecia por conta da pele puxada para a direção contrária a que seguiam; deveria estar parecendo um desenho animado muito feio. Constantemente soltava gritos e pedia para o maior parar, ameaçava o maior falando que iria vomitar nele e no quanto ele estava ferrado quando colocasse os pés no chão; e nada disso acordou Diana. Não conseguia nem ter forças para socar aquele cara sempre que ele ousava rir de si, o frio na barriga se tornando doloroso demais conforme seguiam para algum lugar que não conseguia ver, o impacto no rosto o obrigando a ficar de olhos fechados e sequer entendia como conseguia respirar daquela forma. As habilidades de ChanYeol permitiam que ele suavizasse os maiores impactos da sua velocidade do menor, mas não conseguia deixá-lo totalmente livre deles, o que fazia com que o Byun se sentisse numa montanha russa imparável durante os minutos que voariam.

Só haviam passado três minutos daquela forma, mas BaekHyun podia jurar que estavam assim há horas. Não podia dizer que estava se acostumando com a sensação, mas ao menos a ânsia inicial tinha melhorado minimamente e o frio na barriga tinha se tornado mais suportável. Após mais dois minutos, ChanYeol suavizou mais o voo ao sobrevoar acima das nuvens, a sensação de velocidade ficando mais lenta conforme os segundos até que BaekHyun não sentisse mais nenhum obstáculo que o atrapalhasse a abrir seus olhos. Comentaria que ver o mais alto correndo e pulando pelas nuvens fora a coisa mais louca que já havia visto na vida, mas a visão que teve ao olhar para frente e encontrar aquela paisagem azul fora a coisa mais linda que podia ter visto em toda a sua existência, o deixando fascinado e sem palavras por se sentir maravilhado demais.

A primeira vez que viajou de avião, fez questão de que seu lugar fosse ao lado da janela, para que pudesse ver o paraíso de nuvens do lado de fora. Se recordava de ter feito um álbum inteirinho da visão durante o trajeto, completamente encantado, mas nenhuma de suas fotos fariam jus ao que era aquela imensidão azul fascinante cheia de algodões brancos infinitos daquela forma . Não importava a direção que olhasse, tinha mais e mais camadas de nuvens fofas; se arriscou a esticar a mão para tentar tocar em uma delas, rindo ao sentir que elas se desmanchavam em seu toque assim como se desmanchavam com os movimentos do Park sobre elas.

— Valeu o susto? — Questionou ChanYeol com um sorriso, sem precisar realmente olhar para o Byun para saber que ele estava feliz.

— Detesto admitir, mas sim. — Respondeu ao abrir os braços e erguê-los para tocar algumas nuvens acima de sua cabeça, o riso infantil aquecendo o coração do deus conforme sobrevoavam a China à caminho de Nepal.

Deixou que ele se divertisse por um tempo antes de avisá-lo que voltaria à sua velocidade normal até que chegassem em seu destino. Recebeu ainda mais xingamentos do que na primeira parte do trajeto, gritos e frases como _“Nossa, eu te odeio demais!”_ ou _“Vai tomar no cu, ChanYeol”_ se tornaram comum, frases estas que não eram nada educadas e faziam o Park se sentir indignado diante da boca suja que ele tinha. Aguentava frases promíscuas e xingamentos de baixo calão quando ele era demônio, como humano esperava um vocabulário menos agressivo.

Ao menos os últimos cinco minutos estipulados pelo deus passaram mais rápido do que o Byun achava por conta da experiência anterior, talvez por estar se acostumando melhor ou por ainda estar muito imerso nas sensações de minutos atrás, quando brincava com as nuvens. Poder aproveitar o vento batendo no rosto naquelas alturas quando ChanYeol voltou a velocidade mais normalizada para um humano e observar novamente aquele paraíso de algodões era libertador demais; era tão bom estar ali. Se sentia livre de uma forma que não conseguia explicar. Por mais que tivesse brincado sobre as habilidades do Celestial, deveria ser realmente incrível ser um deus tão gentil como Libertas. Sabia que ele era _bom_ e que as pessoas tinham sorte por poder contar com ele, mesmo que ainda não se lembrasse dele por completo.

Pararam em algum restaurante que servia fast-food no caminho para poderem almoçar, ambos famintos e ansiosos para chegarem logo ao local. O Byun agradeceu a si mesmo por não ter se esquecido de sua carteira, já que a parte alimentícia ficaria por sua conta. “Deve ser boa a sensação de ser livre, Libertas. Se é isso que você traz às pessoas, você é o melhor deus do mundo”, disse enquanto jogavam conversa fora durante a refeição, saboreando um delicioso hambúrguer enquanto Diana ainda estava adormecida no capuz de ChanYeol. Era engraçado como ele parecia fazer movimentos cautelosos para não atrapalhar ela.

_“Eu sou um deus conflitante, na minha opinião”_ , disse ChanYeol enquanto comia batata frita, em resposta ao menor. _“Os humanos falam muito sobre liberdade, mas em toda a minha existência, nunca consegui compreender porque essa liberdade só se aplica para alguns. Há tantas gaiolas no mundo humano, algumas que são tão antigas mesmo com esse mundo que aparenta ser novo, que duvido ser o suficiente para acabar com todas elas, mas faço o meu melhor para atender aos pedidos que me clamam”_ , contou brevemente, parecendo cansado demais ao constatar aquilo.

Mesmo depois de voltarem a voar, com o maior flutuando a uma velocidade agradável ao humano uma vez que já haviam chego em Nepal, BaekHyun não conseguia deixar de pensar em como o maior carregava uma grande responsabilidade nas costas após aquela conversa. Nunca seria realmente capaz de entendê-lo, mas reconhecia que deveria ser um fardo pesado cuidar do mundo e das pessoas, especialmente quando sentia que não conseguia atender a todos como gostaria. E ainda sim via como Libertas se mantinha positivo, sempre com um sorriso gentil no rosto e carregando a melhor das intenções nos olhos, pronto para fazer tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudar aqueles a quem servia. Ele fazia jus ao seu título e nome; sentia-se menos preso quando estava com ele. 

De alguma forma, sabia que nunca poderia ser como ele, mas sentia-se muito agradecido por ChanYeol o ter proporcionado tantas aventuras como parecia que tiveram, por nunca ter desistido de o ajudar ou cuidar de si e por fazê-lo se sentir vivo. Era uma loucura que estivesse ali, nas costas de ChanYeol enquanto ele, literalmente, saltava de uma nuvem para outra concentrado no percurso para algum lugar que ainda não se recordava, mas sentia que era familiar. Talvez fosse mesmo insano ou talvez fosse um demônio terrível, ainda não sabia realmente, mas por mais que odiasse admitir, estar com Libertas daquela forma se tornou o melhor dia que poderia ter naquela vida e também era grato por isso.

Fechou os olhos para sentir o vento no rosto, o corpo tão leve que facilmente acreditaria que também poderia voar caso ChanYeol lhe dissesse que era possível. Não se lembrava da última vez em que tinha se sentido tão bem, mas apostava que se fosse em qualquer uma de suas vidas, havia um dedo de ChanYeol na fórmula. Encostou a cabeça em seu ombro para aproveitar mais da sensação do vento frio contra o rosto e do cheiro do perfume natural do maior, esboçando um pequeno sorriso ao constatar que ele parecia concentrado no caminho, mas facilmente desconcertado com qualquer ato que fazia. Arriscou a deixar escapar uma risadinha por ter notado aquilo perto de seu ouvido e foi instantânea a forma como as orelhas do maior ficaram vermelhas, indicando que ele estava com muita vergonha. Gostava daquele lado transparente do deus, ele ficava adorável todo vermelhinho daquele jeito.

— Chegamos… — Disse com a voz um pouco baixa e tímida pela vergonha, quase xingando o rapaz por ser tão audacioso em provocá-lo daquela forma.

Ao olhar para baixo, puderam contemplar Gokyo Ri, uma montanha na região do Khumbu no Himalaia, onde era possível ver cinco das maiores montanhas do mundo. BaekHyun já havia visto imagens do local em sites de viagem quando procurou sobre Nepal em seu computador, a região era muito bela e despertava uma curiosidade muito grande em BaekHyun de visitar o lugar e fazer a trilha até chegar ao ponto alto de Gokyo Ri. Mas, definitivamente, nenhuma daquelas fotos era capaz de expressar o quão mágico era aquele lugar visto de tão perto.

Balançava os pés ansioso enquanto via o chão ficando mais próximo conforme ChanYeol se preparava para pousar no ponto mais alto da montanha, o que não demorou muito por conta de sua velocidade. O local livre de turistas naquele dia deixou o Park um pouco mais aliviado para se sentir à vontade e sem medo que algum deles notasse a sua aparição na surdina, querendo explicações que não poderia dar.

Mal teve tempo de falar algo ao tocar seus pés no chão antes do humano descer animado de suas costas, os olhos maravilhados e a boca soltando sons impressionados ao conseguir identificar o Monte Everest, Lhotse, Makalu, Kangchenjunga, e Cho Oyu dali. Acabou negando com a cabeça enquanto ria, o demônio parecendo uma criança de cinco anos vista daquela forma toda animada enquanto andava de um lado para o outro para observar tudo da melhor forma possível. Aquele não era o seu foco da viagem, ele estava há alguns quilômetros localizado no Lago Thonak, mas não poderia deixar de levar o rapaz até ali, a vista sendo uma obra realmente divina; era inegável o quanto aquele mundo era belo.

Antigamente, escolheria locais que remetiam mais sobre a relação que possuíam para visitarem primeiro, mas visto que ele estava se recordando melhor sobre coisas relacionadas à sua vida no Reino Demoníaco, achou que era um lugar bom para começarem.

Era primavera em Nepal, o início de abril trazendo um clima agradável e exuberante, as primeiras flores da estação enfeitando as árvores. Mesmo que ainda não pudessem ver por estarem no topo da montanha, achava que seria uma paisagem que também agradaria o menor quando descessem a trilha para ir a outro lugar, este que ainda corria entusiasmado para todo o canto e causava uma risada baixa no deus. BaekHyun não sabia como tinha conseguido se esquecer de uma vista daquelas, mas faria questão de gravá-la para sempre daquela vez.

— Cara, isso é incrível. — Disse com um sorriso largo e tateou os bolsos em busca do celular esquecido na mochila, precisando enfiar o braço no meio de toda a bagunça de salgadinhos e água para conseguir pegar seu aparelho. Da próxima vez, se recordaria de deixar o aparelho em um dos bolsos da frente.

Em menos de cinco minutos, ChanYeol ria sobre como o Byun conseguiu lotar toda a sua galeria de fotos ao ponto de precisar selecionar as suas “menos” favoritas para que não ficasse com a memória cheia de fotos e vídeos do local, além de saber que visitariam outros lugares ainda naquele dia e precisaria de espaço para guardar lembranças desses lugares também. A foto mais essencial que o Byun havia tirado - e não excluiria jamais -, seria a que tinha tirado do deus enquanto ele estava distraído olhando para o horizonte; por ele estar de lado no momento, acabou por tirar foto de seu perfil com a paisagem linda de fundo, a luz do sol enaltecendo perfeitamente toda a silhueta do corpo de ChanYeol. Não possuía qualquer dúvida de que aquele homem era verdadeiramente um deus.

Enquanto o rapaz sentia-se envergonhado por ter feito algo que o Park não sabia e tentava desvendar o motivo das bochechas coradas do Byun, sua mal humorada Diana acordou não muito tempo depois, ainda cansada, mas melhor o suficiente para sair em busca do seu almoço e recobrar de uma vez as suas energias. Tinha dormido relativamente pouco e sabia que precisava de ao menos uma hora para conseguir se sentir mais apta, porém sabia qual seria o último local que visitariam naquele dia e poderia descansar tranquilamente nele. Não partiu antes de garantir que seu mestre estava bem, sabia o quanto aquele lugar era sensível para si e só tomou impulso para ir após o maior prometer que ficaria bem, recebendo um _“Volto logo!”_ baixo de Diana, que não pode deixar de bisbilhotar o que fazia o Byun sorrir tanto com as bochechas coradas ao passar por ele para seguir seu caminho.

— Isso é uma foto do ChanYeol? — Questionou ao passar por trás da cabeça do Byun, tomando velocidade para voar céu acima, mas não antes de gritar: _“Eu disse que ele era fã da Lady Gaga”._

Se já se sentia um criminoso que poderia ser processado por invasão de privacidade pelo deus, agora sentia-se ainda mais envergonhado com o olhar confuso sobre si, que não estava muito diferente do Byun em questão de vergonha, já que quando a ave falava sobre Lady Gaga, se referia à orientação sexual do humano e a relação entre eles. Soltou uma risadinha tímida, que foi retribuída com um sorriso nervoso do Byun antes dele se aproximar e estender o celular para si, mostrando a foto a ele. Ficou um bom tempo olhando a fotografia, um tanto impressionado com a tecnologia humana e em como o Byun se empenhou para fazer uma boa foto.

— É uma foto bonita. — ChanYeol elogiou e o Byun precisou morder a língua para não dizer que só estava bonita por ter o deus nela. Ambos estavam com as orelhas queimando pela vergonha, mas isso não impediu o menor de sorrir ao admirá-lo.

— Obrigado. — Respondeu tímido antes de pegar seu celular de volta.

Sabia como fingir que estava bem para não preocupar Diana, mas não foi tão efetivo com o Byun, que após relaxar do seu momento de euforia e vergonha, conseguiu ver os olhos antes banhados de vergonha agora vidrados e um pouco alarmados para a paisagem abaixo, completamente aéreo no que acontecia ao seu redor. Seguiu seu olhar e viu um lago azul-turquesa bonito na proximidade da montanha, chamado Lago Thonak; se sentira atraído em olhar a paisagem de mais perto no mesmo momento. Apesar disso, seus olhos se focaram novamente na figura de um Park que tentava esconder o quanto estava nervoso, mas sabia que o conhecia mais do que o suficiente para saber que algo o afligia.

— Não viemos aqui para isso, não é? — Esboçou um sorriso um pouco sem graça por não notar seu desconforto antes, guardando o celular na mochila.

— Vamos, acredito que você queira fazer a trilha. — Confirmou indiretamente sobre a pergunta antes de esboçar um sorriso de canto para o Byun, impressionado por ele ter conseguido o ler tão facilmente.

— Estamos aqui para isso. — Concordou antes de entregar uma garrafa d’água ao Park, pegando uma também para si antes de partirem.

Voltaram pela trilha mais popular para chegar em Gokyo Ri, usualmente usada pelos montanhistas. ChanYeol ajudava o humano sempre que ele tinha alguma dificuldade, mas a trilha estava sendo bem proveitosa para BaekHyun, que com certeza guardaria aquela experiência para sempre. Era a sua primeira vez viajando para o exterior e já havia conseguido ver cinco das maiores montanhas do mundo, sentia-se sortudo demais, além de finalmente poder colocar em prática sua curiosidade por trilhas montanhistas. Certo que essa experiência foi colocada parcialmente em prática, já que demorariam muito ali se fossem seguir o tempo humano a risca para descer a montanha. No final, acabou descendo nas costas de ChanYeol até que chegassem ao final da trilha que os permitissem seguir para o lago.

Dentro de poucos minutos após chegarem ao fim da trilha, se encontravam sozinhos de frente à imensidão azul-turquesa do Lago Thonak, uma visão tão linda quanto a que tiveram de cima, nas montanhas. Quando ainda não haviam chegado, o humano achou que o lago parecia ser brando e olhando de perto, ele realmente era incrivelmente calmo, sem sofrer qualquer oscilação e os olhos do Byun tentavam captar alguma brecha que alterasse aquela brandura. A vontade de saber o que havia abaixo daquelas águas crescia cada vez mais, assim como a causa de tanta aflição no maior.

— Você me trouxe aqui uma vez. — Contou ChanYeol com um pequeno sorriso ao esticar suas pernas sobre a areia à beira do lago, os calçados fazendo barulho ao mexer nas pedrinhas que estavam misturadas à ela.

— Quando eu era demônio? — Arriscou perguntar, os olhos presos na paisagem à sua frente enquanto abraçava suas pernas, o queixo apoiado em seu joelho direito.

— Sim. — Concordou antes de voltarem a ficar em um silêncio confortável, o lugar calmo trazendo uma falsa sensação acolhedora para ambos. — Você chamava de _“Lago encantado”_.

Fazia sentido para o Byun achar que aquele local era encantado de tão belo que era, o ambiente calmo trazendo certa paz ao seu corpo. Contudo, era uma paz momentânea, por alguma razão sentia que era tudo calmo demais e a inquietação do Park só aumentava suas desconfianças. Afinal, se o levara ali quando ainda era um demônio, tinha grandes chances de ser algo ruim.

— Eu te perguntei sobre como era Azazel, por causa do que dizem sobre ele e porque fiquei preocupado com você. — Continuou o Park após um tempo, a voz parecia um pouco distante e reflexiva. Inquieto, ChanYeol levantou de surpresa e estendeu sua mão ao Byun enquanto os lábios carregavam um sorriso de canto, parecendo guardar algum segredo que o rapaz ainda não sabia ou não se lembrava. — Então, você me trouxe até aqui e me mostrou Gokyo Ri. Se lembra do que me disse naquele dia?

Não precisou verbalizar sua resposta para o Park saber que não tinha a mínima ideia do que ele dizia, mas aceitou a mão que era estendida a si, se levantando com a ajuda do maior enquanto ele ainda mantinha aquele sorriso no rosto; parecia um sorriso amargurado. Fora guiado até a borda do rio, os pés próximos daquela imensidão hipnotizante, como se o chamasse para se juntar à ela. A pergunta antes feita pelo Park ecoou por sua mente, como se buscasse algum fragmento que pudesse explicar o porquê de o levar ali e sobre como Azazel era, mas por mais que tentasse, a sua resposta continuava sendo a mesma, não se recordava daquilo ainda.

— Você me disse que ele é como esse lago. — Disse ChanYeol quando se agachou para que pudesse ficar mais perto da água, se lembrando daquele dia com mais clareza quando viu seu rosto refletido no azul-turquesa. — Lindo por fora...

Começou a contar o que o menor o disse naquele dia, tocando a ponta de seu indicador na água. Seu toque causou uma movimentação sutil na mesma, gerando pequenas oscilações ao redor de seu dedo e quebrando um pouco da calmaria que estava o lago naquela região. Apesar de ser um toque superficial, aquela ação foi reconhecida pelos olhos atentos do Byun, que se agachou junto ao maior ao piscar lentamente enquanto pensava sobre aquele movimento, concentrado demais. O lago parecia estar calmo, calmo até demais ao ponto de um simples movimento causar uma pequena alteração, mesmo que ela não fosse relevante o bastante para mudar a superfície que prosseguia branda.

Olhou para onde seus pés pisavam em seguida, procurando uma pedra que pudesse atirar no rio e cessar a sua vontade de acabar com toda a aquela calmaria, mesmo que por poucos segundos. Não fora difícil encontrar uma por ali, já que havia várias misturadas à areia, escolhendo então uma um pouco menor do que sua palma e de coloração bege e cinza. As pernas já cansadas da posição voltando a se esticar enquanto olhava para Thonak, a mão apertando a pedra que segurava em uma breve sensação de que já tinha feito algo assim antes. Ao olhar para baixo, olhou para o seu reflexo na água uma última vez antes dos olhos voltarem a visualizar o horizonte e arremessar a pedra que tinha em mãos, vendo a mesma quicar várias vezes causando impacto na água antes de afundar após a quinta vez. Sim, já tinha feito aquilo antes.

— Mas quando você olha dentro… — Completou a frase, a voz saindo tão baixa que ChanYeol quase não escutou, este que se mantinha calado para não atrapalhar o menor em seu ápice de memória. — Eu me lembro.

A primeira vez que estiveram ali, se recordava de que já era noite e os céus não estavam estrelados naquele dia, as nuvens acumuladas tampavam a visão até mesmo da Lua, mas isso não impediu que o Byun admirasse o cenário acima de sua cabeça. Se recordara também de que, na época, possivelmente era uma “Alma Maldita”, pois recordava-se de usar um pouco de magia negra. O diálogo não fora muito mais longo do que ChanYeol pontuou e o seu reflexo na água também não fora diferente, exceto por seus olhos; não reconhecia seus olhos naquela aura demoníaca, que pareciam carregar uma malícia implícita desconhecida para o Byun. Sua mente ainda estava processando sobre o que acontecera naquela noite, mas se recordava de ambos andando por cima da água e facilmente faria a piada de que eram ninjas de Naruto caso o receio de esquecer tudo o que estava lembrando não fosse maior.

_“O que isso quer dizer?”_ , se recordava da pergunta do Park, que parecia confuso demais sobre o que faziam ali. Lembrara que apontou para a água antes de voltar seus olhos a ele e respondeu: _“Se concentre na água”_. Observou quando ChanYeol, ainda parecendo perdido com as suas instruções, se agachou para ficar de quatro rente à superfície, as mãos apoiadas no vento enquanto se concentrava em olhar seu reflexo na água. O Park quase sentia vontade de rir em como fora tolo naquele dia, achando que aquela ação era inútil, já que via a mesma coisa que antes. Talvez fosse melhor ter ficado com o pensamento ligeiramente inocente daquela vez, mas por insistência do Byun, acabou vendo uma das cenas mais aterrorizantes de sua existência.

Conforme olhava seu reflexo, o azul-turquesa começava a se movimentar sutilmente deixando o cenho do Park franzido em curiosidade; sabia que era impossível ver o fundo do lago da onde estava, localizado no centro de Thonak, a profundidade não o permitiria e, mesmo assim, foi capaz de enxergar uma faca pequena quase soterrada pela areia, mas extremamente brilhante. Piscou os olhos mais lentamente sem entender o que aquilo queria dizer e sua mente entrou ainda mais em confusão ao levar um susto quando apareceu um rosto ao lado do objeto. Não sabia quem era aquela pessoa, mas ele era incrivelmente bonito, os olhos esverdeados mesclados com aquele azul-turquesa o deixando levemente hipnotizado; ele apontou para o objeto com um pequeno sorriso antes de pegá-lo em mãos e oferecer a si com um sorriso gentil, o incentivando a pegar a lâmina e foi o que fez sem perceber, esticando seu braço para dentro da água para que pudesse segurar a faca em suas mãos.

O sorriso aumentou nos lábios do desconhecido, que fez então um sinal que deixou ChanYeol paralisado em espanto, o dedo da criatura passando pela extensão de seu pescoço tantas vezes que o deus apenas soltou o objeto para longe quando conseguiu sair do transe, se recusando a cortar seu pescoço com a mesma. O ser abaixo da água seguiu seu movimento com o olhar, virando o rosto para trás para que visse onde a faca havia caído para então voltar seu olhar ao maior. Viu o rosto antes bonito e gentil esboçar, aos poucos, uma carranca que foi se tornando feroz ao ser desobedecido. Tentou se afastar da água quando notou o rosto parecer ferver embaixo d’água de tão quente que ela se tornou, resultando em algumas bolhas na superfície pela temperatura do corpo da criatura. Os olhos ficaram esbugalhados enquanto o corpo começava a pegar fogo, as chamas sendo tão fortes que quase queimaram ChanYeol; afastou-se para tentar se levantar e fugir dali, mas foi quando percebeu que suas mãos estavam presas por correntes feitas com a água, tornando seu desespero ainda maior ao ver todo o rosto do demônio derreter até que restasse somente seus ossos e olhos arregalados.

A forma do demônio não se manteve assim por muito tempo. Logo, o corpo dele afundava dando lugar a imensos chifres pendurados em sua testa, alguns tentáculos podendo ser vistos pelos olhos desconfiados do deus enquanto tentava inutilmente se soltar. _“É possível que BaekHyun tenha me trazido para uma emboscada?”_ , lembrou de pensar naquela noite, desconfiando do Byun por alguns segundos. Após o demônio ter sumido ao afundar mais ainda, continuou tentando a todo custo se soltar para que fugisse dali, o amante não sendo encontrado em nenhuma das direções que olhasse; naquele dia, acreditou que ele havia o deixado para morrer. Não havia sinal algum de Diana para pedir ajuda e seu desespero aumentou conforme as águas passaram a se moverem mais, sentindo o corpo afundar conforme o lago o engolia em ondas fortes contra seu rosto, tentando o afogar.

Esticou sua mão para que alcançasse a superfície, se segurando contra a corrente de ar para que pudesse tentar escapar, as veias em seu braço quase saltando tamanha força que fazia para retirar seu corpo do lago; o volume da água estava demasiadamente pesado. Estava quase conseguindo sair antes das águas abaixo de seu corpo formarem um redemoinho, este que achara uma brecha para o puxar para baixo por ainda ter as pernas levemente dentro da água. Soltou um grito chamando por Diana, o poder daquele redemoinho sendo forte demais para que tentasse fazer algo sem a ajuda da relíquia. Tinha conseguido soltar uma de suas pernas após minutos de tentativa quando escutou um rugido feroz, tão alto que foi capaz de paralisar seu corpo no mesmo segundo, o lago antes calmo parecendo se tornar um mar turbulento.

Só teve chance de olhar para a lua ainda escondida atrás de nuvens no céu antes de sentir um tentáculo o segurar pela cintura, tão forte que dificultou sua respiração por alguns segundos antes de ser puxado para o fundo de Thonak. Sua inconsciência momentânea pela surpresa e impacto não duraram muito, os olhos arregalados debaixo d’água tentavam localizar o inimigo a todo custo, mas a noite e a falta da luz da Lua não ajudaram nem um pouco o deus a enxergar algo com tanta facilidade. Sentia movimentos ao redor de seu corpo por conta da movimentação da água, os tentáculos de antes sendo reconhecidos pelos olhos atentos mesmo que em borrões; girava o corpo à procura de onde aquela criatura estava, os tentáculos se movimentando em várias direções, dificultando a sua busca, mas não precisou prosseguir com ela por muito tempo.

A areia subiu quando os tentáculos caíram no fundo do lago em um estrondo abafado pelo volume d’água e o corpo do demônio passou a se revelar para ChanYeol, que mesmo com a visão dificultada, ainda conseguia enxergar a silhueta do monstro. O tronco era coberto de pelos acinzentados e os tentáculos estavam encaixados abaixo de seu quadril em um salmão vívido, que se remexiam contra a areia enquanto seu tronco estava se inclinando para cada vez mais perto do Park, o rosto aterrorizante ficando rente ao seu corpo. Longos chifres de bode estavam acima de sua cabeça — como havia o visto quando seu corpo estava afundando — e o rosto parecia ser uma mistura das característica do animal e de um predador aquático. Os olhos estavam saltados para fora do rosto e vidrados em si, não piscavam de forma alguma, o esquerdo vez ou outra mexia para os lados e podia ver as veias dos olhos saltando com o movimento; a boca estava aberta em um sorriso, expondo a fileira de dentes pontiagudos trincados um contra o outro.

Seu corpo teria sido levado para longe, caso um tentáculo não o esmagasse ao segurá-lo, a água ficando agitada diante da potência do rugido da criatura, que em seguida emergiu para a superfície de Thonak. Cuspiu água quando finalmente conseguiu respirar, tossindo um pouco ao sentir a garganta arder pelo excesso de água que havia ingerido naquele movimento feito pelo demônio, sabendo que ser um deus fora a única coisa que o impediu de se afogar, mas a respiração ainda continuava fraca por conta do aperto que sentia ao redor de todo o seu corpo, fazendo todos os seus ossos doerem. Tossiu mais uma vez antes de olhar horrorizado para a enorme criatura, tão alta quanto aquelas montanhas e de uma aparência medonha como nunca havia visto antes. Suas íris carregavam o fogo do Inferno, a mesma chama que passaram a envolver seus chifres em uma cena estranhamente hipnotizante; ChanYeol sentira as intensas ondas de calor, que passaram a queimar sua pele o marcando naquele ciclo infernal.

Sentia-se cada vez mais impotente conforme a criatura se aproximava mais, os olhos estáticos em sua direção e a boca se abrindo para engolir sua cabeça. Não teve tempo de ficar vendo a criatura o engolir, o calor e o aperto fazendo todo o trabalho de desmaiá-lo primeiro. 

Só acordou quando seu nome foi chamado de uma forma desesperada pelo Byun, notando que ainda estava apoiado no lago junto a ele ao seu lado, as águas calmas ao seu redor, diferente do devaneio que havia tido. Todo aquele inferno havia durado menos do que dois segundos naquele espaço-tempo e conseguia ver nas expressões do demônio que ele estava preocupado. _“Agora você entende?”_ , lembrava de escutar BaekHyun perguntar, os braços rodeando seu corpo na tentativa de passar algum conforto. 

Ainda conseguia sentir toda experiência como se fosse a primeira vez, o corpo reagindo e sentindo os calafrios do acontecimento sempre que olhava seu reflexo naquele azul-turquesa. O jovem humano se agachou novamente ao seu lado após se recordar dessas lembranças, a mão sendo apoiada no ombro do deus para que chamasse a sua atenção e quebrasse aquele transe que o causava tanto pavor. Se recordara de mais coisas também, como o sabor de sorvete favorito de ChanYeol e do quanto o encheu de sorvete de baunilha naquela noite; ou sobre como ele gostava de dormir agarrado a si por se sentir mais seguro. Sobre como ele se sentiu assustado ao ponto de achar que o Byun realmente o trairia.

— ChanYeol? — Chamou BaekHyun.

Diana havia voltado fazia poucos minutos, mas permanecia em silêncio diante da cena, notando que ambos pareciam estar em transe. Sabia o quanto aquele dia fora sensível ao seu mestre e o quanto ele se sentiu impotente após ela, o poder de Azazel sendo estrondoso em apenas uma simulação e devaneio. Também não queria interferir para não atrapalhar o Byun, que depois de acordar do seu transe, parecia bem mais consciente do que antes.

Diana chamava a atenção de ChanYeol desde a primeira vez que o demônio os apresentou aquele lugar, quando ele ainda ousava duvidar da força de um dos Príncipes do Inferno. O menor também parecia ter se lembrado muito bem, já que a mão antes localizada no ombro do Park desceu pelo braço forte até alcançar a sua mão, apertando a palma fria e molhada pelo nervosismo contra a sua. Naquele momento, BaekHyun acordou, ainda não estava tudo claro em suas memórias, mas se recordava melhor sobre Azazel e do quanto ele poderia ser cruel e assustador, sobre o quão podre poderia ser por serví-lo; também se lembrava mais sobre ChanYeol e Diana, do quanto eles eram importantes para si e dos perigos dos quais precisava protegê-los.

— Você me disse que Azazel é fraco… Isso me fez lembrar o quanto ele é forte e poderoso. — Sua voz soou baixa, ambos permanecendo em silêncio após aquela constatação amarga.

Para os demônios, o lago Thonak era chamado de o “Lago Encantado”, pois mostrava o que queriam saber e a verdade. Naquela noite, BaekHyun quis mostrar à ChanYeol como era Azazel e desde então, o deus nunca havia voltado àquele lugar, pelo menos não até esta vez, que julgou ser a melhor opção para lembrar a todos sobre o quanto deveriam temer Azazel — inclusive a si mesmo — e em como era incrivelmente poderoso, até mais do que o Park.

O Byun se levantou, os olhos presos no horizonte enquanto sentia o peito novamente pesado, a avalanche de lembranças começando a aparecer sem que demonstrasse ao Park, não queria falar sobre todas elas naquele momento; havia feito muitas coisas ruins enquanto demônio. Olhou para baixo e encontrou ChanYeol pensativo assim como ele mesmo estava, mas não deixou que ele tivesse margem para isso por muito tempo, apenas puxou sua mão para que o Park olhasse para si e sorriu em sua direção, um daqueles sorrisos gentis que o Park tanto amava, mas sabia que era um sorriso quebrado.

— Vamos, não há nada para nós aqui. — Disse entre um suspiro cansado, incentivando o maior a se levantar e deixar de olhar para Thonak. Levantou seu braço no ar e apontou a palma na direção que Diana estava, a chamando, esboçando o mesmo sorriso gentil; não importava se era humano ou demônio, protegeria eles. — Dessa vez, vamos a lugares que nos façam felizes. É o nosso segundo dia juntos, vamos deixar tudo isso para amanhã.

O tom de voz firme alegrou à Quetzal, que não demorou a voar até que estivesse na palma do Byun, se aconchegando contra a pele macia; aquele era o seu garoto. Não a acomodou no capuz do Park naquela vez e sim por dentro da gola do moletom que usava, esquentando Diana com o calor de seu corpo; o desejo de proteger sua família apenas crescia. Se antes se questionava sobre como havia se esquecido de um lugar tão belo, sentia-se ainda mais tolo por ousar se esquecer das pessoas mais importantes para si.

— Pronto? — Foi a vez do Byun perguntar antes de subir nas costas de ChanYeol, que possuía um sorriso misterioso no rosto, mas que o humano apostava ser de felicidade contida por estar se lembrando. O Park não era tolo, ele também era bom em ler o Byun, apesar de ser um fanfarrão engraçadinho na maior parte do tempo.

— Pronto. — Respondeu antes de saltar para cima e relembrar o Byun do quanto queria matá-lo devido à velocidade que corria, mesmo que o sentimento de medo durasse pouco tempo até que tudo se tornasse divertido demais para o humano.

Era inegável o quanto amou embarcar naquela aventura com eles e no quanto sentia-se feliz, livre e vivo; no quão amado eles o faziam se sentir. Era assustadora a velocidade que o Park tinha de o desarmar e o cativar novamente, com tanta facilidade que BaekHyun não tinha dúvidas de que sempre amaria ChanYeol. Era verdade que sentia-se aterrorizado, impotente, amedrontado e ameaçado, que temia não vê-los no dia seguinte e que voltasse a se esquecer de tudo novamente, o receio de voltar para aquele lugar infernal. Mas tudo isso era mais suportável quando sabia que tinha a chance de se apaixonar pelo deus novamente.

✰

Como combinado, decidiram ir apenas em lugares divertidos, deslumbrantes e que, definitivamente, tinham memórias boas, agradáveis e sem nenhum trauma sobre ele.

O próximo destino após Gokyo Ri foi Veneza, a escolha de Diana, na Itália, onde sobrevoaram a cidade pelo Grande Canal de Veneza, recordando a vez que foram ao local em uma quase lua de mel entre ChanYeol e BaekHyun. Este acontecimento não só deixou o Byun surpreso ao saber que quase chegaram a se casar em uma de suas vidas, como também muito envergonhado pela Quetzal contar na maior naturalidade sobre como os dois pombinhos não aguentavam segurar as mãos bobas durante o passeio de canoa à noite. O Park agradecia imensamente por nenhum dos dois poder ver como estava seu rosto naquele momento, odiava a falta de delicadeza da relíquia algumas vezes, que rendia grandes momentos constrangedores e vergonhosos para si. Diana admitia fazer de propósito às vezes, gostava de provocá-los e envergonhá-los, era seu passatempo predileto.

A vista era deslumbrante, deixando os três presentes naquele voo cativados pela paisagem e o Byun não precisava imaginar muito para saber que a visão do canal deveria ser ainda mais linda durante o pôr-do-sol. Apertou os braços ao redor dos ombros de ChanYeol em um carinho quando passaram por uma construção que logo foi reconhecida pelo menor como o local que se hospedaram naquela vez que Diana contou, o coração ficando mais acelerado diante da avalanche de memórias que recaíram sobre sua mente. Se recordava dos sorrisos, das piadas idiotas, da risada um tanto escandalosa e de diversos beijos com gosto de baunilha; se lembrava de como os olhos de ChanYeol o cativaram muito mais do que o lugar que fosse o mais lindo do mundo e em como ele o levou ao céu em cada noite que passaram ali; eram apenas flashes de ChanYeol e todo o paraíso que ele era, o _seu_ paraíso.

Quase soltou uma brincadeira sobre visitarem o local em uma outra oportunidade, mas não queria correr o risco de ser caçoado eternamente por Diana, que olhava desconfiada para os dois conforme o Byun parecia apertar ainda mais os braços ao redor de ChanYeol sem notar. Não conseguia se controlar muito bem, aquelas lembranças o deixando tão desnorteado e ansioso que o Park podia sentir o coração do menor bater desenfreadamente contra suas costas; abriu um sorriso de canto quando olhou novamente para o horizonte, ele havia se lembrado de um pouco sobre o _“nós”_ que existia entre eles. Logo, estavam se despedindo da belíssima cidade de Veneza, ambos os dois homens olhando para trás com uma saudade e promessa de que voltariam ali um dia e o Byun torcia para não demorar mais uma vida para isso.

Os olhares se conectaram quando o humano voltou a olhar para frente, notando os olhos do Park vidrados em si com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios cheinhos, intensos e únicos da mesma forma que ele o olhava em suas memórias. O Byun então sorriu de volta para si, o polegar fazendo um carinho sutil na pele exposta do pescoço de ChanYeol enquanto eles mantinham aquela conexão mais tempo do que notaram, o suficiente para Diana soltar um comentário sobre _“as coisas não terem mudado tanto assim”_ antes do Park soltar uma risadinha baixa de canto e voltar a olhar o horizonte que seguiam. ChanYeol o olhava como se fosse a coisa mais fascinante existente e até se sentiria envergonhado sobre isso, caso não sentisse a mesma coisa sobre ele. Não tinha nada do mundo que superasse o quão incrível aquele deus era.

Sabia que era questão de algumas horas para que fosse novamente cativado pelo charme desastrado do deus mesmo sem suas memórias — já que sentia-se cada vez mais encantado pelo maior conforme o tempo que passavam juntos aumentava—, mas agradecia por poder se recordar de tudo daquela forma. Estar com Libertas o fazia sentir mais de si mesmo, sobre quem era e sobre o que amava, sobre como eram bons parceiros e que não era _tão_ horrível como se sentia por ser um demônio; o fazia entender que não estava sozinho como acreditou estar por toda aquela vida. Precisaria lidar com isso uma hora ou outra, era um fato inevitável, mas naquele momento só queria pensar na visão que tinha do céu e do Oceano Atlântico enquanto rumavam para o próximo destino, dessa vez escolhido por ele. Queria visitar a Península Valdés na Argentina, onde se recordou visitar em uma de suas vidas humanas quando nasceu no país. Também era um dos locais em que mais tiveram tempos juntos e que possuía mais memórias, seria bom para fazer a “lição de casa”, assim como poder reviver tudo de novo em conjunto com aquelas novas memórias que faziam.

E ChanYeol, ao ouvir sua sugestão, foi bem sucinto em tomar uma velocidade que sempre arrancava um grito fino do humano pelo susto, ele nunca diria não para o Byun, exceto em diminuir a velocidade daquele voo que o mataria em algum momento daquele dia. Só diminuiu novamente a velocidade quando estavam chegando mais perto da região onde se localizava a Península após meia hora de pura montanha russa e gritos histéricos do Byun. Aproximou o corpo para mais perto do mar em uma descida um tanto rápida, o que causou um grito alto no Byun que se segurou firme ao corpo do deus achando que iria cair a qualquer segundo. Pudera até mesmo sentir um jato de água no seu rosto pelo impacto do corpo do Park contra a superfície do oceano ao tentar equilibrar o voo sem que caíssem mar a dentro, um _“Porra, ChanYeol”_ sendo soltado em uníssono por BaekHyun e Diana que queriam esganar o maior por tamanha imprudência.

— Pare de reclamar e olha para baixo. — Soltou Libertas quando seu voo se tornara mais constante, levantando sua mão para segurar a do Byun que estava em seu ombro, guiando a palma até a água do mar abaixo de seus corpos. A sensação da água gélida causou uma risada no humano assim que relaxou o corpo após o susto que havia levado, batendo na superfície sempre que tinha a chance para molhar o rosto de Libertas.

O deus não deixou barato, a mão antes entrelaçada a dele sendo enfiada em alto-mar para, em seguida, erguê-la completamente molhada até o rosto do Byun montado em suas costas, esfregando a palma em sua pele e rindo com o choramingo dele; enquanto isso, Diana se escondia por inteira dentro do moletom do humano para não sofrer as consequências da brincadeira dos dois, suas preciosas penas bem protegidas do furacão que era aquela dupla. BaekHyun até mesmo começou a arquitetar um plano de vingança para acabar com o deus, mas a voz grave chamou sua atenção novamente e a de Diana também, que arriscou colocar a cabeça para fora do tecido.

— Confia em mim?

— Não. — Diana respondeu primeiro, mesmo que a pergunta não fosse para ela.

— Estou tentado a dizer não também. — Disse BaekHyun antes de esconder um sorriso debochado ao ver o rosto do Park se fechar pela resposta de ambos. Ele parecia ter ficado mesmo emburrado com a brincadeira, fazendo com que o menor não conseguisse mais segurar a risada; deu de ombros mesmo que ele não pudesse ver enquanto ainda ria, o olhar focando no alto-mar à sua frente. — Estamos aqui, não estamos?

Libertas sorriu satisfeito com a resposta sincera e firme do Byun, que mesmo envergonhado em admitir aquilo, ainda confiava no Park mesmo após ele quase o matar umas seis vezes naquele dia. — Diana, acho que está na hora de você voar por conta própria. — Avisou a Quetzal antes de girar seu corpo com um pouco de dificuldade para de frente com o do Byun, as costas batendo contra a água gélida do mar por conta de ter perdido seu senso de direção para onde estavam indo. Certo, admitia que fazer aquilo tão bruscamente não havia sido uma boa ideia.

— Dessa eu estou fora! — Disse Diana ao sentir gotículas respingarem em seu bico e o medo de que ele entrasse naquele oceano e a levasse junto de quebra ficando maior. Tomou impulso para sair do moletom de BaekHyun, que estava tão assustado quanto ela, para então levantar voo e acompanhar eles numa distância segura.

— Posso voltar atrás? — Perguntou ao ter os olhos do Park em si, conectados nos seus como quando estavam em Veneza, mas dessa vez sentia pânico demais para mergulhar naqueles olhos castanhos mágicos. Esboçou um sorriso de canto com a pergunta do humano, um sorriso banhado de diversão e um pouco de malícia antes de causar ainda mais aflição no Byun ao ficarem parados e eretos acima do mar. — ChanYeol?

— Confie em mim. — Pediu mais uma vez.

Após aquela frase, o deus girou o corpo do humano de costas para si para que pudesse o segurar pelos braços, assim pendendo o corpo para cima e ficando acima da cabeça do Byun, pendurado a si como se fosse seu paraquedas. O menor quase soltou um susto quando o maior parecia ter o soltado, o corpo sentindo um solavanco quando sentiu que estava sendo suspenso com ChanYeol o segurando. Balançou as pernas com medo olhando o mar abaixo de si e pensando como seria fácil se afundar nele caso ChanYeol vacilasse e o soltasse. Ao entender precariamente as intenções de seu mestre, Diana apenas riu enquanto tomava voo à frente, chegaria na Península primeiro que eles para dar a privacidade que eles precisavam e torcer para que Libertas não matasse o Byun antes.

— Já fizemos isso antes? — Perguntou a ChanYeol completamente assustado, as pernas flexionadas para cima até a altura do quadril com medo conforme o Park chegava cada vez mais perto da água. Se pudesse daria um tapão em sua orelha, por que diabos ele chegava mais perto quando estava claramente fugindo?

— Não, mas acho que vai dar certo. Agora se acalme, deixe as pernas esticadas e tente não surtar.

— Você acha? — Olhou para cima com a expressão banhada de aflição e ignorando tudo o que ele disse após o _“acho”_ em conjunto com o _“que vai dar certo”_ , mas além do maior estar vidrado no caminho que fazia, ele se recusou a dar qualquer resposta. Às vezes, se questionava como não tinha o matado em alguma das vidas que dividiram juntos.

Bufou impaciente e receoso quando ele continuou firme em não falar mais nada, as pernas aos poucos voltando a ficarem eretas conforme tomava mais coragem para seguir suas instruções. Fechou seus olhos ao notar que o Park se abaixara para mais perto do oceano assim como antes, mas dessa vez não se afastou e pôde sentir o impacto da água contra seus tênis, os respingos molhando seu corpo e rosto. Aquilo fora o suficiente para incentivar o Byun a abrir os olhos, o sorriso infantil carregado nos lábios ao entender o que o maior queria. Era quase como estar surfando sem prancha, os pés servindo para o dar suporte enquanto ChanYeol fazia questão que guiar a direção para onde iam, o fazendo rir sempre que voava em movimentos zigue-zague e o levantava no ar, para então voltar ao mar depois como se ele tivesse saltado por algum obstáculo como em um Wakeboard. Aquilo era tão gostoso que se esqueceu de tudo enquanto ria ainda mais alto e gritava animado animado sempre que era levantado, forçando mais a sola dos tênis contra a água ao voltar para a mesma para causar mais impacto e conseguir molhar ChanYeol, que ria sempre que as gotículas salgadas atingiam seu rosto.

Foi por se esquecer de tudo ao seu redor que não percebeu algo se movimentando na água abaixo de seu corpo, crescendo com uma velocidade só percebida pelo Park. O deus abriu um sorriso ao notar a lateral do corpo do golfinho submergindo ao lado deles, o som da água se movimentando chamando a atenção do Byun. Escutou o som característico de uma Orca ao estar com todo o corpo ao lado deles, o tamanho do animal assustando o menor assim que se deu conta da situação em que estavam.

— Não grita, BaekHyun. — O pedido foi em vão, porque quando o estrondo alto do animal expelindo a água ao ficar ereto soou e seus dentes ficaram à mostra, não soube identificar se o grito de BaekHyun era por medo ou admiração. O grito veio seguido de outro quando sentiu que ela estava se aproximando mais deles, outra submergindo a alguns metros à direita de onde estavam. — Chegamos!

Disse animado antes de abraçar o corpo do Byun com as pernas, os corpos se chocando na água antes de subirem para cima para evitar que algum acidente acontecesse com eles ao estarem perto demais dos predadores. A posição que estavam era um tanto engraçada, mas isso não atrapalhou o menor de focar sua visão no lugar indicado pelo Park. A Península Valdés estava um pouco à frente da onde estavam, mas o Byun já era capaz de contemplar o lar de diversas espécies marinhas, aves migratórias e muitos outros animais. Soltou um grito feliz ao conseguir avistar alguns pinguins acomodados na areia à beira da praia, completamente encantado com a vista que tinham. O maior até estava surpreso por ver a movimentação das Orcas naquela época, por suas aparições serem mais tímidas; estavam com sorte.

— Quer tocar uma delas? — Perguntou quando vira uma Orca submergir novamente, podendo ver o corpo de algumas outras da altura que estavam. A sorte estava sorrindo para eles, já que os golfinhos pareciam estar apenas brincando naquela região.

— Tem como fazer isso sem me matar? — Pediu animado, a ideia de ser morto devorado por uma Orca não sendo tão desagradável para si, ao menos morreria de uma forma menos clichê e enquanto se aventuravam felizes por aquele lugar magnífico.

— Vamos tentar! — Daquela vez, não sentiu medo. Apenas esticou bem os braços para poder tocar a superfície das costas do animal assim que chegassem mais perto.

Libertas ficou algum tempo observando a movimentação delas para então escolher uma que estava começando a submergir, achando que aquela era uma situação mais segura para eles e com menos chance de matar seu namorado, que ainda não era tão seu namorado naquela vida; ainda não tinham conversado sobre aquilo. Se aproximou rápido do golfinho que parecia brincar ao nadar com o corpo inclinado, apenas a metade do corpo para fora ao nadar em lateral. Foi assim que o Byun conseguiu tocar suavemente a nadadeira à mostra, ficando tão surpreso com o quão perto que chegou dela que apenas soltou mais um grito feliz enquanto olhava suas mãos como se tivesse acabado de fazer a coisa mais incrível de sua vida — e sentia que era —, a risada de ChanYeol ao fundo deixando o seu coração ainda mais acelerado devido à felicidade. Aquele era o dia favorito de sua vida toda, tinha certeza disso.

— ChanYeol, eu toquei em uma Orca, você tá me entendendo? — Riam animados enquanto seguiam para mais perto da Península.

Não demoraram a se encontrarem com Diana depois daquilo e dessa vez voava com o Byun sentado em seu quadril, as pernas circulando o mesmo quanto os braços estavam agarrados aos seus ombros. Como chegaram àquela posição, o Park não conseguia explicar, mas não se sentia nem um pouco insatisfeito com aquilo, podendo sentir o cheiro amadeirado do Byun misturado à água do mar, a pele ainda levemente úmida por conta das brincadeiras que fizeram. Voando daquela forma, conseguiram tocar o mar juntos, as mãos estendidas para o mar enquanto a canhota do Park segurava firme BaekHyun contra si, o impedindo de cair e os olhares furtivos se tornando mais constantes agora que tinham os rostos tão próximos, os lábios carregando um sorriso que fazia Diana se sentir a definição de vela enquanto seguia o curso com eles.

Sobrevoaram a área por mais tempo do que pensaram, o Byun tirando várias fotos do local e dos dois juntos de Diana. Era previsível que quase havia perdido o celular daquela forma, a sua alma caindo junto do aparelho quando ele escapou de suas mãos, mas Diana fora rápida em o apanhar no ar antes de avisá-lo que já tinham fotos o suficiente. Não contrariaria Diana, a palavra dela era uma ordem e após o susto que levou, não queria tocar no aparelho por nada que fosse até saírem de perto do mar ou qualquer ambiente que tivesse água abaixo deles.

A parte mais difícil do passeio fora se despedir daquele lugar incrível, as espécies que conseguiu ver no local gravadas em sua memória para sempre, sendo magníficas demais para ousar tentar perder sua memória novamente. Recuperar suas lembranças só fora possível quando estavam de partida, já que teve muitas outras para guardar enquanto estavam ali e pôde concluir que aquele dia havia sido um dia normal quando estava com ChanYeol; todos eram os melhores e ele sempre parecia se superar. Ainda podia ver alguns leões marinhos quando fora ajeitado novamente nas costas do Park para que pudessem seguir o curso através do Oceano Pacífico. Chegaram a ele após atravessarem a América do Sul em alta velocidade, a vontade do Park de o fazer conhecer mais sobre o mundo sendo maior do que a praticidade de somente seguir o curso do Atlântico até a América do Norte.

De certa forma agradecia por isso, estava realmente conhecendo o globo dentro de algumas horas e em um único dia, sabendo que era o primeiro, mas não o último. Não esperava para ver a caixinha de surpresas que ChanYeol seria nos próximos dias, mas naquele momento, apenas apreciava o pôr-do-sol se estender o horizonte do lindo Oceano Pacífico com destino a onde o deus escolhesse que iriam, as memórias de uma vida consigo na Argentina guardadas no peito que continuaria aberto para guardar as próximas que viriam. Se inclinou para que pudesse deixar um beijo no ombro de Libertas, que apesar de surpreso, não deixou de esboçar um sorriso tímido pelo contato; o sol passava a sumir no horizonte diante de seus olhos, o fim de tarde trazendo uma sensação de ansiedade no Byun quando passavam por Rochosas, no Canadá, em uma visita breve.

Sabia que dentro de pouco tempo se iniciaria a noite, mas sentia que ali era apenas o começo de seu dia, que ainda tinha muito mais para ver desde que estivesse com Libertas. Rochosas fora um lugar em que se encontraram enquanto era demônio, o ambiente agradável e com vista para um esplendor azul e montanhas sendo a combinação perfeita para um dos encontros que tinham na surdina na época. Não ficou nem um pouco surpreso com as piadas de Diana enquanto passavam pelas montanhas, o rosto ardendo em chamas por saber que tudo o que ela dizia sobre não conseguirem manter os corpos cobertos era verdade; Rochosas possuía lembranças que realmente gostava, mesmo que a Quetzal o fizesse se sentir um pervertido por isso.

O caminho depois dali fora rápido, chegando ao país de último destino naquela noite: Os Estados Unidos. Passava um pouco das sete da noite quando o Park anunciou que haviam chegado no estado de Utah, ele e Diana sobrevoando a região um tanto animados pelo céus naquela noite estarem abertos e estrelados, do jeito que torciam para estar para que a última visita fosse mais proveitosa.

Antes de seguirem para onde fora planejado pelo Park, Diana sugeriu que comprassem algo para o jantar, já que sobreviver de salgadinhos e apenas com uma garrafa d’água sobrando não era lá o melhor plano. Foi por isso que seguiram até o centro da cidade, ambos os três concordando que a melhor opção naquele momento para eles era o bom e velho Mc’Donalds. A visão de cima do estabelecimento, onde podiam ver uma parte da cidade, era muito bonita para o Byun, que aproveitou para ver o máximo que podia enquanto sabia que ChanYeol começara a aterrissagem. Ele aterrissou em uma rua mais vazia naquele horário, localizada ao lado da rua do estabelecimento para que não demorassem muito a entrar no local. Os três seguiram então para o restaurante em passos rápidos, mas antes de entrarem, o Byun chamou eles para uma rápida conversa para poderem se organizar melhor e não virar tudo uma bagunça.

— Certo, reunião galera. — Disse o Byun após pegar sua carteira da mochila, encostando em um canto antes de entrarem no Mc’Donalds. — Precisamos definir algumas coisas. Quem aqui é fluente em inglês?

— Eu sou. — Disseram ChanYeol e Diana juntos, o Byun sorriu em alívio por aquilo ser um ponto positivo.

— Maravilha, o ChanYeol faz o pedido! O que vocês vão querer? — Deveria ter feito outra pergunta, porque logo os dois estavam competindo para dizer o que queriam e deixando o Byun confuso por eles falarem tudo ao mesmo tempo. — Um de cada vez!

No final, a conversa foi inútil, já que o Park não conhecia muito do cardápio e não conseguia guardar bem o que eles queriam; seria tudo uma bagunça. Decidiu que iriam todos juntos, cada um mostrava o que queria e o deus teria a chance de olhar o cardápio para saber escolher o que queria, para então o Byun pagar e darem o fora dali. Os pedidos seriam feitos em ordem alfabética por sugestão de Diana, até porque seria mais fácil para seu mestre escolher com calma e para eles verem as suas sinalizações de escolha.

Assim, Diana ficou esperando ao lado da porta enquanto os dois faziam o pedido, BaekHyun apenas apontando o dedo no cardápio para mostrar o que queria e o deus fazendo o pedido. Quase deu risada pela cara pensativa do Park ao gastar quase três minutos para escolher o que queria quando chegou sua vez, qualquer outro cliente desistindo de pedir na mesma fila que eles e migrando para as outras. Pelo menos ele parecia satisfeito com a sua escolha quando terminou de pedir, fazendo um sinal com o dedo para indicar que era a vez de Diana.

A Quetzal, animada por poder comer porcarias da franquia no seu país de origem, voou até que estivesse sobre o painel do estabelecimento, as asas de movendo para chamar a atenção dos outros dois e indicar onde estava; mostraria o que queria para eles. Ao ter a atenção de ChanYeol, levou a ponta das penas de suas asas até seus olhos e depois em direção ao maior, sibilando um _“Look me, bitch!”_ que deixou o maior chocado pelo seu linguajar fajuto e ousadia descabida. Não ligou para a indignação de seu mestre, era atrevida mesmo e queria se acabar em um grande copo de milkshake. Abaixou a cabeça — ficando de cabeça para baixo — para poder ver as opções e primeiramente apontou para a batata frita, olhando na direção do maior que parecia ter entendido o que disse. Certo, seria moleza.

Voou em seguida para a parte de doces e apontou explicitamente e repetitivamente para o milkshake de Ovomaltine na tela, dessa vez atraindo a atenção do Byun também que tentava mostrar o que queria no cardápio com sua falta de habilidade na língua inglesa. Bateu suas asas contra a tela em cima de sua opção para ficar óbvio o que queria antes de voar até o frigobar de bebidas para mostrar que queria uma água sem gás; precisava se hidratar para se manter saudável após uma bomba de fast-food. Orgulhosa de si mesma, olhou para os dois para confirmar se já estavam fazendo o pedido do que queria, mas eles simplesmente estavam com a maior cara de paisagem olhando para si.

Diana precisou respirar fundo; simplesmente cansou de tentar sinalizar. Desceu raivosa até onde estava os dois rapazes, que sorriam de forma nervosa para a atendente que esperava eles finalizarem o pedido. Entrou por debaixo do moletom no Byun, subindo raivosa por suas costas e causando cócegas que o Byun não conseguiu disfarçar ao rir e movimentar os braços e pernas de forma engraçada pela surpresa, ficando ainda mais estranho aos olhos da atendente. O Park escondeu o rosto com as mãos, a cabeça se movendo em uma negação, aquilo estava sendo um desastre e não sabia o que era pior, o olhar assustado da funcionária ou das outras pessoas ao redor deles.

— Vou querer um milkshake de Ovomaltine. — Disse Diana, se passando por BaekHyun, que ainda tentava se recuperar do susto enquanto tinha os olhos arregalados olhando para o cardápio na tentativa de se recuperar da vergonha que havia passado.

— Quem pediu isso? — Questionou a funcionária um pouco confusa pela nova voz e por não ter mais nenhum cliente atrás deles.

— Eu! — BaekHyun prontamente respondeu uma das únicas coisas que sabia em inglês com a voz mais fina e feminina que conseguia, esboçando um sorriso amarelo em direção a funcionária.

— E uma batata frita pequena e uma garrafa de água. — Completou Diana ao olhar novamente as opções do telão escondida entre os fios do Byun para ter certeza do que queria, seu bico fazendo cócegas na cabeça dele. — Sem gás!

O Byun tentou não rir pelas cócegas que ela ainda causava e apenas abriu a boca para fingir que era ele falando, a funcionária ficando ainda mais confusa e parecendo assustada diante dos dois turistas malucos. Deu um sorriso amarelo à ela assim como ChanYeol antes de abrir a carteira, pronto para pagar o que fosse para que pudessem sair logo dali. Sabia que ainda precisavam esperar o pedido, mas estava com vergonha demais para continuar encarando a funcionária.

— Ok, é no dinheiro ou cartão? — Perguntou a funcionária um pouco receosa, olhando de canto de olho para o segurança que estava de olho no comportamento suspeito deles.

— Dinheiro! — Agradeceu por terem se lembrado de fazer moeda de troca ainda em Nepal, senão teriam um grande problema ali.

Logo, ela finalizou a compra e passou o valor para o Byun, que quase sentiu o seu coração parar diante do valor. A sensação de perda não durou muito já que ele estava comprando comida em outro país, após ter visitado outros três naquele mesmo dia e ainda veria muitos outros nos próximos dias; não se importava nem um pouco de se acabar comprando comida, muito menos quando eles pareciam tão animados com os pedidos que haviam feito. Quase riu, Diana e ChanYeol pareciam duas crianças de cinco anos às vezes e se sentia muito feliz por poder mimá-los de alguma forma.

Após pegarem o pedido e serem observados pelo segurança mesmo após deixarem o local até virarem a esquina, estavam finalmente prontos para irem, o milkshake sendo segurado pelo Byun para que Diana pudesse tomar durante o caminho, cena que se tornou muito engraçada ao vê-la reclamar que aquilo gelava muito o seu bico apesar de ser extremamente saboroso e doce. Conseguia perceber que ambos estavam ansiosos para onde iriam e isso só causava mais curiosidade no Byun, que sorria doido para saber o local que ChanYeol havia escolhido e as memórias que teria dele. Sentia que já sabia qual seria o seu rumo, mas isso não tornava as coisas menos emocionantes; pelo contrário, BaekHyun sentia-se ainda mais animado por estar conseguindo antecipar as coisas daquela vez assim como conseguira na Argentina

✰

Conforme se aproximavam mais da cidade de Moab — que ficava próxima na divisa do Estado de Utah com o Estado de Colorado —, era possível começar a enxergar um o início da área desértica da cidade, que se estendia por mais quilômetros do que o Byun conseguia adivinhar de tão imensa que a área se tornava, ao passo que ChanYeol avançava mais. Os lábios finos mantinham um sorriso feliz por reconhecer o _Parque Nacional dos Arcos_ , o parque que possui a maior quantidade de arcos de pedra natural do mundo e muitas memórias dos dois. Reconheceu facilmente o primeiro arco que viram, recordando-se que a primeira vez que foram ao local fora em um de seus aniversários, há muito tempo atrás e continuavam a ir como um dos lugares fixos sempre que esquecia a memória.

O local inteiro era lindo, formado de arcos de arenito com formas variadas e até mesmos engraçadas que sempre rendiam alguma brincadeira entre eles e Diana; mas o que fazia dele ser um de seus lugares favoritos no mundo era a visão que o parque trazia em conjunto com o céu estrelado, a paisagem à noite parecendo infinita de tão transparente que os céus se tornavam naquela área, cheio de pontos brilhantes que contrastavam com a beleza natural do parque.

— Ótima escolha. — Disse em um cochicho no ouvido do deus, o queixo apoiado em seu ombro enquanto olhava mais da paisagem abaixo de seus corpos. Viu quando um sorriso se abriu nos lábios cheinhos quando o Park o olhou por cima dos ombros, a fileira de dentes tão brilhantes quanto os pontos acima de suas cabeças em um sorriso recheado de felicidade e admiração.

Na verdade, ChanYeol era brilhante por inteiro, facilmente acreditaria caso ele o dissesse que fora feito pelas estrelas por conta de toda a luz que ele emitia. Sabia que deveria ser uma característica dos deuses iluminar qualquer ponto cego no caminho daqueles que os admiravam e contavam com eles; mas havia o conhecido quando ele era humano e tão frágil quanto ele e, mesmo assim, ele continuava irradiando luz e um calor tão forte ao ponto de acabar com qualquer inverno que o abraçasse desprevenido. Foi por isso que entendeu aquele sorriso; ChanYeol novamente chegava como o verão para acabar com todo o inverno que havia se metido naquela vez, o lugar o remetendo à tantas coisas que suas memórias não estavam mais tão confusas e sim com alguns focos em branco que pincelaria com todas as cores que fossem necessárias até estar preenchido por inteiro novamente.

E aquele era um ótimo lugar para começarem sua palheta de cores.

Aterrissaram no deserto próximos ao _Arco Delicado_ , que além de ser um dos maiores símbolos do parque e do Estado, ainda proporciona a vista para as _Montanhas La Sal_ para quem olhasse através dele. A noite atrapalhava um pouco na visão que poderiam ter do local, mas BaekHyun sabia que assim que o amanhecer do dia chegasse, poderiam admirar a montanha antes de partirem.

Para sua surpresa, Diana já estava na metade do doce quando ele colocou seus pés no chão, esperando o Park fazer o que quer que fosse enquanto a Quetzal dizia para o Byun segurar o milkshake como se sua vida dependesse disso, completamente viciada no sabor do Ovomaltine e ela nem aceitou dar um pouquinho para si quando pediu. Estava equilibrando as bebidas quando seu coração falhou uma batida ao ver o Park levantar uma grande pedra rochosa com cuidado com um dos braços, os olhos em total desespero por não saber se ficava surpreso com a força do deus ou por ele estar levantando uma fucking pedra de um parque que já tinha chego a ser considerado monumento nacional antes de se tornar um parque nacional.

— Cara, por favor, delicadeza. — Quase implorou ao ver o Park chutar uma mala para o lado e colocar calmamente a pedra no lugar. Não fora difícil se lembrar daquela cena, já que ele sempre queria matar ChanYeol por fazer aquilo quando podiam simplesmente levar aquela maldita mala com eles. — Eu disse que segurava da última vez!

— Deixar aqui ficou mais prático! — Se defendeu com um bico ao segurar mala de porte médio nos braços. — Eu vou subir para montar e em um minuto eu volto para buscar vocês.

— Ele nunca escuta. — Disse Diana, ainda entretida demais no milkshake.

— É perigoso se você quebrar ela! — Apontou para a pedra antes de respirar fundo, a carinha de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudança vindo a calhar, ChanYeol era um maldito chantagista. — Vá lá.

Disse em um murmúrio antes do deus sorrir satisfeito e subir no _Arco Delicado_ , abrindo a mala em seguida para que pudesse pegar todos os equipamentos necessários para montar a barraca de acampamento deles. Como esperado, ele não levou mais do que um minuto, em partes por causa da velocidade e porque tinha muita experiência com aquilo, tanto pelas vezes que o levou ali quando o Byun perdeu a memória, quanto nos encontros que tinham quando ele era um demônio.

Era um pouco constrangedor para BaekHyun se lembrar daquilo em alguns momentos, mas eles tinham uma vida sexual estranhamente ativa. Não estranho em um sentido ruim, não via absolutamente nenhum problema naquilo, nenhum mesmo, zero problemas, problemas negativos e inclusive pensava quando que ia rolar aquele famoso “remember”, já que ele estava ali para se recordar de tudo. Só era diferente já que naquela vida ao menos tinha beijado alguém ainda por nunca ter se interessado por ninguém, então descobrir que era um grande pervertido - e o Park não muito diferente - o deixara um tanto surpreso enquanto encarava o horizonte com um sorrisinho de canto enquanto as memórias chegavam em sua mente.

— BaekHyun? — Foi chamado um tempinho depois por uma Diana que mantinha a voz desconfiada ao olhar para o rosto corado do humano e o sorriso um tanto suspeito enquanto olhava para o nada. — Estava pensando no quê?

O tom sugestivo da ave causou o famoso sentimento de querer enterrar a cabeça debaixo da terra ali mesmo, já que foi naquele momento que se deu conta da situação em que estava. Estava se recordando dele e ChanYeol, — que já tinha voltado e estava olhando de forma tão sugestiva quanto Diana para ele — completamente nus, pelados, sem nenhum vestígio de roupa, _naked_ , fazendo coisas nada castas, inapropriadas e em vários cenários e mais posições do que conseguia contar; a mente virando quase que um compilado de tantos momentos que o deixaram desnorteado, gatilhado e envergonhado de estar pensando naquilo enquanto o cheiro da batata frita fazia sua barriga roncar e só tinham se encontrado há menos de quarenta e oito horas.

— Acho que eu sei. — Respondeu ChanYeol ao analisá-lo e BaekHyun sentiu que realmente poderia morrer de vergonha ali mesmo.

— Vamos subir, pessoal? Que noite maravilhosa para acampar! — Disse em um sorriso largo, ignorando o calor em suas bochechas e vestindo a maior pose de atuação que conseguia, sem notar o quanto tinha ficado tão à vontade e mais espontâneo desde que ficou um tempo com o deus e a Quetzal.

— Ele está tentando disfarçar, ChanYeol? — Diana começou a rir de uma forma que acabou com toda a pouca dignidade que o Byun possuía,

— Eu acho que sim… — O deus ainda parecia pensativo ao olhar para ele.

— Eu vou deixar naturalmente e sem qualquer intenção este belíssimo e saboroso milk shake no chão.

A ameaça à Diana foi o suficiente para que ela parasse de fazer brincadeirinhas consigo e o Park o levasse para cima, com cuidado pois além do milk shake, o rapaz também segurava as bebidas. A visão de cima assim que tocou os pés no arco era simplesmente perfeita; o arco em que estavam era lindo e dele podiam ver toda a extensão ao redor dele ser banhado de estrelas e mais estrelas, as lanternas que costumavam levar ligadas de frente à barraca não muito grande, mas o suficiente para que dormissem confortavelmente. Sorriu ao notar que, assim como as vezes anteriores, ChanYeol foi cuidadoso em limpar tudo antes de irem até ali, a barraca e as almofadas que usavam além de lavadas, estavam protegidas pela capa da barraca assim como ela.

Dentro da barraca havia um cobertor fofo para que deitassem e duas almofadas para que pudessem ficar mais confortáveis, uma de suas mochilas organizada no cantinho da barraca, junto da embalagem de seus pedidos ao lado. Abriu um sorriso por ele ser tão atencioso, antes de pedir para que o Park segurasse as bebidas que estavam em sua mão para que fosse guardar a outra mochila na barraca. Apanhou o saco para viagem do Mc’Donalds antes de voltar para onde estavam e se sentar sobre o arco, chamando eles para poderem comer. O Byun, com o saco acomodado em seu colo, perguntara o que cada um queria para começar a estender a comida a eles, que prontamente sentaram-se próximos a si para que iniciassem o jantar.

Ele e ChanYeol estavam sentados lado a lado saboreando seus lanches, enquanto Diana, já um pouco cheia do milk shake, ainda se arriscava a comer as batatas fritas que havia pedido enquanto embarcavam em uma conversa animada sobre para onde iriam no dia seguinte. As risadas eram constantes conforme lembravam das vezes nas quais foram ali, como a vez em que Diana assustou ChanYeol ao ponto dele escorregar da borda do arco e espatifar no chão pelo susto, tão rápido que o maior quase não conseguiu suavizar a queda. Também riram da vez em que BaekHyun e Diana deixaram o deus para trás e chegaram primeiro através dos portais que o menor conseguia abrir.

Ficaram um bom tempo daquela forma, conversando enquanto observavam as estrelas e as embalagens vazias de volta ao saco, para poderem jogar fora o lixo no dia seguinte. BaekHyun sentia que o cansaço estava começando a dar sinais em seu corpo, mas não queria dormir agora, não quando estava se sentindo tão bem ao ter uma vista daquelas e eles ao seu lado. Foi então que olhou para ChanYeol, que ria de alguma coisa que não tinha entendido Diana falar, encantado demais com o sorriso infantil que ele esboçava ao ter as estrelas refletidas em seus olhos, tão brilhantes quanto qualquer uma delas.

Sorriu então, aproveitando que ele não tinha notado seu olhar para encostar a cabeça em seu ombro, se acomodando no espaço quentinho enquanto os olhos voltavam a olhar o horizonte. Teve a atenção do deus naquele momento, que olhou para baixo em busca de seu olhar, ao invés de seus olhos encontrou um sorriso sutil nos lábios do Byun. Não se conteve em sorrir também, se inclinando aos poucos até que tivesse a cabeça encostada na dele, sua mão procurando a do Byun para entrelaçar os mindinhos, ambos soltando uma risadinha boba sem que Diana notasse, entretida demais em falar sobre o milk shake, enquanto estava deitada no colo do Byun.

Demorou um pouco mais do costumava para notar que os dois estavam no clima de pombinhos em lua de mel — como frequentemente brincava —, agora mais quietos enquanto os olhos estavam fechados para apreciarem o contato que tinham um com o outro e a calmaria que reinava quando estavam juntos. Não conseguia deixar de se sentir feliz por estarem todos juntos novamente, especialmente ChanYeol, fazia um tempo desde que vira seu mestre tão leve e feliz, sentia-se agradecida ao Byun. Deixou o _Arco Delicado_ que se encontravam com a desculpa de que queria explorar mais o lugar, não enganando nenhum dos dois por serem mestres nas desculpas de Diana quando ela queria deixá-los a sós, além de não ter sido a primeira vez que ela os deixava sozinhos em Utah. 

Continuaram daquela forma por um bom tempo, os dedos brincando uns com os outros enquanto os olhos tornaram a olhar os céus, a vista proporcionada pelo parque era sem dúvida uma das coisas mais lindas que já poderia ter botado os olhos. BaekHyun não soube dizer exatamente quando os seus olhos se desfocaram das estrelas para a constelação mais brilhante que conhecia; ChanYeol era realmente incrível e brilhante. Dessa vez, esperou até que ele percebesse o seu olhar, os olhos confusos e um tanto intrigados o olhando como se buscassem uma explicação, mas não precisava explicar muita coisa quando o Park conseguia o desestruturar com apenas um olhar mais intenso, as tais borboletas fazendo festa em seu estômago enquanto o coração passava do estado de calmaria para um ritmo frenético.

Não entendia o porquê daquele deus o seguir e insistir tanto em si, assim como não sabia como ele poderia o desarmar tão facilmente.

— ChanYeol, se estou bem lembrado, agora é a hora que você me beija. E eu sou BV, como já deve saber. — Comentou baixinho em tom de humor, enquanto ainda se encaravam, o Park tão imerso na saudade que sentia do Byun, que ficara um bom tempo imerso em seu olhar até conseguir processar o que ele havia dito.

A risadinha do Park assim que se deu conta do que ele dizia fez o Byun se sentir ainda mais tímido, mesmo que não ousasse desviar os seus olhos dos dele por achá-los ainda mais lindos quando formavam uma meia lua ao sorrir. ChanYeol então levantou a palma livre para tocar a bochecha saltada com as costas dos dedos, acariciando a região em um carinho sutil antes de pousar sua palma ali, o polegar brincando com a maçã de sua bochecha enquanto assistia a um BaekHyun esboçando um sorriso de canto ao fechar os olhos para aproveitar o carinho, o rosto se inclinando contra a palma do Park, sem que se desse conta, para receber mais da carícia.

— Bom, como humano, você sempre deu o seu primeiro beijo comigo. — A voz rouca soou um tanto divertida. — Talvez você seja Libertassexual. — Entrou na brincadeira, embora ela tivesse muito fundo de verdade.

— Então eu só beijei você a minha vida toda? — Questionou o Byun, falsamente surpreso enquanto sorria, rindo por ele chamar o maior mais pelo seu nome em coreano do que o de deus.

— Como demônio, não sei, prefiro pensar que sim. — Fez uma cara de dúvida apenas para caçoar com o menor.

— Então você acha que como demônio eu sairia beijando as pessoas por aí? Nosso elo é tão fraco assim? — Levou a mão até a região do peito onde ficava seu coração, fingindo estar abalado demais com aquela constatação e recebeu apenas um sorrisinho de canto do Park.

— Nós ainda estamos aqui, não estamos? — Rebateu em um tom sincero ao deixar a brincadeira um pouco de lado, os olhos expressando tudo o que BaekHyun precisava para tomar a iniciativa de beijá-lo.

Era verdade que nunca tinha beijado alguém antes naquela vida e talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia ter dado o primeiro passo por conta da inexperiência, mas fora algo tão natural e deles que o encaixe perfeito o trazia uma sensação de uma primeira vez já conhecida, redescobrindo ChanYeol novamente em um breve selar nos lábios levemente cheios e rosados. Fora apenas um selar, mas ao abrir os olhos e se encontrarem com os do Park, sentiu um rebuliço ainda maior quando percebeu que aquilo não era o bastante, se inclinando, novamente um pouco tímido, antes de roçar os lábios ao deles, o Park entendendo que ele queria que conduzisse a partir dali.

Fechou os olhos assim que suas respirações se mesclaram, o Park o dedicando um beijo de esquimó que arrancou uma risada baixa do humano antes de prender seu lábio inferior com os dentes sem força, o ato arrancando um respiração falha do Byun. Entreabriu os lábios para que pudessem aprofundar o beijo e ChanYeol fora cuidadoso em encaixar seus lábios com calma, movendo os lábios nos seus sem a presença do músculo inicialmente, para matar a saudade dos lábios finos contra os seus. Fora bom para o Byun em todos os sentidos, principalmente para ele reaprender o ritmo do Park e seguir seu beijo sem o receio de antes, o toque da língua contra a sua ao aprofundarem o beijo causando um arrepio bem vindo em seu corpo.

O deus obteve sucesso em nublar toda a sua mente durante o ósculo, tão imerso nas sensações boas que ele lhe causava e nos estalos baixos de fundo junto dos suspiros de ambos, que esqueceu de absolutamente tudo ao seu redor que não fosse ChanYeol. Enlaçou o braço livre em seu pescoço sem pressa, o corpo se inclinando um pouco para compensar a diferença de altura enquanto os fios cacheados do Park eram levemente puxados por seus dedos. Só se afastaram quando o ar fez falta, os diversos selinhos que recebera do Park após o fazendo rir baixinho; sentia-se _muito_ feliz. E após aquele beijo, ele roubou mais outro de ChanYeol, que roubou outro dele e ficaram naquele ciclo até que perdesse a conta e esquecesse a noção, jogando tudo para o ar que não fosse ChanYeol, seus sorrisos fáceis e os beijos roubados que além de roubar sua respiração, também roubavam seu coração novamente.

Quando lia que fulano não sabia como tinha chegado à algum lugar, caçoava com todas as forças porque era quase impossível não saber, já que a pessoa precisaria fazer algum tipo de movimento para chegar até o local. Poderia morder a língua naquele momento, porque definitivamente não tinha notado quando chegaram naquela barrada tempos depois — de muitos beijos, mãos bobas e um BaekHyun rindo de nervoso por entender o que eram os tão famosos hormônios — até suas costas estarem encostadas contra o cobertor fofo e o Park em cima de si esboçando um sorriso de canto; amaldiçoou os poderes dos deus e toda a aura que ele emanava quando estavam daquele jeito, além de sua perda de noção do tempo e espaço. _“Para onde foi o ChanYeol fofo?”_ , questionava-se em pensamento, antes do maior o fazer se esquecer deles ao envolvê-lo em mais um beijo que deixou sua mente nublada, seu corpo à mercê dele.

O seu fôlego era novamente roubado a cada beijo que trocavam e a sua sanidade mental já havia ido para o saco desde que o Park descolara os lábios dos seus para beijar a pele de seu pescoço, trilhando um caminho tão lento pela região que o Byun não sabia o que fazer além de fechar os olhos e aproveitar os diversos arrepios que o maior o causava com alguns simples amassos. O chupão leve na região de seu pomo-de-adão fora o estopim para que puxasse seus fios de leve para cima, voltando a envolver seus lábios aos dele numa tentativa falha de recobrar a consciência de seus atos. Foi então que, em meio a todo o fogo no rabo, hormônios e a saudade que nem sabia de quem sentia até dois dias atrás, percebeu detalhes importantes.

— Eu sei o que você está pensando… — Disse ao separar brevemente os lábios antes colados nos do Park, a testa encostada a sua enquanto sua respiração estava ofegante e ainda mantinha um sorriso frouxo nos lábios.

— Você também pensou. — Disse em meio a uma risada, se inclinando para deixar um beijo em sua bochecha e o Byun se questionou se quando era demônio ficava tão boiola com um beijo singelo em sua bochecha da forma como havia ficado.

— Isso é verdade, mas no momento eu sou um rapaz que viajou o dia todo, não toma banho desde manhã e ainda brincou um pouco no mar, além de vários outros fatores como não ter vindo nessa viagem na intenção de praticar o ato do coito e precisar me preparar mentalmente e corporalmente falando, sabe? Eu não vou perder a virgindade assim, mesmo que as lembranças tenham me tentado muito. — Estava morrendo de vergonha por falar tudo aquilo, mesmo que tentasse ser um pouquinho engraçado para descontrair as coisas, mas não podia deixar de explicar seu ponto de vista.

— Quando você fala assim, é realmente uma boa ideia adiar um pouco. — Disse sem conseguir conter uma risada, que fora completamente retribuída por um Byun constrangido e achando a situação cômica demais. — Mas não se preocupe com isso, se você também não se sentir preparado ainda, não precisamos fazer nada disso.

A voz aveludada e cheia de ternura deixou o jovem Byun ainda mais desnorteado, a compreensão e cuidado deixando ele ainda mais bobinho pelo Park, que mantinha o rosto sereno; sabia que era algo mínimo, mas ainda era muito bom saber que ele se importava com o seu conforto e respeitava o seu tempo. Quase deixou um suspiro impaciente escapar, a cada segundo ficava ainda mais caidinho por ele e precisava disfarçar isso rápido para não enlouquecer.

— Amanhã você vai me levar a algum lugar onde eu possa tomar banho primeiro, entendeu, senhor deus? — Disse divertido ao apontar o indicador em sua testa. — E preciso recarregar meu celular também.

— Os seus pedidos são uma ordem. — Concordou entre uma risada e outra. — Mas podemos continuar assim?

Se referiu a forma como os corpos estavam enlaçados em um abraço, o pedido deixando BaekHyun um pouco envergonhado por ele ser uma gracinha o olhando tímido daquela forma. Se limitou a responder sua pergunta com um simples acenar positivo com a cabeça, recebendo o peso do corpo maior sobre o seu quando ele passou o braço por sua cintura, deitando parcialmente por cima de seu corpo enquanto as pernas estavam emaranhadas umas nas outras. Encostou sua bochecha na testa quente de ChanYeol, os olhos se fechando imperceptivelmente por conta da sensação de paz que o assolou, a voz do maior voltando a falar sobre os lugares que iriam acariciando sua pele levemente exposta pelo blusão.

Ficaram conversando por muito tempo enquanto olhavam a vista das estrelas de dentro da barraca, a entrada completamente aberta por onde saiam as risadas descontraídas e um pouco escandalosas sempre que o Park fazia alguma piada muito idiota, os dois simplesmente aproveitando da companhia que tinham um do outro. Só fechara o zíper quando o maior ficara sonolento e reclamão pelo frio que entrava por conta da barraca estar aberta, ambos concordando em deixar uma fresta grande o suficiente para que Diana entrasse assim que retornasse. Continuaram jogando conversa fora, falando sobre seus gostos e o Byun saciando todas as curiosidades possíveis que ChanYeol passou a ter por Naruto, Lady Gaga e sites piratas. A conversa só cessou quando os dois estavam lentos demais para pensarem em algo produtivo para falar, as respirações calmas e os corações acelerados de antes batiam mais calmos.

— Você ama o mundo, BaekHyun. — ChanYeol disse quase dormindo enquanto sua palma acariciava a cintura do humano em que estava deitado confortavelmente; BaekHyun sempre seria o seu melhor lar para descansar. O menor não pode deixar de rir com a constatação certeira do Park, olhando para o teto daquela cabana antes de desviar os olhos para o rosto deitado em seu ombro, os olhos quase se fechando devido ao sono e à bochecha levemente amassada. Park ChanYeol era a criatura mais linda de todo o mundo e somente a opinião do Byun importava.

— Isso é verdade, — Encostou sua testa na dele, os olhos brilhantes o hipnotizando ao ponto de quase se esquecer do que ia falar, o sorrisinho frouxa e mais boiola do que conseguia lidar o arrancando um suspiro vergonhosamente apaixonado; era impressionante como nem quatro séculos anularam o seu fascínio por ele. — mas sempre te amei _mais_.

O corrigiu após conseguir se lembrar o que ia falar, nada que o Park realmente já não soubesse. Se inclinou para deixar um selar demorado nos lábios mornos como um pedido silencioso de boa noite, o corpo maior o apertando em um abraço antes de esconder o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço. Sabia que ele sorria, conseguia sentir perfeitamente os lábios repuxados em um sorriso contra sua pele antes de receber um beijo na região seguida de uma risadinha em conjunto com um _“Eu sei”_ abafado; ChanYeol era um cara de pau.

O deus não demorou muito a dormir quando levou a destra antes repousada em seu ombro até os fios castanhos, os fios sendo acariciados pelo Byun, que às vezes ficava entretido em brincar com eles. Era a primeira vez que tinha tempo para pensar naquele dia sem que a presença dos amigos não mascarasse as lembranças ruins das quais se recordara. Era impossível deixar de se preocupar quando aquilo nunca deixaria de assombrá-lo e assombrar as pessoas que amava, a preocupação indo além de Azazel. Sabia que o Park nunca desistiria de ajudá-lo, mas pensava se realmente merecia depois de tudo que já havia feito servindo ao Príncipe. Talvez não merecesse de fato, mas ainda era uma oportunidade de tentar resolver as coisas, caso recuperasse sua memória por completo; não tinha ideia de como faria aquilo, mas esperava poder cuidar de ChanYeol após tudo.

— E eu não sei o quanto isso é perigoso ou solitário, mas eu estou disposto a gastar minha última chance. — Completou baixo depois de alguns minutos pensando em tudo que os envolvia e em Azazel, mais falando consigo mesmo do que com o Park, que havia desmaiado de sono devido à exaustão de viajar durante o dia todo. Não estava muito diferente, mas as suas preocupações estavam atrapalhando o seu descanso.

Decidiu então focar o olhar em ChanYeol e abriu um pequeno sorriso ao notar a respiração lenta na pele de seu pescoço, o rosto ainda repousado encostado na região; virou um pouco o rosto para que deixasse um beijo demorado na bochecha do deus, que suspirava baixinho sempre que embrenhava a mão em seus fios em um cafuné calmo, zelando por seu descanso. Estar com ChanYeol era como estar nos céus, mais forte do que quando voavam por eles juntos, mas de uma forma mais espiritual. Não costumava ser uma pessoa religiosa, talvez sua vida como demônio tenha ajudado nisso, mas aquilo mudava totalmente quando estava com ele.

Escutou algo se arrastar no tecido da barraca e percebeu que se tratava do bico de Diana, que estava um pouco tímida em acabar vendo alguma cena que a deixasse traumatizada para sempre ou por poder estar atrapalhando o casal. Sabia que poderia simplesmente entrar, já que deixaram uma fresta na porta para ela, o zíper abaixado até uma altura segura para que ninguém precisasse passar por uma situação constrangedora e para terem mais privacidade.

— Pode entrar, Diana! — Disse risonho quando ela colocou apenas a metade da cabeça à mostra, os olhinhos analisando o ambiente e suspirando em alívio ao vê-los vestidos e enrolados pela manta que o Byun havia levado. Sua vontade era de contar que não haviam feito nada muito além de alguns beijos e mãos bobas, mas preferia que ela tentasse desvendar o que aconteceu sozinha.

— Posso dormir com vocês? — Questionou um pouco tímida, os olhinhos brilhando tão pidões quanto os de ChanYeol; eram mesmo um a faceta do outro.

Escondeu um pequeno sorrisinho antes de dar alguns tapinhas em seu ombro vago, a convidando silenciosamente para que viesse deitar consigo. A Quetzal não precisou pensar muito antes de voar com rapidez até estar com os pés sobre a pele do humano, se acomodando ali com um suspiro satisfeito por poder dormir no seu colchão favorito junto de ChanYeol. A pele do Byun era macia, cheirosa e quentinha e como se não bastasse, ele ainda a mimava enquanto passava a mão por suas penas em uma carícia, a palma quente passando todo o calor e conforto que precisava para pegar num sono tão profundo quanto de seu mestre. BaekHyun acabou rindo quando notou que a dupla dormia profundamente em cima de si e seu coração se aqueceu; passou uma boa parte daquela vida sozinho, era bom estar finalmente em casa.

✰

Quando abriu os olhos, não estava mais no campo de batalha e não via mais nenhum guerreiro do exército de seu país. Sentia o corpo completamente inerte mesmo que suas pernas se movessem como se não fosse dono delas e tivessem vida própria, seguindo o que parecia ser as costas de uma mulher, os cabelos longos castanhos balançando com o movimento da caminhada. O tempo parecia se arrastar lentamente conforme seus olhos tentavam se acostumar com a claridade precária do local, a cor vermelha sendo vista em quase todos os pontos daquele lugar desconhecido e estranhamente ameaçador. Sua cabeça parecia se mover em câmera lenta ao tentar olhar para os lados e identificar para onde estavam indo, mas só enxergava janelas grandes desfocadas e uma luz vermelha dolorosa, que parecia atrapalhar a clareza de sua visão.

Conseguia escutar gemidos de dor e pedidos por _“socorro”_ ou _“misericórdia”_ por todos os lados, tão sôfregos e súplicos ao ponto de causar uma sensação ensurdecedora e uma aflição latente em sua mente, o coração acelerado sem saber como fazer aquilo parar enquanto apertava os olhos para tentar, inutilmente, desfocar seus pensamentos daquilo. Ouviu uma risada debochada perto de si e abriu os olhos novamente para ver quem era o dono que parecia se divertir com a sua angústia, mas tudo o que viu fora o vulto e um sorriso macabro de quem estava seguindo, o susto pelas grandes presas e saliva escorrendo ao lado dos lábios até o queixo o fazendo quase parar de andar; quase, já que suas pernas não pareciam o obedecer.

Tentou levantar os braços para tampar seus ouvidos, mas eles não se moviam. Por mais que se esforçasse e sentisse lágrimas escorrerem pela pele suja de terra e sangue como estava na guerra, não conseguia fazer qualquer mínimo movimento que fosse. Eles não pareciam mais obedecera a si e aquilo causou ainda mais agonia no Byun, que tentou a todo custo controlar a respiração para que não surtasse ali mesmo. Contudo, seus esforços foram em vão, pois logo sentira que cedeu ao pânico, a respiração completamente descompassada parecendo ser motivo de entretenimento ao ouvir diversas risadas grossas e estrondosas ao seu redor, seu ouvido zumbindo com tamanho medo e surdez pelos sons macabros que elas soavam.

E o que mais o deixava desesperado ao não sentir que conseguia respirar direito e que seu corpo tremia como se fosse o dia mais frio de sua vida, era que continuava a se mover como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Suas pernas não paravam por nada e seu tronco continuava imóvel. _“Você não irá morrer, então tente se acalmar”_ , ouviu a voz macabra que parecia estar se divertindo com a sua situação, a ironia e malícia parecendo escorrer junto da saliva ao lado de seus lábios. _“Logo logo você se acostuma, cadela dos deuses”_ , ouviu uma voz mais fina desta vez e um tanto distante, parecendo estar raivosa ao invés de debochada.

Não aguentava mais andar, o extenso corredor parecia que nunca acabaria, o ar ainda se recusava a entrar em seus pulmões e tudo girava. Também não aguentava mais aquelas vozes estranhas em sua mente, sentia uma dor aguda em sua cabeça, latente demais para que aguentasse ficar com os olhos abertos por muito tempo e para conseguir pensar racionalmente. Só conseguira ter noção de outra coisa que não fosse a sua crise de pânico, quando suas pernas pararam de se movimentar, o que o incentivou a abrir os olhos lentamente na esperança de encontrar algo menos caótico e que não tivesse cheiro de morte e carniça.

Para sua amargura, o cenário que encontrou parecia ter piorado naquele momento. Via duas criaturas assustadoras abrirem portas altas e cinzas, dando abertura à sala principal daquele castelo. Reconheceu a voz de ambas quando falaram com alguém, mas não entendeu nada sobre o diálogo e sua visão voltou a ficar embaçada para enxergar à quem se referiam. Quando sua visão tornou-se mais nítida, assustou-se com ao ver uma criatura peluda, semelhante a um híbrido de gavião e leão, as presas enormes e tingidas de preto na área da gengiva esboçando um sorriso aterrorizante, como se estivesse pronto para devorá-lo a qualquer segundo e as garras dos pés arrastando pelo chão.

A outra, que pensou se tratar de uma mulher, era na verdade algo semelhante a um fauno, mas suas pupilas eram grandes demais e estavam dilatadas, a saliva escorrendo do canto de seus lábios parecendo que estava faminta há dias e algumas das características de seu rosto o lembraram de uma hiena. Concluiu naquele pouco espaço de tempo que todos naquele lugar pareciam querer devorá-lo, as pernas bambas diante do medo que as criaturas estranhas o causavam, mas sua atenção se focou no que tinha à sua frente.

Sentado em um trono, vira o que parecia ser um humano comum, tão bonito que por alguns minutos voltou a sentir esperança. Ele se assemelhava a um anjo na opinião do Byun; os olhos verdes, maxilar bem definido e os lábios levemente cheios o davam uma aura angelical, junto do cabelo castanho claro ondulado e brilhoso até a altura dos ombros, o tom da pele puxada para um bege mais forte e levemente corada. Vestia o que parecia ser uma túnica vermelha, o rosto tão sério e inexpressivo que causou um arrepio em BaekHyun ao notar que, mesmo com a aparência inofensiva, ele parecia ser ainda mais ameaçador que os outros seres ao seu lado.

Ele ficou um bom tempo daquela forma, apenas calado e indiferente o analisando, as outras criaturas na sala completamente em silêncio em respeito a um dos Sete Príncipes do Inferno, a Ira.

— Seja bem-vindo, BaekHyun. — A voz era assustadoramente imponente e impassível, pareceu cessar todo o desconforto de seu corpo que havia sentido antes, seus braços voltando a se moverem conforme queria e as dores latentes se tornando mais suportáveis. — Você é novo em meu Reino, então é normal que sinta esse desconforto à princípio. Deve se lembrar de ter vendido sua alma a um de meus subordinados.

A sensação agoniante em seu corpo estava melhor, mas ainda parecia ouvir tudo em zumbidos, as palavras soando tão confusas e impossíveis que ficou desnorteado por alguns segundos, processando o que havia escutado. Por mais confusa que sua memória estivesse, se recordava brevemente de falar com um anjo antes de sentir sua alma abandonar seu corpo e acordar naquele local que parecia ser carregado de muita energia negativa. Tinha certeza que encontraria ChanYeol e Hayun do outro lado, mas aquele lugar não parecia ser de longe onde eles deveriam estar; não fora o lugar que escolheu para si.

— Vender minha alma? — Repetiu BaekHyun, ainda confuso e incrédulo demais com tamanho absurdo, não venderia sua alma daquela forma. — Quem é você? — Olhou ofendido para aquele homem que parecia se divertir ainda mais do que os outros dois monstros com a sua ingenuidade; o Príncipe adorava se divertir com os mais inocentes.

— Você me conhece como Azazel, a Ira e um dos Sete Príncipes do Inferno. Sua alma foi destinada à mim, jovem _demônio_.

Tentava se recordar de onde conhecia aquele nome, mas sentiu seu corpo paralisar ao ouvir aquela palavra, toda a mente anteriormente nublada em confusão parecendo encaixar todas as peças do quebra cabeça que tornou-se sua vida após selar o contrato com o que acreditava ser um anjo. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem diante do pavor, caindo de joelhos no chão antes de tampar sua boca com as mãos, os olhos inchados pelo choro de antes sendo novamente enchidos de lágrimas que banhavam o rosto inexpressivo pela completa descrença e horror; sentia-se tolo, estúpido, sufocado, desesperado e um _fracasso_. BaekHyun tinha falhado de uma forma que nunca conseguiria consertar. Falhou com tudo que acreditava e era, falhou com todos que acreditavam em si; falhou com ChanYeol.

— Eu não posso ter feito isso… — Disse para si mesmo, a cabeça se movimentando rapidamente em negação, falando mais consigo mesmo do que com Azazel. Estava a todo custo tentando entender a lógica de tudo e como havia chegado a aquele ponto, mas não sabia, estava completamente perdido. — Eu vendi... O que isso significa? — Puxou alguns fios de seus cabelos olhando para os lados, como se esse ato fosse o ajudar a encontrar a resposta.

Ouviu o ruído de um corpo se movimentando, mas não conseguiu prestar realmente atenção nisso, ainda preso demais em seus próprios devaneios e agonia. O Príncipe antes sentado em seu trono havia se levantado para se dirigir até aquela pobre e ingênua alma assustada, o rosto desesperado agradando demais a Azazel, principalmente após ouvir que aquele rapaz fora um amigo de um deus que vinha se tornando famoso; seu sofrimento era ainda mais apetitoso para o líder e adorava pensar no que aquele tal deus faria diante de ter perdido BaekHyun para si. Fora rápido em chegar até o corpo ajoelhado em completa desgraça e derrota, o choro baixo sendo escutado pela audição atenta do demônio. Segurou então o Byun pelo queixo, o polegar pressionando sua pele ao forçá-lo olhar para si, o que causou ainda mais desespero e horror no Byun ao encarar olhos tão frios, mas que parecia que iriam o queimar a qualquer minuto, tão poderoso que o causou ainda mais calafrios. Não era como estar hipnotizado e sim preso a algo vazio e vasto; devorado.

— Isso significa que agora você serve a mim, BaekHyun.


	3. Alma Perdida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AVISO: Pessoal, há cenas mais fortes e violentas neste capítulo. Gostaria de deixar isso avisado porque não tenho a intenção e nem quero causar algum tipo de desconforto em alguém.]
> 
> O que eu posso dizer, gente? Particularmente gosto muito do Azazel e a @C também, que inclusive deve ter fritado com o tanto de surto que eu tive ao escrever esse capítulo. E como eu deixei nos avisos, é um capítulo mais tenso e agressivo, tentei explorar mais desse universo que, sinceramente, foi um desafio por eu não ser tão informada, mas eu amo fantasia, então quis me arriscar. Espero que o resultado tenha sido bacana, tentei trabalhar bastante com essa dualidade Deus X Demônio e só a @S sabe dos meus surtos fazendo pesquisa às duas da manhã para tentar preencher as lacunas de loucuras da minha mente! Meu processo criativo maluco e surtos foi visto de perto até pela ADM, porque quase todo dia lá estava eu mostrando meu desespero para a @B. ♡
> 
> Mas a pergunta que não quer calar aqui é: Tá tudo bem, Lare? Já fez uma pausa para tentar entender o que eu estou fazendo até agora? Eu fiz muitas e não cheguei a lugar algum! Ok, vou parar de brincar, espero de verdade que você esteja gostando, lindona! Uma ótima leitura a você! ♡
> 
> Com oferecimento de sofrimento e desespero: OBRIGADA DE NOVO, @A.L., POR NÃO DESISTIR DE MIM MESMO QUANDO EU ENTREGUEI 20K DE SURPRESA NO SEU COLO PARA BETAGEM E ISSO ACONTECEU MAIS DE UMA VEZ! VOCÊ É TUDO, TÁ ME ENTENDENDO? TUDO! ♡
> 
> Sim gente, eu sempre vou dedicar isso à minha beta, porque ela foi guerreira demais em pegar minha fanfic para betar com o bonde todo andando, um tremendo anjo! 
> 
> Mas agora sim, guys! Boa leitura, espero que gostem do capítulo e que essa outra pegada da história agrade vocês! Até o próximo! ♡

Os próximos três dias de viagem que se seguiram foram, sem sombra de dúvidas alguma, uma experiência que o Byun jamais imaginou que poderia ter. Todos os dias, ao acordar, se beliscava para ter certeza de que aquilo não era um sonho e que tudo o que estava vivendo era real. Viajaram para tantos lugares diferentes e maravilhosos; lugares em que se conheceram ou se encontraram quando era demônio, lugares em que viveu durante suas vidas humanas e até mesmo os lugares em que viera a falecer ao findar o seu período de Domínio Fantástico anteriores àquele. E como prometido pelo deus na primeira noite daquela jornada incrível, eles viajaram mais confortavelmente por aqueles outros dias, tendo um teto para descansarem no final do dia e um banho quentinho aguardando-os em pousadas que o dinheiro reserva do Byun conseguia cobrir.

A cada lugar novo que visitavam, estava se redescobrindo e lembrando de quem era, de onde veio, do que havia feito e do que precisava fazer. Se condenava por seus erros e era grato pelos seus acertos, vivendo cada hora como se fosse um novo dia para conseguir absorver tudo que tinha sentido por mais de quatro séculos sem enlouquecer e tentar fugir novamente. Ainda teve a oportunidade e a honra de poder acompanhar o Park durante os seus deveres como deus, a velocidade e dedicação que ele possuía em ajudar cada um daqueles chamados eram inspiradoras demais, fazendo com que o Byun o admirasse ainda mais conforme o tempo que passavam juntos e que podia ver mais desse lado de Libertas. 

Porém, tanto ele como o Byun sabiam que o tempo para Seres Celestiais — não importava se estavam em um Domínio Fantástico ou em outro espaço-tempo — era absoluto, imutável, preciso e claro; sabiam que o tempo do Byun como humano na Terra estava acabando e que seu Domínio Fantástico chegara ao estágio final. Faltava apenas algumas peças para terminar de montar o quebra-cabeça de sua mente, mas BaekHyun sabia melhor do que qualquer um que a qualquer momento iria desaparecer de novo e que suas memórias também corriam esse risco, como em um ciclo vicioso que o Park e Diana sempre tentavam quebrar. Foi por isso que naquele último dia de viagem, concordaram em visitar os lugares dos quais possuía as piores lembranças antes de voltarem para Samcheok. 

Já haviam visitado os lugares nos quais havia morrido como humano no final do ciclo de seus Domínios Fantásticos, mas os lugares que desencadearam as suas punições por desacato ao Reino Demoníaco e a Azazel não, e esses eram os últimos trajetos que fariam. O principal problema enquanto visitavam os antecedentes do Byun fora que, diferente dos outros lugares em que o humano teve fácil acesso às suas memórias e rápida associação dos lugares e do que havia ocorrido neles, ele estava tendo um bloqueio descomunal. Nem mesmo em Londres — quando visitaram a Inglaterra —, onde fora a última vez que se encontraram quando o Byun ainda era demônio, ele conseguia se recordar de algo; sua mente se tornava um branco total e parecia que nunca conseguiria recuperar aquelas lembranças. Todas as suas tentativas falharam.

_“Plano B”_ , dissera Diana olhando para ChanYeol quando notaram um Byun frustrado e chateado tentando forçar suas memórias; sabiam que aquilo não funcionaria, tinha que fluir facilmente como nos dias anteriores. Realmente não queria ter que recorrer àquele lugar, mas como estavam sem tempo e ele pareceu surtir efeito da última vez que o visitaram, seguiria o caminho para a Nova Zelândia. 

O caminho até lá fora silencioso, o humano preso demais em sua frustração por não ter conseguido se recordar de algo do qual nunca deveria ter esquecido; e os outros dois sentindo-se um pouco impotentes por conta dos últimos acontecimentos após irem àquele local décadas antes. Talvez se ChanYeol tivesse insistido mais, mesmo que BaekHyun fosse terrivelmente cabeça dura às vezes, as coisas teriam sido diferentes; contudo, não podia mais pensar no passado daquela forma, precisava fazer dar certo nesta oportunidade ao invés de precisar se martirizar por erros que não podia mudar. Não demoraram muito a chegar até a Oceania, atravessando o Oceano Índico, o humor do Byun não sendo um dos melhores, mas não o bastante para que o impedisse de apreciar a vista sempre que o Park diminuía um pouco o ritmo. Diana quase bateu em seu mestre ao notar que ele estava enrolando de propósito, mas ao menos assim tinha distraído um pouco o Byun, que parecia um pouco melhor após ver o final da tarde em alto-mar e o pôr-do-sol sendo mais do que o suficiente para abrir um sorriso pequeno em seus lábios. 

Escolhera esse horário por conta de o Parque Tongariro ser um pouco movimentado no horário da manhã até a tarde, o melhor horário para que os visitantes fizessem a caminhada. A partir do início da noite ele ficaria mais vazio e era o melhor horário para que visitassem o local, visto que seria um período um pouco longo para o Byun. Fizeram uma parada antes de irem para o parque para que pudessem jantar, o silêncio na mesa se tornara um pouco constrangedor e nem mesmo as piadinhas de Diana conseguiram salvar o clima tenso que se instalara entre os três. Nem mesmo a velha piadinha do _“Juntos e Shallow Now”_ foi capaz de botar um sorrisinho nos lábios do humano e sabia que, muito mais forte que aquela frustração expressa em seu rosto, havia o medo de encarar o outro lado da moeda.

Até aquele momento só haviam visitado lugares dos quais possuíam boas lembranças e pouquíssimos onde acontecera algo que os deixavam tristes, mas a partir daquele momento seria diferente; e pior para BaekHyun, já que era o passo inicial que precisava para acessar a sua memória enquanto não estava com eles e sob a proteção da luz do deus para o guiar. Embora tenha conseguido vislumbrar algumas coisas — nada boas e que o causavam desgosto somente em pensar —, sabia que existia um buraco mais à fundo de suas ações e que muitas delas seriam irreversíveis. Sentia-se falso; era como se estivesse gostando tanto de ser _bom_ , que se esquecera de que era só mais um cara mau por aí e que agora estava com medo de enfrentar o que era. Talvez isso resumisse as coisas, no final.

De qualquer forma, estava pronto para encarar aquilo; mesmo que estivesse com medo pra caralho.

Continuou em silêncio após pagarem a conta e durante o caminho até Tongariro, a respiração calma saindo dos lábios finos e causando choque contra o ar frio de outubro na Nova Zelândia. Logo, estavam próximos ao parque e o Byun surtou quando reconheceu o cenário mesmo à distância. Aquele era o palco para o famoso cenário de Mordor da trilogia do Senhor dos Anéis, quase se esquecendo do porquê estavam ali ao começar a falar a ChanYeol e Diana do quanto a trilogia era boa e que deveriam assistir juntos quando voltassem para a Coréia do Sul. Aquilo realmente havia distraído ele e Diana, uma vez que a Quetzal era receptiva demais ao consumo dos humanos e era curiosa para saber mais sobre eles. Já ChanYeol apenas mantinha o silêncio ao ver os _Lagos de Esmeralda_ , um lugar tão curioso para si quanto o _Lago Encantado_.

Não sabia exatamente como funcionava a magia dos demônios e suas ligações com o mundo humano, mas achava curioso como lugares tão bonitos e despercebidos pelos humanos poderiam carregar algo tão significativo para eles. Era um fato que os deuses também possuíam os seus locais sagrados, mas visitar lugares como aqueles com o Byun mostrava como ainda não sabia quase nada sobre aquelas criaturas; o Reino Demoníaco era um grande mistério para a maioria dos deuses. _“E quem iria querer saber sobre nós?”_ , sempre questionava o Byun a si quando esse assunto vinha à tona e ele não estava errado, ele mesmo não tivera interesse algum naquele reino até precisar tirar BaekHyun de lá. Talvez perdesse um pouco por isso, não saberia dizer, mas aquele lugar em especial trazia algo tão reflexivo que o fazia se questionar o porquê de nunca ter ouvido falar sobre ele antes.

Quando pousaram perto da borda de um dos Lagos de Esmeralda, o cheiro forte de enxofre devido às atividades vulcânicas irritou o nariz de BaekHyun, que mesmo esboçando uma expressão de incômodo devido ao odor, ainda ficou animado em ver os lagos tão de perto. A cor esmeralda na água o deixava quase que hipnotizado tamanha beleza e contraste que dava a paisagem, o fazendo se esquecer por alguns segundos do porquê se encontravam ali. Contudo, fora apenas isso. Nenhuma lembrança veio à tona, assim como nenhum dos Celestiais presentes o explicou algo; estavam em um silêncio mortal desde que saíram do estabelecimento e isso apenas deixou o humano mais confuso, já que esperava algum tipo de instrução ou dica vindo deles. 

— Então…? — Perguntou o Byun após um tempo, decidindo tomar a iniciativa daquela vez.

O deus parecia estar escolhendo as melhores palavras antes de começar a explicação.

— Nós nos encontramos algumas vezes antes de você ser sentenciado a esse Domínio Fantástico. Você me ignorou a maioria das vezes em que nos encontramos e sempre que nos falávamos, acabamos por discutir até você sumir por algum portal. Ficamos nisso por algum tempo até o dia que você cansou da minha insistência e me trouxe aqui, para saber se o que eu disse era verdade. — Explicou ChanYeol ao dar tapinhas encorajadoras em suas costas. — Você vai ajoelhar ali e botar o rosto no enxofre.

— Você quer que eu morra? — O Byun perguntou assustado, o corpo se afastando do maior enquanto os olhos estavam arregalados. Toda a informação anterior parecia ter sumido de sua mente com aquela última frase. — Tá maluco?

— Viu? Assustou o garoto, palerma! — Diana deixou uma bicada em sua orelha que arrancou um gemido de dor do Park.

— Mas é como funciona! — Disse em meio a um choramingo antes de voltar seu olhar a BaekHyun. — Olha, você me trouxe aqui dizendo que o lago é como se fosse um espelho, onde pode ser visto toda a sua vida e o seu Yin-Yang. Você não pode ser visto como bom ou mau e sim como você por inteiro, a sua essência nua e crua. — Explicou o que se recordava da explicação do Byun. — Vocês o chama de “Espelho da Alma” e que nome clichê. Vocês demônios não tem muita criatividade com nomes, não é?

O deus possuía claramente um tom zombeteiro olhando em direção ao Byun, que nada mais fez além de cruzar os braços e esboçar um sorriso de canto extremamente debochado, os olhos transbordando um brilho de ironia enquanto olhava para ChanYeol. Diana quase soltou uma risada de desespero, BaekHyun estava igualmente à sua faceta quando demônio.

— Falou o cara que o nome é, literalmente, Libertas, que significa liberdade em latim, sendo o deus do quê? Isso mesmo, da Libertação. Incrível e impressionante, digno de inovação! Vocês também são muito criativos, não é mesmo? — Rebateu ácido antes de parar para analisar a situação e cerrar seus olhos em direção a ChanYeol, que parecia perplexo olhando para si. — Por que esse diálogo é familiar?

Foi quase como voltar a seis décadas atrás, o tom e pose familiar revirando seu estômago em um sentimento que não sabia descrever. De uma forma um tanto depravada, Libertas adorava o Byun quando demônio.

— Ora ora, você não esqueceu de tudo. — Abriu um sorriso de canto antes de apontar para o lago. — É o mesmo sistema de quando estivemos em Nepal, seu reflexo é o reflexo da sua alma e você verá através dele o quanto aguentar, o que vai ser um tempo bem reduzido já que agora você é humano. Você só precisa escrever o seu nome em frente ao reflexo.

Aquela explicação teria sido digna de um prêmio caso o Park tivesse dado uma explicação detalhada de como ele, Byun BaekHyun, agora humano, iria escrever o seu naquele lago.

— Como eu faço isso? — Perguntou como se fosse o óbvio, quase trincando os dentes e Diana não aguentou mais segurar a risada.

ChanYeol era um péssimo professor e sabia disso.

O humano apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver o olhar sem graça do Park, que coçou a nuca enquanto pensava. Não sabia se aquele lago funcionava apenas para demônios, já que nunca ouvira falar dele antes, mas valia a tentativa. 

— Use o meu dedo. — Respondeu simplista ao estender sua mão e o Byun ficou quase cinco minutos olhando para ele com a maior cara de tacho.

Precisava se lembrar de que havia voado, de que tocara em uma Orca, de que Diana falava e de outros muitos acontecimentos marcantes e nada normais que presenciou ao estar com eles.

— Tem certeza de que é seguro? — Questionou antes de se agachar com o maior ao seu lado, segurando sua mão em pura desistência para posicioná-la de forma que pudesse escrever seu nome usando o indicador dele.

— Não, mas é a nossa única opção no momento. — Tanto Diana como o Byun soltaram um suspiro de desagrado com a resposta; ChanYeol era péssimo em passar a confiança que precisava às vezes.

_“Está cada vez melhor”_ , pensou BaekHyun antes desviar o olhar do Park para a água, o desespero contido nas íris castanhas. Foi ao manusear a mão do deus para frente que notou como estava trêmulo, a ansiedade e o nervosismo sendo os seus grandes guias ao fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, tentando se acalmar para que pudesse se concentrar no que precisava fazer. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, não era a sua essência humana que ditava suas ações, era a demoníaca; o olho direito castanho gentil e o esquerdo preto como o céu mais escuro. Fora certeiro em escrever seu nome inteiro com o indicador do Park, seu nome brilhando por cima de seu reflexo na água e tanto ele quanto os Celestiais ficaram surpresos por ter funcionado. Talvez não fosse um local apenas dos demônios e o maior só não sabia disso ainda, ou talvez fosse a aura do menor que instigou o local.

O odor do enxofre ainda era forte demais para suportar, mesmo com a ajuda extra do seu lado demoníaco, mas Diana explicou que fora o enxofre que o ajudou a se concentrar na última vez e que era ele quem ditava quanto tempo aguentaria daquela forma. _“Se concentre”_ , ouviu Diana dizer quando passou a olhar fixamente para o seu nome, que passou a boiar junto de seu reflexo antes de começar a desaparecer com o movimento do lago, se dispersando com a água; como areia. A visão de seus olhos castanhos e depois pretos foram a última coisa que vira antes de tudo se tornar preto por completo e a sua mente nublar. 

O silêncio do humano e o corpo imóvel não deixou dúvidas à Diana e ChanYeol; ele estava dentro do reflexo de sua alma.

✰

Seria um grande mentiroso se dissesse que odiava estar em Londres naquela noite. Eram tantas coisas acontecendo no globo naquela década de 60; Estadunidenses e Soviéticos disputando a sua supremacia enquanto os movimentos hippies estavam se tornando mais populares com ideais pacifistas, manifestações de movimentos sociais ganhavam cada vez mais força, além dos diversos avanços tecnológicos que aquela disputa vinha trazendo e os impactos que a música e a moda causavam. Sendo um demônio, BaekHyun naturalmente era um amante do caos e adorava todo aquele clima de rebeldia e protesto, que na sua opinião, era o que o mundo precisava para mudar aquela sociedade ultrapassada e cheia de amarras do passado. Mais do que o caos, o demônio era amante da inovação.

Conseguia ouvir _“Love Me Do”_ dos The Beatles enquanto caminhava pelo beco escuro entre uma velha construção da cidade londrina, os lábios cantarolando a canção de forma muda para não chamar a atenção de algum Celestial com a sua presença. Normalmente, não se importava muito com aquilo, mas como não estava sozinho, precisava ser mais cauteloso. Estava na cidade a pedido de Kim JunMyeon, o mais próximo que tinha de um companheiro no Inferno; eram grandes parceiros e fazia algumas escoltas para protegê-lo enquanto ele realizava os pactos que surgiam para si, além de JunMyeon o proporcionar as melhores conversas. E aquilo acontecia com certa frequência, já que o Kim era bem popular em atender rapidamente aos chamados e isso vinha chamando a atenção dos Celestiais para caçá-lo por ele estar roubando suas almas inocentes. Algo que era inútil, na visão do Byun. O demônio maior era extremamente rápido e cauteloso, difícil de apanhar em flagrante ou em uma fuga, mas gostava da adrenalina de pensar que teria uma diversão adicional para o entreter durante a noite caso fossem pegos. 

Sabia que o Kim estava perto de terminar o serviço por escutar o chamado da alma cada vez mais baixo e fraco, indicando que estava na etapa de finalização do pacto. Como usual, ninguém conseguiu captá-lo naquela região vaga e estavam livres de presença Celestial naquela área por enquanto; bom, quase. Fazia algumas semanas que aquele homem esquisito o seguia para todos os lados enquanto estava na Terra, o seu poder de localização quase assustando o Byun com a velocidade a qual o homem o achava. Não sabia muito sobre ele exceto pelo fato de que ele era um deus — o seu cheiro marcante e presença forte demais não enganavam os sentidos do Byun —; um deus muito esquisito por sinal. O evitara ao máximo na maioria das vezes, mas ele sempre dava um jeito de se aproximar e o encher com informações estranhas e sem sentido algum, que faziam sua cabeça quase girar devido a dor de cabeça que o assolava sempre que ele insistia que se conheciam. Sentia vontade de rir sempre que pensava naquilo, tinha _certeza_ de que se lembraria de conhecer um deus. 

Apressou o passo para continuar a ignorá-lo, passando por cima da cerca no final do beco que dava acesso à uma construção abandonada e despercebida pela maioria dos moradores daquele bairro, os coturnos surrados causando um impacto silencioso no chão. Não olhou para trás para saber se ainda era seguido por ele, despreocupado com sua presença. De alguma forma, sabia que ele não era uma ameaça a se preocupar. Olhou para os lados conforme andava no que parecia ser um estabelecimento abandonado, observando algumas mesas caídas pelos cantos e as janelas quebradas; era uma construção extensa e completamente imunda pelo tempo que havia ficado inóspita. Seu objetivo, contudo, não era observar o lugar e sim encontrar o demônio a metros de si, que parecia ajeitar o corpo de uma jovem dama estirado no chão, o cheiro forte de sangue invadindo as narinas do Byun conforme se aproximava mais.

Não fora preciso mais do que alguns segundos quando parou ao lado de JunMyeon para notar que a causa de sua morte fora três ferimentos feitos por bala em regiões fatais em seu corpo, um sorriso triste se abrindo nos lábios do Byun ao ver como ela era jovem e possuía expressões gentis no rosto. Era nesses momentos que se arrependia por não chamarem a atenção, uma alma como aquela não deveria ser sentenciada a ir para o mesmo lugar que eles. Observou quando o Kim tirou um lírio das cores brancas e creme do casaco que vestia um tanto inexpressivo, ajeitando então a flor nas mãos da jovem antes de fechar seus olhos com as pontas dos dedos, ambos observando ela em silêncio por algum tempo em forma de respeito. 

Sabia que a falta de expressão do Kim quase sempre vinha à tona após um trato com uma alma, quando era uma alma que merecia, atendia com afinco e terminava o pacto com um sorriso, mas quando precisava realizar sua função com pessoas que não achava merecedoras do que fazia, terminava seu trabalho um tanto reflexivo. Escolhera o lírio por representar a pureza da alma e a inocência, algo que havia sentido daquela alma que agora experimentava uma falsa e momentânea sensação de paz.

— O que prometeu à ela? — Perguntou BaekHyun, encarando sério o rosto do Kim ao vê-lo fechar seu casaco. 

O pactante apenas esboçou um sorriso pequeno, o corpo ficando ereto antes estalar os dedos, abrindo um portal frente ao seu corpo antes de olhar o Byun sobre o ombro, os olhos negros brilhando com uma insatisfação que o menor entendia; odiava levar almas que não merecem ser castigadas ao Inferno.

— Que faria essa dor parar.

Fora a última coisa que ouvira de JunMyeon antes de ver seu corpo desaparecer dentro daquele portal, restando apenas o vento frio que deixou para trás junto do corpo gélido e mórbido da jovem humana, que ao ter uma expressão de paz em seu rosto, não imaginava os horrores que veria após chegar a Azazel. Olhou uma última vez para o seu rosto e depois para o local, pensando no quão injusto era morrer em um lugar abandonado como aquele, sem chances de conseguir socorro pela área isolada e escondida somado ao fato de que ele se encontrava completamente imundo. Deveria ter sido desesperador e a sensação de impotência atingiu ao Byun quando notou que ele não possuía chances de escapatória naquele ambiente; a covardia dos humanos causava um desgosto enorme no demônio.

— Foi o que prometeram a você, BaekHyun? — Ouviu um tom rouco de fundo à alguns metros de si e olhou sobre o ombro para confirmar suas suspeitas de que era aquele deus novamente, a voz sendo reconhecida por si.

— Eu teria pedido para não ser seguido por nenhum louco. — A resposta ácida fez ChanYeol sorrir satisfeito, os olhos agressivos e o tom de ameaça divertindo o deus por ambos saberem que o Byun não era páreo para ele. — Ainda não desistiu?

— Não. — A resposta veio tão simples que o demônio quase riu em escárnio, aquele deus só poderia estar gozando de si. — E então? O que lhe prometeram?

Virou seu corpo para que ficasse de frente para o deus, que estava encostado em uma das paredes do local. As sombras estavam parcialmente em seu rosto, mas os olhos ainda possuíam um brilho que o lembrava as estrelas, tão forte que quase o cegou momentaneamente antes de desviar o olhar esboçando um sorriso de canto. Não sabia se ele tinha algum tipo de fetiche em seguir demônios, mas aquela era uma pergunta um tanto incomum. Nem mesmo JunMyeon já havia feito essa pergunta a si e não lhe faltaram oportunidades para aquilo.

— Quem sabe? — Respondeu o Byun após um tempo de reflexão, as memórias nubladas. Realmente se questionava sobre o que teria feito um demônio para o convencer de fechar um contrato consigo, mas nem mesmo o Kim se recordava. Era um completo mistério para eles. — E você? O que faz aqui?

— Eu estou tentando fazer o meu melhor amigo se lembrar de mim, da nossa história e sobre quem ele é. Mas receio que a teimosia dele só aumentou desde que virou um demônio, ele se recusa a me ouvir. 

A resposta certeira do deus causou um sorriso petulante nos lábios do demônio, que ainda se divertia com toda aquela esquisitice do maior em insistir que o conhecia. O único problema que o impedia de simplesmente continuar o achando estranho e insano era que não sentia um mínimo sinal de vacilo no que ele dizia, a resposta sendo tão sincera e firme que o Byun realmente começava a se questionar se o que ele falara tinha algum tipo de fundamento. O sentimento de vergonha por cogitar logo em seguida fora inevitável, mas o sorrisinho de canto que o deus esboçava o lembrava de alguma coisa, só não sabia exatamente sobre o que. 

Respirou fundo, tentando buscar paciência por estar realmente cogitando dar algum tipo de credibilidade e voto de confiança para aquele cara avoado que o olhava curioso, o corpo ainda acomodado contra o batente de uma forma tão confiante que irritava o demônio. A aura imponente e superior que os Celestiais possuíam causava um leve incômodo em si algumas vezes, por se sentir extremamente ameaçado e contra um deus então, não poderia fazer muita coisa. Um movimento em falso e ele poderia esmagá-lo, por mais difícil que achasse aquilo acontecer. Ele tivera muitas oportunidades para brincar consigo como se fosse uma formiga, então não achava que era o caso de ele ter que matá-lo por algum motivo que não imaginava; era um demônio insignificante.

Ainda assim, a situação causava uma raiva no demônio por ser importunado, que não o impedira de chutar a mesa perto de si contra a direção que estava o maior em um estrondo alto quando ela bateu de encontro a parede, passando longe de acertar o deus que agora se encontrava atrás de si em um movimento rápido demais que impossibilitou sua tentativa de fuga. Seu corpo retesou por sequer ter conseguido acompanhar seus movimentos ágeis, a respiração próxima de seu ouvido antes dele colar os lábios no mesmo, sussurrando tão baixo e ameaçador contra sua pele, que não sabia descrever por qual motivo seu corpo havia se arrepiado tão facilmente ao estímulo do deus. Aquilo definitivamente havia sido muito constrangedor, principalmente quando a risadinha baixa próxima de sua pele indicava que ele sabia o efeito que causava no demônio.

— Não seja mal educado com quem pode te matar, _BaekHyun._ — O nome cochichado o deixou ainda mais desnorteado antes de se afastar do corpo do maior, tentado a se arriscar novamente acertá-lo, por mais que soubesse que era inútil. Não tinha chances alguma de vencer contra um deus.

Também não se recordava de ter se apresentado para o seu nome ser dito com tanta intimidade, mas era um tipo de informação que ele poderia encontrar com qualquer um, não provava nada. Mas visto que estava em desvantagem e com uma possível ameaça Celestial em potencial, decidiu que seria um pouco mais sábio — ou menos burro — ceder ao _esquisito_ por aquele primeiro momento e admitia também estar muito curioso sobre ele. Não era qualquer dia que um deus o abordava daquela forma e com uma história bem elaborada daquelas, ele o divertia de uma maneira igualmente esquisita.

— Qual o seu nome? — Perguntou ao olhar sobre o ombro, tomando sua decisão após pensar que não tinha tantas opções e que precisava escolher a que o deixaria vivo.

— Libertas, sou o deus da Libertação, mas você me conhece melhor como ChanYeol. — Respondeu o deus ao sorrir de canto, percebendo que havia convencido o menor de alguma forma.

— Gosto mais de ChanYeol. — A resposta do demônio não surpreendeu Libertas, ele já havia dito aquilo antes.

E foi só o que o demônio disse antes de olhar para frente e os seus olhos ficarem negros ao invocar um portal para um dos lugares que sabia ser consagrado pelo Submundo, tão venerado e imponente que era um insulto estar indo para lá, e ainda por cima com um deus; como se estivesse corrompendo o lugar. Mas aquilo pareceu um mero detalhe enquanto adentrava o portal pensando que aquilo seria divertido, o caminho até a Nova Zelândia passando num piscar de olhos que Libertas sequer conseguia acompanhar. Nunca se acostumaria com aquele portal, principalmente quando ele era mais veloz que si e tão prático que o deixava com inveja. ChanYeol continuou sem entender nada ao olhar a paisagem, o clima frio do local deixando seus braços arrepiados devido ao vento forte e gelado, questionando-se como conseguia sentir aquilo sendo um Celestial, como se aquele lugar anulasse a potência de seus poderes.

Era normal que se sentisse assim, já que o Byun tinha o mesmo sentimento enquanto andava até um dos Lagos Esmeraldas, os olhos percorrendo a região vasta que sua visão alcançava enquanto respirava fundo para decidir se iria mesmo fazer aquilo. O arrependimento bateu na porta de sua mente pela sua impulsividade em apresentar aquele lugar a ele assim que notou a gravidade de seu delito, os ombros pesando pela culpa. Fechou os olhos para tentar se acalmar, não tinha mais volta de qualquer forma e conseguia perceber pelo olhar do Park que estava confuso enquanto olhava maravilhado para a paisagem do local, se questionando o porquê de o demônio tê-lo levado até ali. Achou que eles iriam conversar como das outras vezes, mas aquilo havia sido inesperado.

— Esse lugar se chama _“Espelho da Alma”_. — Disse enquanto encarava o horizonte. — É onde podemos nos encarar como um todo, nossas energias Yin-Yang sempre em conjunto e equilibradas, nunca pendendo mais para um lado ou outra. Ele mostra a realidade e isso significa que, caso a gente se conheça de alguma forma como você diz, você vai estar espelhado em algum canto da minha alma por fazer parte dela. — Explicou antes de se agachar, o cheiro do enxofre não incomodava seus sentidos por já estar acostumado após tanto tempo no Inferno.

— Acredite ou não, mas você já me mostrou um lugar semelhante, um tal de _“Lago Encantado”_. — Aquilo fez o Byun arregalar os olhos antes de olhar para si, o divertimento do Park sendo expresso na risada baixa por notar como aquilo havia deixado o menor estático e incrédulo com o que sabia. Às vezes, se divertia muito com a falta de memória do menor. — Aliás, vocês demônios não tem muita criatividade com nomes, não é?

O comentário o fez esquecer da revelação por alguns segundos, o sangue fervendo pela petulância do Park em tentar ofendê-lo. Não gostava muito do Submundo, mas era inegável o quão fascinantes aqueles lugares eram, além de ser inaceitável ser ofendido por um Celestial que era tão criativo quanto ele.

— Falou o cara que o nome é, literalmente, Libertas, que significa liberdade em latim, sendo o deus do quê? Isso mesmo, da Libertação. Incrível e impressionante, digno de inovação! Vocês também são muito criativos, não é mesmo? — O tom ácido fizera o deus rir e levantar os braços em rendição, decidindo parar de tentar o irritar mesmo quando se divertia tanto em ver o rosto fechado por conseguir tirá-lo do sério.

O Byun respirou fundo antes de continuar a explicação, dizendo que a única coisa que precisava fazer era escrever seu nome sobre a água e concentrar sua mente para que o enxofre fizesse o seu trabalho de o lembrar de sua vida inteira sob o espectro de um telespectador, sem possuir partida de lado algum. Era quase como ver sua vida passar diante de seus olhos quando estava morrendo, o limite de suas memórias sendo o limite que seu corpo aguentava recordar. Recebeu uma confirmação do Park, que mesmo sem entender muito daquilo, ficou maravilhado quando viu o menor erguer o indicador para escrever seu nome em cima da água, as letras brilhando antes de afundarem na água abaixo de seu reflexo, que seria o seu portal para entrar no devaneio que o lembraria de tudo.

Temeu um pouco quando se posicionou para tentar fazer aquilo, sabendo que seu corpo ficaria inerte por algum tempo e totalmente vulnerável para o deus fazer o que queria. Contudo, decidiu afastar aqueles tipos de pensamentos para conseguir se focar em seu reflexo — além de que ChanYeol não parecia querer fazer qualquer mal a si —, o cheiro do enxofre penetrando seus sentidos antes do Park ver o Byun sofrer algum tipo de hipnose, completamente focado em sua imagem naquelas águas. Porém, não o atrapalhou ou impediu o menor de fazer aquilo, apenas ficou ali presente enquanto olhava para os lados temendo que pudessem ter sido seguidos, apesar de achar que era só uma impressão de sua mente por conta dos traumas anteriores. E realmente era apenas uma impressão, a única presença além deles fora a de Diana, que chegou uma hora após terem chegado ali, o questionando sobre como estava o Byun, mas ChanYeol não tinha a menor ideia do que responder à ela.

Ele havia mergulhado para outro mundo quando começou aquilo e não sabia nem mesmo onde sua mente estava; e nem o próprio BaekHyun entendia. Via tantos cenários diferentes e embaralhados, assistia a ele mesmo sorrir enquanto rostos estranhos apareciam, alguns até pareciam ser o seu em diferentes épocas por sentir sua consciência neles. Não entendia muito bem o que acontecia, mas estranhamente, o deus estava em todas as suas lembranças ou em seus pensamentos em algumas passagens quando já estava no Inferno, aqueles colapsos de memória o deixando um tanto maluco por não entender o que acontecia. Eram muito mais informações do que se recordava de ter, aquela vida parecendo ser falsa de tantas outras que haviam por trás dela.

Parecia que estava voltando no tempo de forma lenta, a realidade de ter vivido mais de uma vida com aquele deus o atingindo em cheio, o nome de ChanYeol sendo chamado tão intensamente por seus lábios que aquilo parecia estar cravado em si, o lembrando de tudo que tinha acontecido ao longo de sua vida até o encontro com o demônio que fizera o pacto de sua alma. Fora com a descoberta daquilo que tinha voltado à realidade, completamente desnorteado e fugindo das mãos do Park assim que ele tentou tocar em si para o ajudá-lo; não podia o envolver em tudo aquilo novamente.

— Como eu disse, não conheço você. — Fora a primeira coisa que disse quando saiu do transe, o corpo se afastando com calma sem olhar nos olhos do Park por aquilo ter sido uma das coisas mais difíceis de dizer. Era difícil negar que conhecia a pessoa que mais amou em sua vida.

Se parasse para raciocinar melhor, faziam todo o sentido suas reações anteriores e como o achara uma gracinha mesmo que tentasse negar. Assim como nas vezes anteriores, ele sabia exatamente como conquistá-lo sem usar muitos esforços, ChanYeol conseguia aquilo somente por ser ele. Podia ter fugido de tudo durante aquele tempo, mas jamais conseguiria fugir do fato que o amava.

— Isso é impossível, tenho certeza de que me viu ali. — Insistiu ChanYeol, atraindo o olhar do Byun, que se sentira ainda mais vulnerável quando encontrou Diana o observando em expectativa também. Não conseguia mentir para os dois, não quando Diana lia sua alma com aqueles olhos intensos de quem sabia muito mais além de sua existência.

— BaekHyun? — Chamou Diana dessa vez, sabendo que ele tentava fingir que estava tudo bem quando dava para ver que claramente ele estava transtornado, mas o demônio manteve a pose firme e inexpressiva para eles assim que conseguiu se recuperar do choque inicial, guardando toda a vontade de desmoronar apenas para si após aquela avalanche.

— Eu não o vi ali, tenho certeza de que deve ser algum tipo de engano. Não me procure nunca mais, ChanYeol. — Ordenou sem voltar atrás, a voz ainda firme em sua decisão enquanto se olhavam, mas seus olhos vacilaram assim que se encontraram com os dele, causando uma frustração clara no deus por não acreditar que fariam aquilo de novo.

BaekHyun era um _péssimo_ mentiroso. E como se não bastasse, era _ótimo_ em tentar fugir quando estava apavorado e se culpando por tudo.

Iria falar algo para rebater aquilo caso os céus não tivessem ficado agitados, os barulhos dos trovões sendo tão altos que não tivera dúvida de que estava sendo convocado, algo que só acontecia em casos de emergência. Soltou um palavrão pela frustração antes de olhar para o Byun, Diana aflita por aquilo ter estragado completamente as chances que tinham de manter uma conversa e que precisariam esperar novamente para rever BaekHyun. Não ficou surpreso quando as gotículas começaram a banhar seus corpos, os céus chorando novamente como em todas as suas despedidas anteriores. Ao menos, assim conseguia disfarçar as lágrimas que se acumulavam no canto dos olhos antes de balançar a cabeça para contê-las, precisava se concentrar em ser um deus naquele momento, mesmo que significasse perder BaekHyun de novo.

— Nós vamos nos ver algum dia, Byun.

Avisou antes de desaparecer em um piscar de olhos, deixando o menor sozinho para finalmente poder desabar contra o terreno do ambiente, as lágrimas caindo lentamente sendo mascaradas pela chuva enquanto se martirizava por ter a _certeza_ de que iriam se encontrar em algum momento. Só tivera forças para abrir um portal que o levasse novamente ao seu quarto no Inferno após ser encharcado pela chuva abrupta, se trancando no mesmo por mais tempo do que planejava, revivendo tudo o que já havia visto na vida e em Nova Zelândia, no seu cotidiano e sonhos. 

E mesmo após pedir para ChanYeol nunca mais procurá-lo, nunca deixou de pensar nele nos meses que se seguiram. Questionava-se se iria vê-lo de novo algum dia, não sabia se era porque sabia que se veriam ou se tinha esperança de que isso acontecesse; e aquilo o fazia se sentir egoísta demais, porque não merecia a presença do Park em sua vida. Sentia saudade da risada rouca e escandalosa todos os dias, os tapas em suas costas sem medir forças para descontar o que sentia durante suas gargalhadas longas, das piadas sem graça, das frases sérias que o faziam parecer velho demais para a aparência jovial e de seus toques. Sentia tanta saudade daquele riso frouxo que voltou a notar como tudo passava tão lentamente no Inferno ao ponto de sentir falta até mesmo da velocidade do Park, a pessoa mais veloz que conhecia. 

Já haviam se passado quatro anos desde o último encontro, mas ainda se questionava se iria vê-lo sempre que pisava com seus pés na Terra. Acompanhava JunMyeon com menos frequência na tentativa de se policiar para não se encontrar com o deus, embora fosse o que mais almejava durante todos os dias desde que se lembrava de quem era aquele deus aparentemente esquisito e desastrado. Também ficara mais seletivo e observador com as almas que o Kim recolhia e aquele dia não fora diferente.

Quando o demônio apareceu no quarto em que repousava nos domínios de Azazel, disse que precisava de sua proteção naquela noite, os anjos estavam cada vez mais a espreita e parecia que tentavam armar alguma emboscada para conseguir capturá-lo. Concordou de imediato em ajudá-lo, escutando todo o seu relato de que Azazel também havia mandado um grupo para mascarar sua presença chamando a atenção dos anjos, mas o Byun estava um pouco aéreo sobre aquilo quando passara pelo portal, os pontos brilhantes dos céus sendo muito mais atrativos a si do que qualquer outra coisa. Ia perguntar a JunMyeon se alguns dos humanos já havia conseguido alcançar a Lua, mas parecia ser uma pergunta um pouco idiota para se fazer a outro demônio; não costumavam a se importar com as conquistas deles.

Começou a estranhar o Kim enquanto andavam pelas ruas estreitas da China, o corpo do demônio se movendo tão rapidamente que o Byun quase não conseguiu o acompanhar. Não sabia muito bem o idioma apesar de saber o básico de variadas línguas, mas estranhou conforme se aproximavam de uma grande lixeira no final de um beco sem saída do lado do que parecia ser um bordel, podendo não só enxergar dois pés ao lado do objeto como uma presença Celestial no local, ainda um pouco longe. Avisou que ele precisava ser rápido antes de se afastar um pouco para dar privacidade ao amigo, JunMyeon era um tanto reservado com os contratos que fazia. Não poderia deixar de se questionar sobre a causa da morte da pessoa que estava ali, o barulho da música alta abafada para os sentidos humanos, mas não para os deles. Novamente, aquele era um lugar terrível para se morrer.

Apesar de terem chegado primeiro, aquele contrato estava sendo um pouco longo na opinião do Byun e quando olhava para trás para tentar saber como estava o andamento das coisas sem invadir a privacidade deles, podia ver os ombros flexionados para trás do outro demônio, uma mania que ele possuía para quando estava tenso. Isso fora intensificado assim que escutaram o barulho de asas batendo acima de suas cabeças, o vento trazendo consigo o cheiro característico de um Celestial junto com a poeira do ambiente que subia conforme as investidas do anjo para continuar voando e os olhos brilhando ao olhar ameaçador para eles antes de pousar. Olhou ao redor procurando qualquer sinal de companhia por parte do anjo, a ideia de precisarem entrar em um combate o deixando um tanto animado; fazia tempo que não tinha ação. Contudo, sabia que durante a negociação com a alma ambos tinham que ser cordiais, então aquela possibilidade ficaria para depois.

O único problema fora a falta de resultado mesmo após tanto tempo, estimulando o demônio a ir até lá para saber o que acontecia, ambos ao lado de uma _criança_ , o demônio a esquerda e o anjo a direita. Seus olhos tentaram não se focar no garoto jovem e pequeno para não saber sobre a causa de sua morte, tinha consciência de que perderia a cabeça como já estava quase perdendo por ver uma criança ali, ao lado de um bordel onde não poderia pedir ajuda, em um beco escuro, sem qualquer saída para uma fuga e imundo. Entendeu por que os ombros de JunMyeon estavam tão tensos, ele estava tentando negociar a alma de uma criança que parecia muito assustada enquanto olhava para eles e não precisou de muito para entender que ela pendia um pouco mais para o lado do Kim do que do anjo. Aquela era a primeira criança que o demônio atendia e conseguia notar seu nervosismo, decidindo que estava na hora de intervir; não deixaria ele cometer o erro de condenar uma criança.

— Não acredite nele, vá com a moça de asas. — Disse alto o bastante para atrair a atenção dos três, todos olhando confusos para si, especialmente o anjo que não entendia por que ele estava a ajudando. — Esse cara aí é mau e não gosta dos Beatles, não confie em quem não gosta dos Beatles!

— Você não gosta dos Beatles? — Questionou a criança e anjo juntos, ambos com o cenho franzido em desgosto na direção do Kim. — É mesmo um demônio… — Sussurrou o anjo, arrancando uma risada baixa do Byun, que encarava a cena com os braços cruzados.

— O quê? Mas eu gosto dos Beatles! — Mentiu na cara dura, arrancando um suspiro decepcionado de ambos os três.

A criança olhou novamente para si, um tanto curiosa em sua direção por ainda não entender se era um anjo ou um demônio, já que ele havia o ajudado e encrencado o seu aparente amigo.

— Já sabe o que fazer, garoto. — BaekHyun disse com um sorriso gentil nos lábios antes de piscar em direção à criança e caminhar para longe deles, o Kim olhando embasbacado para todos.

Sentia-se tremendamente embasbacado em todos os sentidos, principalmente ao notar que a criança já agia como se não estivesse mais ali, indicando que havia sido derrotado por ninguém menos do que seu parceiro de equipe; também se sentia traído. Soltou um suspiro raivoso antes de apressar o passo para alcançar BaekHyun que já havia saído daquele labirinto, o corpo se esquivando rápido enquanto escutava os chamados do amigo ao longe, ignorando cada um como se fosse surdo. Sabia que ele estava furioso só pelo tom de voz e que havia pisado na bola com sua função, mas não podia deixá-lo cometer o mesmo erro que si, além de as memórias com ChanYeol e sobre quem era não estarem ajudando nem um pouco em suas decisões.

Teria continuado naquela tática de fingir que tudo estava perfeitamente normal e tranquilo caso o Kim não tivesse finalmente o alcançado com aquelas pernas curtas, o puxando não tão delicadamente pelo ombro antes de olhar sério para si, o rosto fechado em confusão e raiva por ele ter sabotado o que fazia. Abriu um sorriso um tanto sem graça em sua direção, os ombros doendo com o impacto ao ser empurrado contra a parede. Não esboçou qualquer reação ou descontentamento, no entanto. Afinal, no ponto de vista demoníaco estava eticamente incorreto.

— Pelas bolas de Azazel, o que diabos você está fazendo? — O Kim perguntou antes de morder o lábio inferior, completamente irritado com o Byun e os olhos negros e demoníacos encarando os seus.

— É uma criança. — Respondeu como se fosse o óbvio antes de afastar a mão dele em um tapa fraco, voltando a andar para longe dali quando endireitou as costas.

Fingiu novamente que não era seguido pelo Kim enquanto passava por algumas ruas de Xangai, o demônio praticamente espumando enquanto o seguia com os olhos raivosos. Não se lembrava do Kim andar tão rápido daquela forma.

— E? Somos demônios, por que deveria me importar com isso? — Perguntou o Kim antes de passar por si, andando de costas para que pudesse observar o Byun.

— Porque ele não deveria ter que viver como nós. Ele merece algo melhor, JunMyeon. — Disse com os dentes quase trincados, já cansado daquela conversa. Não era possível JunMyeon não sentir nenhum remorso. — Além disso, ajudei salvando sua pele, não é um fardo que você gostaria de carregar.

Parou de andar ao ouvir uma risada debochada vindo o Kim, os olhos voltando ao castanho conhecido antes de cruzar os braços contra seu peito. Não achava que o Byun estava totalmente errado, só não condizia com a realidade que viviam e ele parecia ter esquecido disso.

— Por quê? Você acha que algum deus está olhando para nós, BaekHyun? Nós somos demônios! — Apontou de si para o Byun, explicando a coisa mais óbvia para si antes de precisar respirar fundo. — Isso que nós somos e nem aquele deus que você _ama_ tanto pode mudar isso. 

— O que disse?

Percebeu que havia falado demais, os olhos confusos do amigo olhando para si enquanto processava as informações em sua mente, surpreso por JunMyeon saber sobre seu passado. A verdade era que aquilo não era segredo entre os demônios, o Kim sabia muito bem disso, mas era um segredo entre todos com o Byun por ordens de Azazel, que constantemente amava o manipular quando estava à mercê da sua falta de lembrança; um papel em branco que o Príncipe Infernal poderia rabiscar como bem entendesse. Não se sentia bem escondendo aquilo de BaekHyun, sentia que isso apenas criava mais complicações para o amigo, mas também não queria ter problemas com Azazel.

Embora sua língua solta tenha mudado tudo de qualquer forma. Suspirou antes de se encostar na parede, os olhos fugindo dos do Byun enquanto pensava na melhor forma de dar aquela informação à si. De qualquer jeito, não tinha uma abordagem melhor de falar aquilo do que a verdade.

— A maioria de nós sabe sobre o aconteceu. — Disse ao olhar para o amigo que estava em silêncio, parecendo pensativo com o que revelou. — Mas não comentamos nada por causa do seu lapso de memória, Azazel prefere você cego para fazer o que ele manda.

Sorriu de canto por aquilo não ser uma surpresa, não esperava menos da Ira, mas ainda sim sentia-se um pouco envergonhado por não saber o que JunMyeon achava de si. Os outros colegas constantemente o evitavam e aquilo nunca foi um problema real para ele, não se importava se a razão era por saberem a verdade sobre sua vida ou por outros motivos, sentia a mesma repulsa que sentiam por si. No entanto, aquilo era diferente quando se tratava de JunMyeon, ele fora o único com quem conseguiu manter um diálogo após três séculos, ele era sincero e compartilhavam muitas ideias em comum além de o tratar como uma pessoa comum; bom, quase sincero. 

Não conseguiu dizer muita coisa, apenas balançou a cabeça em um acenar dizendo que tinha entendido, notando então o aparente nervosismo do Kim quando olhou para ele. Franziu o cenho em confusão enquanto ele estava inquieto, os olhos se desviando dos seus como se tomasse coragem para fazer algo; e ele realmente estava. JunMyeon desafiaria toda a sua ética e moral como demônio se revelasse aquilo ao Byun, mas sentia que não tinha escolha. Eram amigos e mesmo que suas emoções quase não se manifestassem mais, sentia-se sujo em pensar que faria parte de algo que machucaria seu amigo para a eternidade, uma traição muito maior do que a do Byun. No final, nem conseguia pensar naquilo como uma traição e sim como um alívio; tentava a todo custo se acostumar com a ideia de que era alguém ruim, mas definitivamente não queria levar uma criança àquele lugar.

— Eu não deveria estar contando sobre isso também, mas sabe o grupo que estava atrás de mim? — O Byun concordou, ainda evitando seu olhar e o Kim tratou de andar até ele, o obrigando a olhar para si. — Me escute. Parece que ele está ativo e seguiu meus rastros até outra alma, uma tática que usaram para prender eles em uma emboscada e nosso querido chefe mandou uma boa quantidade de servos para enfrentar três anjos e um tal _deus Libertas._

Fora o que precisava para ter toda a atenção de BaekHyun, os olhos antes castanhos ficando negros conforme sentia a temperatura corporal dele aumentar mesmo sem tocá-lo; o Byun estava irado.

— Quantas classes? — Não conseguiu controlar sua voz, saindo tão grossa que o Kim acreditava ser a primeira vez que via o Byun realmente como um demônio.

— Muitos de classes menores, mas cinco Guerreiros e dois Divinos. — Respondeu rápido antes de desviar de uma parede que o Byun socou e caiu aos pedaços, o Kim torcendo para que aquilo não chamasse a atenção dos humanos naquele momento; já tinham problemas demais.

— Merda, JunMyeon. — Xingou em frustração, o corpo tremendo pela raiva que sentia. Sabia que aquilo não era o suficiente para conseguirem matar ChanYeol, ele era forte demais para conseguirem com um grupo daqueles, mas sabia que contra os três anjos era mais do que o suficiente; o deus e Diana ficariam ocupados demais para conseguir proteger todos eles. — Abra um portal.

A pergunta estranhamente não fora surpresa para o Kim, mas ainda temia pela resposta.

— O que vai fazer? 

— Abra. — Mandou BaekHyun ao tirar duas espadas afiadas das costas, o Kim engolindo o seco por vê-lo tão sério.

Sabia que contra outros de sua classe, o Byun tinha todas as chances possíveis, o maior problema eram os Divinos veteranos escolhidos, BaekHyun não tinha chance alguma com a magia deles. Contudo, abriu o portal como fora pedido, sua rota até Macau podendo ser feita em um piscar de olhos pelo Byun, que fora rápido em atravessar o portal sem pensar duas vezes, deixando JunMyeon para trás. O Kim engoliu o seco ainda parado e sem fechar o portal, decidindo se apenas o fecharia como se nada tivesse acontecido ou se tentaria ajudar o melhor amigo em uma missão quase suicida. 

Como sempre, preferiu escolher o Byun. Era mais leal a ele do que à Azazel.

Entrou no portal sendo teletransportado tão rápido quanto quando chegaram na China, o ambiente silencioso deixando ambos os demônios desconfiados demais. O Kim olhou pelo canto de olho para que observasse BaekHyun, que parecia mais calmo ao ter os olhos castanhos percorrendo o território que haviam se metido; o Byun estava mais calmo, mas não menos centrado e cauteloso. JunMyeon fungou o nariz baixinho para chamar a sua atenção e assim que conseguiu atrair os olhos do amigo para si, apontou o dedo para cima por ter tido uma ideia. O Byun fora rápido em compreender sua ideia e o seguir ao escalarem a parede, subindo no telhado silenciosamente. Ainda não haviam identificado onde o grupo de demônios estava e concluíram que deveria ser a presença mascarada por algum Divino, mas BaekHyun sabia que seu olfato não o enganava; sentia o cheiro de ChanYeol por ali. 

O Byun sorriu quando observou o Kim começar a recitar algumas palavras em latim de feitiços antigos, os olhos tão escuros quanto o céu daquela noite lhe tranquilizando por saber que ele era sua carta da manga. Apesar de jovem, JunMyeon era reconhecido como um poderoso Divino e sua habilidade apenas crescia conforme a experiência. Contudo, ele não fizera nada indiscreto que fosse capaz de denunciar sua presença, mas aquele feitiço fora o bastante para conseguirem ouvir o som de risadas esganiçadas e de espadas ao longe, sendo rápidos em seguir para lá após trocarem um olhar de concordância. BaekHyun torcia para que não estivessem tão atrasados e que o Park estivesse conseguindo dar conta enquanto não chegavam, algo que não era difícil vindo de um deus. 

— Fique longe quando chegarmos, não quero você envolvido nisso. — Dissera o Byun para JunMyeon, que não conseguiu deixar de olhar irônico amigo ao apontar para o ambiente ao redor deles. — Envolvido mais do que você já está. — Consertou o Byun e o Divino apenas manteve seu silêncio enquanto ainda estava pensativo no quanto iria se meter naquela confusão, mesmo com o claro aviso do Byun de que deveria ficar de fora para o seu próprio bem. Não costumava levar o Guerreiro muito a sério, de qualquer forma.

A batalha, contudo, não havia começado há muito tempo. ChanYeol era um deus rápido em atender à socorros de almas e não fora diferente daquela vez. Estava há quatro e cansativos anos atrás daquele tal demônio que julgavam ser quase mais rápido do que ele mesmo, o seu grupo de anjos que o acompanhava amadurecendo gradativamente enquanto aprendiam mais com o deus durante suas falhas missões. Não era sua intenção mantê-los em sua cola e muito menos sentir que estava perdendo o tempo que podia estar com BaekHyun, principalmente quando tinham assuntos sérios para discutir após o último encontro. Contudo, seria um grande mentiroso se dissesse que não estava se divertindo com eles, fora uma nova descoberta saber que gostava de ensinar e que aquilo estava sendo bom para ele.

Foi por isso que, quando ele e Diana notaram a emboscada em que haviam se metido — ao sentirem o cheiro de demônios por toda a parte quando seguiram um falso rastro de JunMyeon —, ficaram nervosos; não deixaria ninguém tocar em seus alunos. Sussurrou um _“Liberar”_ para Diana, a Quetzal entendendo o recado ao ficar em frente aos três anjos reunidos que olhavam assustados ao redor. Ela iria protegê-los por suas costas enquanto protegeria eles pela frente. Queria poder dizer algumas palavras de conforto a eles, mas era de seu conhecimento que o grupo não havia tido tanto treinamento em combate e aquilo os deixavam extremamente vulneráveis; eram presas fáceis. 

Logo no primeiro ataque, Diana fora rápida em afastar os três demônios menores com um poderoso bater de asas, a ventania formada pelo movimento se propagando no ar de forma que jogasse o corpo das criaturas para longe; ChanYeol sorriu de canto, com aquilo também havia tido a localização da maioria deles por causa de seu cheiro. 

Eram rápidos e habilidosos em repelir os ataques, mas conforme mais e mais demônios de classes tão inferiores atacavam, o Park se perguntou se aquilo não era apenas uma forma de distraí-los ou cansá-los, algo que sabia que poderia acontecer com Diana caso precisasse usar seus dons que envolviam mais técnica e exigiam mais energia de seu corpo. Os ataques eram constantes, misturando classes baixas e medianas de demônios enquanto ficavam cada vez mais irritados com aquela constância suspeita de que tudo parecia ser apenas uma distração. Esta suspeita fora confirmada não muito tempo depois, já que após serem atacados por um demônio maior, surgiu um Guerreiro para tentar comprometer a formação, sendo facilmente afastado por ChanYeol com um chute no estômago que fez o corpo do demônio ser arremessado para longe.

O único problema foi que aquela se tornou a abertura necessária para que um demônio mediano conseguisse se aproximar de um de seus alunos, as garras próximas o bastante para perfurarem a região da garganta do anjo caso alguém não interviesse em sua trajetória. E para a surpresa de todos, só tiveram tempo de ver um coturno preto e surrado esmagando a cabeça do demônio contra o asfalto, a força aplicada sendo o bastante para quebrar o crânio do mesmo e manchar o calçado com sangue. O Byun não perdeu a chance de olhar para trás, encontrando os olhos de ChanYeol arregalados em surpresa ao vê-lo ali e não pode deixar de sorrir de canto. Ele e JunMyeon haviam chegado a tempo, afinal.

— Sentiu minha falta, Park? — Os olhos se transformaram em um pequeno risco com o sorriso que abriu a ele e BaekHyun não precisou de muito para saber que o deus também sorria antes de desviar o olhar para o Guerreiro que aparecera em sua frente, tão rápido que quase conseguiu ultrapassá-lo.

O Byun foi rápido em afastar outros demônios que tentavam atacar pela lateral direita e combinar seus ataques com os de Diana por se conhecerem melhor do que qualquer um ali quando se tratava de combate. A Quetzal formava uma dupla consigo até melhor do que formava com seu mestre e aquilo sempre era motivo de risada entre ambos, a conexão sendo forte demais para ser quebrada. Os Guerreiros ficaram um tanto nervosos ao notarem BaekHyun ali e a barreira quase impenetrável que os três formavam quando estavam juntos, os olhos sérios e desafiadores incomodando os demônios maiores enquanto viam todo o plano indo por água abaixo com um dos Guerreiros mais famoso e forte ao lado deles. Byun BaekHyun era mesmo um traidor.

Fora então que os Divinos começaram a agir, sendo contra-atacados unicamente por ChanYeol, por ser muito mais forte que as magias do Submundo e por Diana estar ocupada naquele momento para ajudá-lo. Contudo, os feiticeiros ainda sim conseguiram dificultar muito o trabalho de BaekHyun e Diana por precisarem lidar com os Guerreiros, alguns demônios menores que sobraram e os feitiços propositalmente lançados em direção a eles. Aquilo estava irritando o Byun que voltou a tremer de raiva quando notou o quanto aqueles três anjos estavam assustados; eram apenas _crianças_. 

E foi por desviar o olhar por um segundo dos adversários que um Divino quase conseguiu acabar consigo, mas o Kim foi mais rápido em descer para proteger o amigo anulando a investida do demônio com um truque simples, aquilo sendo mais do que o suficiente para fazê-lo decidir que precisava ajudar o Byun.

— Sentiu a minha falta? — Imitou o Byun com um tom divertido e irônico, achando um tanto cafona como ele havia abordado o tal deus namoradinho, mas ainda achava fofo como eles pareciam lutar bem juntos sem precisarem de muita comunicação.

— Eu mandei ficar de fora. — Ralhou o Byun antes de chutar para longe o corpo de um guerreiro após sua lâmina o imobilizar, impedindo que ele conseguisse acertar o Kim que havia se distraído consigo.

— Se não quiser que alguém vire churrasco ou pior, sugiro que fique na sua e me deixe ajudar. — Respondeu quando voltou a se concentrar no ambiente ao redor, os olhos ficando negros ao se posicionar lado a lado com o deus, completando a defesa que faltava na lateral esquerda.

As magias do Submundo causavam um choque umas contra as outras em um duelo feroz, mas nada se comparava ao poder do deus — que após receber ajuda dos dois demônios, pode finalmente se concentrar em seus adversários —, fazendo suas habilidades parecerem desprezíveis se comparado a ele. Ainda que centrado na batalha, era inegável para o Kim que a presença de ChanYeol era esmagadora, a intensidade de seu poder podendo ser sentido por JunMyeon há quilômetros dali, quase tão forte quanto o poder de Azazel; ele era um verdadeiro deus e era a primeira vez que havia conhecido um. O amigo tinha realmente sorte, aquele homem não tinha a aparência de ser alguém fácil de derrubar ou de desistir, os movimentos ferozes dele mesmo após tantos ataques e tempo de batalha não desenfreavam por nada.

Seu momento de admiração durou pouco, pois logo uma Divina começou a invocar um portal maior, sinal que ele e o Byun entendiam como um pedido de reforços ao Inferno; aquilo significava _problema_. Quando um pedido de reforços chegava ao Inferno, era um sinal de que o alvo havia sido localizado e o alvo da vez sendo um deus, o Kim sabia que mandariam demônios ainda mais perigosos para atacarem eles. 

Não conseguiu segurar um xingamento ao ver que BaekHyun havia agido mais rápido antes que pudessem se comunicar e combinar uma estratégia, um _“filho da puta”_ saindo baixo de seus lábios ao ver o corpo se aproximando da Divina em um salto para tentar matá-la e interromper o ritual de reforços. O Kim, contudo, fora mais rápido em se colocar na frente dela quando notou que ela era um Divino extremamente importante e de confiança para Azazel, a provável líder daquele grupo. Se queria que o amigo tivesse alguma sétima chance com o Príncipe ou de continuar existindo, precisava dela viva.

O maior problema foi que com o ato inesperado por BaekHyun, a lâmina que perfuraria a feiticeira fora completamente enfiada contra o abdômen do amigo, os olhos arregalados do Kim conectados aos seus quando percebeu o que JunMyeon havia feito, seu sangue chegando ao olfato do Byun de maneira assustadoramente rápida. Facilmente riria pela expressão assustada de BaekHyun caso um bolo de sangue não se acumulasse em sua garganta e o causasse uma tosse incômoda ao cuspí-lo. O fato de ter conseguido assustar o Byun pela primeira vez em todos os anos que conviveram juntos foi uma vitória para si.

Sentira quando o corpo passou a ficar mais fraco enquanto era afastado dos Divinos em alta velocidade por BaekHyun, que apoiou seus pés na superfície da parede antes de pegar impulso para que voltassem para a formação com JunMyeon abraçado ao seu corpo em um salto. Os olhos atentos dos anjos e de ChanYeol foi o que conseguira ver assim que BaekHyun tocou seus pés no chão, o golpe certeiro causando preocupação em todos que olhavam a situação do Kim. O Park chamaria a atenção do Byun por ser tão impulsivo caso o estado de JunMyeon não fosse mais importante naquele momento. Pedira para que um dos anjos tentasse o ajudar enquanto Diana continha todos os demônios de uma só vez e o Kim percebeu que aqueles ataques e defesas exigiam muita força dela; eles precisavam sair logo dali.

— O que você fez? — Perguntou o Byun que tentava inutilmente estacar o seu sangue junto com o anjo, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas pelo pânico e horror sem que percebesse e aquilo causou um sorriso pequeno nos lábios de JunMyeon. Ele estava chorando por si e fora a coisa mais gentil que conhecera no Inferno. 

Sabia que o amigo estava assustado e que tentava processar tudo que havia acontecido, provavelmente se culpando pela sua situação quando ambos não esperavam por aquilo. BaekHyun podia jurar que o som de sua espada rasgando a pele do amigo antes de perfurá-lo se repetia sem cessar em sua mente junto de seu desespero em não conseguir parar aquele sangramento. Afastou as mãos a pedido do anjo, os olhos retornando ao rosto do amigo enquanto o enxergava com a visão embaçada; não queria perder JunMyeon.

— Salvei a sua pele. — Respondeu com a pouca força que restava, seus olhos conectados aos do Byun enquanto um vazio sufocante era sentido por todo o seu corpo, muito diferente da vez que havia morrido. Não tinha nada para se lembrar do seu tempo como demônio para ser passado diante de seus olhos, nada que realmente se orgulhasse ou que o faria falta com exceção do amigo; BaekHyun havia sido o seu único resquício de felicidade durante aquele século infernal. — Por que está tão surpreso? — Perguntou de repente ao olhar para ele chorando, apoiando a mão no ombro do Byun enquanto sorria ao sentir suas forças ficando cada vez menores mesmo com todo o esforço do anjo em ajudá-lo. — Somos amigos, _eu e você_ , não somos?

O Byun desviou o olhar ao sentir outra lágrima atravessar seu rosto, um buraco enorme sendo aberto em seu peito, pior do que quando era humano, por conta das emoções serem ainda mais intensificadas aos demônios quando sentiam algo. A declaração havia o atingido em cheio, admitindo a si mesmo que tivera sorte mais uma vez na vida, mesmo que fosse naquele lugar maldito que sugava toda a sua felicidade. Foi sortudo em poder ter um grande amigo mesmo que no Inferno, alguém que o apoiou e cuidou de si sem o julgar como os demais demônios faziam. Eram os dois contra o que viesse, era o seu _nós_ com JunMyeon. E era por isso que não podia deixá-lo morrer ali e desamparado, seu olhar buscando o de ChanYeol de forma silenciosa para que ele entendesse o que queria.

Aquilo não foi difícil, nunca precisaram de muitas palavras para que ChanYeol entendesse exatamente o que queria e não fora diferente daquela vez, a cabeça se movimentando em uma confirmação silenciosa para a permissão que precisava. BaekHyun olhou então ao redor, notando que os reforços logo chegariam e que ainda havia três crianças assustadas entre eles que precisavam ir para um lugar seguro logo, assim como o amigo. O Park voltou a se concentrar no combate para que pudesse abrir uma abertura a eles antes que os números aumentassem novamente com os reforços, sabendo que BaekHyun queria que libertasse JunMyeon de alguma forma.

O Byun pediu desculpas com o olhar ao Kim assim que seus olhos se encontraram com os dele novamente, a mão sendo rápida em retirar sua espada do corpo dele e jogar o objeto para longe antes de erguê-lo nos braços assim que percebeu o fluxo de ataques diminuir, proporcionando a abertura que precisavam. O gemido alto de dor o causou uma agonia imensa por não saber como ajudá-lo e o sangue escorrendo no chão o deixou ainda mais espantado enquanto o anjo voltava a tentar, inutilmente, curá-lo.

— Nós somos e é por isso que eu vou te tirar dessa. — Disse baixo antes de dar alguns passos até ficar frente a frente com o Park, entregando o demônio em seus braços assim como combinaram silenciosamente. — Agora, vocês precisam ir, eu vou distraí-los. — Disse em um tom de voz impassível e aquilo sim havia sido fora do que ele e o Park haviam combinado.

— Eu não vou te deixar. — Disse ChanYeol em um tom sério assim que segurou o corpo do Kim nos braços com uma delicadeza extrema, para não o causar ainda mais dor do que ele já sentia. 

O Byun ergueu o braço para que tocasse em sua bochecha, afagando a região carinhosamente enquanto sorria ao ver o deus fechar os olhos para apreciar o toque. Respirou fundo para que ficasse na ponta dos pés, alcançando os lábios do Park com os seus para deixar um selar rápido neles antes de beijar a testa do Kim em despedida; sentiria muitas saudades deles e de Diana. Novamente o _“tic tac”_ voltara a rondar sua cabeça e tentou se desfocar em tudo ao seu redor que não fosse ChanYeol e JunMyeon, conseguindo claramente visualizar o maior o libertando do que fosse que o prendia e o salvando. Era a única coisa que precisava para reunir forças, se afastando deles quando decidira que já havia passado da hora de irem.

— Você é um deus, arque com as suas responsabilidades. — Ficou novamente sério ao segurar a espada que restara, os olhos procurando Diana para dar o sinal combinado deles em qualquer fuga que precisavam agir. ChanYeol suspirou com pesar ao notar que o Byun não o dava outra alternativa, o corpo do Kim em seus braços já quase desfalecido de tão fraco. — Agora! — Gritou para ela.

Foi o sinal que Diana precisava para voar até a altura dos prédios, as asas se abrindo em um estrondo tamanha potência ao deixar toda a sua luz cegar os demônios presentes, o ser Celestial mostrando toda a sua bravura em forma de poder que iluminava toda a escuridão do local. Aproveitou o momento para se preparar para continuar a lutar, mas não sem olhar sobre o ombro para ver ChanYeol antes que ele fosse e não soubesse se teria a chance de vê-lo de novo, os olhos do deus carregados em uma dor que o Byun nunca se perdoaria por causar a ele enquanto a luz de Diana quase o cegava. A Quetzal olhou para o demônio ao pousar no ombro de seu mestre, o perguntando silenciosamente por que ele não estava se preparando para fugir e a resposta veio segundos depois, causando sofrimento em Diana.

— Cuide de JunMyeon.

Pediu antes de ver o deus fechar os olhos e deixar duas lágrimas solitárias caírem, o corpo sumindo em uma velocidade que nenhum demônio seria capaz de seguir, seus alunos indo logo em seguida o acompanhando e aquela foi a última visão que tivera do Park; chorando e sofrendo por sua culpa, como sempre. Mas apesar de tudo, um suspiro de alívio fora deixado por seus lábios antes de sorrir, a cegueira momentânea não o impedindo de comemorar silenciosamente a fuga deles, sabendo que sua prisão após outra traição era mais do que confirmada. Ao menos, conseguira poupar as pessoas que mais amava e aquilo era uma vitória para si.

Por essa razão, após arrumar a postura e se recompor, voltou a segurar suas espadas de forma firme, os olhos se abrindo para poder observar o que havia à sua volta quando a luz se dissipou e só sobraram vários demônios raivosos olhando para si; decidiu que não iria ser condenado antes de levar o máximo de números à morte junto com ele. 

Aquela ideia, no entanto, parecia ter sido mais eficiente em sua mente, já que sem o poder de ChanYeol e JunMyeon para rebater a feitiçaria, ele era facilmente manipulado pelos poderes dos Divinos. Fora por causa deles que não conseguira tocar tão facilmente nos demônios menores — somando ao fato de ter que lutar com mais de um Guerreiro durante processo — e sua prisão sendo mais rápida do que gostaria de admitir. Sentia que sua pele queimava devido aos castigos que recebera enquanto voltaram ao Inferno pelos demônios menores, os Guerreiros restantes segurando firmemente seu corpo enlaçado com cordas de ferro derretido enquanto marchavam em direção ao salão principal do castelo; em direção a Azazel.

O Príncipe Infernal já o esperava sentado em seu trono quando fora jogado no chão, o corpo deslizando pelo local até que estivesse próximo ao mesmo; até que o corpo mutilado do Byun pelos seus serviçais estivesse aos seus pés. Gostava de ouvir as risadas em escárnio por ver BaekHyun daquela forma e comemorar seu sofrimento, mas Azazel fora rápido em fazer um sinal para que todos saíssem da sala e os deixassem a sós por preferir privacidade para tomar suas sentenças; após seis vezes, ter alguma platéia havia se tornado enjoativo e repetitivo quando o Byun sempre cometia os mesmos erros. E diferente de suas lembranças das vezes anteriores, Azazel não possuía um sorriso divertido no rosto, apenas uma expressão reflexiva enquanto acariciava seu queixo com os dedos pensando no que faria com o Byun daquela vez.

Tinha tentado tantas abordagens que realmente não via mais lugar para o demônio ali. Havia o escolhido apenas por gostar demais de se divertir com o sofrimento do deus e ganhando o seu também de bandeja, uma relação que agradava demais o Príncipe por ter a chance de corrompê-la. E apesar de sempre ter a diversão de destruir o relacionamento deles, o desgosto em vê-lo continuar forte ao ponto de ser traído por um subordinado qualquer feria um pouco do seu orgulho. 

— Vejo que está novamente aqui, BaekHyun. — Comentou após um tempo, se levantando de seu trono para andar até o corpo enlaçado de amarras. — Geralmente me divirto muito com as suas brincadeiras, mas dessa vez você me rendeu bons subordinados, especialmente JunMyeon. Está na hora de cuidar de você, BaekHyun. Dessa vez para valer.

Queria muito não se sentir tão ameaçado pelo tom sério que ele possuía e pela imponência que sua presença causava, seus olhos acarretando num pesar tão grande no corpo do Byun como nunca havia sentido antes, seu poder sendo tão terrivelmente enorme que conseguia o causar tanta dor apenas com um olhar. Não precisava fazer qualquer sinal ou movimento brusco como si ou qualquer outro demônio maior, apenas seus olhos já o relembravam do que era o verdadeiro Inferno antes se chutar seu corpo para longe em um único movimento, um gemido de dor cortando os lábios do menor assim que sentiu o impacto de suas costas contra uma das altas pilastras do local. Forçou os olhos para que ficassem abertos enquanto sentia que todos os seus ossos haviam quebrado com aquele movimento, a sensação se tornando mais do que sufocante por sentir que alguns deles perfuravam seus ossos, esmagadora demais para que ignorasse. Sentia uma dor dilacerante. 

Seus olhos conseguiram captar seus movimentos que migravam para perto de si, o fogo da brasa ao redor do salão confundindo seus sentidos, que já estavam mais lentos após o esforço físico exercido antes para salvar seus amigos e intensificado com o ataque de Azazel, sabendo explicitamente que ele estava o _matando_. Pode ver entre uma brasa agitada e outra o corpo humano se transformar ao mestiço num piscar de olhos, os chifres de bode no alto de sua cabeça enquanto as mãos possuíam unhas pontiagudas como a de um leão e o sorriso demoníaco mais feroz que já vira sendo lançado à si assim que ele parou a sua frente, o levantando ao segurá-lo pelos seus fios. Soltou um gemido de dor que parecia ter o agradado demasiadamente, as íris o prendendo em uma brasa ainda mais forte e quente do que as que tinha ao redor daquele lugar enorme, o fazendo viver um inferno pessoal repetidas vezes em um único olhar.

— Sabe o que faz de você um subordinado tão bom, BaekHyun? — Perguntou ainda com a voz angelical, forçando a cabeça do menor para trás para que continuasse olhando em suas íris apavorantes. — Você sente tanta raiva, mas tanta raiva de si mesmo, que se tornou cego. — Concluiu sem desviar os olhos dele, a unha pontiaguda acariciando sua bochecha enquanto ria com o desespero do Byun sempre que ameaçava perfurar sua pele com a mesma. — Veja bem, BaekHyun, quando perde a memória se torna menos seletivo, canaliza cada vez mais raiva e estranhamente isso o torna mais forte. Após seis vidas humanas deveria estar esgotado, mas o seu corpo continua suportando, já o seu espírito e alma… 

Negou conforme deixava uma risada escapar, tão monstruosa e divertida em sugar seu sofrimento que BaekHyun sentiu o corpo ficar ainda mais molenga, os ossos perfurando um de seus pulmões e dificultando sua respiração já debilitada. Azazel fez um sinal de silêncio para falsamente o acalmar, enfiando em seguida um punho contra o seu abdômen e perfurando toda a sua pele e carne de uma vez só, assim como sua espada havia feito com JunMyeon e outros demônios, o castigo claro estampado no olhar do líder ao voltar a falar com sua voz estrondosa e conhecida sempre que cometia algum erro para que precisassem voltar para aquele mesmo cenário de novo.

— O tempo está acabando aqui para você, Byun. Então vou te dar uma última chance de escolha. — Enfiou mais uma mão em seu corpo, dessa vez capturando seu coração na mão ao rasgar seu peitoral, o órgão batendo em sua mão cheia de garras e pêlos do animal enquanto BaekHyun ficou estático, perdendo totalmente a noção dos sentidos e da realidade. — Quando morrer, você tem a opção de ficar com o seu deus ou de voltar. Caso decida voltar, essa é a sua sentença final e será fiel a mim como nunca foi para aquele deus, entendeu?

E foi a última coisa que escutou antes de tudo se tornar um borrão, Azazel o matando em um único golpe ao esmagar seu coração com a mão.

✰

Quando sua consciência começou a voltar, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi um vento refrescante e libertador contra seu rosto, os fios balançando no ar enquanto estava apoiado em um corpo maior e quente, sentindo-se tão confortável que quase se convenceu de que aquilo não passava de um pesadelo muito ruim. Reconheceria aquele perfume em qualquer lugar, sabendo que era em ChanYeol que estava apoiado e a primeira coisa que conseguia falar após se lembrar de tudo aquilo e conseguir forças o suficiente para verbalizar algo devido ao estado de letargia e choque foi:

— JunMyeon está bem?

O tom de voz esgotado chamou a atenção de Diana, que estava próxima ao humano para verificar se ele estava bem e se estava respirando a cada cinco minutos, sabendo que havia respirado muito enxofre e isso causava preocupação em ambos os Celestiais. Apesar de tudo, sua primeira pergunta mostrou preocupação com o antigo companheiro, os olhos parecendo pesados demais para manter a consciência e isso causou um aperto no coração da Quetzal; a voz do Byun estava quebradiça e conseguia ver em seus olhos a pequena umidade se formando no canto deles em meio ao desespero e culpa vistos em seu olhar. BaekHyun estava tremendo de um frio que nem mesmo ChanYeol conseguiria esquentá-lo.

— Ele está bem, eu cuidei dele como me pediu. — Disse o Park baixinho ao sentir a respiração do Byun ficar calma novamente contra a pele de seu pescoço, indicando que ele havia pego no sono assim que ouvira sua resposta.

Sentia-se melhor em saber que ao menos ele estava bem, embora fosse apenas uma de tantas pessoas que havia machucado; JunMyeon fora a única coisa boa de todos aqueles anos servindo a Azazel. Talvez esse fosse o seu principal talento, machucar pessoas e depois se esquecer porque aquilo trazia uma falsa sensação de alívio, como se o simples ato de esquecer fosse o suficiente para tentar sair impune ou continuar tentando sobreviver de alguma forma com o ódio que crescia em si. Nenhuma justificava era plausível ou menos egoísta o suficiente para que aquele pesar diminuísse; se achava uma das criaturas mais odiosas que conhecia. Aquela sensação de raiva crescia junto a grande bola de neve que havia criado sozinho devido às suas falhas e erros, cada vida que havia levado consigo ou ajudado a levar pesando em suas costas e o derrubando ao chão. Nunca seria capaz de se redimir o suficiente por aquilo, mesmo que _quisesse_ muito.

Sabia que ainda estava dormindo, mas não sentia que aquilo era, de fato, um sonho. Era como se apenas estivesse de olhos fechados enquanto sua mente trabalhava em processar tudo que havia se lembrado, o que vira no espelho de sua alma sendo o gatilho suficiente para que se recordasse de todos os outros lugares que haviam visitado naquela tarde e todos os seus feitos individuais durante aqueles longos séculos, coisas que os Celestiais sequer imaginavam. Faltava apenas um espaço em branco em sua mente, que parecia querer explodir sempre que forçava suas memórias mais além para conseguir encontrar a resposta para a pergunta que ChanYeol o fez naquela noite em Londres: _“O que lhe prometeram?”_. Por mais que tentasse, aquela era a única resposta que não conseguia dar e a que mais o causava agonia. Queria saber a razão para ter aceitado aquele destino e se distanciado tanto do Park, de Diana e de tudo o que acreditava.

Estar em sua mente naquele momento era como reviver tudo de novo, de novo, de novo e _de novo_ ; não que achasse aquilo ruim, era pouco perto do que merecia por se esquecer de tudo repetidas vezes. 

Quando acordou horas depois, percebeu pela luz do quarto que já havia amanhecido, os tímidos raios de sol que entravam pelas persianas atingindo em cheio seu pôster de _Noragami_ , Yato o relembrando de que estava em seu apartamento daquela vida humana, todo o local que antes era seu refúgio não passando de um estranho para si. Seus ouvidos zumbiam em um _“tic tac”_ irritante assim que se sentara na cama, o tempo o avisando de que estava se esgotando, as últimas horas daquela vida cronometradas em sua mente enquanto sentia o chamado ensurdecedor de Azazel o convocando no Reino Demoníaco. Apoiou as mãos no rosto, quase grunhindo contra sua palma devido à dor que sentia em sua cabeça sempre que a voz grossa e horripilante de Azazel soava em sua mente, o chamando pelo nome.

Balançou a cabeça para tentar inutilmente afastar aqueles pensamentos que o consumiam ao ponto de deixá-lo sentindo-se insano, suas pupilas se dilatando e os dedos ficando brancos de tanta força com a qual pressionava sua pele. E então um silêncio mórbido após alguns minutos, tão de repente; como se aquilo apenas fosse para o lembrar do Inferno que o aguardava, os braços caindo cansados ao lado do corpo e a cabeça voltando a se acomodar no travesseiro enquanto tentava relaxar seu corpo. Era como uma febre muito forte, que derrubava todo o seu corpo e fazia seus membros doerem ao ponto de não saber como se levantaria da cama naquele dia, a presença de Diana e ChanYeol fazendo falta para o distrair de toda a bagunça que estava sua mente. BaekHyun se sentia um verdadeiro fodido, e mais do que isso, se sentia um ser desprezível.

Estava quase desistindo de se levantar quando escutou alguns barulhos de utensílios e panelas em sua cozinha, a voz de Diana chamando a atenção de ChanYeol causando um pequeno sorriso no Byun. Entendia querer se esquecer deles quando estava naquele lugar, viver sem a presença dos dois sempre fora uma das coisas mais difíceis de sua vida, odiava estar longe deles. Se levantou a contragosto por conta da dor que sentia, ouvindo mais alguns barulhos enquanto apressava o passo para chegar até o cômodo, a risada saindo baixa assim que pisou no local. Agradecia por ter reunido forças para se levantar, porque se não fosse por isso, estaria perdendo o tempo que ainda restava para estar junto deles; e também perderia a oportunidade de ver ChanYeol apanhando para fazer um chá.

Sua risada acabou chamando a atenção deles, o corpo menos se aproximando mais no fogão para empurrar de leve o Park com o ombro e assumir a posição na cozinha, deixando ambos os Celestiais um tanto surpresos e sem saber o que dizer; não achavam que o Byun se levantaria tão cedo.

— Vocês dormiram? — Perguntou enquanto colocava a água no bule de chá, chamando a atenção deles novamente.

— Ainda não. — Responderam em uníssono, um tanto envergonhados. Não conseguiram pregar os olhos pensando que poderia acontecer algo com o Byun enquanto dormiam.

— Então está na hora. Mas antes eu preciso conversar um pouco com você, ChanYeol. — Disse o Byun, ligando o fogo para esquentar a água.

O som do bule conforme a água começava a ferver traziam um sentimento estranho à Diana, que após agradecer, se retirou um pouco tensa do local por achar que o amigo estava _calmo_ demais. Normalmente, poderia achar aquilo bom, mas a forma como acordara transtornado horas atrás e como seus olhos estavam mais frios naquela manhã deixavam a Quetzal um pouco preocupada com o rumo daquela conversa. Torcia para que fosse apenas uma impressão e confiava em seu mestre para cuidar do menor; deitou-se sobre uma almofada em cima da cadeira do Byun no quarto, adormecendo logo pelo cansaço.

Quando ficaram sozinhos, BaekHyun continuou em silêncio enquanto preparava um chá de camomila para os dois e ChanYeol teve um pressentimento ruim ao notar que ele tentava a todo custo não olhar em seus olhos. Não tinha boas lembranças daquela ação, quando ele fugia dos seus olhos significava que ele não queria ser visto e o deus o conhecia muito bem para saber que isso acontecia quando ele não se sentia uma boa pessoa. Talvez não entendesse o porquê dele se condenar tanto, não era o deus que fazia isso, sua função era libertar as pessoas do que as prendia, mas aquilo era extremamente difícil com BaekHyun. Ele era gentil demais com as pessoas, mas não conseguia ser assim com ele mesmo.

Assim que ele serviu as xícaras com o chá após a bebida ficar pronta, sentou-se de frente para ele, esperando que dissesse alguma coisa para que começassem a conversar, mas BaekHyun parecia distraído demais naquele momento enquanto brincava com a xícara em suas dedos para iniciar um diálogo, o leve ardor da superfície quente agradando os dedos frios do menor enquanto tomava coragem para dizer tudo o que precisava ao deus. Foi quando ChanYeol percebeu que o Byun voltou a tremer como na noite anterior enquanto voltavam à Coreia do Sul, os olhos baixos indicando que ele estava procurando as palavras certas para começar. Ele tinha aquela mania desde criança e, assim como quando eram mais jovens, a ansiedade torturava ChanYeol por saber que sempre que ficaram assim foi por conta de uma conversa mais difícil e que ambos saiam machucados.

— Eu… Me lembro de boa parte de tudo que aconteceu. — Começou a bater os polegares contra a xícara, se concentrando naquele som enquanto tentava se acalmar para conseguir dizer o que precisava.

— Você se lembra, isso é bom, não é? — Disse o Park após tomar um gole do líquido, os olhos atentos em BaekHyun.

— É… mais ou menos. — Concordou entre um sorriso de canto, os olhos se desviando da xícara antes de se conectarem aos de ChanYeol, tão intensos e impassíveis que o deus precisou engolir o seco. — Preciso que você desista de mim, Libertas.

Foi a vez de ChanYeol desviar o olhar devido ao choque que fora receber aquele pedido de forma tão abrupta e direta, o tom firme na voz cortando qualquer linha de pensamento que poderia fazer naquele momento. BaekHyun estava pedindo para que desistisse dele e aquilo não fazia sentido algum para o deus.

— Como assim, Byun? — Questionou o Park com o cenho franzido em descontentamento e apreensão.

— Eu fiz muitas coisas ruins, ChanYeol. — Explicou de uma forma simplista, bebendo um gole do chá antes de voltar a olhar para ele. — Não tem salvação para mim.

— Isso não é verdade, eu sei que você é uma pessoa boa. — Rebateu o Park no mesmo instante.

O humano acabou soltando uma risada curta e ChanYeol se sentiu ainda mais tenso quando percebeu que era uma risada triste; BaekHyun sentia-se derrotado, derrotado por ele mesmo e o deus não sabia como libertá-lo daquilo.

— ChanYeol… eu sei que é difícil para você aceitar, mas eu sou um cara ruim. — Esticou sua mão para que pudesse segurar a dele, o polegar fazendo um carinho na palma estranhamente gélida do Park. O deus sentia um frio terrível com o rumo daquela conversa, quase que como um déjà vu. — Eu era realmente bom quando humano, eu queria ajudar todos e eu tentei ajudar como demônio também. Mas da mesma forma que eu tentei ajudar, condenei outras pessoas, eu realmente quis ser _bom_ , pelo menos em alguma coisa que eu fizesse. — Afastou sua mão quando notou o corpo do maior retesar, não o julgava, fez uma má escolha ao querer se tornar um bom subordinado para Azazel. — Eu fiz coisas ruins inclusive a vocês quando estava em posição de _Guerreiro._

O deus entendeu o que quis dizer com aquilo. A posição de Guerreiro entre os demônios era equivalente à um Potência entre os anjos, isso queria dizer que quando dois opostos desse cargo se encontravam ou com seres de classes inferiores, tinham permissão para matar. O Byun sempre evitou partir para a ofensiva, se recordava bem disso, era forte o bastante para vencer uma batalha, mas nunca quis realmente matar um Celestial, exceto por uma única exceção que sempre se lembraria.

— Quantos anjos você matou? — ChanYeol fora direto ao ponto, o rosto sério demonstrando que ele analisava a situação. Sua função não era condenar, mas sabia que existiam coisas que tornavam sua libertação mais difícil como fora com JunMyeon.

O amigo do Byun possuía um histórico muito negativo visto entre os Celestiais. A quantidade de pactos que ele fizera era impressionante para a idade dele, não passando dos cem anos; contudo, uma parcela significante de seus contratos fora com pessoas que não mereciam, inclusive crianças. Acreditava que o humano à sua frente não fizera algo muito diferente quando estava no mesmo cargo que o Kim e isso o deixava irritado, mesmo sabendo que era a sua função.

— Um. — Tirou ChanYeol de seus devaneios quando respondeu sua pergunta, surpreendendo o Park. Achava que seria mais. — Um caído. As asas… — Fez um sinal com a mão para tentar explicar que estava se tornando acinzentadas como a dos caídos e o maior concordou, entendendo o que queria dizer. — Poderia prejudicar vocês. Deixei que o anjo que estava por perto a levasse e ele fosse julgado entre vocês, deve saber que um anjo do Inferno é como apresentar um palhaço ao circo.

Acabou sorrindo de canto ao escutar aquele linguajar novamente, sentia falta daquilo e pelo menos sabia que ele estava sendo sincero. Era claro que sinceridade não resolvia a situação, mesmo que gostasse de como estavam sendo mais abertos um com o outro sobre aquilo, ele não costumava falar muito e nem tinham a chance de discutir sobre o que já havia feito quando demônio porque, além de BaekHyun sempre o afastar, acontecia algo que os impedia antes. 

— Não era o seu dever julgar isso. — Respondeu com um tom neutro após um tempo. Não julgava BaekHyun como ele fazia consigo mesmo, mas apesar das intenções serem boas, ainda não era cabível a ele decidir assuntos dos Céus.

— Você tem razão, mas foi a escolha que eu fiz. — BaekHyun disse antes de esboçar um sorriso fraco.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo após aquilo, ambos imersos em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto bebericavam o chá feito pelo Byun. O humano sentia-se um pouco engraçado, já que sempre acreditou que se abrir com o maior e o contar sobre tudo aquilo o faria sentir-se envergonhado, mas era extremamente confortável falar com ChanYeol sobre aquilo, por mais horrível que fosse as coisas que havia feito. Para o deus era difícil, porque mesmo com tudo aquilo, sua opinião sobre BaekHyun não mudava; não era inocente, sabia que ele era um demônio e já estava preparado para aquilo. Na verdade, o maior estava preparado até mesmo para coisas piores, porque conhecia a fama de Azazel e mesmo confiando no Byun, sabia que era difícil fugir de sua natureza demoníaca. O menor só conseguia enxergar suas ações ruins, todas as boas eram desmerecidas por si, diferentemente de ChanYeol. Lia BaekHyun por inteiro, assim como o Espelho da Alma.

Ele mostrara BaekHyun fazendo coisas que não concordava, mas também o mostrara tentando ajudá-lo e à outras pessoas também. Suas próprias intenções ao matar o anjo não foram ruins, um anjo caído era algo realmente perigoso se não detido pelos Céus e sabia do conhecimento do Byun sobre aquilo, já que ele era considerado indesejado por constantemente se desviar de seu comportamento demoníaco; sabia como isso poderia afetar o equilíbrio das coisas. A sua primeira preocupação após visitarem Tongariro fora JunMyeon, além de muitas outras coisas que sabia sobre ele. Ele era cuidadoso e gentil sem perceber, também nunca hesitou em ajudar alguém que precisava ou intervir quando achava que algo não estava certo. Ele ser uma _Alma Indesejada_ já provava muito do que precisava para não desistir.

Decidiram se deitar um pouco após aquilo, ChanYeol ainda precisava descansar e BaekHyun ainda sentia-se fraco demais. O clima entre eles ficou mais retesado após a conversa e BaekHyun conhecia o deus bem demais para saber que ele não havia desistido mesmo depois de pedir para que o fizesse. Sentia que estava tornando as coisas cada vez mais difíceis ao Park, mesmo que ele não percebesse. Não sabia muito sobre o relacionamento do deus com os outros deuses, mas acreditava que a relação deles não deveria ser muito bem vista pelos Celestiais e temia que isso prejudicasse Libertas algum dia. Era por isso que, mesmo após já terem conversado na cozinha, continuaram a conversar enquanto estavam deitados juntos na pequena cama de solteiro do Byun, ambos entrelaçados um ao outro enquanto as testas estavam unidas, seus olhos fechados e as respirações mescladas; juntos. 

Contou exatamente tudo que se lembrava ao Park, os dedos longos fazendo uma carícia em seus fios que o deixava relaxado e se sentindo um pouco bobo sempre que abria os olhos; sentiria muita falta de vê-lo daquela forma, tão próximo e sereno, como se só existisse os dois no mundo. O deus abriu um sorriso pequeno por saber que estava sendo observado, a ponta de seu nariz se encostando ao do Byun em um carinho sutil enquanto tentava o acalmar silenciosamente. Havia escutado tudo o que o menor precisava dizer, desde as suas confissões até os seus receios e medos, seria um péssimo deus se não conseguisse acalmar a pessoa que amava, por mais que sentisse um pouco de medo às vezes também. Dificilmente era atormentado por sentimentos como aquele, mas isso se devida ao fato de que nunca estivera tão vulnerável quanto quando estava com ele.

Era um dos motivos que o fizera se afeiçoar tanto por ele, trazer à tona um lado que os deuses constantemente eram obrigados a deixarem de lado. Sentia-se mais humano perto dele e, por mais que não gostasse muito deles em algumas ocasiões, achava aquele lado fascinante neles. Sentir medo fora uma das coisas mais assustadoras e incríveis que já havia sentido, algo que nunca ocorreu antes de BaekHyun. 

— Você ama o céu, BaekHyun, era a única coisa que você sempre quis e eu nunca te dei. — Disse baixinho e decepcionado consigo mesmo, o polegar brincando com o lóbulo da orelha do menor.

O humano abriu um sorriso pequeno, inclinando o rosto para deixar um beijo rápido em sua bochecha, os olhos se abrindo para que pudesse admirar o deus. Colocou sua palma sobre a bochecha do maior, o polegar acariciando a pele antes de apertar levemente a mesma e seu ato causou uma risada baixa do deus, que abriu seus olhos para olhar o humano. Odiava quando sentia as bochechas ficarem quentes, mas era impossível não se sentir envergonhado quando o Byun o olhava daquela forma. 

— Está errado. — BaekHyun falou ao ter a atenção dele. — Você é parte do céu, ChanYeol, eu o toquei no momento em que nos conhecemos e tenho tocado todos esses anos. É você quem me dá forças. — ChanYeol acabou por fechar os olhos novamente devido a vergonha, mas o Byun não o deixou fugir daquela vez, os lábios se encostando aos dele quando se inclinou mais e fechou os olhos. — Você é o meu céu, ChanYeol.

Declarou com um sorriso de canto ao escutar um baixo chiado envergonhado do Park antes de sentir os lábios cheinhos pressionarem os seus. Acreditava que seus batimentos estavam tão desenfreados que Libertas poderia escutar, mas quando sentiu o corpo maior se colar mais ao seu naquele pouco espaço e o peitoral unido ao seu, não sabia que os sons vinham do seu órgão ou do dele. Era um tanto sortudo e poderia dizer aquilo claramente para qualquer um, não sabia o que tinha de tão interessante para causar aquilo em um ser Celestial; em um deus. E talvez nunca soubesse, mas agradecia por ter tido a oportunidade de conhecer ChanYeol, foi a melhor aventura e jornada do que qualquer outra.

Ele não demorou muito a adormecer após conversarem, a exaustão expressa nas bolsas levemente arroxeadas abaixo dos olhos e na respiração pesada. Ele estava conciliando o seu tempo consigo, seus deveres e sua saúde, podia perceber que estava sendo um pouco pesado para si e Diana. Encostou sua testa a dele, os olhos fechados para tentar descansar mais um pouco também, visto que ainda se sentia cansado demais e com alguns resquícios do enxofre em seu corpo. Fora por conta dele que conseguiu acessar mais das suas memórias, dosando o efeito com a sua capacidade de raciocínio, mas ainda era um pouco prejudicial ao seu corpo humano, mesmo que não fosse o bastante para matá-lo.

Após sete Domínios Fantásticos, BaekHyun sentia-se muito mais forte fisicamente, tanto como humano quanto demônio. E mesmo sentindo-se mais forte, sentia que sua alma estava cada vez mais fraca.

Um suspiro saiu de seus lábios ao notar que não conseguiria dormir, aquela pergunta de anos atrás rondando sua cabeça. Precisava saber por que havia feito aquela escolha, não por ChanYeol e seu objetivo de libertá-lo, mas por si mesmo, para saber suas razões. Só ainda não sabia como faria aquilo, sua mente viajando para suas memórias mais antigas quando estava presente no reino de Azazel. Lembrava de vários rostos e vozes, criaturas horripilantes e outras tão bonitas que tornava tudo mais assustador, a aparência enganadora deveria ter atraído tantas pessoas que o menor se questionava se já fora enganado assim.

O próprio Azazel era uma das coisas mais lindas que havia visto, quando não estava irado e assumindo sua face mais demoníaca que causaria arrepios no menor pelo resto de sua existência. Era possível que tivesse caído em uma armadilha, a maioria das almas caíram de alguma forma, as próprias almas com as quais havia fechado contrato anos antes foram enganadas por si e sua gentileza. Se arrependia por algumas delas, outras teria o imenso prazer de fazer de novo. Eram tantas categorias de pessoas que odiava em sua lista: assassinos, estupradores, pedófilos, agressores, caçadores, zoófilos, preconceituosos, nazistas — que englobavam várias características que abominava — e muitas outras; teve o imenso prazer de garantir que cada alma daquelas iria queimar no Inferno para sempre e ainda se lembrava da sensação de cada contrato. Não tinha arrependimento algum daquelas almas e se conhecia o suficiente para saber que faria de novo.

Mas contando com o anjo que havia matado, tinham vinte e nove almas que não queria ter cruzado o caminho; vinte e nove arrependimentos.

Queria muito que tudo parasse de rondar a sua cabeça, mas só conseguia pensar em todas aquelas coisas que estavam voltando de novo em um ciclo sem fim. Via os mesmos rostos e as mesmas situações rebobinar em sua mente, buscando algo que ainda não tinha certeza. Talvez aquilo tivesse sido bom, já que foi em meio à toda sua confusão mental que reconheceu enfim os olhos assustadores que havia visto na consulta do Dr. Lee JiHyun. Esteve tão ocupado naqueles dias e avoado que quase deixou aquele detalhe escapar; o maldito detalhe mais importante de todos. 

Olhou para ChanYeol uma última vez ao decidir o que faria, o rosto sereno o deixando hipnotizado por alguns segundos antes de se aproximar para deixar um beijo em sua testa. Torcia para que ele pudesse perdoar o que faria naquele momento enquanto abandonava os cobertores quentinhos com cautela para não acordá-lo, olhando ele e Diana dormirem tão profundamente que também torcia para que eles continuassem daquela forma até voltar, mesmo sem saber quando voltaria e _se_ voltaria. Seu tempo parecia cada vez mais curto e mais do que nunca precisava se despedir antes de tudo, não queria partir e deixar o deus novamente à mercê de toda a confusão que havia causado. Precisava se conectar com o seu Yin-Yang de verdade daquela vez e conseguir achar novamente o equilíbrio em si para fazer certo. 

Pela janela, podia perceber que o início do fim da tarde havia acabado de começar e fora rápido em pegar um casaco e vestir seus calçados, mal notando que usava um pijama um pouco velho, apenas escovou os dentes e saiu às pressas de seu apartamento. Não sabia se conseguiria algo naquele horário ou se a clínica estaria aberta, mas decidiu não focar muito naquilo quando tinha a certeza de que seria recebido de qualquer forma. O caminho naquele dia parecia mais longo do que a primeira vez, talvez por se sentir mais apavorado do que o normal. Não se sentia ameaçado com os chamados que vinham em sua cabeça às vezes, muito menos com a voz apavorante de Azazel; já havia passado por aquilo tantas vezes que o terror inicial parecia ter perdido efeito conforme as horas, só se sentia muito ansioso. 

Olhava para os lados o tempo todo, a sensação de ser observado quase o tirando do sério. Uma coisa era ser observado por ChanYeol, outra por alguns inconvenientes de seu “patrão”, aquilo o deixava irritado e o Byun sabia que era exatamente como Azazel gostava que ficasse. Agradeceu a todos os neurônios que sobraram quando chegou em frente a clínica aparentemente fechada, as luzes apagadas e o movimento da rua praticamente nulo com exceção de alguns gatos que perambulavam por ali. Fora por isso que não ficou surpreso quando o vento bateu mais forte, a intensidade sendo o suficiente para destrancar o portão que protegia a construção e o barulho do rangido o causando um sorriso de canto. De certa forma, aprendeu a gostar da previsibilidade entre demônios, tornava a comunicação mais fácil.

Seguiu para dentro do terreno, andando despreocupadamente até a porta de vidro da clínica, entrando pela mesma sem dificuldades por estar destrancada. Fazia tanto tempo que não via aqueles olhos que fazia sentido não se recordar no primeiro momento, mas nunca se esqueceria deles, mesmo após 423 anos. Olhou para a recepção vazia e arqueou a sobrancelha, se questionando se realmente iriam brincar daquela forma. As portas estavam fechadas, assim como a da entrada que se fechou em um estrondo atrás de si, formando uma rachadura no vidro. Soltou uma risada desgostosa, aquilo não deveria ser barato para trocar, mas morreria de qualquer forma em poucas horas, não precisava se preocupar com aquilo cair em suas costas por conta das câmeras de segurança; embora acreditasse que tinham tomado conta delas também. Andou até a recepção como em um dia normal, os antebraços se apoiando contra o balcão e o mesmo sorriso de canto estava presente nos lábios finos antes de falar:

— Boa noite, gostaria de falar com o Dr. Lee JiHyun, ele está? — Perguntou em escárnio olhando o nada, quase rindo quando a porta que dava acesso às salas se abriu. Ela realmente estava afim de brincar daquela vez.

Se desencostou do balcão para andar até o corredor com as mãos no bolso, os vultos no escuro do mesmo o lembrando da primeira vez em que estivera no Inferno, mas diferente de sua primeira vez, não tinha mais tanto medo. Pelo menos, não tinha medo de mais nenhum deles além de Azazel. Ignorou as vozes irritantes em sua cabeça e as risadas altas caminhando sem pressa até a última sala do corredor extenso, o corpo se encostando no batente da porta para olhar o “psicólogo” que se encontrava sentado no sofá como na vez anterior. O demônio não olhou para si de imediato, um tanto entretido naquela brincadeira e surpreso pelo Byun ter vindo mais rápido do que esperava. Era certo que seu tempo estava acabando, mas ele costumava enrolar até o último minuto ou sequer tentava se comunicar com algum deles. 

— Está se sentindo preparado hoje, _Carreau_? — A ironia podia ser ouvida na voz do demônio, que ao olhar para o Byun, possuía um sorriso largo e a saliva escorria levemente por seu queixo. 

Abriu um pequeno sorriso, a piada com palavra até que havia sido boa. Carreau, para alguns, significava aquele que endurece o coração dos homens e era o maior apelido de Azazel para o Byun desde que ficara intocável emocionalmente. A primeira vez que havia posto os olhos no Byun, ele era uma manteiga derretida, era interessante ver a evolução dele conforme aqueles quatro séculos, principalmente quando ele já não demonstrar ter qualquer receio ou medo de estar consigo, os olhos desafiadores a olhando como igual, mesmo que fosse muito mais velha que ele.

— Ao contrário de você, eu escuto a chefia. — Respondeu sem interesse enquanto caminhava até o sofá encostado na parede, sentando-se de frente para JiHyun, que soltava uma risada baixa. Era justo o que ele havia dito, de qualquer forma, dificilmente atendia aos chamados de Azazel.

— Vou considerar isso como um sim. — Apoiou o rosto na mão, o pé balançando no ar enquanto olhava curiosa para o Byun. — O que veio fazer aqui, Byun? Achei que estava se divertindo muito com o seu deus.

Ignorou completamente a última provocação, franzindo a testa um pouco pensativo sobre a pergunta, os quadros novamente chamando sua atenção enquanto decidia se continuava naquela brincadeira ou não. Suas opções não eram muito vastas e precisava fazer aquilo sem ChanYeol, decidiu aceitar a pergunta antes de olhar para os olhos pretos do demônio, que ainda esboçava aquele sorriso faminto para si.

— Vim assumir a responsabilidade. — Respondeu simplista, sem se sentir intimidado por ela. Achava interessante que ela conseguia assumir tantas formas, já que aquela não era sua identidade verdadeira como demônio e sim uma máscara.

Recebeu uma risada alta em resposta, o demônio parecia estar realmente se divertindo consigo e aquilo quase cansou o Byun, tinha esquecido como o temperamento de Clamor poderia ser estressante.

— Responsabilidade do quê, exatamente? — Apoiou o pé preguiçosa no sofá, jogando o caderno que fingia anotar algo contra seu colo e olhando para ele um com um sorriso ladino, ainda em sua aparência falsa. — Você já fez muitas coisas, BaekHyun, admito que seja interessante às vezes, pessoalmente adoro ver Azazel estressado, mas sua cota está vermelha há muito tempo, com _todos_.

Respondeu o falso psicólogo, frisando a última parte com um sorriso zombeteiro enquanto pressionava os dedos indicador e o do meio contra sua testa, a voz ainda possuindo um tom irônico por achar aquela frase fantasiosa demais, mesmo que interessante. Era assim que via BaekHyun, alguém interessante e que causou um reboliço divertido demais para que ignorasse; era a atração do Inferno. O humano precisou respirar fundo para não ficar mais irritado com aquela provocação, ela estava certa e isso o deixava um pouco frustrado, apesar de ainda se manter relaxado com tudo.

— Fico feliz por divertir você, mas estou aqui para encerrar isso. — Comentou ao bocejar, deitando seu corpo no sofá ao ficar estranhamente mais à vontade. Talvez ainda fosse um demônio, no final das contas. 

— Encerrar? Sete vidas humanas, BaekHyun, se fosse um gato já sabe que esse seria o fim da linha para você, não é? — Riu baixo por achar aquilo uma baboseira, o menor deveria saber melhor do que ninguém que estavam em um ciclo que dificilmente findava.

— Você saberia. — Apontou para ela, os olhos brilhando em um escárnio que incomodou ela. — Foi assim que me encontrou a primeira vez, não foi? O seu dom é conveniente demais, você saberia antes de qualquer um caso eu fosse morrer e talvez até já saiba. Como você se sente sendo um dos brinquedinhos favoritos do nosso ilustre Azazel?

Foi quando JiHyun ficara sério, os olhos vidrados no menor deitado no sofá, esboçando o sorriso mais petulante que já havia visto antes. Diferente de si, o menor não parecia faminto, mas poderia jurar que escorria uma gota de veneno no canto dos lábios finos. Abrir um sorriso largo e quase psicótico em direção ao Byun, a cabeça girando no corpo antes de se aproximar do rosto do Byun de forma lenta enquanto a cabeça crescia de tamanho ao ponto do sorriso ser quase maior do que seu corpo, a fileira de dentes pontiagudos expostos perto de si; o pescoço parecia elástico ao conseguir ver toda a extensão dele por trás da saliva que escorria no chão e o corpo ainda deitado no sofá à sua frente, completamente imóvel. Claramente, ela era muito habilidosa, mas aquilo não era o bastante para assustá-lo.

— Eu farejo fracasso, porque é isso que você é, BaekHyun. — Virou o rosto ao sentir o fedor de carniça misturado com sangue fresco vindo de seu hálito, os dentes cada vez mais próximos de seu rosto e a saliva pingando em seu ombro. — Não há nada que você seja realmente bom ou que não estrague. Sua única habilidade é destruir o que construiu e as pessoas ao seu redor, nem para ser podre como um demônio foi capaz. Você é apenas um grande fracasso. 

A última frase havia saído em um estrondo, as janelas daquela sala quebrando devido à pressão que sua voz fez em todo o local e o barulho dos vidros se despedaçando causando um incômodo enorme ao menor. Fechou os olhos e tapou seus ouvidos para não precisar escutar o coro dos outros demônios gritando sobre o quanto era um tremendo fracassado, as ofensas o atingindo em cheio por ser exatamente assim que se sentia. Contudo, não era o momento e muito menos a pessoa certa para discutir aquilo, por isso respirou fundo para se concentrar apenas em sua respiração até que tudo ficasse silencioso novamente.

— Sim, eu sou. — Admitiu entre um suspiro antes de abrir os olhos, encontrando tudo perfeitamente em ordem, como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Mas não vim discutir isso hoje, preciso que me leve até um lugar.

Olhou nos olhos da Banshee que finalmente havia assumido sua aparência real, o disfarce ficando para trás ao dar espaço à aparência de uma bela e jovem mulher, os cabelos vermelhos lisos à altura do quadril e olhos esverdeados encarando os seus de volta. Ela estava séria, mas não menos curiosa aonde queria chegar com aquela conversa. Os anos haviam feito bem à Clamor.

— Vejo que você se lembra. — Sorriu satisfeita. — Para onde? É o mínimo que posso fazer nas suas últimas horas de vida humana.

O tom sarcástico dessa vez fizera o Byun sorrir de forma verdadeira.

— Preciso que me leve até a Coréia do Norte. Quero saber o que me prometeu quando fez contrato comigo, _Clamor._

✰

Não fora surpresa alguma quando Clamor, silenciosamente, abriu um portal no meio da sala. O rosto estava sereno quando se levantou primeiro que o Byun, os fios lisos e vermelhos balançando com a ventania vinda do portal e o olhar sobre o ombro antes de adentrar o mesmo indicava que o Byun deveria seguí-la. A surpresa ocorreu quando passou pelo portal, sendo absorvido e sugado para dentro dele com muito mais intensidade do que quando era demônio; humanos comuns realmente não aguentariam toda aquela pressão envolta de seus corpos. Ainda assim, fora rápido e eficiente, assim como se lembrava que era um portal, uma das coisas que mais sentia falta. A mobilidade do transporte era surreal demais e sabia que até mesmo Diana gostava daquilo; torcia para que eles ainda estivessem descansando, especialmente a Quetzal que descansara menos que o deus.

Desviou seus pensamentos assim que sentiu ser empurrado para fora do portal, os braços abertos em busca de ajuda para se equilibrar quando finalmente tocou os pés no chão, o ato fazendo Clamor sorrir de canto por ver que ele não estava tão enferrujado para um humano, ainda que desastrado. Andaram um pouco pelo local, que ainda não havia sido reconhecido em sua memória, sabia onde estavam, mas tudo tinha mudado tanto que ainda era um pouco difícil para o Byun visualizar tudo. Pelo menos isto até chegarem mais perto do Rio Tumen, considerado o limite da Península da Coreia e palco de grandes batalhas históricas. Realmente, tudo estava diferente, mas aquele rio fluía da mesma forma que antes, os olhos vidrados no movimento antes de olhar para Clamor, que observava o local também em silêncio.

— Por que me escolheu? — Perguntou de repente, atraindo os olhos da Banshee.

— Você é amigo de um deus, BaekHyun. Sua vida teria sido facilmente disputada se não fosse os meus dons. _Nós_ que escolhemos você. — Sabia à quem ela se referia e permaneceu em silêncio após aquilo, os olhos procurando por algo conhecido naquele terreno enorme. — Ainda sim, quis manter minha promessa, não faço muitos contratos porque odeio quebrar minha palavra. O seu querido deus é esperto, mas precisou de algumas dicas minhas durante esse tempo.

Não havia entendido o que ela queria dizer de imediato, mas Clamor não deu muita margem para fazê-lo antes de se virar para voltar a caminhar, esperando que fosse junto ao fazer um sinal com a mão para que a seguisse. Não fora um caminho tão longo antes dela se agachar, falando para que tocasse no gramado e fechasse seus olhos, dizendo que era naquele pedaço insignificante de terra que havia perdido sua vida. O linguajar o fez rir baixo por rebaixá-lo com tanta facilidade, mas logo tratou de seguir suas instruções enquanto a demônio se afastava para o deixar a sós, o humano ainda perdido sobre o que precisava fazer. Esticou a mão para que os dedos tocassem no gramado verde, os olhos percorrendo a região até encontrar um tecido perdido com um brasão estampado nele e perguntaria se era um incentivo de Clamor para o ajudar caso sua mente não tivesse ativado novas memórias por reconhecê-lo; aquele brasão era da vestimenta do Park na época. 

A Banshee abriu um sorriso ladino ao ver que havia funcionado, observando de longe o corpo do jovem humano ficar imóvel; não entendia exatamente o que ele queria e por que não simplesmente perguntava para si, mas admitiria para quem precisasse que aquilo era divertido demais. BaekHyun era, no mínimo, muito intrigante.

De repente, foi como se BaekHyun estivesse em 1597 novamente, ainda jovem aos seus 29 anos com o maior ao seu lado naquele cenário caótico de guerra, o tecido sendo apertado por sua mão ao notar que já se encontravam exaustos. Fora quando se lembrou de tudo, de quando ainda eram apenas pescadores em uma região pequena do litoral antes de Hideyoshi enviar suas tropas à costa sul da Coréia para testá-los; 26 barcos haviam sido o suficiente para descobrirem que a armada coreana era frágil ainda em 1587. A partir daquilo, as coisas começaram a mudar ao longo dos dez anos. 

Conforme a tensão entre as relações da Coreia, China e Japão crescia, o Byun decidira que estava na hora de se alistar para servir ao seu país, servindo voluntariamente para o exército coreano logo após o ataque. Apesar de tudo e de todas as conversas que tiveram, não queria que ChanYeol se alistasse junto, por ser muito arriscado e o melhor amigo não levar tanto jeito para combate, mesmo treinando tanto, e aquilo o deixava preocupado por ser muito perigoso para ele; não perderia o deus de forma alguma. E diferente de ChanYeol, BaekHyun fora reconhecido como um bom soldado pelos seus superiores sem grandes dificuldades, mas aquilo não deixou o Park com menos receio de perdê-lo, havia muitos bons soldados em uma guerra. Foi por isso que, mesmo com tantas insistências, o maior se alistou junto, não deixaria o melhor amigo ir para a guerra sozinho.

Se recordava com clareza do deus sentindo-se orgulhoso quando colocou sua armadura pela primeira vez, ainda antes da guerra e antes de sequer imaginar quem ChanYeol realmente era. Treinaram muito juntos ao partirem para o norte do país e após chegarem, ensinando tudo o que sabia para o Park e sorriu de canto ao se lembrar de todas as vezes em que se encontraram e pôde observá-lo em combate; ChanYeol havia aprendido a lutar consigo. Não tiveram tanto tempo de prática para guerra, apesar de tudo, já que haviam sido pegos desprevenidos em uma guerra que estava à ponto de estourar, mas isso não impediu os jovens de fazerem um bom trabalho e sobreviver como podia.

Se lembrava claramente de quando treinavam juntos e da facilidade que ele tinha em aprender, se tornando tão forte quanto o Byun rapidamente. Como humano, ChanYeol também fora muito extraordinário e sua presença imponente nunca fora abalada. Fizeram uma ótima dupla durante a guerra, sobrevivendo por anos durante o conflito até 1597. _“Não é o nosso dia de sorte”_ , dissera o Park no início daquele dia enquanto arrumavam suas armaduras, o barulho da chuva sendo ouvido por eles. O maior costumava dizer que os dias chuvosos costumavam ser os seus dias de azar e pensando agora, o Byun se recordava de ter chovido em _todos_ os eventos em que se despediram após aquela guerra; ChanYeol dizia que eram os céus chorando. _“Nós quem fazemos a sorte e quando isso acabar, você me deve um pedido formal de compromisso”_ , respondeu o Byun antes de deixar o Park com um sorriso divertido nos lábios para montar em Cadente. _“Quando isso acabar, vai ser apenas nós dois de novo, certo?”_ , questionou o deus ao montar em Cometa.

_“Sim”_ , respondeu com um sorriso antes de dar partida para o que seria o último dia de sua vida, o brasão do exército causando um orgulho no Byun de vestí-lo, queria proteger seu país e queria proteger ChanYeol, embora ele tivesse evoluído tanto ao ponto ser ele quem o protegia várias vezes. E isso aconteceu repetidas vezes enquanto guerreavam, o brasão que tanto sentia orgulho sendo constantemente cortado por lâminas, seus companheiros morrendo ao seu redor sem que pudesse fazer nada. Escutava gritos dos arqueiros e ChanYeol o mandando desviar, escutava mais gritos de todas as direções e possuía tanto sangue nas mãos que não conseguia diferenciar mais qual era o seu ou dos soldados de quem tirara a vida. Entendeu que realmente não era seu dia de sorte ao se desviar de uma lança, que rasgou superficialmente seu traje ao desviar para o lado, ficando desnorteado por alguns segundos enquanto sentia uma ardência no abdômen onde a lança rasgou sua pele. Todos ao seu redor continuavam lutando arduamente e se sentiu na obrigação de não vacilar e ceder à exaustão naquele momento.

Olhou para os lados em busca de ChanYeol, as espadas em suas mãos já pesavam nos braços cansados. Fazia tanto tempo que estavam ali sem sinal de recuo por parte dos generais e o Byun temeu que o Park estivesse certo ao finalmente avistá-lo, completamente cercado por três soldados de elite. Fora rápido em se desviar dos oponentes que apareceram em sua frente até poder se juntar ao maior, que mesmo após derrotar um deles, ainda tinha dificuldade com os outros dois. Empurrou um antes que ele pudesse acertar o Park com sua lâmina, o corpo do deus caindo para trás devido ao movimento rápido para desviar e BaekHyun se pôs à sua frente, os olhos vidrados nos oponentes sem olhar para o amigo. _“Levante”_ , disse a ChanYeol ao começar a batalhar contra eles e o barulho das lâminas umas contra as outras causarem um zunido em seus ouvidos, mas o corpo do deus ainda estava imóvel pelo choque, sem saber o que fazer ao ver mais soldados se aproximarem para cima deles. _“ChanYeol”_ , pediu em um grito ao enfiar a lâmina contra a garganta de um deles, trazendo o deus de volta a realidade.

Se juntou ao menor, as costas encostando nas suas para conseguirem lidar melhor com os adversários enquanto esperavam reforços aliados. Estavam conseguindo segurar bem alguns deles, mas BaekHyun já estava cansado e a adrenalina anterior que sentira ao correr para ajudar o Park estava se esgotando, os olhos se forçando a ficarem acordados enquanto desviava de alguns golpes. Sua visão se focou no brasão a alguns metros de si, os olhos cansados se arregalando ao notar que o pedido de reforços finalmente havia chegado, o dando mais energia para continuar lutando. Então olhou para trás, vendo o suor escorrer pelo rosto do Park junto do sangue presente nos cortes e ferimentos que possuíam pela guerra, habilidoso demais em desviar dos ataques, exceto por um; um golpe certeiro na região de seu abdômen. Olhou para o céu novamente, a visão embaçada pelas gotículas agressivas que caíam sobre os exércitos. Era realmente um dia de azar.

_“ChanYeol”_ , gritou em alerta antes de segurar seu ombro e inverter as posições, os gritos dos guerreiros de seu país ecoando pela sua mente antes de sentir a lâmina perfurar sua pele, a dor sendo tão latente que só conseguiu tossir, seu sangue manchando a grama verde abaixo de seus pés. Sentiu os joelhos pesarem antes de cair sobre eles, os olhos lutando para se manterem abertos ao escutar seu nome ser chamado por um ChanYeol desesperado e com lágrimas nos olhos, pedindo para que não o deixasse. Movimentou a cabeça de forma negativa, tentando dizer que não queria fazer aquilo, mas não conseguia, não tinha mais forças o suficiente e o sangue junto da ardência na garganta não facilitavam as coisas, mesmo que tentasse. Apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, a mão trêmula buscando a de ChanYeol enquanto sentia a ardência nos olhos, cenas que viveu passando em sua mente, todas cheias do melhor amigo e da beleza do mundo que pudera ver.

Apoiou a mão de ChanYeol em seu coração, os olhos buscando os dele enquanto sentia que aquele era o fim da linha e aquela a sua última forma de conseguir dizer que o amava antes de sentir a visão se preencher se um preto sufocante, o engolindo por completo. Fechou os olhos ao estar de pé em frente a cena, o choro do deus desnorteando seus sentidos ao perceber que estava como telespectador da cena e seus gritos em busca de ajuda preenchendo sua mente, sabendo que chamava por alguém que levasse sua alma. Olhou para as suas mãos e não estava mais com a armadura e sim com suas roupas com as quais havia chegado ali, Clamor se aproximando de seu corpo ao cruzar o campo de batalha, completamente diferente de como a vira desta vez. Desviou o olhar para os lados ao escutar mais gritos de pessoas dando ordem ou feridas e fora quando se encontrou próximo a si, a armadura surrada vestida no corpo e sem o ferimento que o matara, também assistindo com pesar o sofrimento de ChanYeol como em um espelho.

— Olhe. — Ele apontou em direção a Clamor, que havia se ajoelhado diante de seu corpo para atender à sua alma.

— Você sabe sobre isso? — Piscou os olhos lentamente enquanto se olhava antes de receber um sorriso, o corpo virado de frente para o seu como se fosse o reflexo de quem costumava ser.

— Eu sei tudo sobre você. — Respondeu BaekHyun, a voz rouca como se ainda tivesse algo rasgando sua garganta.

Precisou desviar o olhar pelo peso que aquelas palavras carregavam, sentindo um pouco receio antes de se aproximar para prestar atenção do que Clamor dizia carregando um sorriso consideravelmente gentil, as vestes delicadas em seu corpo a deixando com um aspecto angelical; ela parecia um anjo. 

No começo, não havia entendido muito bem sobre o que falavam, mas ao se concentrar mais pôde ser capaz de escutar perfeitamente enquanto ela fazia sua proposta, os olhos banhados de uma falsa gentileza enquanto segurava sua mão e enfim entendeu suas razões para ter aceitado algo vindo dela. Fora tão estúpido ao ponto de achar que Clamor era um anjo e tão egoísta ao aceitar seu contrato por aquela razão, que soltou um palavrão baixo pela frustração que sentia consigo mesmo, as mãos apoiadas em sua nuca enquanto negava com a cabeça para trás, sentindo-se tolo e burro por ter realmente acreditado nela. Entendera o que ela quis dizer sobre manter sua promessa e de tudo que acontecera desde aquele encontro, a cabeça girando devido à frustração em ter cometido tantos erros. 

Sentia tanta raiva de si mesmo que o toque gentil em seu ombro o deixou desnorteado por alguns segundos enquanto assistia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto do Park antes de desviar o olhar para o lado. Podia ver ele mesmo apertando seu ombro em um afago delicado e firme, tão real que realmente acreditou que existia outro BaekHyun ali consigo, os lábios carregando um sorriso leve que desejou a todo custo poder carregar algum dia, se ainda fosse possível. Era um BaekHyun diferente do que conhecia, como se estivesse novamente encarando as energias Yin-Yang novamente, sabendo que era a Yin e aquele o seu Yang. Se assistiu olhando novamente para ChanYeol, os olhos preocupados ao vê-lo sofrer tanto sem poder fazer nada.

— Você cuidou de ChanYeol? — Questionou ele para si, desviando o olhar da cena para olhar em seus próprios olhos.

_“Então isso que é o Espelho da Alma”_ , pensou enquanto observava seu Yang, as energias entre eles sendo extremamente atrativas enquanto ainda olhava curioso para o BaekHyun à sua frente; se perguntava quem era aquela pessoa. Era engraçado pensar que quase não se reconhecia daquela forma, a energia positiva e calorosa de antes havia dado lugar ao que havia se tornado, frio, calculista e negativo. Sentia tanto frio e estar com quem era trazia um leve calor para seu corpo que sentia saudade de sentir, o sorriso gentil estampado em seus lábios era a única coisa que soava familiar para si. Abaixou o olhar um pouco envergonhado ao olhar para a cena, se questionando do porquê fizera aquilo se repetir tantas vezes; ChanYeol deveria ter sofrido demais.

— Da melhor forma que pude. — Sorriu um pouco triste por não achar que havia cuidado o suficiente do Park, os olhos se fechando quando vira um soldado se aproximar e matá-lo junto à si.

Seu Yang simplesmente sorriu, concordando com o que havia dito. Era estranho estar em uma guerra novamente, ver tantas pessoas se enfrentando até não sobrarem mais forças e fôlego, pessoas que tinham família e esperança de voltarem para casa; assim como anjos e demônios, que lutavam para conseguir salvar ou aprisionar as almas dos que não resistiam, um verdadeiro estado caótico entre todos os espaços-tempo. Ouviu um suspiro ao lado de si antes de BaekHyun levantar o braço em sua direção, a destra fechada em um punho enquanto sorria de canto para si. 

— Bom trabalho. 

Disse com os olhos brilhando banhados de um sentimento que o demônio ainda não conseguia entender, mas que causou uma sensação de leveza no corpo ao esticar seu braço de volta, encostando o punho no dele ao retribuir seu sorriso, esquecendo de tudo ao seu redor por alguns segundos. Foi quando entendeu que a sensação de leveza se devia ao fato de que finalmente havia entrado em _equilíbrio_ , o sorriso satisfeito direcionado à si o deixava um pouco esperançoso sobre o que planejava fazer. E aquela visão fora a última coisa que vira antes dele desaparecer, o corpo sendo levado pelo vento para algum lugar que não conhecia e o trazendo para a realidade novamente. 

Ao seu redor não havia mais guerra, gritos e nem sangue, pelo menos não a olho nu, apenas a chuva banhando seu corpo e lavando sua alma. Era apenas um local que guardou memórias de muitas batalhas e vidas, inclusive a sua. Quando olhou para trás, Clamor o esperava sem esboçar qualquer reação, imersa em pensamentos que o Byun jamais conseguiria adivinhar. Quando ela voltou a olhar para si e apontou a cabeça para além deles, entendeu que estava na hora de partirem e de voltar para casa; precisava se despedir de ChanYeol e Diana.


	4. Alma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AVISO: Pessoal, assim como no capítulo anterior, há cenas mais fortes e violentas nesse também. Gostaria de deixar isso avisado porque não quero causar nenhum tipo de desconforto em alguém.]
> 
> Se chegou até aqui, você, definitivamente, é uma pessoa muito determinada, porque eu já nem sei mais o que estou fazendo! Se você entendeu o que aconteceu, por favor, me explica! Mas bem, esse é o último capítulo e mesmo sem entender nada, foi uma história que me diverti muito escrevendo, então espero que eu tenha conseguido entreter vocês de alguma forma e que tenha sido legal para vocês também. ♡
> 
> Espero que a Larissa não queira me matar a essa altura e que tenha curtido, porque ela é a chefia do plot e eu quero agradar a poderosa chefona! Os membros do “Trio Madrugada do Desespero” sabem o quanto eu sofri para escrever esse capítulo, as três doidas dividindo menos de meio neurônio entre nós para conseguir terminar dentro do prazo, então obrigada pelo apoio, @A e @S, novamente vocês me deram um pouco de neurônio e foi possível chegar até aqui. @C, nem preciso falar, né? Você me salvou demais! E preciso agradecer também a maravilhosa @B, que acudiu o nosso trio e nos ajudou demais, os ADM desse projeto são anjos e eu posso provar! @B, você é tudo, obrigada demais por toda a ajuda, dicas e dúvidas! Eu amo vocês! ♡
> 
> Com oferecimento de sofrimento e desespero: OBRIGADA DE NOVO, @A.L., POR NÃO DESISTIR DE MIM MESMO QUANDO EU ENTREGUEI 20K DO NADA NO SEU COLO PARA BETAGEM E ISSO ACONTECEU MAIS DE UMA VEZ! VOCÊ É TUDO, TÁ ME ENTENDENDO? TUDO! ♡
> 
> Depois de tantas notas iniciais enormes, venho dizer pela — talvez — última vez a famosa frase: Boa leitura! Espero que gostem! Até a próxima, pessoal! ♡
> 
> E Lare… Essa é para você! Tomara que eu tenha conseguido fazer algo legal com o plot incrível que você doou! Obrigada, neném! Não só pelo plot, mas por ser uma escritora que me encanta com as suas histórias desde os quatorze anos. Você me inspirou demais, obrigada novamente por tudo! ♡

O dia já havia amanhecido quando se despediu de Clamor ao chegarem em seu prédio, as ruas começando a ficarem movimentadas pelo horário comercial e o som de vozes animadas de crianças a caminho da escola o deixando pensativo por alguns segundos. Todos estavam tão distraídos e imersos em sua própria rotina que BaekHyun se perguntava qual seria o final daquelas pessoas, se seria um final feliz e justo com eles, ou se acabariam como ele, preso em um _loop_ confuso, sem fim e que ainda havia arrastado as pessoas mais importantes para si junto dele. Mal percebeu como o tempo havia voado naquelas horas em que esteve fora, o corpo pesado de cansaço e sonolência devido a energia que gastou para conseguir recuperar os últimos fragmentos de memórias que restavam; sentia-se exausto espiritualmente, fisicamente e mentalmente.

Cumprimentou uma senhora assim que entrara no prédio, uma de suas vizinhas mais antigas e que era dona de gatos muito fofinhos, sempre cuidava dos bichanos quando ela viajava para visitar seus filhos em outras cidades. Apesar do cansaço, a única coisa que conseguia pensar além de tudo que sabia enquanto estava no elevador após conversar com a senhora chamada JinHee, era sobre como deveria ter deixado Diana e ChanYeol preocupados, a sensação de exaustão e de estar esgotado ficando em segundo plano quando finalmente havia chegado em seu apartamento para checar como eles estavam. Apanhou suas chaves no bolso da frente da calça e destrancou a porta para adentrar o local, encontrando um ChanYeol completamente aflito encarando a parede e sentado no sofá, enquanto Diana — que parecia tão aflita quanto — estava deitada em uma almofada enquanto vigiava a porta, seus olhos refletindo a visão do humano assim que entrou na sala mediana de seu apartamento.

Atraiu a atenção dos dois quando se encostou no batente da porta, esboçando um sorriso pequeno e gentil nos lábios ao ver que, fisicamente, eles pareciam muito melhores do que no dia anterior, as horas de sono fazendo bem a eles. Contudo, conseguia perceber nos olhos de ChanYeol que ele estava preocupado e um tanto bravo e não poderia culpá-lo, havia saído sem avisar nenhum deles quando passavam por uma situação delicada demais. Apesar da vontade de esganar o Byun, a primeira reação que Diana esboçou fora voar rápido em sua direção, as asas abertas contra seu peitoral e os pés presos em sua blusa assim que conseguira envolver o humano em um abraço, preocupada demais com seu garoto e feliz por ele ter chegado vivo e ainda humano em casa. Isso acabou por arrancar uma risada infantil do Byun, que logo levantou sua mão para repousar a mesma sobre as penas de Diana em um carinho delicado, fugindo dos olhos sérios e intensos do Park ao fechar a porta com os pés.

Caminhou sem pressa com a Quetzal ainda agarrada a si até onde o Park se encontrava, o corpo ficando parado em sua frente enquanto retribuía ao olhar sério dele da mesma forma; mesmo que se sentisse um fracassado e perdedor, ainda era muito bom poder estar com o deus novamente. Se agachou até que estivesse de joelhos no chão, o corpo se inclinando para cima do Park quando se posicionou entre suas pernas e o braço livre agarrou sua cintura em um abraço forte ao encostar a testa em sua barriga, uma espécie de abraço em trio muito esquisito e necessário para o Byun naquele momento, que quase esmagava Diana contra si, mesmo que a ave não se importasse nem um pouco. Sequer percebeu que chorava até que ChanYeol soltasse um suspiro apreensivo, seus soluços finalmente se tornando audíveis para si enquanto a destra do maior fazia um cafuné lento em seus fios e a canhota deslizava por suas costas em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo.

— Você me assustou, BaekHyun. — Ouviu a voz rouca soar baixa perto de seu ouvido ao ter o corpo maior inclinado sobre o seu, tão carinhosa e preocupada por vê-lo chorar daquela forma compulsiva, que o Byun quase riu baixo por ele ser gentil demais até mesmo quando deveria estar bravo.

E sabia que realmente precisava do conforto que era ter ChanYeol consigo naquele momento.

— Me desculpa, não achei que fosse demorar tanto. — Pediu o demônio com a voz fraca, tão suplicante que o maior se perguntou o porquê daquele tom antes de virar o rosto para que pudesse deixar um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Se concentraria em tentar acalmá-lo, aquela conversa poderia esperar.

Era claro que estava um pouco chateado e nervoso pelo seu sumiço durante a noite até a manhã, a sensação de desespero ao não achá-lo em nenhum cômodo durante a madrugada e achar que o havia perdido novamente sem que pudesse fazer nada como em todas as outras vezes o deixando impotente demais; tinha tanto medo de perder BaekHyun, que às vezes se esquecia que era um deus. Aquilo até havia se tornado uma piada para si durante um tempo; era considerado tão poderoso e imponente, quando não conseguia fazer algo que deveria ser tão simples. Ajudava vidas e almas todos os dias como podia, a sua velocidade sendo justificada pela sua vontade de atender as pessoas, mas nunca conseguiu ter sucesso com o Byun, quem havia o incentivado a ser daquela forma.

Antes de seu Domínio Fantástico, ChanYeol facilmente poderia ser considerado um tremendo fingido. Viajava ao redor da Terra para atender chamados de humanos os quais não compreendia, os quais não sabia o porquê da existência quando pareciam ser tão egoístas, prepotentes, mesquinhos e com uma capacidade destrutiva que sempre o assustava. Não conseguia achar o sentido de ajudá-los ou de _existir_ por eles, não achava que o mereciam. Era de conhecimento de Libertas que sua existência se devia exatamente à necessidade que os humanos tinham por si, mas o Deus só não conseguia entender como que a liberdade poderia chegar em um povo que só sabia criar cada vez mais barreiras e gaiolas contra os outros e contra si mesmos.

Quando o disseram que deveria partir para o seu Domínio Fantástico e que estava preparado para passar por aquela experiência entre os humanos, Libertas realmente quis rir, se perguntando como aquilo poderia o deixar mais forte quando os humanos eram tão _fracos_. Achava que eram fracos em tudo, mental e principalmente espiritualmente, a maioria das almas sujas de sentimentos e desejos que Libertas nunca atenderia. Aquela espécie o trazia tanto desgosto e revolta, que foi fácil se recusar a passar por aquilo no primeiro momento, deixando todos os seus superiores chocados ao ouvir sua resposta ácida e quase absoluta se não fosse por _Ele_.

Acontece que aquele quem era considerado o _Criador dos Mundos_ — o mais poderoso dos deuses — foi um pouco insistente para que aceitasse, o convencendo após um tempo de que aquela era uma boa oportunidade para descobrir sobre si mesmo e, caso não fosse de seu desejo continuar servindo ao mundo, o libertaria de todas as suas funções como um Deus. A proposta havia sido convincente o suficiente para Libertas, que com o pensamento tão equivocado e raso, já se considerava uma alma livre ao nascer na Terra como fora auxiliado, a sua consciência sempre ali para o guiar enquanto ouvia seu riso de bebê assim que nasceu, sendo a primeira lembrança que tinha do mundo humano.

E aquela lembrança fora realmente divertida e importante para o Park, porque a visão borrada por ser um bebê o atrapalhava de enxergar tudo por completo, mas não o impediu de ver um sorriso largo e olhos brilhando em sua direção, a risada se misturando a sua enquanto sentia braços quentes e confortáveis o segurando como se fosse o seu mundo; sua mãe fora o primeiro contato que havia tido com o amor. E lembrava que ela repetia diversas vezes que era abençoada, o único bebê que havia visto que nascera rindo e não chorando, a voz emocionada fazendo ChanYeol ficar confuso por ainda ser tudo muito novo para ele. Aquela também fora a primeira vez que tivera o coração partido horas depois quando sua progenitora faleceu, o corpo fraco em seu limite por ter dado à luz a um deus.

Não tinha muitas lembranças sobre seu pai e àquela altura o deus realmente não se lembrava mais de tantas coisas até chegar na casa de uma senhora simpática, que perguntou se estava perdido e se tinha algum lugar para ficar; o seu segundo contato com o amor. Soh Hayun fora uma das mulheres mais incríveis que conheceu em toda sua vida, a humana mais bondosa com a qual tivera a chance de cruzar o caminho e que cuidava de outras crianças tão perdidas quanto ele. Hayun era a personificação da gentileza e não foi surpresa para o maior que todos no local fossem como ela, especialmente um garotinho de sorriso fácil chamado BaekHyun; seu terceiro e imutável amor. Não sabia se era a forma como ele parecia confortável em qualquer situação ou se era a forma como ele sempre estava agradecendo por tudo que o cativou, só sabia que a simplicidade do Byun o capturou de uma forma que nunca mais conseguira fugir.

E ele tinha aquelas manias engraçadas de precisar pentear a crina de Cadente três vezes ao dia, de tacar pedras no riacho perto de onde moravam e vê-la quicar cinco vezes, de conversar no gramado enquanto olhava o céu e de sempre estar acompanhando Hayun para o trabalho que fosse para que ajudasse ela, mesmo quando a senhora implorava para o garotinho falante ficar em casa cuidando dos outros; só sabia que o garotinho era extremamente fascinante para si. Também sabia que a senhora falava aquilo apenas da boca para fora; por mais barulhento que o Byun poderia ser às vezes, Hayun gostava muito dele e de todas as crianças. A verdade era que ter BaekHyun por perto era quase como ter um vislumbre do calor do sol e Libertas ficou facilmente afeiçoado a ele e todas as suas manias engraçadas que o faziam ser tão fofo e bondoso.

Foi por causa daquele local que tivera uma infância tão boa e pôde conhecer pessoas diferentes, humanos tão generosos que o Park se perguntou onde estavam aquelas pessoas em todos os séculos anteriores em que era um Deus. Eram pessoas que erravam, que se esforçavam para melhorar e continuavam tentando a todo custo se tornarem boas, que tinham _esperança_ ; humanos gentis que o ensinaram muita coisa e o mostraram o porquê de sua existência era necessária. E o maior percebeu que era para poder ajudar pessoas como eles, com grandes e bons corações, com almas puras. Cresceu ao lado de BaekHyun quando saíram das asas de Hayun, tiveram o primeiro beijo juntos e muitas outras primeiras vezes que o Park guardaria para sempre consigo, fora quem o fez entender o que era aquela tal paixão que os humanos falavam tanto e sobre o amor, algo que apenas assistia quando observava os humanos, mas nunca tinha sido capaz de compreender antes.

Também conheceu pessoas horríveis durante aquela vida e participou de uma guerra que o fez se questionar qual era o sentido de viver, a perda de BaekHyun durante ela sendo o momento mais difícil e sufocante de toda a sua existência. Se questionava sobre o que se tratava aquilo e aquela experiência; era um Deus forte, mas se sentia tão _fraco_ no mundo dos humanos, que não entendeu as intenções de seus superiores ao enviá-lo para a Terra. Foi somente após morrer, descobrir o destino do Byun e repensar em todas as suas experiências que entendeu que o Domínio Fantástico não era sobre força física, era sobre fortalecer o seu espírito e que era aquela a sua real fraqueza. Viver ao lado dos humanos não anulou o que achava sobre eles, mas expandiu sua mente para perceber que eles eram muito mais do que aquilo que costumava pensar.

E também o fez perceber que era tão egoísta quanto eles ao se negar a desistir de BaekHyun, por saber quem ele era verdadeiramente, por quem ele o ajudou a se tornar e por egoísmo próprio em querer tê-lo ao seu lado por muito mais tempo do que aqueles séculos em que o encontrou, somente para perdê-lo em seguida. Era por isso que, enquanto ele se acalmava aos poucos em seus braços, sentia que ainda estava fraco por não poder protegê-lo de todo aquele sofrimento e por não conseguir fazê-lo enxergar que não precisava viver preso àquilo, que poderia ajudar. Que era capaz de o encontrar para ficarem juntos sem qualquer possibilidade de perdê-lo daquela vez, mesmo que sentisse que não seria naquela vida que isso aconteceria. De fazê-lo perceber que seu espírito estava adoecido assim como o seu próprio fora um dia e que ele poderia mudar aquilo.

Foi quando percebeu que também chorava, um choro silencioso e intenso que fez o Byun ficar estático por alguns segundos ao sentir algo molhando sua blusa e não precisou de mais do que alguns segundos para entender o que acontecia. Movimentou a mão por suas costas, na tentativa de o acalmar assim como ele fizera consigo, sua testa se encostando à dele quando se ergueu para alcançá-lo enquanto via lágrimas banhando o rosto bonito do deus. Precisou fechar os olhos para não chorar novamente; se odiava por estar causando aquele sofrimento a ChanYeol de novo, ele já _sabia_ a sua decisão.

— Onde esteve, querido? — Questionou Diana de repente, movimentando sua cabeça para frente e para trás em uma tentativa de acalmar o Byun, o carinho sutil sendo mais que bem-vindo para o demônio e para o deus, que sabia que ela tentava distraí-lo puxando conversa para que pudesse se acalmar.

O menor realmente não sabia se era um bom momento para responder aquilo.

— Estava com Clamor. — Respondeu o Byun, atraindo a atenção dos dois. A sensação de calmaria que começava a entrar na mente do deus se esvaindo por completo após aquilo, o sorriso triste do Byun confirmando o que já sabia. — Eu não tenho muito tempo.

— Você vai voltar para eles, não vai? — Disse ChanYeol de imediato antes de abrir seus olhos para encarar os de BaekHyun; os olhos castanhos possuíam um brilho triste que o Park gostaria muito de remover.

— Eu preciso, porque agora eu me lembro. — Confirmou e o corpo do mais alto fora se afastando do seu para que pudesse tentar inutilmente enxugar as lágrimas que pareciam ter ficado mais intensas, enquanto Diana voltara a ficar em silêncio. — O que eu era, o que eu sou, o que eu supostamente deveria ser ou o que queria ser… — Começou a explicar com a voz um pouco baixa, se sentindo impotente ao rir fraco e amargo. — Nada disso importa agora, o tempo já decidiu o meu destino e eu fui protagonista de suas razões. Eu não mereço viver no mesmo mundo que você, ChanYeol, e, especialmente, não mereço você. Eu queria ter sido merecedor, mas falhei várias vezes nisso. Falhei dessa também e vou continuar falhando se eu não voltar para lá com minha memória intacta.

Odiava deixar o maior vulnerável daquela forma e precisar tomar aquela decisão novamente, mas diferente das outras vezes, tinha consciência do que faria e do que precisava fazer; tinha um plano. E devido ao seu histórico péssimo, não podia pedir para que se acalmassem, porque sabia que tomar aquela decisão era fazer eles reviverem tudo aquilo de novo sem saber se tinha a possibilidade de ser diferente daquela vez. Se levantou do chão frio com pressa para que pudesse se sentar ao lado dele, com Diana ainda em seu colo enquanto tentava achar as palavras certas para o explicar o que se passava em sua mente.

— Eu sei que você não entende, antes eu também não entendia. Minha mente está clara dessa vez, ChanYeol, eu não vou fugir. Tem coisas que eu preciso resolver antes que você possa me dar a minha liberdade, coisas que me prendem a aquele lugar. Eu preciso voltar para conseguir resolver isso. — Declarou enquanto olhava para ele.

— Qual a garantia que nós temos de que isso vai dar certo dessa vez, BaekHyun? Você já esteve consciente antes. — Dissera ChanYeol com a voz fraca, os olhos presos em seu colo por ainda não saber o que dizer para o Byun, sem entender como havia algo que o prendia a aquele lugar, quando tudo sobre o Reino Demoníaco era horrível.

— Você confia em mim? — Atraiu a atenção do Park e de Diana, que olhavam um pouco perdidos para o Byun e para aquela pergunta sem sentido. Eles não estariam ali se não confiassem.

Respondeu sua pergunta em um breve acenar por ainda não sentir que estava preparado para dizer algo, sentia que sua voz falharia assim que tentasse e deveria ser patético para outro deus que o olhasse de fora, seu comportamento não sendo nem um pouco apropriado e ChanYeol realmente não dava a mínima para aquilo; só queria que as coisas dessem certo para eles logo. BaekHyun se permitiu abrir um sorriso de lado, os olhos ainda confusos em sua direção causavam um aperto em seu peito por saber que precisava se despedir deles, o ponteiro de seu relógio interno quase chegando ao último minuto. Talvez ChanYeol não devesse confiar nele, mas o fato de que ele confiava o fazia se sentir um pouco mais corajoso sobre o caminho que escolheu.

Se deitou no sofá com calma, ainda com Diana em seu peito e esticou o braço em um convite para que o Park se juntasse a ele; a única coisa que queria era estar com quem amava antes de partir, abraçando os seus maiores amigos e os seus grandes amores. Como já haviam passado por aquilo antes, não fora difícil para Libertas entender o que desejava, o corpo se movendo no sofá até que estivesse deitado com a cabeça sobre o peito do Byun, o braço forte do Deus abraçando o menor com força contra si e sua testa encostada em Diana. A Quetzal não tinha forças para dizer muita coisa, aquela situação exaustiva sendo muito mais difícil do que conseguia lidar. Sabia que aquela vez era diferente, porque o demônio não parecia querer fugir, mas era difícil demais não ficar com medo — por mais que confiasse nele —, não tinha garantias de que ele teria tanta sorte no Inferno e, mais preocupante ainda, se teria volta para a sua alma.

A sua morte viera silenciosa daquela vez, sem que notasse ao pegar no sono enquanto sentia o carinho e calor dos Celestiais em seu corpo. Os gritos do Submundo o causavam uma dor de cabeça imensurável assim que começaram a ficar mais altos, e o chamado de Azazel o deixara nervoso ao se lembrar da última conversa que tiveram, a ideia de desistir sendo considerada por BaekHyun,, assim que se lembrava dos olhos infernais daquela criatura horrenda e poderosa. Entretanto, tudo aquilo estava apenas em sua cabeça, os olhos fechados indicando que estava no mais profundo sonho enquanto sua respiração começava a ficar mais falha.

O Park conseguiu sentir quando seu corpo começou a convulsionar em um ataque de pânico grave, ele e Diana fechando os olhos por sentirem cada tremor do corpo do menor em desespero e agonia, BaekHyun sendo apertado pelos braços de ChanYeol ao perceber que o tempo do demônio na Terra havia acabado e que ele não teria paz naquela vida também. Mas diferente das outras vezes, o Byun pelo menos não sentira tanta dor. Os gritos eram insuportáveis e odiava ouvir a voz de Azazel, mas eram coisas com as quais estava acostumado a lidar todos os dias e nunca tivera antes a escolha de morrer assim, rodeado por braços quentes que o fizeram se sentir amado até a parada cardíaca chegar, que levara seus últimos resquícios de consciência e ar antes que seu corpo se tornasse imóvel assim que se fora.

O Park não quis abrir os olhos daquela vez por saber que a despedida ainda não havia acabado, mas um toque gentil em seus fios o fizeram criar coragem para abri-los e encontrou o rosto do Byun, que esboçava um sorriso feliz em sua direção antes de olhar para o lado, sentindo a presença de Clamor o esperando há alguns metros de distância de seu prédio. ChanYeol sorriu triste ao entender o que aquilo significava e voltou a olhar para o rosto do menor à sua frente, segurando o mesmo entre suas mãos ao encostar suas testas; ao menos era um alívio sentir a respiração se mesclar com a sua antes de deixar um selar suave nos lábios alheios em despedida. O demônio sorriu antes de se virar para Diana, deixando um beijo demorado no topo da sua cabeça enquanto acariciava suas penas com as pontas dos dedos, o chamado claro de Azazel ensurdecendo seus ouvidos, mas não se importava; queria fazer certo daquela vez.

— Você confia em mim? — Perguntou novamente para ChanYeol, que esboçou um sorriso de canto antes de soltar o corpo desfalecido de sua vida humana delicadamente no sofá e se levantar, os olhos presos aos seus como imãs.

O deus ergueu o punho em sua direção assim como seu Yang havia feito na noite anterior em que se sentiu completo, o rosto do demônio franzido em completa confusão por aquele gesto ser conhecido pelo Park antes encostar seu punho ao dele, os olhos brilhando assim como os do deus ao sentir aquela sensação libertadora; estava em equilíbrio novamente. Era a melhor forma que ChanYeol encontrou para tentar dizer que acreditava em si.

— Sim, eu confio.

A tom de voz firme encorajou o demônio, que ao olhar para trás e saber que Clamor estava impaciente, percebeu que estava na hora de ir. Olhou uma última vez para ChanYeol e Diana, guardando aquela visão em sua memória para nunca se esquecer de que precisava voltar logo para a sua família. Desencostou o seu punho do Park, sentindo imediatamente a falta de seu calor antes de se virar para que pudesse ir até a Banshee, mas antes que desse o primeiro passo, sentiu seu pulso ser segurado pelo maior, que o olhava um tanto temeroso. ChanYeol precisava saber o porquê de ele ter aceitado aquele contrato e se tornado um demônio.

— O que ela lhe prometeu de tão importante para você ter aceitado isso?

O menor sorriu com a pergunta antes de olhar sobre seu ombro, os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas que segurava antes de responder:

— Que eu te veria de novo. Então achei que ela fosse um anjo.

A visão das costas do Byun sumindo dentro de um portal após a sua resposta fora a última coisa que o Park se lembrava de ter visto quando afrouxou o aperto em seu pulso, sem conseguir reagir àquela nova informação e o deixando ir. Apenas se dera conta de que muito tempo havia passado quando o sol já não estava mais presente e que, com a noite, uma tempestade forte havia tomado seu lugar enquanto Diana chamava seu nome para tentar fazê-lo reagir. Olhou uma última vez para o corpo falecido do Byun ainda em silêncio antes de fechar seus olhos, as pernas se movendo com lentidão até o telefone do menor para segurar o objeto em mãos. Fora rápido em discar o número da recepção do local, informando que um o morador daquele apartamento tinha falecido e garantindo que ele tivesse um enterro decente daquela vez.

Após isso, fora rápido em se despedir do menor com um afago em seus fios antes de sair pela janela do local quando o grito da síndica do prédio se misturou ao barulho alto da chuva vindo do lado de fora e ecoou pelo apartamento agora vazio em horror ao encontrar o jovem rapaz morto; ChanYeol precisava _muito_ partir para longe daquele lugar, mesmo que planejasse o visitar a última vez em seu enterro depois. E assim como em todas as outras vezes em que se despediu do menor, os céus choraram naquela noite.

✰

Diferente de sua primeira vez no Inferno, os chamados esganiçados de demônios e almas errantes clamando por ajuda já não eram assustadores e sim algo familiar demais enquanto percorria o corredor longo para encontrar Azazel, o sorriso de canto que Clamor esboçava deixando o Byun um tanto desconfiado sobre o que eles planejavam. Mas não conseguia pensar muito sobre aquilo naquele instante de qualquer forma, as risadas estridentes e insistentes dos outros demônios o impedindo de pensar claramente até chegarem no salão principal, onde o Príncipe Inferno se encontrava sentado em seu trono com a coluna ereta e soberbo; conseguia sentir o euforia de Azazel de onde estava.

Ficou surpreso ao notar o salão tão cheio, os gritos de diversos demônios quase o deixando com uma sensação de surdez enquanto era guiado por Clamor até o centro do local, os olhos do líder brilhando em expectativa quando se ajoelhou à sua frente e colocou o punho em frente ao peito com os olhos sérios direcionados ao chão. Era um pouco mais difícil fazer aquilo consciente, porque apesar de sua submissão natural ao Príncipe Infernal, sentia que estava traindo a si mesmo quando voltava para aquele lugar. E talvez ele realmente pertencesse ao Inferno; após todas as falhas e erros que havia cometido, sentia que simplesmente não tinha mais volta ou alternativas para ele.

Azazel sorriu satisfeito por sua disciplina não ter ficado para trás, observando a Banshee subir até que ficasse ao lado de seu trono e seu sorriso satisfeito indicava que ela havia conseguido cumprir suas ordens. Aquele garoto havia dado tanto trabalho para o líder, que decidiu chamar a pessoa responsável por trazê-lo ao seu Reino, e deu as ordens à Clamor de consertar o que havia feito ao endireitar o Byun; ou ao menos tentar. E o menor tinha toda a consciência sobre aquilo, era por isso que tentava a todo custo se comportar da forma mais respeitosa e correta que podia, sem dar margens para que Azazel soubesse que havia recuperado suas memórias e que não havia perdido elas daquela vez.

Era provável que fosse um pouco inútil agir assim quando ele tinha Clamor novamente ao seu lado. Não sabia o nível de alcance das previsões dela, mas todas as perguntas que ele faria poderiam ser baseadas em algo que ela já sabia a resposta e isso o deixava um tanto nervoso por estar pisando em ovos daquela vez. Precisava ser o mais convincente possível, como se fosse uma página em branco a ser preenchida ou que suas memórias não importassem; precisava a todo custo se mostrar fiel a Azazel.

— Vejo que decidiu voltar para nós, _Carreau_. — Escutou a voz angelical o chamar pelo apelido, o tom parecendo um tanto sádico e risonho.

E se o Byun não precisasse tanto se concentrar para não cometer algum erro, teria percebido que ele estava realmente se divertindo mais do que deveria com sua volta. O Príncipe sentia vontade de rir por diversos motivos: por imaginar a cara daquele deus irritante ao vê-lo decidir voltar a ser seu subordinado; pela falta de vergonha do Byun em realmente aparecer em sua frente após o último encontro e esperava muito que ele não o fizesse perder tanto tempo com suas confusões daquela vez; mas principalmente, sentia vontade de rir por pelo simples fato de ser uma honra participar do sofrimento de um deus por uma criatura tão _insignificante_ como aquele demônio.

Não podia negar que BaekHyun era um bom subordinado — quando suas memórias estavam guardadas no fundo de seu subconsciente — e que possuía uma certa habilidade bem acima da média e poderosa, mas ele estava longe de ser o melhor e trazia mais desequilíbrio entre eles do que boas condutas. Mas apesar disso, a queda de um deus era um resultado relativamente satisfatório para Azazel. E era somente por esse motivo que havia permitido que BaekHyun pisasse em seu lar novamente.

— Sim, _senhor._ — BaekHyun respondeu de imediato, a voz carregada em uma passividade que agradou os ouvidos do líder.

Era interessante como até mesmo nisso ele se diferenciava dos demais. Os demônios, apesar de o respeitarem como o líder, não eram educados e disciplinados daquela forma e fora uma das primeiras coisas que havia notado de diferente em BaekHyun. Admitia que ele era uma criatura interessante, ainda que problemática para si.

— Então, deve saber que precisa provar sua lealdade a mim, certo? — Apoiou o rosto em sua mão, os olhos brilhando ao vê-lo sequer tremer ou demonstrar alguma reação com o que dissera, totalmente impassível. A disciplina e postura que ele exercia eram invejáveis.

— Sei disso, senhor. Estou disposto a fazer o que for necessário para o seu agrado, meu Lorde.

Sua voz não falhou nem por um segundo, os olhos sérios e frios encarando Azazel enquanto falava quase que de forma automática. Não tinha como saber se ele já estava ciente de sua mentira, mas ao menos Azazel deveria estar impressionado com a sua atuação ao agir da mesma forma que sempre, os olhos do líder carregando um brilho enigmático como se fosse o maior bobo da corte de todos.

— Maravilha! — Azazel disse antes de bater palmas animadas para se levantar do seu trono e abrir os braços enquanto sorria, os gritos de outros demônios enchendo seus ouvidos ao saudar eles brevemente com um acenar, o que deixou o Byun ainda mais confuso com tudo que estava acontecendo. — Esses são os demônios que se voluntariaram para ajudá-lo em seu treinamento, sabe… Para ficar mais forte. — Disse ao parar ao lado do Byun e segurar seu braço magro para explicar o que dizia, antes de soltar o mesmo. — Você vai precisar disso para conseguir cumprir a ordem que irei te dar.

Ouviu mais gritos e sorriu ao se aproximar bem de BaekHyun, circulando o corpo do demônio antes de parar em sua frente e o olhar abaixo aos seus pés, como deveria ser. O demônio maior conseguindo sentir sua superioridade ao olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Prove sua lealdade a mim matando Libertas.

Lutou muito para não vacilar sua postura, se mantendo firme com o maxilar trincado para não demonstrar qualquer reação que denunciasse que ficara abalado com sua ordem. Os olhos intensos e frios de Azazel encaravam os seus buscando qualquer sinal de fraqueza e inconstância, mas não deu margem para que ele pudesse achar qualquer uma delas, o corpo ficando ereto para que pudesse olhar mais de perto para o Príncipe, enquanto ainda tinha o punho contra o peito em sinal de respeito.

— Lhe servirei com todo o prazer, meu Lorde. — Dissera BaekHyun, arrancando risadas de todos os demônios no salão, inclusive de Azazel.

Era um pouco difícil de acreditar naquilo, mesmo quando o Byun permanecia tão sério e inabalável pela falta de credibilidade que tinham nele. E ainda mais divertido porque ele nunca seria capaz de matar um deus — era uma missão propriamente dita suicida — e muito menos mataria seu tão amado Libertas, além de que o deus também nunca o mataria. O líder então apontou para ele algumas vezes antes de se virar de costas para poder voltar a sentar em seu trono, o rosto se tornando sério assim que se sentara no mesmo para analisar melhor BaekHyun; estava cansado de brincar.

— Clamor? — Chamou pela Banshee, os olhos se conectando aos dela enquanto esperava sua análise da situação.

O Byun sentiu muita vontade de fechar os olhos naquele momento e lutar para não transpirar e evidenciar seu nervosismo ao ouvir o nome dela ser chamado. Era o momento de ser mascarado, uma vez que Clamor sabia que não faria aquilo, além de que não seria capaz de prever a morte de ChanYeol. Nunca seria capaz de matá-lo ou de deixar alguém chegar perto de fazer aquilo. Se Diana estivesse ali naquele momento, ela teria caído na risada de tanto desespero que sentiria.

— Está combinado. — A resposta de Clamor surpreendeu a todos.

Os olhos de BaekHyun piscaram mais lentamente ao ver os sorrisos de todos com a confirmação, sentindo o corpo ser balançado pelos outros subordinados de Azazel enquanto os olhos do mesmo carregavam um brilho de adoração pelo que estava acontecendo; a resposta de Clamor só podia significar uma coisa: alguém iria morrer. Ficou desnorteado pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali, agradecendo o tumulto envolta de seu corpo que impedia o líder de notar o seu desconforto enquanto era guiado para fora até que restasse somente Clamor e Azazel no salão.

A Banshee abriu um sorriso quando escutou a risada demoníaca do líder, os futuros acontecimentos parecendo tão saborosos que passara a língua sobre os lábios, sentindo fome ao pensar no sofrimento que causaria a ele. Azazel sentia-se animado.

— Tudo está saindo como o planejado?

Clamor sorriu ao olhar para ele.

— Não, está saindo muito melhor do que planejamos.

✰

Fazia cerca de oito anos desde que vira BaekHyun pela última vez. Seu rastro se tornou desconhecido após entrar naquele portal com Clamor, sem qualquer sinal de atividade durante todos aqueles anos e sem garantias além de sua promessa. ChanYeol procurava por sua presença todos os dias enquanto seguia rotas distintas e imaginárias para atender aos desejos dos humanos, descobrindo e redescobrindo todo aquele mundo que se transformava a cada dia que se passava. Seus olhos procuravam qualquer sinal de um demônio maior da classe Guerreiro que possuía um sorriso quadricular debochado, um péssimo temperamento quando estava irritado e que era habilidoso o suficiente para afastar qualquer anjo de classes inferiores a Potência por não ser recomendado se meter consigo.

Mas por mais atento que estivesse e perguntasse a colegas sobre o paradeiro de BaekHyun sempre que os via, as atividades do demônio na Terra estavam estacionadas, ninguém soube nada de si durante todo aquele tempo e o Park já começara a temer pelo pior. Confiava nas palavras de BaekHyun e confiava nele, mas não podia dizer o mesmo sobre a quem o amante servia.

Quando encontrara Eostre, deusa da Fertilidade e uma das mais antigas deusas existentes, ela dissera que após tantos Domínios Fantásticos, era normal que Azazel estivesse receoso de permitir que as atividades do Byun na Terra voltassem a ficar ativas quando a traição do rapaz por sua natureza demoníaca havia se tornado frequente e banal. Rebeldes existiam às vezes, a própria Eostre já havia guiado muitos anjos indisciplinados durante sua história até que eles se tornassem Celestiais exemplares, mas nunca nenhum fora um traidor e aquilo causava um desequilíbrio notável em um sistema, principalmente quando aquilo acontecia sete vezes. Por mais que a deusa odiasse chatear o amigo, precisava o alertar de que a sobrevivência do Byun deveria estar por um triz e que, naquela situação, era difícil culpar o Príncipe Infernal quando os métodos de lidar com aquilo no _Paraíso_ poderiam não ser tão distintos.

Nunca em sua história precisou castigar ou lidar com um Celestial que quisera se tornar um caído ou que houvesse caído em tamanha tentação, então não conseguia julgar a situação como um todo e muito menos ChanYeol conseguia fazê-lo, não era a área de nenhum deles lidar com esse tipo de situação e sim de alguém muito acima deles. O Park queria muito poder ir falar com aquele que o guiava e o aconselhava melhor do que qualquer um e que tinha o dom de julgar à todos, mas os seus dias estavam muito corridos para que pudesse visitar o Paraíso e se encontrasse com Deus, o Criador de todos, inclusive de si. Sabia que ele teria as melhores respostas e que se esforçaria para tentar ajudá-lo caso não soubesse como lidar com a situação, mas ambos tinham seus deveres como deuses. No final, só o restava esperar que BaekHyun aparecesse para ele em algum dia.

Continuava naquela rotina _quase_ — apenas quase, porque amava o que fazia — desgastante todos os dias e passou a descansar menos na tentativa de ficar ocupado o bastante para não pensar tanto sobre o melhor amigo; tentativa completamente falha já que sempre pensava em BaekHyun. O desgaste acabou refletindo em seus sentidos, que passaram a ficar minimamente mais lentos conforme as semanas, a voz de Diana sempre o alertando de que precisavam fazer uma pausa para que ele descansasse ao menos um pouco para que não cometesse alguma falha se tornando algo comum em seus dias. E foi exatamente por estar no seu limite naquela noite, que não percebeu que era observado, os olhos negros ansiosos e atentos aos seus movimentos enquanto esperava o momento certo para atacar.

— Você sabe o que precisa fazer. — Dissera Clamor com o rosto sério e acompanhada de um outro demônio chamado Klaus, o Guerreiro de maior confiança a Azazel, este que carregava um sorriso sádico ao ver como aquele deus parecia distraído _demais_.

— Não nos decepcione, Byunnie! — Klaus disse animado para o demônio inexpressivo ao seu lado, os braços enlaçando os ombros de Clamor antes de assistir ao Byun concordar consigo em um simples acenar com a cabeça antes de posicionar os pés para que pudesse atacar.

O deus havia acabado de atender à uma alma quando sentiu que a direção do vento começara a mudar, se concentrando em um único e rápido movimento vindo na direção noroeste de seu corpo em um ataque muito mais rápido do que ele e Diana foram capazes de acompanhar. _“Impulsione o corpo para trás”_ , escutara a frase em um sussurro gentil antes de sentir o corpo ir para trás tamanha intensidade da velocidade do movimento do menor, quase não sendo capaz de reagir pela surpresa e confusão até sentir suas costas baterem contra uma parede, o impacto causando um grunhido no deus antes de ver o pé do Byun afundar na parede ao lado de sua cabeça e os olhos negros e intensos encarando os seus enquanto esboçava um sorriso de canto. O aviso havia sido muito útil para o Park que, mesmo surpreso em encontrá-lo novamente, fora rápido em amenizar os impactos do ataque do menor em seu corpo.

— Sentiu a minha falta? — Questionou em deboche, a felicidade visível em suas írises antes de segurar o pescoço do Park com as mãos, o aperto fazendo o Deus sentir o início de um sufocamento que o menor realmente não queria causar, mas precisava ser minimamente convincente. — Isso vai doer. — Avisou antes empurrar o Deus contra toda a extensão de parede, a força aplicada sendo o suficiente para fazer com a estrutura começasse a desabar enquanto Klaus comemorava junto de uma Clamor desconfiada, as palmas animadas irritando a Banshee que olhava atenta o que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos.

BaekHyun sentia uma mistura de amargor e doçura forte demais enquanto olhava nos olhos do maior. Queria poder abraçá-lo e dizer que estava tudo bem, que não queria em hipótese alguma machucá-lo, mas sabia que precisava passar pelo amargo antes disso. Azazel o caçaria até o fim do mundo se fosse preciso para castigá-lo e não queria que o maior sofresse mais do que já estava com as suas consequências e erros. E mesmo precisando fazer aquilo, o deus ainda mantinha um sorriso pequeno nos lábios, feliz em revê-lo e o tranquilizando com o olhar. Apesar de doer um pouco, o Byun precisava de muito mais para realmente machucá-lo e todos os presentes sabiam bem daquilo, o que deixou o Deus ainda mais desconfiado ao ver Clamor ao longe.

ChanYeol negou quando Diana fez menção de reagir e atacar o Byun para protegê-lo, os olhos seguindo a direção onde estavam os outros dois demônios para que ela entendesse o que estava acontecendo antes de atacar; ele estava sendo julgado. Talvez fosse uma última brincadeira de Azazel, realmente não sabia ainda, mas continuaria a contracenar com o menor até que estivessem a sós para conversarem. A Quetzal recuou os movimentos assim que compreendeu a situação, deixando que continuassem naquela atuação um pouco violenta demais enquanto quebravam mais e mais paredes atacando um ao outro, ChanYeol criando coragem para começar a revidar os ataques e nenhum impacto fora doloroso o suficiente para se comparar a dor que era precisar machucar alguém que amava, mesmo que temporariamente.

Estavam um pouco longe das vistas dos demônios quando Clamor decidiu que já havia visto o suficiente e abriu um portal, chamando a atenção de Klaus que estava se divertindo com a luta. BaekHyun realmente não era páreo para os movimentos rápidos e certeiros de Libertas, mas era extremamente prazeroso vê-lo falhar tentando. Não era como se Klaus realmente acreditasse que ele tinha chance alguma contra um Deus e tivesse conhecimento de que a proposta de Azazel era tão traiçoeira quanto ele mesmo, afinal.

— A chefia mandou a gente ficar de vigia para saber se ele vai aprontar alguma besteira ou se vai tentar fugir do trato. — Chamou a atenção de Clamor, que se preparava para entrar no portal, o barulho de telhados sendo quebrados de fundo quando ela abriu um sorriso presunçoso a si antes de chamá-lo num acenar de cabeça.

— Não é necessário, eu já sei o resultado disso.

E ambos também sabiam que não havia chance alguma de ChanYeol matá-lo.

A Banshee sumiu ao adentrar no portal logo após dizer aquilo, deixando Klaus um tanto frustrado ao entender o significado de suas palavras. Olhou uma última vez para apreciar a batalha que se desenrolava a alguns metros de onde estava e suspirou impaciente ao olhar o companheiro infernal. Mesmo que ele não tivesse chance alguma de matar o deus, ainda sim havia proporcionado bons momentos para Klaus; ele odiava ser decepcionado daquela forma quando se divertia tanto. Entrou no portal, por fim, deixando os dois para trás. Confiaria em Azazel, como sempre o fez e torcia para que a queda de BaekHyun fosse definitiva daquela vez.

Os melhores amigos estavam distantes do local onde se encontravam os demônios anteriormente, mas perceberam facilmente quando a presença dos dois desapareceu e puderam cair sentados no chão, ambos exaustos e cheios de ferimentos no rosto e corpo por conta da luta feroz que haviam tido. O corte no lábio inferior não impediu o menor de sorrir aliviado para ChanYeol, feliz por estar encontrando-o novamente, dessa vez com todas as suas memórias intactas. E imensamente feliz por poderem parar de lutar um contra o outro. O deus fora rápido em impulsionar o seu corpo para cima do demônio em um abraço forte quando voltaram a cair no chão, o impacto causando um gemido de dor vindo de ambos e fazendo Diana quase ter um surto de raiva por aquilo ter sido muito _perigoso_. Ela queria esganar os dois.

— Filho da puta! — Xingou a Quetzal ao puxar os fios de cabelo de BaekHyun com os dedos da pata, o gemido de dor do Byun fazendo ChanYeol rir ainda mais, algo que não durou muito já que Diana fizera questão de chocar o bico contra sua testa. A raiva da ave não durou muito, pois logo Diana se juntou àquele abraço estranho e agressivo demais, se sentindo incrivelmente em paz ao ver o Byun tão bem. — Eu estou com vontade de te xingar de todos os palavrões que eu aprendi na internet, mas estou tão feliz em ver você. Senti saudades de você e já não aguentava mais o ranhento do ChanYeol chorando igual a um bebezão.

— Ei! — ChanYeol exclamou em protesto, se sentindo um tanto desacreditado com a petulância de sua relíquia. — Isso não é verdade!

— Nós dois sabemos que é, mas também estou feliz em ver minha mulher favorita no mundo, Diana. Senti saudades de vocês dois também. — BaekHyun disse com um sorriso antes de selar a ponta do bico de Diana. Encostou sua cabeça no chão e se permitiu fechar os olhos para relaxar por alguns minutos, antes de explicar o que estava acontecendo a eles. — Infelizmente, recebi ordens de Azazel para matar o seu adorável deus, então precisava ser minimamente convincente. — Sorriu um pouco culpado ao acariciar alguns ferimentos no rosto de ChanYeol com a ponta dos dedos antes de mirar sua orelha, local que puxou sem muita força para repreendê-lo. — Mas vamos pegar leve com os palavrões, por que deixou que ela aprendesse isso? É feio! — Disse tentando não rir do Park, que apenas para fazer drama, choramingou baixinho.

— Fala como se eu tivesse alguma autoridade com Diana! Ela só me mandaria para algum lugar super indelicado e continuaria com isso. Sabe o que ela aprontou a última vez? Usou minha poupança para comprar álbuns de música pop e sertanejo. Eu nem sabia o que era sertanejo até ela colocar Marília Mendonça para tocar. Ela me fez ir em uma Lan House, BaekHyun, e ainda me fez comprar um pôster da Cardi B e um celular para ela! — Disse antes de tirar irritado o aparelho do bolso, causando um riso alto no Byun por desacreditar aquela nova faceta de Diana.

A Quetzal pouco parecia se importar, se fazendo de desentendida e como castigo, o Byun fora rápido em segurar o aparelho em mãos e causar nojo em Diana quando ele selou os lábios nos do Park ao bater uma foto deles juntos dessa forma. E como se não bastasse, o Byun ainda tinha colocado a foto como seu plano de fundo e tinha que aturar a cara de ChanYeol vermelha como o pimentão pela surpresa, como se ele não fosse um Deus velho e atrapalhado, mas sim um adolescente bobalhão. Diana se sentia… _Embasbacada._

— Em primeiro lugar, vocês são repugnantes e espero muito que apague essa foto caso não queira perder a mão. E em segundo lugar, foi um caso puro de necessidade para me comunicar com o mundo, tenho mais de três mil seguidores no Twitter, cadela licença. Até para encontrar comida essa caixinha mágica é útil.

— Eu vou ignorar a parte do “cadela” e dizer que ela não está totalmente errada, os aplicativos de comida são muito úteis. — Respondeu o Byun em meio a uma risada alta sem conseguir acreditar em tudo aquilo.

E apesar de estarem tendo um momento ótimo e feliz, o deus sabia que não poderiam adiar muito a conversa que precisavam ter. Foi por isso que, após fazer questão de deixar Diana ainda mais enojada ao beijar todo o rosto de BaekHyun, saiu de cima do demônio para que pudessem se sentar de frente para o outro, o olhar sério de ambos se encontrando.

— Eu não queria ter essa conversa logo de cara, admito, mas acredito que nosso tempo dessa vez está mais escasso. Você pode me contar por que precisou ir na última vez em que nos encontramos?

O demônio olhou para o chão empoeirado pela bagunça que fizeram, sabendo que os humanos iriam realmente estranhar o estado que ficara o local sem explicação alguma, ambos rindo baixo ao notar que chamaram muito atenção. Apesar de tudo, os olhos do Park fixos em seu rosto indicavam que ele estava ansioso pela sua resposta e não podia adiar a explicação mais do que já havia, sua mão entrelaçando os dedos aos dele para lhe passar mais confiança,, e foi quando notou mais uma vez o quanto sentia saudades de ChanYeol.

— Eu pensei bastante sobre isso e acho que talvez você não possa me libertar, por conta do estrago que fiz ao adoecer minha alma. Azazel tem muitos defeitos, mas sempre me alertou de que não precisava mudar apenas para me encaixar em algum lugar, mas para sobreviver também e ainda não consegui fazer isso. Mas eu sei o que ainda posso fazer, que é libertar inocentes que eu condenei.

Apesar de querer falar algo, ChanYeol esperou pacientemente que o Byun retirasse um caderno antigo do bolso interno de seu casaco, algo que tinha desde que começou suas atividades como demônio e seu maior tesouro naquele lugar. O Park se recordava sobre o Byun mencionado sobre aquele caderno antes, quando era um demônio mais jovem, porém era a primeira vez que via ele fisicamente. O amigo havia prometido que guardaria o nome de todos aqueles com os quais podia vir a ser injusto, para que não cometesse o erro de se esquecer de quem era e para dar uma outra chance àquelas almas.

— Você deve se lembrar dele, porque já falei sobre isso com você antes. Eu tenho um total de 28 nomes com quem preciso me acertar, ChanYeol, tirando o anjo que já contei a história e queria pedir sua ajuda, porque eu não tenho poder o suficiente para desfazer o que foi feito. — Coçou a nuca, folheando seu caderno. — Tenho três dias, possivelmente, antes de me pegarem para conseguir resolver isso. Essa velocidade como humano seria prejudicial, mas como demônio, acho que dá ‘pro gasto. Azazel virá atrás de mim em algum momento e quando ele chegar, eu não quero ter mais nenhum arrependimento, exceto o de ter demorado tanto para ficar com você.

Concluiu antes de olhar para ChanYeol e Diana, estes que tinham uma cara de tacho e um tanto ofendida naquele momento por ele ousar sugerir que o maior não pudesse ajudá-lo. Mas apesar de tudo, o deus entendeu o seu ponto e sabia que teria mais dificuldades de ajudá-lo caso não pudesse resolver suas angústias primeiro. O Byun sempre havia sido muito sensível, por isso sabia que ele deveria estar se sentindo horrível por terem lutado mesmo sem admitir o quanto aquilo o machucou em voz alta. Assim como também tinha certeza de que ele havia gravado o nome de todos daquela lista e que pensava neles todos os dias.

— Certo, eu acho que isso será ótimo para você e nós realmente podemos e vamos te ajudar nisso. Mas quero que fique claro que você só voltou para o Inferno porque eu não te libertei antes de ir, para que a gente pudesse se encontrar de novo e resolvesse as coisas juntos como você me pediu. — Explicou sério, o tom de voz um pouco chateado arrancando um sorriso no Byun. Muitas vezes, o Park conseguia ser a pessoa mais adorável que o menor já tinha visto.

— Eu sei, _querido_. — Disse com a voz mansa, o rosto inclinado para beijar cada ferimento que o causou durante sua atuação para inutilmente tentar despistar a Banshee e fugir com o maior. — O problema nisso é que eu não sei se sou merecedor o suficiente disso, eu não me sinto assim e talvez eu acabe como uma alma perdida por aí. Eu tenho certeza de que lidar com almas não é algo simples e que lhe cabe muitas responsabilidades, mas acho que levei a minha a um estado… Crítico. — Admitiu o receio que se passava em sua mente com a voz já cansada em pensar naquilo, a palma do Park segurando seu rosto de forma gentil enquanto o polegar fazia carinho em sua bochecha o acalmando um pouco daquela preocupação.

— Fazia tempo que não me chamava assim. — A constatação do Park causou um rubor tão intenso no Byun que Diana quase caiu de seu ombro de tanto que deu risada, deixando o demônio ainda mais envergonhado por sequer ter notado como havia chamado o maior. — E você está adorável assim, mas preciso te lembrar que você é incrível e que é merecedor do que estou lhe propondo. Eu sou um deus e te perdoei pelas coisas que fez, você implora por liberdade e perdão na mesma intensidade, BaekHyun. Você precisa se perdoar e se isso for ajudá-lo a se sentir melhor consigo mesmo, vamos fazer o que for preciso.

— Além do mais, é muito bom ver que você também pensa nessas almas, isso mostra que você é diferente, BaekHyun. Os demônios não costumam diferenciar ou não se importam em fazê-lo, apenas fazem o que é mandado e se esquecem das consequências depois. Você é gentil, espero que saiba disso. — Completou Diana, arrastando sua bochecha de forma carinhosa na pele do Byun.

Ser acolhido e confortado daquela forma causou uma sensação muito boa em seu peito ao ver que eles acreditavam em si. Talvez aquela confusão toda se devesse por já ter tido muito mais do que merecia somente por ter a oportunidade de ter ChanYeol e Diana ao seu lado; e independente do resultado, seria eternamente grato a eles. Recebera um beijo em sua testa vindo do Park assim que concordou timidamente com eles em um acenar e sentiu que não merecia aquilo. No entanto, o pensamento não o impediu de ser egoísta e continuar a aproveitar o tempo que tinha com os Celestiais o quanto pudesse, os braços circulando novamente a cintura de ChanYeol ao sentir o alívio em estar ali e na Terra, o ar fresco que entrava em suas narinas o relaxando aos poucos junto do calor que o Park emanava.

— Eu falsamente odeio estragar o clima dos pombinhos, mas nós precisamos ir em breve. — Começou Diana antes de se afastar dos dois para que eles a olhassem. — Certo, vamos começar. Qual o primeiro nome de sua lista? — Questionou Diana ao pousar no chão, os olhos atentos enquanto BaekHyun folheava o caderno ainda abraçado a ChanYeol.

Sentiu seu peito se comprimir ao se recordar muito bem daquele nome e dos traços que o pertenciam. Havia muitas decisões das quais o Byun não se orgulhava, mas aquela fora uma das que mais lamentava.

— Indra Kabir. — Sibilou antes de sorrir triste e acariciar a folha do caderno com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto parecia ter ficado inerte do mundo ao se recordar de tudo daquele dia antes de voltar a si novamente, não tinham tanto tempo. — A primeira criança da qual roubei a alma. — Falou baixo antes de olhar para os dois.

A informação fez ambos os Celestiais ficarem em silêncio por conta da surpresa que fora imaginar o amigo fazendo algo assim, a falta de resposta deixando o demônio um pouco receoso por ter sido tão direto por saber que era uma informação difícil de processar. Queria poder dizer que fora sua primeira e última, mas ainda havia mais duas crianças com as quais fechara contrato naquele caderno e suas principais prioridades para aquela noite. Mesmo que decepcionado e irritado, o Park decidiu que fariam aquilo, principalmente quando tinha a chance de devolver a liberdade à uma alma tão jovem. BaekHyun havia feito muito bem em guardar aqueles nomes, afinal.

O Byun chamava aquelas pessoas de _“28 arrependimentos”_ , ações que tomou enquanto estava sendo guiado pela aura automática de suas funções, mesmo que nunca conseguisse esquecer os nomes de quem achava que não merecia ter cruzado o caminho por causar o sofrimento delas. No Inferno, suas ações não eram consideradas nada além de suas obrigações quando ainda estava na função de coletor de almas, mas o rapaz não era um demônio completo, de todas as formas, e fora por isso que o deus decidiu tentar se acalmar. O Reino Demoníaco era traiçoeiro, cheio de ambiguidades para quem não estivesse atento, como uma aura natural que os caracterizava e BaekHyun só não entendia como que havia caído em uma cilada sendo um deles.

— Sabe onde ela está? — Questionou o Park ao se recompor, se levantando do chão empoeirado e estendendo a mão para que o Byun fizesse o mesmo.

— Sei. — Segurou a mão dele para que se levantasse, ambos olhando ao redor envergonhados com a destruição que causaram e um pouco tensos pela nova informação.

Apesar de tudo, o Park não hesitou em partir para aquela jornada ao seu lado quando o demônio abrira um portal à frente deles, sendo rápido em adentrá-lo junto de Diana, enquanto o próprio Byun ainda sentia-se receoso com o que faria, os olhos encarando o caminho com receio de encarar o que fizera no passado. Sabia a localização de cada alma que fizera contrato, todas mantendo um tipo de ligação consigo que o permitia senti-las durante o seu cotidiano, como um laço que nunca poderia quebrar se não fosse por ChanYeol. Desbloqueou a tela do celular do Park, que ainda estava em suas mãos para marcar o cronômetro de 72 horas no aparelho, aquele sendo o tempo máximo que tinha para completar seus objetivos antes do futuro se tornar incerto. Mas precisava fazer aquilo e precisava seguir em frente.

Reuniu coragem o suficiente para passar pelo portal segundos depois, deixando o ambiente destruído por ele e pelo deus para adentrar a noite agitada da cidade indiana de Nova Delhi, os olhos acompanhando o comércio um pouco agitado do centro enquanto desviava o corpo pelas ruas estreitas da área periférica da cidade com os Celestiais ao seu encalço. Por não conhecer muito a área e não saber para onde iriam, ChanYeol apenas seguia o menor enquanto tinha Diana acomodada em seu ombro, olhando todo o local que percorriam com os olhos curiosos por ser um lugar relativamente novo. Já havia visitado Nova Delhi antes, mas não se recordava daquele caminho. Seguiu o menor até uma quadra pouco utilizada e muito mal conservada nos fundos de alguns prédios desgastados, o som de uma bola quicando chamando a atenção do Park conforme se aproximavam mais.

Ao chegarem na quadra, ChanYeol avistou um garoto de estatura média jogando basquete sozinho e distraído demais em seu próprio mundo para notá-los, enquanto acertava consecutivas vezes a cesta sem margem de erro algum, impressionando o deus e Diana. Estava tão impressionado que quase não viu que BaekHyun havia parado perto da entrada da quadra, parecendo estar pensativo enquanto olhava para Indra; BaekHyun constatou que ele havia crescido muito. Ele não possuía mais o olhar inocente que havia visto a última vez, era um rapaz amadurecido e mais amargurado do que o demônio gostaria de admitir. Não o culpava, no entanto, era exatamente isso que acontecia quando se era sugado por toda a energia infernal.

Se recordava perfeitamente de quando havia atendido ao seu chamado. Fora durante os anos em que estava encerrando sua função de contratante para transitar para a classe Guerreiro, classe que se encaixava muito mais com o seu perfil. Havia ignorado a voz do garoto o máximo que podia durante horas, o tom infantil automaticamente afastando o Byun por se recusar a fechar contrato com uma criança inocente. O único problema fora que seu choro ficava cada vez mais alto, ao ponto de BaekHyun não conseguir mais ignorar sua presença, e parecia que nenhum anjo apareceria para ele após tanto tempo ter passado. Só queria ter ajudado, mas sua origem corrompia isso, porque demônios eram naturalmente _traiçoeiros_.

— O que prometeu a ele? — Questionou Diana quando o garoto olhou para a direção na qual se encontravam, parecendo reconhecer muito bem quem era BaekHyun antes de os olhos cansados voltarem a cesta, acertando mais uma vez a bola no centro.

ChanYeol percebeu que, diferente das outras vezes em que a bola atingiu certeira o buraco da cesta, o rapaz havia vacilado e quase errado na pontaria. Não sabia o que o Byun havia proposto, mas sabia que sua presença incomodava demais o garoto.

— Imortalidade. — Respondeu com a voz baixa, os olhos do demônio se tornando cabisbaixos enquanto abria um sorriso de canto; odiava contratantes por tamanha ambiguidade em sua lábia.

Precisou reunir ainda mais coragem antes de se aproximar do garoto, sua presença sendo totalmente ignorada apesar dos esforços do Byun em fazer o rapaz olhar para si. Tentou até mesmo bloquear a passagem do adolescente, mas Indra foi mais rápido em o driblar antes de correr em direção à cesta.

— Indra! — Chamou quase em uma súplica e correu para apanhar a bola que havia caído da cesta antes que Indra, obrigando o menor a olhá-lo mesmo que a contragosto.

— Há quanto tempo, BaekHyun. — Saudou irônico, um suspiro cansado saindo dos lábios finos antes de voltar a falar. Ele fora mais rápido do que BaekHyun pôde acompanhar em apanhar a bola de volta, correndo pela quadra até a cesta do lado oposto. — Tem um novo acordo para mim ou finalmente veio buscar minha alma para fazer o que for no Inferno? Tem alguma creche lá onde você pode me enfiar?

A voz debochada fizera o Byun sorrir por não ter sido ignorado daquela vez e porque Indra havia realmente crescido e se tornado um garoto esperto. Não tinha como entender o garoto por completo, mas sabia o quanto ele havia sofrido naqueles quase cem anos em que manteve sua juventude. Todos que estavam ao seu redor e todos que amava haviam morrido, um por um, enquanto ele continuava ali, _intacto_. BaekHyun odiava despedidas, principalmente quando fora obrigado a se afastar tantas vezes de quem mais amou, mas ele era um adulto e tinha responsabilidades pelos seus atos. Ao contrário de Indra, que era apenas uma criança que estava muito assustada e fora obrigado a se despedir mais vezes do que gostaria de se lembrar.

Indra era só uma criança quando pediu que aquela dor parasse, um ataque cardíaco sendo fatal em um garoto de apenas onze anos e a última coisa que se lembrava com nitidez daquela noite era de sua mãe implorando que ficasse com ela. Sua alma continuava a sofrer as reações de seu corpo e ele só queria que nunca mais sentir qualquer dor que fosse, que fosse forte o bastante para nada de ruim prejudicasse seu corpo daquela forma e pudesse ficar com sua família. Foi quando caiu nas palavras traiçoeiras de um demônio gentil demais, o sorriso acolhedor sendo convincente o suficiente para que cometesse o maior erro de sua existência. BaekHyun havia prometido que teria sua família de volta e que nunca mais sentiria a morte outra vez; e Indra, inocente e desesperado demais, não conseguiu entender o que aquilo realmente significava.

— Na verdade, eu tenho. — Se encostou na grade do local com os braços cruzados, Indra o olhando por cima dos ombros, curioso com a próxima mentira que sairia de seus lábios. — Tenho uma proposta para você.

Olhou para os lados, encontrando o Park com o olhar e esperou que ele entrasse na quadra com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios ao olhar para o garoto, entendendo que aquela era a sua deixa para tomar as rédeas da situação.

— Você tem a chance de renunciar o seu contrato agora, porque ele é um deus.

Após o Byun completar sua proposta, Indra acabou soltando uma risada desacreditada e alta, aquele truque de BaekHyun sendo sujo demais para que ficasse calado ou que levasse a sério. Ele não tinha o direito de aparecer após tantos anos e ainda gozar de si daquela forma. Por Deus, BaekHyun era um demônio e realmente acreditava que ele fosse cair na ladainha de que aquele cara era um deus? Se ele fosse um deus, provavelmente o Byun já estaria morto.

— E eu sou o LeBron James, Byun. — Voltou a jogar basquete, tentando se focar no esporte e não na presença irritante do demônio. Já havia perdido tempo demais ao dar ouvidos ao Byun.

Aquilo fizera — estranhamente — Diana rir, sua risada chamando a atenção de todos por até então ter permanecido neutra sobre a situação. Indra tentou achar a origem daquela voz feminina, mas só realmente conseguiu entender de onde ela vinha quando Diana pousou no ombro de ChanYeol. Ela parecia ter um olhar curioso em sua direção e Indra estava surpreso demais para conseguir dizer algo. _Mamma mia, um pássaro falante!_

— Você já foi bem melhor com crianças, seu idiota. — Dissera Diana um tanto risonha pela situação, a bola caindo da mão de Indra por conta da surpresa e espanto em olhar para ela. — Oi, querido. Você é o Indra, certo? Eu sou Diana e sim, eu falo. — O deus precisou prender a risada ao se recordar de que o Byun esteve em uma posição parecida com a do Indra algum tempo atrás. — E esse é meu mestre, o deus Libertas, e esse cabeção que te colocou nessa furada é o namorado dele.

— Cara, que mau gosto. — Dissera Indra com uma careta.

— Diana! Indra! — Ambos repreenderam o passarinho — que não se importou nem um pouco com a histeria deles —, e o garoto que estava ainda mais confuso enquanto olhava os três. Como um Deus poderia namorar alguém como o BaekHyun?

— Eu sei que está chateado e cansado, — Continuou Diana. — mas preciso que me escute. Você tem a chance de desfazer isso agora, Libertas irá lhe guiar para um caminho muito melhor, mas precisa tentar confiar em nós. Acredito que você tenha pessoas queridas que quer rever, certo?

O garoto, e muito menos BaekHyun, não tinham ideia de como Diana e ChanYeol pareciam saber daquilo, já que o demônio não havia dado muitos detalhes para eles sobre seu contrato e história de Indra; eles eram realmente poderosos por poder sentir a energia da família do garoto dos céus. E o garotinho estava realmente receoso sobre confiar naqueles dois desconhecidos quando já havia errado em fazer isso outrora com o Byun, mas sentia-se tão exausto e Diana parecia irradiar tanta luz, que queria _acreditar_ nela.

— Sim, já deixei minha maan me esperando demais. — Largou a bola, a presença de Diana sendo extremamente acolhedora à criança, que mesmo após todo aquele tempo, continuava com o mesmo coração inocente e olhos perdidos. Queria desesperadamente ir para casa e encontrar sua família, agradecer a todos que cuidaram dele durante aquele longo século e que já haviam partido.

— Então preciso que confie em mim. — Foi a vez de ChanYeol falar, se aproximando aos poucos do garoto antes de se agachar em sua frente para que ficasse próximo de sua altura. — Pode tentar fazer isso?

Indra olhou para ChanYeol e Diana antes de desviar o olhar para BaekHyun, que estava encostado na grade ao fundo carregando um pequeno sorriso e com os braços cruzados enquanto observava atentamente ele começar a ceder ao deus. Havia cometido um erro ao confiar em BaekHyun e sua expressão desconfiada era notória para os três sem que eles pudessem julgar a criança, não fazia sentido algum um demônio desfazer um trato e por mais inocente que Indra fosse, até mesmo ele entendia isso. E de alguma forma, também entendia que BaekHyun estava tentando ajudar daquela vez e que ele estava sendo sincero. No final, não tinha nada a perder, todos que conheciam já haviam ido e já não havia mais ninguém que aceitasse ficar ao seu lado, estava sozinho no mundo e se realmente tinha chance em mudar aquilo, queria tentar.

Indra deu um breve acenar de cabeça em uma resposta afirmativa, ganhando um sorriso largo de ChanYeol antes dos olhos do deus começarem a brilhar, algo que deixou a criança fascinada; fora muito diferente de quando se encontrou com o Byun, os olhos vazios e frios não o passavam a mesma segurança e calor que os olhos daquele deus. Havia perdido a sua fé há muito tempo, mas ao olhar o Byun uma última vez, pôde sorrir em um breve agradecimento, não estaria ali se fosse o demônio, mas também não teria outra chance se ele não tivesse levado aquele deus até ele. E Indra nunca tinha visto um deus antes, mas ao sentir a palma quentinha de ChanYeol segurar as suas mãos frias, sentiu que nunca esteve realmente sozinho e que o deus só havia esperado até que pudesse buscá-lo.

Escutou palavras baixas sendo sussurradas em uma língua que não conhecia, antes de Libertas o segurar no colo e o guiar em caminho ao Paraíso, com um cuidado e gentileza tão notáveis que Indra simplesmente fechou os olhos enquanto escutava a voz de sua mãe cada vez mais perto. E quando ChanYeol finalmente havia atingido os céus, nada mais importou a Indra além da sensação inquestionável de _paz_ ; sentia-se tão feliz e tão leve, como se nada antes daquilo realmente importasse, como se fosse novo. Odiava BaekHyun, mas era grato a ele, à Diana e a aquele Deus, porque se não fossem por eles aquela noite, não estaria sorrindo ao finalmente se reencontrar com sua mãe, que sempre havia zelado por si. Entendeu que não era somente os deuses que cuidavam de si, mas as pessoas que amava também e a visão do sorriso de ChanYeol fora a última coisa que viu antes de partir com sua família.

O Byun ficando quieto na enquanto observava o maior sumir de sua visão cada vez mais alto, em rumo a um lugar que não fazia ideia de onde se encontrava. Sentia-se estranhamente bem ao ficar sozinho e poder riscar o primeiro nome de sua lista, sentindo os ombros minimamente mais leves quando um de seus maiores arrependimentos fora reparado pelo deus. E sentia, principalmente, alívio, porque era àquele lugar que Indra pertencia. Não poderia reparar todos os anos em que Indra passou sozinho e sofreu por ficar para trás, no entanto, e isso sempre iria assombrá-lo, mas ao menos ficava feliz por saber que, a partir daquele momento, ele estaria com aqueles que mais amava e em um lugar tão bom que o faria se esquecer de todas as suas tristezas com o tempo.

Era só o que desejava para todas aquelas pessoas com quem havia falhado e, ao ver ChanYeol voltar minutos depois com um sorriso no rosto, sabia que ele era o único capaz de trazer a paz a elas. Ele estava muito mais radiante e parecia orgulhoso de alguma forma, mesmo que fosse ele quem fizera todo o trabalho, mas ainda assim era egoísta o suficiente para se permitir sentir o peito mais aquecido por receber um sorriso de aprovação de ChanYeol. Após tantas falhas, era reconfortante sentir que havia feito algo bom. Diana estava estranhamente calada, mas sabia que ela estava feliz assim que ela pousou em seu ombro e os olhos curiosos acompanharam o movimento de suas mãos ao virar a página.

— Pronto para a próxima? — Questionou o deus, animado; o sorriso largo e energético contagiando o Byun.

— Já ficou cansado com a primeira? — Brincou antes de guardar o caderno no bolso de seu casaco e abrir um novo portal para que seguissem.

— Vocês dois vão ficar aí comendo poeira. — Avisou Diana antes de entrar no portal antes deles.

Não sabia o que seria daqueles próximos dias, se sua velocidade seria o suficiente para acompanhar o Deus e se conseguiriam fazer tudo com o pouco tempo que tinham. Mas estava acostumado a ver ChanYeol fazer o impossível e, muito mais do que isso, acreditava nele. Porque não havia um deus que conseguisse ser tão incrível quanto ChanYeol era aos seus olhos e quando fizera aquela decisão, BaekHyun prometeu a si mesmo que dessa vez não iria falhar.

✰

Aqueles três dias estavam passando mais rápido que pudera imaginar, sendo uma montanha russa ainda mais desafiante do que a semana em que tivera para recuperar suas memórias. Achava mesmo que sua velocidade como demônio, somada ao atalho de seus portais, seriam suficientes para ganhar tempo, mas ainda assim era um prazo muito curto para conseguir atender a todos os seus objetivos. Eram tantas pessoas diferentes e com histórias e dores tão únicas que o Park parecia realmente feliz por estar acompanhando-o naquela jornada, os olhos brilhando sempre que realizava mais uma quebra de contato e dava a oportunidade de alguém ser livre novamente; sentia que estava abrindo a gaiola para deixar um pássaro, porque o lugar de uma ave era voando pelos céus, sem nada a impedindo.

Mal tiveram tempo para descansarem nas primeiras trinta e seis horas, conseguindo fechar em ponto metade dos nomes que BaekHyun guardava em seu caderno. O tempo parecia estar a favor deles daquela vez, por mais desgastante que fosse aquela corrida quando não haviam parado nem para dormir direito e com o receio de que Azazel aparecesse a qualquer momento. Vinte e oito era um número relativamente baixo perto do que ChanYeol conseguia atender diariamente, mas nenhuma das almas que ajudava tinha tantas limitações e dores como as pessoas que o Byun aprisionou. Estar em um contrato demoníaco sugava o espírito de uma pessoa aos poucos, sem que ela sequer percebesse as consequências dele no início quando ainda vivia na Terra. O amargor vinha depois, tão avassalador que só então entendiam o que de fato havia acontecido.

Nenhuma daquelas almas estava realmente selada, e sim esperando para serem recolhidas, enquanto perambulavam sem rumo ao perder o sentido da vida, como havia acontecido com Indra e todas as pessoas que haviam visto desde então. Todas elas precisavam de um lugar sereno e seguro para descansarem, para finalmente encontrarem a sua paz. Isso tornava tudo ainda melhor para o deus, era bom sentir que estava ajudando aquelas pessoas das quais realmente sentia pureza na alma e sabia que estavam exaustas de tanto lutar contra aquele amargor; também era muito bom ver um sorriso verdadeiramente feliz nos lábios do demônio, que parecia estar mais leve a cada nome que riscava naquele caderno gasto.

_“O que quer fazer quando acabar aqui?”_ , ChanYeol perguntou quando finalmente haviam chegado na metade dos nomes, ambos cansados enquanto olhavam o dia amanhecer em uma praia jamaicana, a visão belíssima desnorteando ambos antes que o Byun pudesse responder. Não precisou pensar muito, contudo, o sorriso de lado sendo aberto em direção ao Park enquanto sorria feliz por pensar no futuro; sentia falta de ter possibilidades. _“Temos coisas não terminadas para fazer em Veneza”_ , o recordou, recebendo uma risada baixa de ChanYeol. _“Muitas coisas…”_ , apesar do falso tom provocante do deus, ele sabia muito bem que BaekHyun se referia ao quase casamento de ambos, a ideia fazendo o coração do Celestial bater vergonhosamente mais rápido e amaldiçoou o Byun por fazê-lo se sentir um adolescente humano e precoce.

Seria tolo negar que se casar com o demônio sorridente ao seu lado era um de seus maiores sonhos, um dos momentos que mais almejava para quando acabassem tudo aquilo e pudessem ser livres juntos. Sonhava com aquilo desde que vivera como um humano frágil, que sequer sabia sobre o amor direito, e nem mesmo o tempo mudou aquilo; sabia que o que sentia por BaekHyun era eterno. _“Ser um deus enfraqueceu nossa relação? Era tudo tão fácil quando éramos jovens e humanos…”_ , dissera inseguro, quando estavam quase pegando no sono, e recebeu uma risada em resposta antes do Byun encostar a testa na sua. _“Você sente algo fraco entre nós, Libertas?”_ , questionou o demônio antes de segurar a palma do deus para a levar até a região onde ficava seu coração, o órgão bombeando tão rápido que apenas recebeu um sorriso vindo de ChanYeol.

Ele também sabia que BaekHyun sentia o mesmo por si e que não havia motivo para se sentir inseguro sobre aquilo por mais incerto que fosse o destino dos dois.

Não tiveram mais margem de tempo para terem uma conversa daquela outra vez, no entanto, mesmo que passar apenas um tempo juntos fosse mais do que o suficiente para que BaekHyun se sentisse feliz em estar com ele e Diana novamente. Ainda tinham muitos nomes pela frente e não iriam parar até que todas aquelas almas estivessem, enfim, em paz.

Sobrevoavam e se teletransportaram para diversos lugares até finalmente chegarem ao último nome presente no caderno do Byun, sua dona sendo uma das senhoras mais adoráveis que o Park havia visto e a facilidade com a qual resolveram as coisas agradou demais ao deus antes encerrar o ciclo consigo ao levá-la para o Paraíso, para descansar junto de seu amado esposo. Ela fora a única que não guardava rancor do Byun e, de certa forma, parecia tão cansada que não se dava conta de como sua alma havia ficado em risco. A única coisa que ainda era forte no corpo frágil, era o coração batendo em alegria por poder reencontrar seus filhos e esposo, que a aguardavam no Reino Celestial.

A paz que BaekHyun sentiu ao ver a alma da senhora dócil ser guiada para os céus não durou muito quando o celular de ChanYeol vibrou em seu bolso, indicando que seus três dias haviam acabado no exato momento de libertar a última alma que tinha o nome anotado em seu caderno. Seu corpo gelou quando avistou um portal ser formando em sua frente no mesmo instante, ganhando forma tão rápido que precisou que o deus o afastasse dali quando Azazel saíra furioso do mesmo, os olhos fervendo em chamas ao olhar irado para si enquanto Clamor saíam junto dele com Klaus ao seu encalço.

Seu corpo estava petrificado diante do terror que eram aquelas chamas queimando-o por dentro, a voz de ChanYeol não sendo o suficiente para fazê-lo se mover com clareza e o tirar daquele transe; BaekHyun sentia tanto medo de Azazel quanto algum dia teve de Lúcifer. O Príncipe, por sua vez, havia aguardado muito por aquele momento desde que o Byun retornou ao Inferno, aquela sendo a última vez em que ele gozaria de sua autoridade. Seria a última vez que veria aquela alma ingrata em sua frente e sua vingança contra aquele deus insistente e tolo. Era a última vez que deixaria Byun BaekHyun envergonhá-lo e o fazer ser motivo de piada no Reino Infernal.

Havia sido muito benevolente em sua visão ao aceitá-lo tantas vezes, reconhecendo uma _Alma Perdida_ quando avistava uma. Não era a primeira vez que se deparava com aquele caso, por mais incomum que fosse, mas era exatamente pela raiva ser um sentimento tão comum que a tornava tão estreita e _traiçoeira_. Caso não canalizada e direcionada de forma certa, o que poderia fortalecer um demônio, podia acabar tornando sua alma fraca, a dualidade de ética e moral que conhecia antes em sua vida humana se chocando com a que tinham no Submundo; a ira poderia ser fatal para quem não sabia dosá-la. E percebeu desde o começo que aquele era o caso de BaekHyun, sua alma humana sofrendo atrito com sua nova identidade ao se tornar um demônio e o deixando fraco por não conseguir assumi-la por completo. Uma alma tão interessante e crua, que Azazel se deixou levar pela curiosidade e assistir até onde o rapaz chegaria.

Contudo, ao invés de evoluir, ele havia conseguido envenenar sua própria alma. A raiva que o rapaz sentia por si mesmo era muito mais poderosa e complexa do que havia explicado para ele em uma de suas idas ao Domínio Fantástico. A natureza daquele sentimento se dava pela sua negação em se adaptar à uma realidade que _não queria_ fazer parte e, ao mesmo tempo, querer conseguir se adaptar para _conseguir_ ter _sucesso_ de alguma forma. A ciência que ele tinha sobre o desequilíbrio que aquilo causava era ótima na teoria, mas problemática na prática; BaekHyun sempre estava voltando atrás em suas decisões. Enquanto seu corpo se tornou mais forte devido às experiências que adquiriu, aquela regressão sempre que tentava aceitar sua natureza demoníaca tornava sua alma cada vez mais fraca. E aquilo havia piorado ao ponto de não conseguir se aceitar de nenhuma das formas.

BaekHyun não conseguia se adequar à vida no submundo, não conseguia se sentir feliz quando humano e não se achava merecedor de uma segunda chance nos céus. Sentia-se deslocado, como uma pobre criança perdida e Azazel o reconhecia daquela forma algumas vezes, mesmo que a experiência do Byun anulasse quaisquer possibilidades da aura infantil. Aquela alma estava perdida e fadada aos cosmos, por mais que não gostasse de admitir sua falha em controlar uma alma.

Fora paciente em esperar pela sua melhora, porque perder almas não era vantajoso para nenhum dos lados, mas também percebeu muito cedo que o rapaz era um caso perdido. Reconhecia seus erros em ter sido tão precoce ao pedir que Clamor recrutasse sua alma sem pensar nas consequências, um demônio que fora amigo de um deus era claramente um sinal não tão vantajoso, mas a ideia de destruir o que aquele pivete — que constantemente era assunto entre os Príncipes Infernais — amava fora muito tentador para que não se arriscasse, o preço sendo um pouco mais alto do que esperava. Nunca fora sua ideia ferir ou matar o deus como demonstrou ser o seu interesse, aquilo afetaria demais a balança do mundo e Lúcifer — a única criatura a quem respondia por suas ações — não havia lhe dado carta branca para que colocasse tamanha violência e crueldade em prática. Mas isso não queria dizer que não podia brincar um pouco com Libertas, testando até onde aquela paciência e perseverança Celestial conseguiam chegar.

E para o seu desgosto, havia chegado _longe_ demais.

O corpo do deus escondia o seu subordinado atrás de si, formando uma barreira entre eles que podia quebrar facilmente se não precisasse ser cuidadoso para não matar Libertas, algo que o irritava profundamente. Sabia que o deus não tinha poder o suficiente para matá-lo — por mais poderoso que fosse. Talvez um deus mais antigo como Eostre fosse um adversário mais desafiador; mas por reconhecer a fama e destruição em potencial que a dupla poderia causar juntos, Diana sendo uma relíquia muito requisitada por ter pertencido à Amélia e ChanYeol ser um adversário persistente, preferiu trazer Clamor e Klaus por garantia. Não queria um evento estressante e sim divertido, prazeroso e rápido para concluir a previsão que a Banshee havia tido. Alguém morreria naquele dia e Azazel saíra do Inferno após séculos para garantir que aquilo acontecesse.

— Eu disse que daria um jeito em você, Byun. — Começou divertido, o sorriso angelical do demônio quase enganando a aparência assustadora que começava a tomar conforme caminhava em sua direção, as írises se tornando chamas refletidas enquanto se transformava na sua verdadeira natureza demoníaca. — O seu tempo realmente _acabou._ — Falara com a voz alterada, o tom feroz e danificado pela ira assustando até mesmo Diana, que estava atenta para intervir contra seus ataques. Era a primeira vez que ficava cara a cara com um dos Príncipes e aquilo era ameaçadoramente preocupante.

A ideia de que Azazel poderia ferir o Park e a Quetzal fora mais do que o bastante para fazer BaekHyun acordar de seu transe, a preocupação em proteger sua família tornando-o atento novamente para os ataques que viriam; não deixaria que o Príncipe machucasse eles, aquele assunto era apenas entre os dois. Assim, o Byun fora rápido em desviar do primeiro ataque, o fogo que agora queimava o local que ele e o deus estiveram anteriormente crescendo cada vez mais e tornando forma numa criatura poderosa; o fogo havia se transformado numa fênix raivosa, o som da ave repercutindo todo aquele local abandonado e deixando ambos surdos por alguns segundos devido ao som estridente da Ira.

Isso dera margem para que Klaus atacasse em conjunto, com o objetivo de separar os amantes para que ficasse mais fácil para seu mestre eliminá-lo. Ele era conhecido como um dos demônios mais velozes e famosos, sua espada passando por um triz na linha da garganta do Byun caso Diana não tivesse sido mais rápida, soltando um grito feroz que repercutira tão intensamente quanto a fênix, deixando os demônios maiores desnorteados com a clara ameaça que Diana representava naquela batalha; Azazel sorriu satisfeito com um oponente a altura de sua diversão, Diana não era uma ave requisitada à toa. Apesar de falhar em golpear BaekHyun, Klaus conseguira atingir seu objetivo, porque na distração de fazer o Byun e o Park se preocuparem em desviar de seu golpe, fora tempo o suficiente para que Clamor golpeasse o demônio traidor com chute forte o suficiente para o jogar a distâncias do Park.

O deus tentou se mover rapidamente para proteger BaekHyun, mas Azazel, ao ter sua transformação finalizada em um mestiço humano com os cascos e chifres de bode, dentes de leão e garras de urso, fora rápido em se aproximar de Libertas. O corpo do deus voando longe ao sofrer um empurrão do Príncipe que desejava ficar com o Byun vulnerável apenas para si. Mas o menor não era tão ingênuo assim, desviando de seu primeiro movimento contra seu estômago com facilidade enquanto olhava ao redor, procurando os amigos com o olhar. Diana agora estava cercada por Klaus e Clamor, enrolando bem os demônios; entretanto, não vira nenhum sinal de ChanYeol e temia por conta do golpe feroz que Azazel havia desferido contra o deus.

Sua distração havia sido uma má ideia, no entanto, uma vez que logo Azazel já estava investindo movimentos consideravelmente simples contra si, movimentos que já possuía muito trabalho em conseguir desviar e a frustração tomando conta de seu âmago ao notar que o líder só estava brincando consigo. Era divertido ver a fraqueza de BaekHyun e a sua falha tentativa em evitá-lo, já que com apenas um movimento, seu pescoço estava preso entre as garras do demônio. Balançou os pés ao ser levantado ao alto, a sensação de sufocamento e impotência ao sentir as garras arrancarem filetes de sangue sempre que arranhavam e cortavam sua pele o deixando momentaneamente derrotado, se seus sentidos não tivessem captado alguma coisa vindo rápida em direção a eles.

O Byun fora ligeiro em apoiar o pé no peito de Azazel, a velocidade que ChanYeol atingira o corpo do líder com um soco e o Byun com um chute ao reunir as únicas forças que haviam sobrado sendo o nocaute necessário para arremessar o corpo do Príncipe para longe. O demônio apenas riu enquanto sentia o corpo suspenso no ar antes de usar suas garras para conseguir equilíbrio novamente ao cair no chão e anular o ataque deles, que apesar de ter sido bem elaborado, ainda era fraco para derrotá-lo. O deus encarava o Byun com o olhar cabisbaixo em um pedido mudo de desculpas por ter demorado tanto para se recuperar do ataque de Azazel e em preocupação ao ver o rosto machucado, mas BaekHyun não parecia nem um pouco ameaçado naquele momento, o rosto sério demonstrava que ele pensava em alguma estratégia enquanto massageava a região do pescoço, se recuperando daquele sufocamento.

O deus se sentiu novamente tolo por ter subestimado tanto Azazel nos últimos séculos. Somente um ataque fora o suficiente para mostrar ao deus a diferença de poder que tinham. Azazel era monstruosamente forte.

— Precisamos recuar. — Disse o óbvio, sabendo que não tinham chances mesmo após Diana, em um único movimento, nocautear os dois demônios de uma vez só antes de se posicionar à frente deles. Não deixaria Azazel tocar em seus garotos.

A Quetzal sentia vontade de rir por Klaus e Clamor realmente acreditarem que tinham conseguido deixá-la encurralada. Eles eram fortes, admitia, mas apesar de serem demônios maiores poderosos, Diana possuía um histórico mais experiente de batalhas.

— Eu posso distrair ele, já cuidei das duas vadias ali atrás. — Comentou Diana com o olhar sério para o demônio deixando tanto ChanYeol quanto o Byun chocados com seu linguajar.

— Por Deus, Diana… — O Byun quase riu do tom decepcionado do Park caso não tivesse outras preocupações, como o líder demoníaco se preparando para atacá-los. — E não, você e BaekHyun devem sair, acho que consigo segurar ele por um tempo. — Dissera ChanYeol ao pegar suas espadas nas costas, a postura invejável perfeitamente robusta e experiente de um deus.

— Nenhum dos dois vai se arriscar, o negócio dele é comigo. — BaekHyun concluiu ao também pegar suas espadas, sua postura não sendo tão elegante como a do deus, mas até que dava para o gasto.

E aquela discussão que não os levariam a lugar algum, foi uma distração imprópria para aquele momento.

— Ele está certo.

Os três haviam se assustado ao escutar a voz grave atrás de si, os dentes de leão quase em seus rostos enquanto Azazel sorria psicótico para o casal, Diana se perguntando como ele havia chego ali tão rápido quando há dois segundos atrás ele estava no seu campo de visão. Não tiveram muito tempo para pensarem, no entanto, o murro que o demônio dera para apanhá-los abrindo um enorme buraco no chão e precisaram ser rápidos para desviar. O problema fora que com aquilo, ele também possuía a estratégia de separados como anteriormente, a voz grossa dando ordem para que a fênix até então deixada de lado prendesse o Byun com amarras fortes, o corpo todo sendo enlaçado com as chamas iradas da criatura. Soltou um gemido alto de dor enquanto via Azazel se aproximar, a marca em seu pescoço indicando que pertencia a ele brilhando e dando uma excelente ideia a Diana.

Olhou para ChanYeol, esperando que seu mestre a olhasse para que apontasse para a marca em um claro sinal do que deveria fazer. Diana havia se perguntado por que uma criatura tão poderosa como aquela estava quieta, quando poderia claramente derrotar a ela e ChanYeol juntos sem dificuldades, mas já havia ouvido falar daquele dom do demônio muitos séculos atrás; aquela era a fênix que punia seus infiéis. Assim, ela só poderia atingir ao Byun e aquela era a oportunidade perfeita, além de que o foco do líder não era ela ou seu mestre.

— BaekHyun! — Gritou ChanYeol quando entendeu o sinal de Diana, chamando atenção dos olhos dele para si assim como os do demônio, que tentou desferir um golpe no deus para tentar acabar com o que fosse que planejava, suas velocidades sobrenaturais competindo ao ponto de não conseguir impedir seus movimentos. — _Et nunc absolvo vos, cum contractus Clamor vester._ — Recitou na língua antiga alto o bastante para que o Byun escutasse quando nem mesmo Klaus fora rápido o suficiente para o impedir após despertar do último ataque de Diana.

Clamor olhou assustada em direção ao Byun assim que entendera o que se passava ao seu redor, a cabeça ainda doendo pelas ondas sonoras contínuas causadas por Diana, sendo tão altas quanto suas cordas vocais ao gritar. Não demorou a sentir um tremendo vazio na ligação que costumava possuir com o Byun, indicando que ele não os pertencia mais. Foi com uma imensurável _ira_ que Azazel vira aos poucos a fênix desaparecer por não haver ordens para cumprir quando aquele corpo não tinha mais ligação consigo, a marca que antes prendia BaekHyun a si sendo desfeita quando ChanYeol cumpria seu dever como deus.

Nunca foi tão veloz quanto o momento em que se aproximou para segurar o corpo já fraco de BaekHyun por conta das queimaduras em sua pele, causadas pela criatura. Sua respiração estava um pouco lenta devido à tortura que sofrera, mas ele ainda tinha um sorriso agradecido nos lábios ao olhar o maior. BaekHyun tinha se esquecido de como era doce se sentir _livre_.

Porém, todos os seus esforços foram em vão quando Azazel perdeu o último resquício de paciência que possuía. O demônio avançou em direção ao deus, seus aliados atacando junto consigo, mas ChanYeol fora mais rápido em arrancar a vida de Klaus em um único golpe, enquanto Diana afastava Clamor com um bater de asas poderoso que impediu até mesmo Azazel por poucos segundos. Libertas sabia que estava lutando a batalha de sua vida, porque quando partiu para a linha de frente para batalhar com Azazel, sabia que a derrota era iminente, mas não deixaria BaekHyun morrer. O Park engoliu o seco sempre que via o sorriso do Príncipe aumentar, seus golpes surtindo efeito, mas não sendo tão eficientes quanto havia planejado. Era um deus forte, Azazel reconhecia isso, mas ele ainda tinha muito o que evoluir e foi após golpes certeiros e consecutivos que conseguiu derrotar ChanYeol por tempo suficiente para terminar o que havia começado.

Fora ainda mais rápido em derrotar Diana, que apesar de ser uma oponente impecável, não fora forte o suficiente para vencer à Ira. Azazel se sentia desapontado e irritado por ter seu feitiço com a fênix anulado pela dupla, mas nada fora mais prazeroso que apanhar a faca presa em sua cintura e segurar o corpo já fraco do demônio nos braços antes de golpear seu abdômen assim como no dia em que ele morrera quando ainda era humano, um suspiro fraco saindo dos lábios do Byun. Os olhos de Azazel o causavam horror por engoli-lo com as chamas presentes em toda a sua composição e fúria, e seu corpo ficava cada vez mais fraco ao sentir a lâmina cortar seu corpo de dentro para fora em um movimento lento antes do Príncipe jogá-lo no chão, seu sangue manchando o mesmo enquanto sentia a consciência começar a falhar.

— Essa foi a primeira arma feita pelo homem, BaekHyun. — Mostrou o objeto a ele e o Byun reconheceu que era a mesma faca que ele e ChanYeol viram no _Lago Encantado_ durante a viagem para recuperar sua memória. — Ela marca o primeiro traço de egocentrismo humano e é com ela que eu lhe condeno. Não há lugar no mundo que você se encaixe, criatura infeliz. Sua alma está fadada a apodrecer no canto mais inóspito existente, onde sua alma se resume a nada.

As palavras ecoaram em sua mente enquanto tentava não se engasgar com o próprio sangue, a visão turva procurando pelo deus e Diana naquela confusão de imagens borradas e desespero. Ouviu um grito de ChanYeol e seu corpo tentar vir em sua direção, o som agradando o demônio que se virou para dar um último golpe contra aquele deus, forte o bastante para apagá-lo, mas fora com grande fascínio que o Celestial o surpreendeu ao desviar de seus movimentos e o golpear na lombar, o ataque sendo mais intenso devido às emoções que ele sentia ao ver BaekHyun a beira da morte. Não deixou que ChanYeol se aproximasse do Byun, no entanto, para que ele não tivesse chance alguma de escapar daquela com vida.

Tudo o que o maior mais queria era tentar salvá-lo, mas não importava o quanto lutasse e o quanto tentava se aproximar, Azazel não dava brecha alguma para si e o humilhava cada vez mais. Sentia os céus chorarem acima de sua cabeça, banhando os corpos enquanto as chamas de Azazel pareciam nunca ser capaz de serem apagadas e os trovões altos machucarem seus ouvidos. Foi num daqueles trovões que, para a alegria dos corpos exaustos de Diana e ChanYeol, a Destruição apareceu se colocando entre eles e impedindo que Azazel matasse Diana para desferir um raio contra o demônio. Aquela luta estava ficando perigosa demais e, por ordens dos céus, Kim JongDae havia descido a Terra para resgatar ChanYeol.

O Príncipe riu fraco ao reconhecer aquele golpe tão bem quanto qualquer outra pessoa, o deus da Destruição carregando olhos frios em direção aos seus. Aquele fora o único deus que algum dia quase o matou, sua força sendo quase tão absurda quanto a que possuía, e suas estratégias de batalhas sendo superior a qualquer outro deus que já havia conhecido. JongDae e Eostre foram a dupla que chegou mais perto de o matar e mesmo que dessa vez ele estivesse sozinho, precisava ser cuidadoso.

— Se apresse, ChanYeol, vamos partir. — O Kim anunciou sem tirar os olhos ameaçadores de Azazel, pronto para anular qualquer ataque dele contra seu irmão. — Deixe essa _coisa_ para trás.

Quando o Park conseguiu entender que ele se referia ao Byun, sua expressão se fechou completamente e, contrariando as ordens de seu irmão mais velho, o deus correu o mais veloz que conseguia até o corpo de BaekHyun, sendo seguido pelo Kim e Azazel. Por mais frustrado que estivesse com a teimosia de Libertas, o Destruição não deixou que o demônio chegasse perto de seu irmão, sabendo que não podia segurar Azazel por muito tempo. Eles não haviam chegado perto de ver todo o potencial do demônio naquela noite, mas JongDae já havia o visto nos seus momentos mais irados e sabia o quão perigoso era continuar ali. A presença de Destruição era ameaçadora a altura, fazendo com que Clamor recuasse da batalha.

BaekHyun não conseguiu entender muita coisa após o último golpe e a presença de JongDae era como um borrão em sua visão, a respiração cada vez mais falha conforme sentia o corpo ficar inerte. Lutava para manter sua consciência, os olhos piscando lentamente enquanto olhava ao redor em busca de ChanYeol a sensação de enjôo não abandonando seu corpo de forma alguma por sentir a tontura ficando mais forte. Não soube exatamente quando, mas pudera ouvir gritos chamando por seu nome ao longe, o Deus vindo correndo em sua direção antes de remover a parte de cima de seu traje e pressionar o tecido contra a região de seu abdômen em uma tentativa falha de salvá-lo e reduzir o sangramento enquanto JongDae repelia o demônio.

Diana viera ferida logo em seguida, o coração partido da Quetzal não podendo ser evitado ao notar que naquele momento já não havia nada que pudessem fazer; BaekHyun já estava em seu limite. Nem mesmo a dor que sentia em seus ossos e espírito era comparável à dor que sentia ao ver o Byun tentar, inutilmente, falar, os lábios tremendo para que conseguisse verbalizar o que queria, embora fosse muito difícil.

— Eu… — Disse lentamente com a voz falha, os orbes girando para poder olhar os dois antes de segurar a mão de ChanYeol, sentindo-se fraco demais, a mão trêmula descansando sobre a dele enquanto o demônio tentava não se engasgar para falar. — Amo vocês. — Confessou em meio a um gemido de dor quando parecia que sua garganta havia sido arranhada, a respiração cada vez mais fraca arrancando soluços baixos do deus que mal havia notado começar a chorar. Não conseguia acreditar havia perdido-o novamente enquanto sibilava que o amava também, ouvindo a risada fraca do Byun que parecia feliz antes de receber um aperto superficial nas costas de sua mão, sendo o toque mais forte que BaekHyun conseguia naquele momento. — Obrigado. — Sibilou com dificuldade, sentindo as gotas de chuva se misturarem as suas lágrimas. — Por tudo.

Dissera por último atraindo a atenção do Park, os olhos castanhos o olhando com dificuldade por causa da visão embaçada pelas lágrimas. Mesmo com a dificuldade, conseguiu ver um sorriso se abrir nos lábios do Byun, um sorriso feliz e leve que não via há muitos séculos antes de dar seu último suspiro. Fora com aquele sorriso que BaekHyun morreu, a sensação de dever cumprido tirando um peso relativamente pesado de sua alma e o fazendo finalmente entender como seu Yang sentia-se, a liberdade o abraçando novamente ao sentir que havia feito o melhor que podia enquanto sentia-se perder sua consciência de vez e rumar para algum lugar que não conhecia, sem ninguém para o buscar daquela vez.

Azazel costumava o alertar, de que sentimentos bons e ruins em seu mundo eram um passo para a relatividade. Ele dizia que seu amor pelo melhor amigo e amante era um sentimento, talvez nem bom e nem ruim, dependendo do lado observado. Para si, o sentimento era extremamente bom, Baekhyun amava amar Chanyeol, mas aos olhos do Príncipe Infernal e da realidade em que estavam, aquilo era uma dose para o envenenamento. Não havia como um demônio ser isento de sentimentos, na visão do líder, não importa se fosse o sentimento mais imundo, sádico e opressor; ao menos ódio nenhum deles deixava de ter.

Mas o que tornava um ser tão poderoso era a sua capacidade em controlar suas emoções e canalizar de forma que encontrasse o equilíbrio necessário. A alma de Byun Baekhyun era extremamente desequilibrada, incontáveis _"e se"_ o derrubando diariamente ao notar que todas as chances escaparam pelos vãos de seus dedos. Todo aquele ressentimento o tornava frágil, aquela aparente casca grossa que era a armadura poderosa de seu corpo apenas escondia o vidro quebradiço que era seu interior; apenas um toque grosseiro e tudo estaria estraçalhado. E, por sorte ou azar, Baekhyun sempre teve a sorte de poder contar com Chanyeol para juntar cada mínimo caco que se partia, aquela parede de vidro ficando cada vez mais fina conforme Baekhyun se desgastava espiritualmente sem conseguir controlar tudo o que sentia. E aquele havia sido o seu limite.

Se lembrou dos dias em que eram somente ele e ChanYeol, Cometa e Cadente cavalgando ao redor deles enquanto riam de qualquer besteira contada pelo Park, nos dias em que eram livres e jovens; apaixonados. Guardava tudo aquilo em sua alma, a sua última combustão para a jornada final. Agradecia por cada lembrança daquele tempo em que eram apenas adolescentes descobrindo o amor, antes de qualquer sinal de guerra para os dois camponeses. Era falho e fraco, extremamente fraco, mas nunca poderia dizer que não conheceu a vida, porque seria mentira. ChanYeol fez questão de mostrá-lo cada mínima fresta de luz antes de apresentá-lo ao Sol; ele o fez tocar o mar, o fez tocar em um golfinho, o fez tocar nas nuvens, nos céus e em cada constelação que era seu corpo. ChanYeol o ensinou o que significava viver e talvez por isso nunca tenha se adequado àquele mundo; para BaekHyun, não existia forma mais bonita de se viver senão a apresentada pelo deus.

— Está feito, mestre. — Clamor chamou a atenção de Azazel que interrompeu imediatamente sua batalha feroz contra JongDae, o sorriso satisfeito irritando o deus que lamentava ao ouvir a respiração falha de seu irmão.

O Príncipe não disse nada mais, no entanto, a visão de BaekHyun morto e do deus perdendo aquilo que mais amava sendo mais do que o suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir feliz e vingado. Havia cumprido suas vontades dentro dos limites colocados por Lúcifer e, de bônus, ainda teve a chance de deixar Destruição extremamente irritada. Sua partida para o Inferno fora rápida e silenciosa, contrariando os eventos daquela noite cruel e trágica. JongDae fechou seus olhos ao ouvir o grito de seu irmão, sua dor o atingindo com uma intensa insatisfação. Nunca aprovou a relação de Libertas com aquela criatura, mas mesmo que tivesse obtido sucesso em protegê-lo, alguma coisa o fazia sentir que havia falhado ao ver o corpo do Byun desfalecido nos braços de ChanYeol. Sentia que havia perdido.

O Kim anunciou que deveriam partir minutos depois, a voz calma e doce alcançando os ouvidos do Park, que sentia que havia morrido junto com o menor em seus braços. O deus carregou o corpo gélido do demônio nos braços a caminho de sua casa junto de JongDae, as lágrimas banhando seu rosto assim como a chuva que caia intensa naquela noite, os céus lamentando a alma perdida e tão querida para seu deus menino. Em meio ao desespero, olhou ao redor tentando encontrar algum sinal de BaekHyun naquela chuva, qualquer sinal de que ele apareceria para si como das outras vezes, mas não conseguia encontrá-lo; não sentia mais a alma de BaekHyun. Seus corpos estavam encharcados enquanto Diana se escondia embaixo de seu pescoço na tentativa de se proteger dos respingos que assolavam forte a pele de seu mestre e o corpo desfalecido do Byun. Ambos inconsoláveis ao perceberem que, diferente das outras vezes, não havia mais volta; haviam perdido Byun BaekHyun para sempre.

✰

Não sabia exatamente que lugar era aquele, mas conseguia se lembrar de já tê-lo visitado na vez que sonhara com uma de suas vidas no segundo dia que passara com Libertas, aquele breu infinito o engolindo novamente e, diferente da primeira vez, não existia mais resquício de luz que o salvasse. Sentia o corpo todo doer, a respiração falha enquanto os pulmões quase explodiam; e a noção do tempo sendo completamente perdida por si enquanto os olhos ainda buscavam qualquer sinal de inconstância em meio ao nada; buscando qualquer mudança mínima que o desse esperança de sair dali. _“Então esse é o fim da linha?”_ , se perguntou quando os olhos já piscavam mais lentamente e riria de si mesmo por ainda mantê-los abertos, caso seus órgãos não parecessem ser esmagados a cada segundo, o corpo flutuando em algum lugar que não conhecia.

Talvez fosse apenas um lugar desconhecido, um nada para onde almas como a dele eram destinadas, almas _perdidas_. Ainda assim, se perguntava por que não havia mais ninguém naquele local e se havia sido o único, as palavras de ChanYeol ecoando por sua mente. Ninguém sabia para onde iam e se continuavam existindo; ninguém sabia o que acontecia com elas. Abriu um sorriso por pensar que nunca seria encontrado e que ninguém iria procurá-lo ali, e apesar de tudo, por mais que fosse inevitável cair no esquecimento estando naquele lugar, ao menos se sentia o mais próximo de estar _livre_. Não havia mais nada que o prendia ao mundo humano e outros espaço-tempo, a sensação de leveza no peito não sendo arrancada nem mesmo pela mão invisível que parecia esmagar seu coração a cada segundo. As únicas falhas que não fora capaz de consertar sendo a sua com ChanYeol e Diana, e consigo mesmo.

Não era um final terrível, ao menos. Em todas as vezes que havia morrido anteriormente, carregava arrependimentos demais e sentia que nada nunca ia mudar, que não iria conseguir se redimir ao menos um pouco para se tornar merecedor de ir para outro lugar que não fosse aquele mundo infernal. De uma forma estranha e torta, BaekHyun se sentia em paz por estar ali. Abriu um sorriso pequeno ao fechar os olhos, a respiração cada vez mais fraca enquanto mantinha o sorriso de ChanYeol ao implicar com Diana em sua mente, a voz dos dois sendo a última coisa que se lembrava antes de sua consciência viajar para longe, o deixando inerte. Torcia para que o deus o perdoasse algum dia, porque assim como na primeira vez, não queria ter partido e o deixado; queria desesperadamente ter conseguido lutar mais.

Chegara a acreditar que havia deixado de existir em um dia que passara ali — ou hora, talvez minuto, não sabia realmente ao certo sobre como o tempo passava naquele lugar —, mas mesmo sem conseguir sentir nada nas mãos quando procurava por algo no ar gélido, ainda tinha uma consciência pequena que o fazia se questionar do porquê de ainda estar ali se já não fazia mais sentido existir, completamente à mercê da derrota ao perceber que nunca mais teria a chance de ver ChanYeol. Queria conseguir fazer mais e tentar mais para achar alguma luz que o levasse até ele novamente, mas não existia nada em meio ao escuro do local e o borrão que já havia se tornado sua mente. Voltou a fechar os olhos quando se deu por vencido por completo, aquele era realmente o fim da linha.

Seu último suspiro quase se perdeu no ar até que sentiu um toque gentil em seu pulso, o fazendo abrir os olhos com dificuldade devido a surpresa, a luz que atingiu seus olhos quase o cegando após tanto tempo que não enxergava nada além do que o breu. Demorou um pouco para se acostumar com a claridade que aquela criatura emanava, um sorriso borrado sendo a primeira coisa que conseguiu identificar antes de erguer a cabeça e reconhecer aqueles olhos tão doces e bondosos que possuíam um brilho único, sentindo os seus próprios se arregalarem por achar que nunca mais a veria. Aquilo era impossível, deveria ser um devaneio de sua mente cansada e perturbada pela solidão.

— Parece que o tempo não foi gentil com você, meu menino. — Dissera Hayun ao sorrir para si, os olhos se fechando em um risquinho fino ao soltar uma risada baixa pelo espanto do Byun. — Acho que alguém se esqueceu de manter uma promessa. Ninguém te contou, BaekHyun? — A senhora se aproximou mais, puxando o corpo do Byun até que pudesse abraçá-lo pelos ombros, as mãos trêmulas ao perceber que ela era realmente real divertindo a mais velha. — Ser gentil com todos engloba ser gentil consigo mesmo. Parece que você esqueceu disso, mas eu não esqueci da minha promessa.

O tom de voz rouco pela idade soava quase que como uma canção de ninar para o Byun, que mesmo ao sentir sua pele ser rasgada a qualquer movimento brusco que fazia, ignorou qualquer dor para poder abraçá-la forte, as lágrimas se enchendo os olhos sempre que ela soltava uma risadinha e o fazia viajar para a sua infância, onde ela o protegia de tudo e puxava sua orelha, dando-o sermões sempre que cometia algum erro. Estava tão feliz por vê-la, que se sentia ainda mais sortudo em notar que ela se sentia da mesma forma ao apertá-lo em seus braços; Hayun sentia muitas saudades do seu pequeno e dócil BaekHyun.

— Todos as minhas crianças se tornaram estrelas, só falta você, BaekHyun. Precisa deixar tudo para trás, querido, nós podemos fazer isso juntos. — Disse ao se afastar um pouco para que olhasse em seus olhos, tentando o encorajar para que pudessem sair daquele local _vazio_. Não sabia como o rapaz havia sobrevivido por tanto tempo, estava ali fazia apenas alguns minutos e já começava a se sentir fraca.

— Mas eu deixei, eu cumpri tudo o que precisava. — Respondeu BaekHyun, confuso, se sentindo uma criança de sete anos novamente quando a senhora negou com a cabeça enquanto esboçava um sorriso divertido, como se ainda fosse ingênuo demais para entender sobre as coisas do mundo.

— Você ainda não se perdoou, bobinho. — Tocou em seu nariz com a ponta do dedo, deixando o Byun um pouco assustado ao negar com a cabeça. — É o último passo para você conseguir ganhar uma segunda chance.

— Mas eu… Como? Já tive segundas chances demais, não é justo.

— E o que você sabe sobre justiça, meu menino? — Soltou uma risada baixa ao ver os olhos confusos olhando-a, o mesmo garotinho de cinco anos que achara perdido, ainda ali. — Você não teve uma segunda chance por sempre estar fadado a aquilo, mas agora você pode ter.

— Como eu poderia...

Não conseguiu continuar a frase ao ser novamente surpreendido quando fora abraçado por trás, o impacto o deixando estático enquanto sentia um braço se apoiar em seus ombros, antes do rosto conhecido e sorridente de JunMyeon entrar em seu campo de visão; precisou muito se concentrar para entender o que ele dizia devido ao choque e felicidade em vê-lo de novo, as lágrimas descendo livremente sem que percebesse. O Kim soltou uma risada mais alta, ficando tentado a fazer diversas piadas sobre como ele era um bebê chorão, se não se sentisse da mesma forma que ele.

— Além do mais, você me colocou nessa furada com um monte de mauricinho-faz-tudo-certo, não pode me abandonar aqui sozinho. — O tom falsamente manhoso o causou uma risada baixa por notar que o Kim continuava o mesmo cara debochado de sempre, a testa se encostando na sua antes de voltar a falar; havia sentido muitas saudades do sorriso de JunMyeon. — Somos amigos, _eu e você_ , se lembra? Já enrolou tempo demais, BaekHyun.

Sentia que ambos estavam confiantes demais, diferente de si. Queria muito poder fazer o que eles queriam, mas ainda não sabia como, seus olhos perdidos tentando buscar a resposta nos olhos do amigo. O braço de JunMyeon deslizou por seus ombros até que estivesse ao lado do seu, a mão segurando a sua em um aperto firme e sentiu Hayun fazer o mesmo ao segurar sua outra mão, ambos se despedindo com um olhar banhado de carinho e orgulho do Byun; sentiu as bochechas ficarem coradas por aquilo, se sentia uma criança novamente, mesmo tendo mais de quatro séculos de idade.

— Como eu faço isso? — Perguntou pela última vez, as mãos ainda trêmulas enquanto olhava a claridade começar a preencher aquele local escuro.

Hayun e JunMyeon apenas sorriram, seu corpo começando a flutuar com mais facilidade quando eles começaram a erguê-lo em direção à claridade forte.

— Faça por merecer.

Responderam em uníssono antes de o jogarem com força para cima, seu corpo indo em direção à uma luz tão forte que o deixou cego por alguns segundos enquanto atravessava ela, mais forte do que a que emanava de JunMyeon e Hayun. Sentiu-se cair de joelhos contra um gramado fofo, a textura um tanto conhecida e familiar junto ao cheiro que parecia vir do mar, a maré alta causando sons altos e relaxantes das ondas se desmanchando contra a areia; conhecia muito bem aquele lugar e isso o fizera sorrir enquanto apertava a grama fofa entre seus dedos. Quando conseguiu abrir seus olhos, após muitas tentativas por ter se acostumado tanto com o lugar em que esteve, confirmou que se tratava de sua cidade natal, Samchok.

Ainda assim, não entendia por que estava ali, o olhar caindo para suas mãos enquanto tentava entender se havia voltado à vida humana de novo, o som de crianças ao fundo chamando sua atenção ao olhar para elas. Pareciam ele e Libertas quando eram mais jovens, as risadas altas enquanto corriam pelo gramado e árvores sem notar a sua presença, completamente alheios ao seu mundinho que costumava ser o local secreto dele e do deus. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso com as boas memórias que tinha daquele lugar e de sua infância, eram preciosas demais. Percebeu então que conseguia respirar sem complicações e que as dores em seu corpo haviam sumido, assim como o amigo e a senhora.

Olhou ao redor em busca de algum deles, confuso sobre onde estava e se aquele lugar realmente era Samchok ou apenas uma miragem de sua mente. Ao para trás, notou a presença de alguém em um banco que não havia antes por ali e percebeu que não se encontrava tão sozinho como imaginava. Era um senhor que cabelos grisalhos que estava sentado enquanto sorria ao ver as crianças correrem — estas que chamaram a atenção do Byun ao notar que reconhecia aquela cena de algum lugar —, mas quando os olhos castanhos se encontrando com os seus antes do senhor abrir um sorriso receptivo em sua direção, o chamando com a mão para que se juntasse a ele, aquela memória se perdeu momentaneamente. Escutava as risadas de fundo ficarem mais baixas conforme se aproximava, até que restasse apenas ele, o senhor, e a visão magnífica que era o pôr do sol visto dali, o mar deixando o Byun hipnotizado por alguns segundos.

— Eu estava lhe esperando, BaekHyun. — Contou quando estavam sentados lado a lado, os cabelos grisalhos bagunçados pela brisa suave do local e pele bronzeada e corada pelo sol forte chamando sua atenção assim que o olhou mais de perto, as orbes castanhas carregando um brilho como se soubesse tudo sobre o mundo e o Byun fosse apenas uma criança. Não conhecia aquele homem, mas a aura que ele emanava o lembrava de ChanYeol, só que com muito mais potência.

— Deixei você esperando muito? — Perguntou tímido, ainda que estivesse confuso sobre quem aquele senhor era. Seus olhos passaram a piscar mais lentamente enquanto ouvia a risada baixa e levemente rouca sair pelos lábios cheinhos do grisalho. — Espero não ser mal educado ou indelicado, mas poderia saber o seu nome?

— Bom, ChanYeol me fala muito sobre você há quatro séculos, acho que é um tempo consideravelmente longo. — Respondeu sua primeira pergunta em um tom divertido que deixou o Byun ainda mais envergonhado, a mão coçando a nuca sem jeito enquanto o senhor rira mais alto por deixar o rapaz tão tímido. — Os humanos deram alguns nomes a mim durante todo esse tempo, mas o apelido mais usual seria Cristo. Isso o remete a algo?

Byun BaekHyun travou quando ele respondeu sua última pergunta, os olhos arregalados em surpresa ao entender exatamente sua revelação de quem era e o que queria dizer, os olhos começando a piscar rápido em um tique nervoso por conta do choque em estar conversando com Ele. Estava em frente a Deus, não deus “tal nome” ou um deus “de tal coisa”, era Deus, puramente Deus e _just him_ , D-e-u-s, Deus e pronto, ponto final. Deus. Era ele ali, na sua frente, olhando para si com um sorriso engraçado ao ver o quanto havia o quebrado com aquilo, a boca entreaberta enquanto tentava formular alguma frase coerente para dizer a ele e o tique nervoso ficando cada vez mais intenso; precisava urgentemente de uma terapia.

— Eu vou matar Park ChanYeol. — Fora a única coisa que conseguiu verbalizar antes de tampar a boca pela risada alta que recebeu de Deus, envergonhado por ter dito que mataria o maior em voz alta e do sorriso gozado que recebia de volta não ajudando nem um pouco a acalmar o nervosismo que sentia.

Iria muito matar ChanYeol. Como ele não tinha falado sobre ele para si? Ou ao menos tê-lo preparado mentalmente para o choque que teria quando o visse? Pelos chifres de Azazel! Aquele bastardo nem mesmo havia o contado sobre a existência do Celestial. Odiava ser desinformado e, depois de saber que existiam vários deuses conforme o tempo, não entendia mais nada sobre aquilo e se até sobre o Reino Infernal tinha dúvidas e ficava perdido, quem dirá sobre o Celestial, que nunca nem sentiu o cheiro além do namorado ser um deus. Além disso, ChanYeol falava pouquíssimo sobre o assunto e ficava sobrando em um monte de teorias sem sentido, só sabia que existiam outros deuses e era isso aí.

Conseguia escutar perfeitamente a voz divertida e irônica do Park dizendo-o que havia dito que existiam outros deuses, não que o Deus mais famoso na Terra não existia. E só de pensar no sorrisinho sapeca que aquele homem o daria, sentia o sangue ferver tamanha a vergonha e nervosismo que agora sentia ao estar perante d Deus.

— Em defesa de meu garoto, ele é um pouco reservado e tímido, além de que também prefiro ser o primeiro a me apresentar para alguém e tinha planos de conhecê-lo quando ChanYeol o trouxesse até mim. Deve ser pelo nosso combinado que ele não disse nada para você. — Revelou em um tom de voz que parecia pensativo, como se estivesse imerso de memórias e distante dali antes de voltar a si após alguns segundos e erguer as sobrancelhas ao olhar para o Byun. — Vocês não tiveram muitas chances de falar mais a fundo sobre isso com tudo que aconteceu, no final. Não é, BaekHyun?

O olhar julgador e o tom de voz desconfiado deixara o menor o poço da vergonha, ficando acanhado enquanto seus olhos foram desviados para a paisagem que tinham do mar à sua frente para tentar fugir do olhar pesado que o Deus o lançara. Não era como se não tivesse ciência de sua culpa naquilo, de qualquer forma, tornando o ato de se perdoar mais difícil do que parecia enquanto Hayun deixava tudo parecer tão fácil. Tinha consciência de suas falhas e de como elas afetaram seu relacionamento e futuro com ChanYeol. O maior sempre queria apresentá-lo coisas novas e que não conhecia, sabia que ele estava esperando uma ocasião especial para que pudesse dividir seu conhecimento consigo.

— Sim, você está certo. Cometi muitos erros que nos impediram de fazer isso e muitas outras coisas. — Respondeu com a voz um pouco distante, os olhos fixos nos movimentos que as ondas faziam antes de se quebrarem. Sorriu um pouco triste ao pensar naquilo, havia nadado tanto e, no fim, sentia que havia morrido antes de sequer chegar à praia.

O Senhor havia apenas ficado calado enquanto observava o rapaz, sua postura e olhar tornando suas suspeitas ainda mais evidentes do que temia. A alma do rapaz estava extremamente machucada e sua falta de confiança em si mesmo tornava as coisas ainda mais difíceis para ele encontrar uma saída para salvá-la. Não era como se não tivesse visto aquilo antes, no entanto, seu próprio menino Libertas já havia passado por um período em que esteve perdido de seus propósitos e sabia que apesar de ser um longo caminho a percorrer, havia todas as esperanças possíveis para BaekHyun, contanto que ele se permitisse agarrá-las sem se sentir desmerecedor dela.

— Sim, fez coisas terríveis. — Concordou após um tempo, notando o rapaz fechar os olhos como se aquilo fosse fazer suas palavras doerem menos, analisando a postura penosa do Byun consigo mesmo se intensificar antes de continuar. — Mas tentou consertá-las. — Elogiou, ganhando um olhar surpreso do Byun em resposta. — E salvou um deus mais vezes do que eu gostaria de admitir, então tenho muitas dívidas a acertar com você.

Concluiu que o sorriso daquele senhor era extremamente acolhedor, pois bastou um sorriso mais largo para que sentisse seus ombros mais leves, o lembrando de como havia se sentido melhor quando havia encontrado o seu lado Yang no passado. Deus então ergueu sua mão, apenas para pousá-la em seus fios para bagunçá-los enquanto esboçava a mesma risada gentil e alta de minutos atrás.

— Eu gosto de você, BaekHyun. É um garoto esforçado e um tanto _burrinho_ , mas acho que merece uma chance.

Concluiu ao manter um sorriso no rosto, arrancando uma risada baixa do Byun ao ouvir o _“burrinho”_ sair dos lábios dele, sentindo-se um tanto envergonhado. Apesar do momento descontraído, ainda estava tudo muito confuso para si, não entendia como existia a possibilidade de ser realmente merecedor de alguma nova chance, especialmente vindo de Deus. Também não entendia como alguém tão poderoso podia ter dívidas com uma escória como o Byun se considerava, um demônio maior qualquer que acabou cometendo mais burradas do que acertos, até que nem mesmo o Inferno o queria mais.

— Como você poderia ter dívidas com alguém como eu? — Rebateu após ficar poucos minutos em silêncio para absorver tudo que ele havia dito. — Por que eu mereceria? Nem Azazel me aguenta mais! E como você pode gostar de mim…

O mais velho não deixou que aquela criança continuasse a falar, colocando a mão sobre sua boca para evitar que o Byun continuasse a tagarelar e questionar o que não deveria mais ser questionado quando já havia tomado sua decisão, esta que era absoluta. Porém, não conseguiu segurar sua risada ao ver as expressões do Byun se tornarem mais envergonhadas e confusas, com um claro ponto de interrogação imaginário acima de sua cabeça enquanto ouvia Deus rir mais uma vez antes de olhar para o horizonte e afastar a mão da boca daquele garoto incrivelmente teimoso e cabeça dura.

— Me disseram que você é engraçado e que fala bastante quando está nervoso ou confuso. — Disse após cessar a risada e observou o fim pôr-do-sol pincelar o horizonte e dar início à noite. Não precisava dar uma explicação ao Byun, mas achava que ele merecia saber e fora por isso que voltou a falar. — Libertas é um jovem extremamente dedicado e desde que nasceu da vontade humana, ele foi muito forte. Mas um Deus não pode servir quando ele não enxerga um propósito e isso aconteceu com Libertas quando ele notou que os humanos não eram perfeitos como ele gostaria de acreditar.

Sua voz parecia um pouco distante ao observar os pássaros que voavam pelos céus, tão livres que o lembravam de Libertas e isso o fizera sorrir. A perfeição podia ser um fardo pesado de se carregar, mas a liberdade era um sonho tão doce quanto o riso de uma criança e Deus sabia como ChanYeol sempre prezou por aquilo; também sabia como a liberdade era um sonho difícil de se alcançar. O Byun sorriu um pouco triste, não precisando de muita descrição para compreender o que queria dizer. Em seu tempo como demônio pôde assistir de perto o dom autodestrutivo dos humanos e como poderiam incendiar seu mundo tão intensamente quanto Lúcifer incendiava o Reino Demoníaco. Havia diversas coisas fascinantes no mundo humano, mas também existiam as nocivas, e era difícil conviver com aquela realidade para qualquer Celestial.

— Ele quis abdicar de suas funções quando notou que existia uma natureza que ele não conseguia compreender, e foi quando eu o convenci de dar uma nova chance aos humanos, vivendo com eles e fortalecendo o seu espírito. — Explicou com um sorriso de canto, as crianças correndo ao redor do banco em que estavam ao brincarem de pega-pega.

O Byun engoliu o seco ao notar aquelas crianças novamente, as risadas parecendo mais próximas e altas agora que podia observá-las de perto com atenção. Seus olhos piscavam lentamente ao ouvir frases as quais não entendia muito bem por estar concentrado demais em reconhecer _aquele_ sorriso e por serem um pouco confusas em sua mente. Ergueu a mão para que pudesse tocar o ombro daquela criança, o coração batendo mais rapidamente conforme sua memória parecia agir rápido para capturar de onde conhecia aquela cena e sua mão se perdeu no ar ao tentar, enfim, tocá-la, percebendo que as crianças se tratavam de uma ilusão. Mas mais do que isso, notou que sim, ele reconhecia aquela cena, porque aquela era uma memória dele e o Park quando mais novos; reconheceria o sorriso de ChanYeol em qualquer lugar.

— Você sabe o que é um Domínio Fantástico, BaekHyun? — Deus chamou sua atenção novamente, os olhos marejados do Byun se encontrando com os seus, embora ele não deixasse nenhuma delas rolar pelas bochechas magras. — É mais do que um ritual para um Deus ficar mais forte, é para ele encontrar algo que vale a pena lutar e ele achou isso quando te conheceu. — O Byun fechou o punho perdido no ar, as memórias em que compartilharam quando humanos em sua infância atingindo em cheio sua mente, como se revivesse todos os momentos desde o momento em que se conheceram até o último encontro. — De alguma forma, você fez meu Libertas se apaixonar pelos humanos novamente, mesmo com seus inúmeros defeitos e falhas. Ainda não sei como você fez isso, BaekHyun, mas estou curioso para descobrir.

O Divino olhava o rapaz com um sorriso ladino, os olhos brilhantes em uma curiosidade palpável ao vê-lo tão vulnerável e quebradiço, se questionando onde estava o rapaz que seu garoto havia descrito para ele. E o Byun quase riu incrédulo por também não fazer ideia de como aquilo havia acontecido, embora soubesse que era verdade. ChanYeol já havia dito a si antes que havia mudado a vida dele, assim como o deus havia mudado a sua; mas nunca conseguiu descobrir o que pesava na balança, porque sentia que havia mudado mais para pior, que para melhor. Sentia que havia feito ChanYeol sofrer demais.

— Eu não sei como responder a isso, mas odiaria viver em um mundo que não houvesse um deus como Libertas. Ele é único e eu… — Sorriu um pouco triste ao olhar para suas mãos em seu colo. — Devo ser a maior vergonha dele por ser assim. — Completou.

— Por ele ser tão único, algo que eu concordo, deveria saber que ele nunca teria vergonha de você. — Bagunçou os fios do Byun novamente em forma de consolo e abriu um sorriso gentil em sua direção. — Sei que ele também está odiando viver em um mundo em que não há você, Byun. Essa vai ser a sua última chance de consertar as coisas e, diferente de Libertas, eu não aceito falhas. Não aceito ser decepcionado, BaekHyun.

Apesar do sorriso gentil, os olhos sustentavam uma dureza e seriedade que fizera o Byun engolir o seco por sentir-se ainda mais pressionado, mas de uma forma incrivelmente _boa_. Seria uma grande responsabilidade não decepcionar o cabeça da hierarquia divina, mas nunca tivera a chance de tentar evoluir no reino em que ChanYeol pertencia e aquilo era animador de uma forma que nem mesmo o medo que sentia de Deus podia fazê-lo recuar. Não podia falhar daquela vez e não aceitava uma falha novamente.

— Bom, com você falando assim, bate até uma coragem no espírito. — Respondeu em meio a um riso nervoso por conta do olhar ameaçador que Deus poderia ter e sua resposta parecia tê-lo agradado demasiadamente antes de se levantar do banco, fechando as mãos em punho antes de olhar para o Celestial com o sorriso. — E o que você tem para alguém como eu?

A pose do Byun parecia com um dos personagens de anime que gostava tanto e se estivesse realmente atento no ambiente ao seu redor, conseguiria ouvir a risada de JunMyeon ao dizer o quão ridículo estava daquela forma. Apesar de Deus perceber e se sentir tentado a rir, a animação do garoto o deixou mais satisfeito, queria ver a determinação que ChanYeol disse que havia no Byun.

— Uma nova perspectiva. — Se levantou para ficar ao seu lado. — Você é um lutador, BaekHyun, eu reconheço quando vejo um. Não há quem tire os seus punhos de você, mas quero exercitar esse espírito na sua mente, não somente em seu corpo. Acredito que seja o que precisa para obter sucesso.

Divagou enquanto olhava para o horizonte, pensando nas fraquezas e qualidades que o menor tinha. O olhar do Byun voltou imediatamente ao rosto do Senhor, que mantinha um sorriso de canto nos lábios enquanto continuava a falar sobre o quanto BaekHyun era um bom lutador e estrategista, mesmo que _“burrinho”_ e impulsivo às vezes e seu sorriso era tão caloroso enquanto falava, que o menor sentiu seu coração acelerar devido às emoções que suas palavras o causavam, confortando-o de uma forma que se sentia mais leve mesmo quando ele apontava seus defeitos e o chamava de adjetivos ofensivos. Na verdade, aquilo o fazia vontade de rir.

— Não estou dizendo que irá virar um anjo, BaekHyun, mas estou dizendo que vai ter a chance de ser testado e de se redimir, assim como seu amiguinho ali. — Apontou para JunMyeon, que continuou a espionar eles ao longe, os olhos fixos nos lábios dos dois para tentar adivinhar sobre o que falavam enquanto não notava que Hayun vinha possessa em sua direção por ousar bisbilhotar as conversas dos dois. — Ele é um dos mais velozes em atender pedidos, por isso demos uma chance a ele, ele tem um dom e você tem o seu. E assim como você, ele é meio _burrinho_.

Ambos riram quando Hayun tirou o Kim dali a puxões em sua orelha, o uniforme celestial fazendo muito mais jus ao amigo do que as antigas vestes que usava. Ele nunca pertenceu ao Inferno e torcia para que um dia merecesse usar aquele uniforme, e que ele ficasse tão bem em si como ficara no amigo. Se perguntava quanto tempo havia passado desde que tinha morrido, o mundo ao redor estando mais barulhento do que se lembrava e conseguia notar algumas mudanças naquele local que não existiam antes. De qualquer forma, aquilo poderia ficar para depois, tinha uma pergunta muito mais importante em sua mente.

— O que eu preciso fazer para me tornar melhor? — Perguntou BaekHyun com a voz determinada, pronto para fazer o que fosse necessário para merecer estar ali.

Sentiu-se ainda mais sortudo quando vira o sorriso de Deus se abrir para si, a resposta fazendo a animação crescer por todo o seu corpo até sua alma, cada centímetro de seu corpo arrepiado pela alegria em escutar aquela frase. Se precisava fazer aquilo, faria com todo o prazer e alegria.

— Só precisa fazer o que têm feito todos esses séculos: _proteger_ Libertas.

✰

Descobriu naquele mesmo dia que fazia cinquenta longos anos que esteve perdido pelo _Desconhecido_ , um espaço vazio e sem vida que aprisionava almas que não tinham para onde ir em um lugar oco, sufocante e isolado; lugar que não obedecia a qualquer lei de espaço-tempo, apenas anulava a sensação de existência e perpetuava a tortura espiritual em uma sensação agonizante. O Byun havia vivido longos séculos e se considerava experiente em sentir emoções negativas, mas nada podia ser comparado com o sentimento esmagador da eternidade em meio ao vazio. Os deuses haviam explicado que era um pouco incomum que as almas fossem para aquele lugar — uma vez que toda alma possuía o seu _destino_ sem importar qual a natureza deste — e que apenas os mais antigos entre eles conseguiam sentir quando havia alguma alma aprisionada por lá, seu chamado sendo mais doloroso e suplicante do que qualquer outra presente na Terra.

Também explicou que mesmo que estivesse muito ansioso para encontrar o Park, ainda precisaria esperar por mais alguns anos para se tornar merecedor de fazê-lo e que, em troca, manteria sigilo sobre o paradeiro do Byun para que este pudesse surpreendê-lo no futuro. E por mais frustrante que aquilo fora por querer vê-lo logo e contar que — mesmo depois de todas as experiências negativas e traumatizantes que passaram — ainda estava ali, fora muito reconfortante e mágico estar no que chamavam de _Paraíso_.

Não era nada do que imaginava desde sua infância quando olhava para os céus durante a noite, almejando por algo que lhe parecia inalcançável e com a ingênua ideia de que viraria uma daquelas lindas estrelas quando morresse. O Paraíso era como ver seu reflexo em uma água tão límpida que refletia todas as estrelas, galáxias e universos, só que ainda muito _mais_ mágico e incrível do que isso; mesmo que tentasse, BaekHyun não conseguia descrever o fascínio daquele lugar por si só. Teve a chance de tocar em todas aquelas estrelas e nuvens com um imenso sorriso no rosto, se questionando se era aquilo que Hayun imaginava quando dizia que seus meninos iriam se tornar estrelas no futuro quando ainda era apenas um garoto de dez anos.

Fora após alguns dias no local que entendeu que com estrela, Hayun queria dizer que seus garotos viraram os mais gentis anjos daquele lugar. Reencontrou cada um daqueles garotos que viviam consigo e ChanYeol em uma casa pequena e humilde no litoral do país, as asas de seus antigos companheiros era vista pelos olhos cheios de lágrimas banhadas de orgulho e felicidade por ver todos _tão_ bem, felizes e saudáveis. Pôde brincar sobre o quanto Sehun havia crescido e em como KyungSoo estava mais forte, diferente das crianças magricelas que costumavam ser e nunca havia visto Hayun tão feliz e satisfeita quanto naquele momento. Aquela senhora gentil e mandona havia finalmente conseguido completar sua promessa ao guiar cada um deles até ali; mas o destino de ser um anjo não era compartilhado consigo, no entanto; Deus tinha outros planos para ele.

Conseguia ver o potencial do Byun fisicamente, mas emocionalmente e espiritualmente ele era um rapaz que precisava de ajuda. Sabia que não era um caminho fácil, se Almas Perdidas eram tão raras de se ver, algumas que conseguiram achar o seu lugar tão pouco eram conhecidas. Mas enxergava naquele rapaz uma fé forte demais que nem mesmo Azazel conseguira quebrar; BaekHyun acreditava em ChanYeol mais do que qualquer ser que conhecia e aquilo era o seu principal estímulo. BaekHyun acreditava fielmente em um deus e a missão desse deus seria guiá-lo.

O Byun passou a ser treinado durante quinze anos para se tornar uma Relíquia forte o suficiente para que protegesse Libertas, o talento natural de guerrear do Byun o ajudando a evoluir notavelmente a cada dia, cada vez mais rápido e forte ao ponto de Deus ficar satisfeito por ter recrutado o rapaz. Sua alma era purificada diariamente em conjunto, cada um dos nós de suas amarras sendo desfeito desde que havia rompido uma delas ao se deixar ser resgatado naquele lugar para se tornar alguém melhor. JongDae assistia a ele treinando toda semana e era com imenso prazer que o Deus da Destruição admitia que estava errado. O antigo demônio não era um mero caso perdido e realmente não sabia quem ele era antes de Azazel, mas sabia do que ele havia sido feito para se tornar e do que _queria_ se tornar.

Aquela sua vontade gritante em querer ser _bom_ de alguma forma acabou por contagiar JunMyeon, que treinava junto dele e se esforçava igualmente para ganhar a confiança dos Céus, em se tornar merecedor dele e da chance que o Park o havia dado. Acatando aos conselhos de JongDae, Deus acabou por colocar ambos os antigos demônios em funções conjuntas novamente para testá-los após alguns anos de treino, e fora com satisfação que julgou positivamente a dupla a cada melhora que demonstravam ao possuírem situações práticas, a antiga e famosa dupla do Inferno se destacando ainda mais nos Céus entre aqueles que sabiam sobre si, mesmo que ainda fossem inexperientes.

O Byun sentia que estava cada vez mais pronto para proteger Diana e ChanYeol, mas se esforçava ainda mais quando Deus dizia que ainda não estava forte o suficiente. Era incrível como os cinquenta anos em que esteve preso haviam se passado tão lentamente, enquanto seus anos com os Celestiais se passaram em um piscar de olhos até que fosse uma Relíquia consideravelmente bem treinada. BaekHyun era alguém completamente novo, ele ainda era o mesmo jovem camponês da Dinastia Joseon e também alguém que não conseguira apagar todo o seu passado no Reino Demoníaco, mas era uma versão melhor de todos eles, ao menos se sentir melhor e mais forte. Ainda vivia com medos e inseguranças do passado, mas havia aprendido a lidar com elas e como canalizar cada sentimento negativo para se tornar mais forte. Mas o verdadeiro efeito de sua mudança veio com a aceitação de quem realmente era, quando passou a não olhar somente sua lista de inúmeros erros, mas também de seus acertos.

Não precisou de muitas meditações para notar que havia se esquecido da coisa mais importante durante os anos. Ele tinha um certo deus que sempre acreditou nele, então seria completamente desrespeitoso se ele não tentasse acreditar em si mesmo também. Aquele deus desastrado e maluco havia conseguido finalmente fazer o que sempre quis, porque BaekHyun sentia-se estranhamente _livre_. Nunca conseguiria falar aquilo em voz alta, por achar clichê e um pouco sentimental demais, mas se permitir e tentar conhecer mais de si mesmo o tornou alguém muito mais leve. Não se culpava mais sobre suas escolhas e muito menos sobre Clamor, porque no final das contas, ela realmente lhe parecia um anjo por oferecer a oportunidade de estar com ChanYeol novamente.

Era por isso que se sentia tão mais disposto após tudo, porque não importava mais se Clamor fora um caminho errado de conseguir aquilo; por todos aqueles últimos anos, fizera o seu melhor para garantir que dessa vez estava no caminho certo e que mais nada pudesse impedir que ficasse ao seu lado. Havia tantas coisas pelas quais queria poder se desculpar quando o visse, mas não queria viver apenas de lamentos novamente e tão pouco queria precisar se desculpar com o Park novamente. Queria poder reviver suas antigas memórias por serem preciosas, mas queria muito mais construir novas. Queria poder mostrar o quanto havia evoluído, não apenas porque queria estar ao lado de ChanYeol, mas principalmente porque queria ser ele mesmo e se sentir orgulhoso em ser Byun BaekHyun. E queria poder finalmente abraçar ChanYeol sem medo de ser uma despedida, estava farto e não precisava mais delas.

BaekHyun queria ficar, dessa vez sem chance alguma de partir.

E mesmo que alguém novo e com ambições amadurecidas, ainda era inexperiente. Lutou para se tornar forte o suficiente para proteger Libertas, mas sabia que ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer até que alcançasse a excelência que Diana era. Se recordava de possuir sincronia de ataques com Diana quando demônio e por conhecê-la tão bem, dedicou uma parte de seu treinamento para que estivesse mais afiado para dar suporte a ela. Os deuses sentiam-se ansiosos para ver como eles se sairiam com BaekHyun tão forte daquela forma, o olhar centrado de um verdadeiro guerreiro que orgulhava Hayun. Finalmente havia cumprido sua mais importante promessa ao descansar ao lado de seu querido marido; suas crianças eram estrelas dos céus.

— Você está pronto. — Dissera Deus em uma tarde, logo após voltar de um combate real com demônios maiores, os ombros cansados após defender anjos espalhados pelo globo durante uma noite inteira sem descansar em seu último teste. Abriu um sorriso ladino e feliz ao receber a notícia, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas antes de se ajoelhar perante ele em forma de agradecimento, sentindo orgulho em colocar seu punho em frente ao peito por servir a alguém tão nobre. — Eu declaro você, Byun BaekHyun, a segunda arma mais poderosa do Deus Libertas, aquele que promete e garante a libertação de todos na Terra. Aquele quem o libertou e o permitiu que tivesse sua segunda chance. Estou contando com você, Byun BaekHyun, não me decepcione.

Fechou os olhos para conter as lágrimas, o sorriso feliz iluminando o rosto cansado ao direcioná-lo a Deus, que sorria satisfeito com sua evolução e com um orgulho contido. Ainda tinha muito o que lutar até que se tornasse uma versão ainda melhor de si, mas era indescritível o sentimento de orgulho que sentira ao ver seu reflexo com os trajes Celestiais no corpo quando recebera a permissão para partir. BaekHyun também queria recomeços e mesmo que o caminho fosse longo, aquele era o seu recomeço e nunca havia se sentido tão feliz em toda a sua vida.

_“Não diga nada cafona demais como a última vez”_ , dissera JunMyeon ao abraçá-lo em despedida, Hayun rindo ao fundo pela expressão envergonhada e raivosa do Byun por ser julgado daquela forma, principalmente por se conhecer e saber que diria algo muito cafona como sempre. Ainda assim, conseguia ver felicidade nos olhos do amigo, o brilho sendo perceptível o suficiente para que BaekHyun o puxasse para um segundo e mais longo abraço. Sentia-se imensamente feliz por poder compartilhar aquele momento e evolução com o amigo, por estarem juntos e por sempre terem acreditado um no outro, não importavam as circunstâncias. Ele seria eternamente grato por ChanYeol ter salvado o Kim e eternamente orgulhoso em poder desfrutar de momentos felizes ao seu lado. Fora um longo caminho para ele e JunMyeon, e mesmo que ele não tivesse acabado, se sentia sortudo pelo destino ter sorrido para eles.

_“Boa sorte”_ , dissera Hayun ao abraçá-lo forte, o cheiro familiar da senhora enchendo seu olfato em um sentimento acolhedor e único. A verdade é que BaekHyun se considerava o cara mais sortudo que ele conhecia, porque mesmo quando se perdeu de si mesmo, as pessoas que mais amava nunca deixaram de confiar e acreditar em si. Especialmente aquela senhora pequena que acenava para ele enquanto partia. Mesmo sem BaekHyun dizer em voz alta, Hayun sabia melhor do que ninguém que ela era sua mãe e que vê-la feliz era uma de suas maiores alegrias.

E mesmo sentindo-se imensamente feliz, ainda faltava compartilhar isso com suas duas pessoas favoritas.

Ao voltar à Terra, o Byun descobriu que não era somente ele quem havia mudado, mas o mundo também. Sempre ouvira especulações sobre como seria o mundo no futuro, mas toda aquela tecnologia e cenário extremamente desenvolvidos foram coisas que o surpreenderam demais. Sentia-se muito perdido naquele novo mundo, mas estranhamente sabia exatamente aonde precisava ir para encontrar ChanYeol, mesmo que não houvesse recebido qualquer informação sobre seu paradeiro. E mesmo que dissessem onde o seus se encontrava, não saberia por onde começar por não conhecer aquele mundo ainda.

Seu corpo se movia por si só para o encontro do deus, como se estivessem conectados mais do que nunca e não fora nem um pouco difícil aterrissar na Terra uma vez que havia recebido o dom de ChanYeol para se movimentar com mais facilidade, embora sua velocidade fosse muito inferior. Era engraçado se sentir um Peter Pan enquanto voava sem as asas de um verdadeiro anjo, o corpo caindo em alta velocidade enquanto seus olhos procuravam pela essência do deus, que podia ser captada por si após se tornar uma de suas relíquias. Admitia para si mesmo que sentia falta da praticidade do portal, mas também era muito divertido pular pelas nuvens a caminho da Colômbia, onde sentia a presença de ChanYeol mais forte.

Demorou mais do que esperava para chegar até ele, no entanto. Ainda era muito inexperiente com aquele dom e por mais ansioso que estivesse, também queria adiar um pouco o momento por não saber ao certo o que falar e como agir. Havia planejado aquele momento por tantos anos, mas se sentia um tanto travado e nervoso. Havia dado muitas despedidas traumatizantes para ChanYeol e ainda se sentia envergonhado em aparecer em sua frente novamente após tudo que havia feito ele passar. Balançou a cabeça e apressou os passos quando notou que aquilo era uma amarra antiga que também precisava desatar, porque ChanYeol e Diana eram muito mais importantes do que qualquer medo que poderia ter.

Quando chegou ao local que fora guiado, tomando cuidado para ser extremamente cauteloso e mascarar sua presença para os inimigos, avistou o grupo de anjos que o Park costumava guiar na época dos anos 60 junto dele e um sorriso se abriu em seus lábios ao notar como eles haviam crescido; se tornaram verdadeiros anjos. Mas por mais experientes que haviam se tornado, para a infelicidade do deus, enfrentavam um adversário não tão fácil e de alta classe, um grupo de elite de demônios. Nada que o Park não pudesse resolver, principalmente com seus alunos mais fortes e sábios, não era realmente uma situação de risco, mas isso não o impediu de ficar surpreso com a cena que se desenrolou diante de seus olhos ao dar um passo para iniciar seu ataque.

BaekHyun ainda não estava tão bom em pousar os pés no chão pela falta de prática daquela habilidade, mas fora certeiro em cair com os pés no chão em alta velocidade, esmagando a cabeça dos dois demônios que tomaram a frente para lutar com ChanYeol de uma só vez, o impacto da velocidade e força afundando o chão abaixo de seus pés enquanto o barulho do movimento ecoava pela área desértica da cidade. O deus se sentiu paralisado ao conhecer bem aquelas costas, o cheiro dos fios do Byun chegando rápido ao seu olfato por conta do vento forte daquela noite; e mesmo se dando conta disso, ainda não conseguia acreditar. Não acreditava que era BaekHyun ali, não quando havia lhe perdido sessenta e cinco anos atrás, para sempre.

Os olhos pequenos do Byun se acostumaram fácil com a poeira e pouca iluminação do local, os joelhos flexionados antes de ganhar velocidade novamente para começar a eliminar todos os inimigos que encontrava pela frente. A lâmina de sua faca fazia cortes perfeitos e certeiros na jugular de cada demônio, em um ataque fatal e rápido da forma que aprendera com Hayun e JongDae. Não havia eliminado todos os inimigos, no entanto, o esforço da viagem de sua energia sendo gasta de forma tão abrupta o causando um leve cansaço por alguns segundos. Ainda não sabia dosar sua energia por completo e estava aprendendo quais ataques que exigiam mais de si. Mesmo usando ataques mais simples, sua energia como Relíquia quase fora comprometida e sabia que o deus conseguiria resolver tudo facilmente, mas ainda esperava conseguir impressioná-lo.

Arrumou sua postura quando percebeu que eles pareciam receosos em atacar, visto que havia acabado com mais da metade do esquadrão em uma velocidade rápida demais para olhos humanos acompanharem. Mas eles não eram humanos e mesmo assim, tudo se passou lentamente diante dos olhos do Park, ainda hipnotizado demais com a visão do Byun, com medo de que ela não passasse de uma ilusão de sua mente. Sabia que o momento de recuo do inimigo era perfeito para que pudesse falar com o menor, mas sua voz havia sumido. Não importava quantas vezes tentava chamá-lo, não conseguia, só sentia sua garganta arder tão forte quanto seus olhos, a visão tão embaçada quanto o dia que havia lhe perdido. Realmente não queria perdê-lo de novo.

— BaekHyun? — Tentou gritar assim como gritava em sua mente, mas sua voz soou tão baixa que quase passou despercebida. BaekHyun prendeu a respiração ao ouvir sua voz, sendo tão quebradiça que precisou criar ainda mais coragem para olhar o deus estático há alguns metros de seu corpo.

Foi quando o menor olhou sobre o ombro, que o Park conseguiu reparar no traje Celestial, este que o deixou ainda mais desnorteado junto de Diana. Talvez a Quetzal estivesse tão petrificada quanto a si, tentando entender tudo mesmo que sua mente não respondesse a qualquer um de seus comandos, mas quando o sorriso aberto e ávido fora avistado nos lábios do Byun, foi como se o ar tivesse voltado aos seus pulmões.

— Sentiram minha falta? — Perguntou da mesma forma cafona e familiar que JunMyeon caçoava sempre, o vento forte do local bagunçando seus fios enquanto seus olhos brilhavam em uma luz capaz de cegar qualquer um, exceto ChanYeol.

Aquela luz foi mais que o suficiente para acordar o Park e BaekHyun mal pôde acompanhar seus movimentos até que ele estivesse à sua frente, as palmas grandes cobrindo todo o rosto risonho do Byun enquanto ele olhava de forma atenta para seus traços. ChanYeol tentava entender como e quando, o brilho nos olhos do menor estavam muito mais brilhantes que qualquer estrela no céu e isso deixou o Park hipnotizado ao sorrir e entender tudo quando sentiu sua conexão com o Byun ainda mais absoluta do que já costumava ser; havia sido Ele e não podia se sentir mais grato do que no momento em que notou que ele tornara BaekHyun sua relíquia, sabendo que aquela ligação tornava eles inseparáveis a partir daquele momento.

Sua voz ainda não havia voltado e as lágrimas em seu rosto desciam tão imperceptivelmente quanto as que banhavam o rosto risonho do Byun, mas isso não importou nem um pouco quando encostou sua testa na dele, os olhos brilhantes conectados aos seus. Sentia um alívio tão enorme em seu coração que mais lágrimas desceram pelo rosto bonito do deus, aqueles anos em que o perdeu sendo os mais difíceis de toda a sua existência. Era verdade que era um deus e que haviam limites que não podia quebrar, mas por mais que negasse e fingisse que estava bem, continuasse seus afazeres e agisse da mesma forma de sempre, uma parte sua havia morrido junto de BaekHyun e era uma parte da qual se orgulhava e sentiu falta todos os dias. Aquele humano fora a coisa mais preciosa que pudera amar e realmente acreditou que nunca o veria novamente.

— Soube que ele te deu muito trabalho, Diana. — Disse o Byun animado enquanto ainda sentia o olhar do Park sobre si em uma piadinha para descontrair o clima. Diana veio logo atrás para o abraçar por trás quando sua voz finalmente a tirou do transe de não acreditar que seu menino havia voltado, as penas batendo animadas contra sua nuca e arrancando um sorriso de si. Fechou os olhos ao encostar o nariz na ponta do de ChanYeol, em um carinho sutil que não combinava nem um pouco com a agitação que sentia dentro de seu corpo. — Dessa vez eu sou bom, ChanYeol. — Segredou com um pequeno sorriso ao escutar a risada em resposta antes de abrir os olhos e encontrar os do deus vidrados em si.

O Park simplesmente negou, deixando todos os anjos chocados e surpresos quando colou seus lábios aos do Byun de uma forma tão convicta que deixou até o anjo mais velho do grupo envergonhado. As mãos do deus escorregaram por sua cintura e costas para que pudesse abraçá-lo ainda sem acreditar que ele estava realmente ali, o prendendo em seus braços pelo medo de que tudo não passasse de um sonho ou que ele se fosse. Sentiu o sorriso quadricular contra seus lábios antes de BaekHyun ficar — vergonhosamente, como sempre dizia — na ponta dos pés para poder abraçar seu pescoço com a mesma veracidade. Diana estava concentrada demais no cheirinho bom e natural do Byun para reparar nos estalos causados pelos beijos e nas mãos do deus percorrendo as costas dele enquanto o puxava mais para si, os corpos colados não sendo o suficiente para sanar a saudade que sentia e a necessidade de saber que ele era real.

Em uma outra ocasião, ChanYeol até poderia rir dos olhos arregalados e rostos corados dos anjos ou reparar nos demônios que os cercavam sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo, mas a única coisa que o importava naquele momento era sentir o máximo que conseguia do Byun. Queria sentir a respiração mesclada com a sua o provando que BaekHyun era real e estava vivo, o seu cheiro, seus batimentos tão acelerados quanto os de si e que ele estava seguro; que ele estava consigo.

— Você voltou para nós, BaekHyun. — Disse Diana em uma felicidade palpável, a voz trêmula arrancando um sorriso do Byun antes de erguer uma das mãos para que pudesse acariciar suas penas.

— Dessa vez eu vou ficar, desculpa por fazer vocês esperarem tanto por mim. Aliás, ainda estou esperando o pedido. — O Byun sussurrou contra os lábios de ChanYeol entre um selar e outro quando o ar começou a fazer falta, o abraçando com tanta força que o maior apenas riu ao constatar que ele realmente ainda não havia feito o pedido. Mas eles teriam tempo para resolver aquilo e, de preferência, em um local seguro e longe de demônios. Mas antes de se separar para que pudessem findar aquela situação e poder conversar mais abertamente, ChanYeol se lembrou do que ele havia dito antes de abraçá-lo e encostou delicadamente sua testa na do menor para chamar sua atenção.

Fora rápido em atrair os olhos aos seus, as írises castanhas do Park sendo a maior e mais hipnotizante incógnita que o Byun já havia visto; sempre se perdia neles. Também sempre se perdia naquele sorriso largo, este que o Park exibia e o causava a sensação mais libertadora que poderia sentir, finalmente percebendo estava vivo de novo, mesmo após tantos anos em que esteve perdido. Sorriu também ao sentir as mãos trêmulas voltarem a segurar seu rosto, os polegares fazendo uma carícia bem vinda em suas bochechas antes de ChanYeol arrancar uma risada de si por conta do típico beijo de esquimó. Foi após aquilo que ChanYeol sussurrou as palavras mais lindas que poderia ter ouvido antes e que o acompanhariam por toda sua trajetória a partir daquele momento:

— _Você está errado. Você sempre foi o melhor para mim, BaekHyun._


End file.
